How To Live With The Sevilles
by KiBoy
Summary: Hello guys! This contains helpful rules and tips to surviving in the Seville household! T rated, however some chapters contain M rated material. CGI version, set after Chipwrecked. This story is now officially dedicated to Alvinatty4ever and Brit-Britt.
1. Chapter 1

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 1 – Perverted Animes and Ninjas!**

**Hello guys! I decided to write one of these 'rules' fanfictions out there, after getting inspired by some of them! ( I totally recommend reading Kuro Rakka Shimo's rules [ Hope I spelled his name right... ] )**

**Without further ado, let's start.**

**Oh, before we do, there are going to be few of my OC's here. SIX to be exact. At least in the first chapters!**

**Yes, the 'Ki' person is me. And yes, I'm a human in this story.**

**Let's start this for real now... oh wait.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or The Chipettes. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman. I only own Lucas the Chipmunk and The Lovecasts ( Don't ask, yet :D )**

* * *

**RULE No. 1 – Never let Simon go into the kitchen without supervision.**

Ki: I'm serious. Last time we left him alone in the kitchen he made a bomb using butter, flour and other common kitchen stuff!

Simon: Hey, at least it didn't explode! Yet.

Everyone: RUN FOR COVER!

* * *

**RULE No. 2 – DO NOT ENTER Toby's room without proper equipment... like gas masks... and GPS!**

Lucas: This place is more toxic than Chernobyl!

Toby: Hey, it may be a little messy, but...

Ki: Messy? When Theodore went inside once, we couldn't find him for three days!

Theodore: Worst three days of my life... there was no food there!

Toby: Is it my fault you are so small?!

* * *

**RULE No. 3 – If you are looking for a long and painful death, just insult Brittany's looks!**

Lucas: Even I'm not that masochistic.

Brittany: You said something?

Lucas: Erm, you look great Britt!

Brittany: Thanks Luc. You are so sweet...

Alvin: Nope, she doesn't.

Brittany: ALVIN! I WILL KILL YOU!

Alvin: Time to run!

Lucas: Toby! Call the vet!

Toby: It will be eleventh time this week!

* * *

**RULE No. 4 – Kids can't go alone shopping, by kids I also mean Toby.**

Toby: What the heck!

Lucas: You are more childish than I am!

Toby: I'm not!

Lucas: Last time we had been in Walmart, you have been climbing and jumping on the shelves.

Toby: I have been training my ninja skills!

Lucas: I WILL SHOW YOU NINJA SKILLS!

Toby: * Runs away. *

Ki: Alvin and Brittany will usually end up racing each other around the store, Simon and Jeanette will try to 'borrow' all the books from the library.

Jeanette: It wasn't all of them! Just 1,242, which is about 94% of all of their books!

Simon: Yeah!

Ki: Well, Eleanor and Theodore will go to the restaurant and order everything they can eat.

Theodore&Eleanor: What?

Ki: I don't... * Starts running away. *

Theodore: After him!

* * *

**RULE No. 5 – Never brag about your video game skills in the house... unless you are Alvin, Lucas or Toby.**

Brittany: These guys are like machines!

Jeanette: They started playing Guitar Hero blindfolded!

Eleanor: On legendary difficulty!

Simon: Using one hand!

Alvin&Lucas&Toby: * From the living room. * Oh come on, another triple draw?!

* * *

**RULE No. 6 – This is official. Lucas is the best ninja in the house.**

Simon: He can walk on the ceiling! I hate people who can break laws of physics!

Alvin: And he has an awesome black katana!

Toby: I will be better one day, I will! * Mysteriously, his jeans fall down, leaving Toby standing in PINK boxers. *

Lucas: Nope, you won't. * Sheathes his katana. *

Everyone: Hahaha, Toby! PINK BOXERS!

* * *

**RULE No. 7 – If we are on the ninja subject, do not ever touch Lucas' katana.**

Brittany: I still have few bruises!

Lucas: How many times I have to say I'm sorry?

Brittany: I though you wouldn't hit a girl!

Lucas: Because I'm not a woman beater! Unless they touch my katana.

Alvin: Why is it so special?

Lucas: It has special powers.

Everyone: * O-O *

Lucas: I'm not telling!

Alvin: * Whispers... * I need to check out these powers!

* * *

**RULE No. 8 – Never say that Eleanor or Theodore's cooking is bad... because it isn't. They are awesome cooks. But if you want to try to see what happens when you insult their cooking, better get a coffin ready.**

Ki: It's true! They are truly awesome cooks.

Theodore&Eleanor: Thanks!

Lucas: Yeah, no doubt about it.

Toby: Geez, this is terrible!

Theodore: What did...

Eleanor: ...YOU SAY?

Toby: Nothing, I swear! * Runs into the kitchen and after a while, sounds of ripped flesh and smell of blood are coming from there. *

Everyone: Poor Toby...

Alvin: ... Want to play Guitar Hero?

Lucas: You are on!

* * *

**RULE No. 9 – Never say anime is stupid. Lucas will hang you... on his katana.**

Alvin: There are so much stupid animes out there.

Lucas: LIKE WHICH ONE?! * Unsheathes his katana slightly. *

Alvin: Like Chobits.

Lucas: Well, I can agree on that one. Especially the perverted beginning. * Sheathes his katana back. *

Alvin: There are others, like Bleach. It's terrible and stupid.

Lucas: WHAT DID YOU SAY? * His katana shines in full glory. *

Alvin: Hey, while I think about it, your sword looks like that black katana of that Ichigo guy...

Lucas: BANKAI!

Alvin: NOOOO! HELP ME!

Everyone: Nope, we don't wanna get involved in this...

* * *

**RULE No. 10 – If you mention that something is perverted around Alvin, he WILL watch it, no matter what... and others will follow.**

Alvin: * Drools. *

Lucas: * Drools. *

Ki: * Drooling like mad. *

Brittany: * Walks in and sees what they are watching. * YOU MUNKING PERVERTS!

Alvin&Lucas&Ki: What?

Brittany: Lucas, didn't you kill him in the previous rule?

Toby: Nope, he didn't. Can I join you guys? * Looks at the screen and begins drooling instantly. *

Brittany: You are alive too?

Alvin: Persocoms are sexy.

Lucas&Toby&Ki: True!

Brittany: I'm so telling Dave! * Dave walks in. *

Dave: Can I join you four?

Alvin&Lucas&Toby&Ki: SURE DAVE!

Brittany: I can't believe it...

* * *

**RULE No. 11 – Never bet with Lucas or Alvin. You will ALWAYS lose.**

Toby: But what happens when they bet each other?

Simon: You don't want to know...

Eleanor: Last time it happened, they almost killed Brittany...

Jeanette: ...SIX times.

* * *

**RULE No. 12 – Chobits is banned.**

Ki: Last night I heard some weird noises coming from the living room. They we're watching Chobits again.

Alvin: It wasn't me!

Lucas: Me neither!

Toby: Ew, no! I have a girlfriend!

Dave: ...

Everyone: DAVE! YOU ARE GROSS!

* * *

**RULE No. 13 – Never drink any weird pink potions in Simon's laboratory.**

Alvin: I still can't stop laughing!

Ki: Alvin dared Lucas to drink something from Si's lab. The results we're... unexpected.

Lucas: I have been turned into a chipette! For TWO WEEKS!

Simon: You are lucky you didn't drink the purple one. You would die instantly.

Alvin: Geez, you we're even more terrible than Brittany during her periods...

Brittany&Lucas: WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT PERIODS!?

Everyone: * Staring weirdly at Lucas. *

Lucas: No comment...

* * *

**RULE No. 14 – Toby, stop playing Counter Strike at 3 am.**

Everyone: * Sleeping. *

Toby: COME ON! YOU HACKER!

Everyone: * Beginning to wake up. *

Toby: WHAT THE MUNK IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Everyone: TOBY, SHUT THE MUNK UP!

* * *

**RULE No. 15 – If you want to start cursing, replace the word with 'munk'.**

Lucas: What the munk is this monster!

Alvin: It's munking ugly!

Brittany: You two are so munking dead!

Lucas&Alvin: Brittany, we are sorry! We didn't know it was YOU!

Ki: Lol.

* * *

**RULE No. 16 – Never piss Brittany off.**

Simon: You will die.

Jeanette: She threw everything she could at Alvin and Lucas yesterday.

Ki: She even threw poor Theodore!

Theodore: I only broke my paw and leg... I was lucky.

Alvin: And we are completely fine!

Lucas: Hell yeah!

Brittany: NOT SO FAST!

Lucas: RUN ALVIN!

* * *

**RULE No. 17 – If you think pissing off Brittany was a bad idea, you obviously haven't seen pissed off Lucas.**

Alvin: He destroyed over half of the city!

Dave: Luckily we didn't need to pay for that.

Simon: His eyes turned black! It's against genetics and biology!

Toby: Just because I forgot to buy cheese balls...

* * *

**RULE No. 18 – Always have some backup toaster waffles and cheese balls around.**

Toby: I bought enough for two weeks!

Lucas: Um, Tobester?

Toby: Yeah?

Alvin: We ran out!

Theodore&Eleanor: WE NEED WAFFLES!

* * *

**RULE No. 19 – Mating Season is a touchy subject.**

Alvin: ...

Simon: ...

Theodore: ...

Lucas: ...

Brittany: ...

Jeanette: ...

Eleanor: ...

Toby: Hey guys! It's finally sprin- oh munk!

The Chipmunks&The Chipettes&Lucas: DIE!

Dave: Toby, don't tell me you mentioned the S word.

Toby: I did. * Gets caught by the 'munks and 'ettes and Lucas. *

Dave: Luckily you didn't mention it's the beginning of the mating season! Oh munk...

The Chipmunks&The Chipettes&Lucas: DIE IN PAIN DAVE!

Dave: ARGH! Somebody help me!

Ki: No way in hell...

* * *

**RULE No. 20 – No pranking during Mating Season.**

Alvin: Lucas, remember the last time we locked you inside the house?

Lucas: * Shivers. * They could kill me!

Alvin: Luckily they didn't. Hey, what you did to calm them down?

Lucas: Well... * Blushes. *

Alvin&Simon&Theodore: ... YOU ARE MUNKING DEAD!

Lucas: Hey, I didn't even say anything!

* * *

**Hey guys, did you like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! If you have any suggestion for a rule, just say so in the review! I finished Chapter 3 already so expect a quick update!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 2 – Minecraft, Twilight, Dragon Ball and The Crooked Man.**

**Welcome to the chapter 2 of "How To Live With The Sevilles". If you are reading this you probably liked the first chapter! ... Or maybe not. Well, I'm still glad you are reading! Sorry this one is so short! The next one will be longer! ( The more you review the faster I will upload new chapters! )**

**I am a little disappointed though. Nobody reviewed the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or The Chipettes. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman. I only own Lucas the Chipmunk and The Lovecasts ( You will meet them in the next chapter! ) If I would own them I would be the happiest fanboy in the world.**

* * *

**RULE No. 21 – If Alvin, Simon and Theodore think you 'have done something' with their counterparts, run! ... Or beat them up!**

Alvin: Ouch!

Simon: Argh!

Theodore: The pain!

The Chipettes: What happened here?!

Lucas: It was just self defense! Besides, they mentioned THAT...

Brittany: You mean...

Jeanette: That day...

Eleanor: They locked you in the house with us?

Lucas: Yup.

Alvin: I knew something was up!

Simon&Theodore: We will get you Lucas!

Lucas: Hahaha, you can try...

Ki: * Thinking... * What the hell happened back then?

* * *

**RULE No. 22 – Theodore is banned from playing Minecraft at night.**

Theodore: Why?

Alvin: You scream when you hear creepers.

Theodore: I'M NOT!

Lucas: * Plays creeper sounds. *

Theodore: MOMMY!

Alvin: Told you bro...

* * *

**RULE No. 23 – No scaring Theodore... unless you are Alvin.**

Alvin: You are my baby bro Theo!

Theodore: Thanks Alvin!

Alvin: * Plays the sound of ghasts. *

Theodore: DADDY!

Lucas: Well, ghast's sounds are a little creepy...

* * *

**RULE No. 24 – Back on the subject of Lucas' katana. Don't ask why he always has it with him when he is about to cut something... or someone.**

Lucas: I told you it has awesome powers.

Alvin: But how does it do that?

Lucas: You mean that? * In a flash, he is holding his katana's blade right by Alvin's forehead. *

Alvin: Oh my... * Faints. *

Ki: Wow.

Lucas: Coward.

* * *

**RULE No. 25 – Jeanette, don't read Twilight at night!**

Alvin: We don't want to hear you crying and not letting us sleep!

Jeanette: I don't read Twilight at night.

Lucas: Then, WHO?

Simon: ...

Lucas: Wow.

Ki: Agreed.

* * *

**RULE No. 26 – Simon, Twilight is banned for you, forever!**

Simon: Oh, come on! I was at the part when Edward...

Alvin: We don't read that crappy stuff!

Lucas ... Talk for yourself.

Alvin: * O-O *

Everyone: You read Twilight?

Lucas: So? You got a PROBLEM with that?

Everyone: No.

Lucas: Much better.

* * *

**RULE No. 27 – LUCAS, WHY THE HELL DO YOU READ 'Twilight' ? It's banned for you too now!**

Lucas: No way! I have to finish the last book!

Alvin: Gimme that!

Lucas: GRRRR! * His katana appears in his paw. *

Alvin: Okay, I'm sorry!

* * *

**RULE No. 28 – Paintball INSIDE the house is banned!**

Alvin: But it's fun!

Lucas: Fun until you hit Brittany!

Brittany: ALVIN!

* * *

**RULE No. 29 – Nerf guns are also banned.**

Me: No comment!

Alvin: I like paintball more, though.

Lucas: Yeah!

* * *

**RULE No. 30 - ... Water guns are ALSO banned!**

Lucas: It takes years to dry yourself!

Simon: But you never get hit!

Lucas: Because I'm a ninja!

Toby: I'm a ninja too!

Lucas: Nope. You are anything but ninja.

* * *

**RULE No. 31 – Glue guns? SERIOUSLY?**

Lucas: Hey, you sprayed the glue all over the house! It doesn't mean I got hit!

Alvin: Yeah, yeah, YEAH! YOU OWE ME 5$!

Everyone: We are ba- WHAT THE MUNK HAPPENED HERE?!

Lucas: Alvin did it!

* * *

**RULE No. 32 – WHERE DO YOU GET ALL THIS WEAPONRY!?**

Alvin: Simon breaks into secret military computers. Then they drop the stuff outside the house.

Dave: * Chokes on air. * WHAT?!

Simon: I need parts for my inventions!

Toby: Can I borrow that AK 47 from the kitchen?

Simon: Sure thing.

Toby: YAY! EARLY CHRISTMAS!

Simon: It has no bullets. Toby is an idiot.

* * *

**RULE No. 33 – Simon, no more inventions!**

Simon: * Cries too much to even try to say anything. *

Alvin: It's so sad.

Jeanette: He lost his purpose in life.

Lucas: I can't look at him.

Dave: He will drown the house!

* * *

**RULE No. 34 – Okay... Simon, just don't make anything dangerous!**

Simon: Okay... * Evil genius' laughter. *

Jeanette: We will be okay...

Lucas: Of course... not.

Alvin: I agree on that one.

Ki: He can kill us anyday now...

* * *

**RULE No. 35 – 'The Crooked Man' is banned for Alvin.**

Alvin: Oh come on! It's a 2D pixel-horror game! It's not even scary!

Simon: Yeah, but we don't want to hear you sleep SCREAMING!

Lucas: We don't want to know know how Sissy, Dreamer or Fluffy died!

Ki: Fluffly didn't actually die. And Dreamer may end up killing you a-

Lucas: Shut up!

* * *

**RULE No. 36 – Ki, Dragon Ball is bann- HELP ME!**

Ki: NOBODY BANS DRAGON BALL! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Alvin: Hey, you are breaking your own rule!

Ki: SPIRIT BOMB!

Alvin: HELP ME!

* * *

**RULE No. 37 - Toby, I swear you have to clear your room!**

Toby: What do you want from me now!

Lucas: Alvin tricked Theodore into going into your room again...

Eleanor: ALVIN! YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!

* * *

**RULE No. 38 - Lucas, break one more rule and you will get cas-  
**  
Ki: Why it isn't finished?

Lucas: You can't mean what I think, right?

Alvin: I think he meant castr- * Gets muffled by Lucas' paw on his mouth. *

Brittany: What is this all about?

Theodore: No idea.

Eleanor: Theo! Are you okay?

Theodore: Luckily I had a GPS with me. **RULE No. 2**, remember?

Alvin: Castrated.

Lucas: Ouch. That would hurt.

Ki: Besides, you would go few octaves higher.

* * *

**RULE No. 39 - 'All your base are belong to us!' meme is banned.**

Simon: All your base are belong to us!

Lucas: Why is it Simon, not Alvin?

Alvin: * Me gusta face. *

Lucas: * Facepalms, then trollfaces. *

* * *

**RULE No. 40 – NEVER. MENTION. ALVON. AROUND. THOSE. TWO.**

Alvin: ...

Simon: ... It's gross!

Lucas: Yeah... I want to gag even thinking about it.

Brittany: Wait, what's that 'Alvon' thing?

Ki: * Explains everything to her, IN DETAIL, whispering. *

Brittany: * O-O * That's gross!... and kinky... and sexy?

Alvin&Lucas&Simon: IT'S NOT SEXY! * Alvin and Simon start chasing her. *

Brittany: I KNOW! I WAS JUST JOKING!

Lucas: She is gonna beat her previous record!

* * *

**You know, I'd be really happy if I could get at least ONE review. That's not much. Next chapter is coming tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 3 – Famous Youtubers, Gangnam Style, Harlem Shake, Nascar and Titanic! You heard me. TITANIC.**

**Welcome to the chapter 3 of "How To Live With The Sevilles". Three reviews is a nice start! Enjoy the very long chapter! I'm updating very early today, because I'm happy for my reviews! ( Or just because I might not be able to update later since I'm barely sitting... I only slept two hours. )**

**If you are wondering, this will be probably updated DAILY. I'm planning on writing at least FIFTY, YES, YOU HEARD RIGHT, 50 CHAPTERS. This means 1000 rules!**

**- Alvinnascar5, I'll add your rule, but I'm pretty sure I saw it somewhere, so I changed it a bit.**

**- ****H. F. Munk Madness ****( guest ), thanks for the idea! Can't believe I haven't though about that and Harlem Shake yet!**

**- Vegeta12345, DBZ is like, one of my most favorite animes! Well, Besides Bleach, Great Teacher Onizuka ( or however was his last name spelled ) and Hamtaro. What? Hamsters are cute, too! ( But nothing beats Chipmunks... ) Off topic, did you see the Dragon Ball AF comic book?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or The Chipettes. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman. I only own Lucas the Chipmunk and The Lovecasts. Their debut is TODAY! Well, they are a group of FIVE CHIPETTES. Alvin will have a hard time controlling himself ;) ( Lucas has an amazing willpower! Besides, he already met them before... )**

**Alvin: You are like, the best guy in world! Are they sexy?  
Lucas: Yeah.  
Brittany: I HEARD THAT ALVIN!  
**

**Did you know?  
My disclaimer changes in each chapter.**

* * *

**RULE NO. 41 – While we are at it, do not mention Brittanette too.**

Lucas: Well, it sure works on your imagination...

Alvin: I'd totally like to see that...

Simon: Hey! You are talking about my girlfriend! Besides, that's called INCEST Alvin!

Alvin: Okay, sorry!

Simon: I would like to see that too, though.

Lucas&Alvin: * O-O *

Simon: It's because of YOU! You are a bad influence, you two!

Brittany&Jeanette: We heard you!

Toby: I think we should have our own vet in the house...

Dave: Why?

Toby: Brittany is beating up Alvin, Jeanette is choking Simon, and Lucas... well, he disappeared. AGAIN!

Dave: WHY I'M NOT SURPRISED?

* * *

**RULE No. 42 – PewDiePie Is banned! ... I mean, PewDiePie is not banned! He is awesome!**

Alvin&Lucas: Brofist!

Ki: Members of the Bro Army, UNITE!

Brittany: Freaks...

Simon: BARRELS!

Jeanette: Not you too, Simon!

Eleanor: You like that idiot Felix?

Ki&Alvin&Lucas&Simon: NEXT QUESTION!

Eleanor: Kill me somebody...

* * *

**RULE No. 43 – SkyDoesMinecraft is awesome too!**

Lucas: Budder! Give me Budder block!

Simon: Budder?

Alvin: Give us Budder ingots!

Jeanette: You mean gold?

Alvin&Lucas: It's BUDDER!

Theodore: I LOVE BUDDER!

Eleanor: You love butter, huh? What about ME?

Theodore: I love you too... * They share a hug. *

Everyone: Awwwwww!

* * *

**RULE No. 44 – No 'Titanic', for god sake...**

Dave: * Crying. *

Toby: * Crying. *

Ki: * Barely NOT crying. *

Alvin: * Crying. *

Lucas: * Crying. *

Simon: * Crying. *

Theodore: * Crying. *

Brittany: * Drowning in tears... *

Jeanette: * Drowning in tears... *

Eleanor: * Sleeping. *

Everyone: Eleanor!

Eleanor: * Yawns and wakes up. * What?

Everyone: Don't sleep! Just watch and cry!

Eleanor: Munk no...

* * *

**RULE No. 45 – Who invited Ian?**

Dave: I'll open the door!

Ian: HI DAVE!

Dave: Da fuq?

Ian: I've got a surprise!

Alvin: I have a bad feeling about this...

Lucas: Exactly.

Ian: Girls, come in!

Dave: What girls?

Ian: THE LOVECASTS!

Amy: Hello guys!

Charlene: Nice to meet you!

Cindy: Totally!

Cassie: Nice house!

Jessica: Wow, you have a lot of books!

Ki: Woah... Luc?

Lucas: Yeah?

Ki: When are you getting laid?

Lucas: YOU!

Ki: * Giggles. * I still have time for that.

* * *

**RULE No. 46 – Don't let Lucas inside the casino... He will win, BIG TIME! You should worry about the gangsters, though.**

Dave: Last time he won over 2 million dollars!

Toby: He bought me a new TV and X-Box 360 for Christmas! WITH KINECT!

Simon: Just how much money do you have?

Lucas: Well, considering my yesterday's winnings...

Dave: Wait, YESTERDAY?

Lucas: Oh munk.

Dave: You have been banned from every casino in a 100 miles radius! Where did you play?

Lucas: It was kind of... illegal. But don't worry! It's not like a pair of gangsters will knock on the door any minute now! * Somebody knocks on the door. *

Gangster #1: We came for our money!

Gangster #2: Don't even think about running!

Everyone: LUCAS!

Lucas: One second. * He goes outside and few seconds pass... *

Gangster #1: We are sorry!

Gangster #2: We will never bother you again, ever!

Alvin: What did you do to them?

Lucas: Let's just say, everybody hates your shower singing.

Alvin: ...

Dave: Poor gangsters...

Simon: They will never recover...

* * *

**RULE No. 47 – Gangnam Style is banned for eternity. No exceptions!**

Alvin&Simon&Theodore&Toby&Lucas&Ki: * Singing Gangnam Style and doing the dance. *

Jeanette: Seriously? Does every male in this house has to dance and sing to this?

Brittany: Luckily, Dave and Ian are... OH MY GOD! * Dave and Ian enter the room, both dressed as Psy and they join the singing and dancing. *

The Chipettes: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! * They almost faint from lack of air. *

The Lovecasts: GO IAN, GO DAVE! GO ALVIN, GO SIMON, GO THEOOOODORE! GO LUCAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSS, GO TOBY... or better not... go Ki!

Jeanette: Hey, when did they learn Korean?

Brittany: Well, Lucas and Ki taught them.

Jeanette: They know KOREAN?

Eleanor: ... and French, German, Spanish, Japanese...

Jeanette: What the heck?

* * *

**RULE No. 48 – Harlem Shake is... you guessed it. Banned.**

Lucas: Luckily, we made a video before it got banned.

Alvin: And guess what, it has already been watched half a BILLION times in three weeks!

Brittany: Only you two?

Alvin&Lucas: Nope!

Alvin: Everyone joined us! I mean Theo, Si, Tobester, Dave, Ian, EVEN THE AUTHOR!

Brittany: * Chokes. * What? HE joined you? Well, considering he has been dancing Gangnam Style with you yesterday...

Lucas: Joined? He basically made that video popular himself!

Ki: Stop it. You are embarrasing me...

Alvin: You are A-W-E-S-O-M-E!

Ki: Okay, I am. I'm the 'awesomest' one now! Meh, beat that!

Alvin: ...

Brittany: I have to see that...

Alvin: This might not be a good idea...

Brittany: SILENCE!

Lucas: We warned you...

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Brittany: Oh...

Jeanette: My...

Eleanor: GOD.

Brittany: I think I lost my innocence now.

Jeanette: You still had it? * Gets glared at by her older sister while Eleanor giggles. *

Dave: Hi girls!

Eleanor: Dave, HOW COULD YOU!

Dave: You watched...?

Brittany: Yes! Why isn't this thing M rated?

* * *

**RULE No. 49 - Don't let Alvin watch too much NASCAR. He'll recite the most exciting ( and annoying ) Daytona 500 finish a lot.**

Alvin: Harvick's getting a run off turn 4! It's going to be a drag race all the way back to the start/finish line! * Alvin makes the sounds of a bunch of race cars wrecking * No caution! They're side-by-side, right to the line! Hard crash! Here they come! Checkered flag: HARVICK! Kevin Harvick wins the Daytona 500!

Brittany: He said that seventeen times in a row already!

Simon: Enough of this! Alvin, MEET YOUR DOOM! * He starts running after Alvin, and after a while, he and Brittany corner him. *

Alvin: Luc, help me!

Lucas: I told you it was a bad idea, Alvin.

Toby: Why is it always me to call the vet?

Lucas: I wonder how much we need to pay for all those visits.

Dave: ... 23 grand.

Lucas: I though we would hit 25 grand by now.

* * *

**RULE No. 50 – Don't leave any males alone with The Lovecasts, these girls will 'have fun' with them. By 'having fun' I DO NOT mean what you perverts think.**

Alvin: ... I hated that red skirt...

Brittany: Hey, you looked sexy!

Alvin: I didn't! You are kinky, Brittany!

Brittany: So?

Alvin: * O-O *

Lucas: Toby looked like a drag queen!

Toby: Julie dumped me because of them! I SWEAR I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

The Lovecasts: Hey, Tobester, want some more make up? * Girlish giggles. *

Toby: Save me somebody!

Amy: Relax, we are here for Lucas...

Lucas: * Gulps. * NOT AGAIN!

Toby: Again?

Lucas: It is a long story...

Charlene: We had so much fun back then!

Brittany: I am the only one who thinks they knew each other for a long time?

Simon: Nope.

Jessica: Hey Lucy, remember the Valentine's Day two years ago?

Everybody: LUCY? Ha ha ha ha ha!

Lucas: * Has a completely red face. * Don't call me like that! I'm out of here! * Lucas disappears in a flash. *

Toby: Geez, where did he learn to teleport? I want to know how too!

Cindy: We will get him soon...

Cassie: It's just a matter of time.

Alvin: What happened two years ago? * Makes a confused face. *

Brittany: Ki?

Ki: I'm not telling! That was one of the most traumatic events in my life...

* * *

**RULE No. 51 – Don't call Lucas 'Lucy'. Refer to RULE No. 17 if you want to know the after effects.**

Alvin: Hey, LUCY! * Laughs hysterically. *

Lucas: I HAD ENOUGH! * Grabs Alvin and starts smacking him on the wall. *

Simon: His eyes went red now. This is crazy!

Brittany: He is beating up my boyfriend!

Simon: He asked for it.

Brittany: Please, help Alvin! * Makes a puppy face. *

Simon: FINE! You will owe me a big one for that.

Brittany: Thank you Simon! * Runs to him and gives him a big hug, leaving him blushing. *

Simon: Hey, Lucas! I MEAN LUCY!

Lucas: GRRRR! Simon. Dead. Now!

Simon: WHY DID I AGREE?

* * *

**RULE No. 52 – Don't put laxatives in Toby's coffee... or do it. I don't care.**

Alvin: I made you a cup of coffee!

Toby: Thanks Alvin... is this some kind of trap?

Alvin: Nope.

Toby: Okay, I believe you. * Drinks his coffee in few seconds. *

Lucas: Feel the pain Toby!

Toby: I will get you two for this! * Runs off to the bathroom, which is locked. *

Brittany: Wait an hour Toby!

Toby: I need to get in, LIKE NOW!

Brittany: Never.

Toby: Aaah! I feel like I'm going to explode!

Simon: Hey, did anybody saw my EXPLOSIVE LAXATIVES?

Ki: WHAT THE HELL? Why make them EXPLOSIVE?!

Alvin: ... Nope?

Toby: !

* * *

**RULE No. 53 – Singing random songs is normal. They are singing chipmunks, after all!**

Alvin: ... girl, you really got me now ...

Lucas: ... but if you want it so badly, then why don't you say so lady? ...

Brittany: ... I'm a survivor ...

Simon: ... shake your groove thing! ...

Jeanette: ... la la la, la la la, la la la la la la la ...

Theodore: ... no led in our zeppelin ...

Eleanor: ... I gotta feeling ...

Ki: ... do you know, do you know...

Toby: BABY! BABY! BABY! OHH!

Dave: Toby! Grounded! TWO WEEKS!

Alvin: Wow, he must really hate JB. Probably even more than I do!

Brittany: Yeah, Justin told Dave his songs are crappy.

Alvin: They aren't crappy!

Everyone: We know!

* * *

**RULE No. 54 – Random Justin Bieber songs aren't so normal, though.**

Alvin: What's wrong with you Toby?!

Toby: Hey, I'm not the only one singing Bieber here!

Lucas: Ha ha ha, you lie Tobester! Nobody would even THINK about singing Bieber!

Ki: Luc, don't...

Toby: OH REALLY? THEN, WHAT'S THIS! * Toby pulls out his phone and plays some kind of recording. *

Lucas: ... aye love, the wise man followed the star, the way I followed my heart, yeah ... love, don't you buy me nothing, I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips, that's a merry merry Christmas! ... * Toby stops the recording with a triumphant smile on his face. *

Brittany: Wow.

Eleanor: Amazing!

Jeanette: You moved me to tears!

Alvin&Lucas: WHAT?!

Toby: Busted.

Ki: I warned you.

* * *

**RULE No. 55 – ... Puberty is a bitch.**

Brittany: Why aren't they out of the beds already?

Eleanor: Alvin isn't a early chipmunk, but Theodore always helped me with cooking breakfast! HE NEVER MISSED IT!

Jeanette: Simon told he would help me with my physics homework. He never broke a promise before!

Alvin: * In their bedroom, each of the 4 teen munk boys is laying in his bed. * Geez, why is it taking so long!?

Simon: I'm not going there with THAT.

Theodore: Girls will get scared!

Lucas: And scarred for life!

Simon: Jeanette will kill me! I was going to help her with her homework.

Theodore: Eleanor will be sad. We we're going to make pancakes together today!

Lucas: Okay guys, let's take a few deep breaths. Clear your thoughts.

Alvin&Simon&Theodore: It's working!

Lucas: Can we go now?

Alvin: Sure! * They go downstairs, to the kitchen, where The Chipettes are waiting impatiently. *

Brittany: What took you guys so long!

Jeanette: Yeah! You should feel ashamed Simon!

Eleanor: I can't believe you missed making pancakes with me Theo! * They are about to say something, but then, IT happens again. *

The Chipettes: YOU PERVERTS!

Alvin&Simon&Theodore: WE CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!

Lucas: I'm so glad I have more willpower than them and I DO NOT HAVE a girlfriend...

* * *

**RULE No. 56 – 'Pineapple' grenades aren't fruits.**

Theodore: I said I was sorry!

Lucas: You killed the guest room!

Alvin: And my Wii!

Ki: Who cares about your Wii?!

* * *

**RULE No. 57 – Snowball fights in JULY are banned. Especially INSIDE the house!**

Toby: Where do you even get the snow?

Alvin: Si is a genius!

Simon: Thank you. I appreciate it. It's nothing special though.

Lucas: That 'snow' is just a vanilla ice cream.

Alvin: What?

Theodore: Simon, how could you be wasting so much ice cream!?

* * *

**RULE No. 58 – The Lovecasts strike again!**

Lucas: I'm not going to be your boyfriend!

Amy: THEN SUFFER!

Lucas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Simon: Wow, they caught him!

Alvin: I though he was uncaughtable.

Simon: Alvin, there is no such word as 'uncaughtable'. How these girls did it though will remain a mystery forever...

Ki: They already caught him quite a few times.

Alvin: Really? How much?

Ki: About... 50?

Alvin: * O-O *

* * *

**RULE No. 59 – No Wii Bowling. Remember 'Squeakquel'?**

Alvin: Relax, I'm not playing Wii Bowling anymore.

Lucas: That's go-

Alvin: I started playing KINECT BOWLING!

Toby: Do not touch my X-box Alvin!

* * *

**RULE No. 60 – Don't play 'Simon Says' when Simon is 'Simon'. He gets very cruel.**

Simon: Simon says jump into the pit of lava!

Everybody: If we survive this, you are dead Simon!

Simon: You won't. Ha ha.

* * *

**Here are the songs from all the rules in this chapter:**

**RULE No. 53  
Alvin – You Really Got Me ( The Chipmunks feat. Honor Society )  
Lucas – Ma Ma Ma ( Dan Balan aka Crazy Loop )  
Brittany – Survivor ( The Chipettes )  
Simon – Shake Your Groove Thing ( The Chipmunks feat. The Chipettes )  
Jeanette: S. O. S. ( The Chipettes )  
Theodore: Party Rock Anthem ( The Chipmunks feat. The Chipettes )  
Eleanor: I Gotta Feeling ( The Chipmunks feat. The Chipettes )  
Ki: Do You Know ( Enrique Iglesias )  
Toby: Baby ( Justin Bieber )**

**RULE No. 54**

**Lucas: Mistletoe ( Justin Bieber )**

* * *

**Are you surprised they are singing their own songs? Lucas is an exception, since well, he is not singing on stage... yet. Toby is just an idiot though. And I am pretty much random.  
**

**I'm pretty sure you know what I mean by IT, and THAT in RULE No. 55. It's obvious if you are a member of the less pretty gender...**

**Yeah, I made KINECT BOWLING up. Don't try to find it at stores. If you are wondering, the rules 41-60 are a little over two thousand words.**


	4. Chapter 4

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 4 – Half Life and Early Christmas! Red Bull and Team Fortress! ... Love potions included!**

**Welcome to the chapter 4 of "How To Live With The Sevilles". Thanks to your reviews, I decided to update again today. It won't be as long as the previous one, though.**

**Is it just me, or did I help reviving ' Sarah's Decassified Seville Family Survival Guide'?  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or The Chipettes. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman. I only own Lucas the Chipmunk and The Lovecasts. Let's get this on!**

**- ****H. F. Munk Madness** ( guest ) – Another good idea! Keep it up!

**- Alvinatty4ever – Nothing like THAT happened between them. Besides, Jeanette and Eleanor we're there too. The truth is a rather funny one though, and I may reveal it in a much later chapter or an one-shot.  
**

**I'm planning a special chapter soon, which will have the first GOLDEN RULE. There will be a golden rule for each of 100 normal ones. **

**Did you know?  
No you didn't.**

**...**

**Ki: Lame joke, I know.  
Alvin: You can do better.  
Lucas: Don't you even dare to write what happened THEN!  
Ki: Want another round of RULE No. 77?  
Lucas: Anything but that! PLEASE!  
Ki&Alvin: ...**

* * *

**RULE No. 61 – Dave + Macarena = Ambulance in the front yard!**

Ki: Our neighbors called for ambulance because they though Dave had some kind of attack.

Dave: Hey, I'm not that bad!

Simon: Dave, just don't.

Brittany: You just lost your dignity.

* * *

**RULE No. 62 – Simon, stop acting like G-man. Seriously, when did you start playing Half-Life?**

Simon: Riiiise and shine, Mr. Freeman. Riiise and... shine.

Lucas: I though you didn't like video games.

Simon: I already told you, you and Alvin are rubbing off on me.

Jeanette: I'm not too happy about this...

Lucas: Me neither...

* * *

**RULE No. 63 – Lucas, It's APRIL! Why are you singing Christmas Carols?**

Lucas: What, I like Christmas songs.

Alvin: You proved it in the previous chapter.

Toby: It's not normal.

Lucas: Nothing in this house is normal.

* * *

**RULE No. 64 – No Red Bull for the kids. Lucas and Ki are an exception though. ( Yeah, Toby is still considered a kid in this rule. )**

Toby: Hey, why can you drink it while we can't?

Brittany: Yeah, that's so not fair.

Lucas: I'm 100% Red Bull resistant. Besides, I'm drinking REAL energy drinks, not that baby stuff.

Ki: Yup. Red Bull is too weak for us.

* * *

**RULE No. 65 – No buying furniture from IKEA.**

Toby: I still don't get it, how Dave could buy a bed and ended up with a chest of drawers.

Lucas: That's called anti-logic.

Dave: It's not funny!

* * *

**RULE No. 66 – Eleanor and Theodore, you two are seriously cooking TOO MUCH.**

Toby: Ungh. I'm dying here!

Simon: This... was a crime.

Lucas: I'm never ever again eating three pies in a row.

Eleanor: Hey!

Dave: I'll call the ambulance and vet.

Ki: Better call for a priest...

* * *

**RULE No. 67 – Lucas, LEAVE THAT HELIUM BALOON ALONE.**

Lucas: I have to try this! FOR SCIENCE!

Simon: Wow, you are serious about this.

Alvin: But our ears won't survive this.

Dave: At least wait until we are out of the hospital...

Lucas: Nope! * inhales some helium and then some more *

Simon: Wow.

Lucas: Mommy... * In an EXTREME, high pitched voice, after which he faints. *

Everyone: * Covers his/her ears. *

Dave: He is out cold.

Ki: He got high on helium. What a novice...

Jeanette: We aren't going deaf today... what a relief.

* * *

**RULE No. 68 – Team Fortress 2 is banned... I DON'T HAVE A SANDWICH THEO!**

Theodore: Heavy wants sandwich!

Simon: Gentlemen!

Alvin: Need an engineer?

Lucas: HELL YEA! PANCAKES!

Ki: Maggots!

Toby: MMMMMMMMM!

Lucas: Toby, are you a pyro?

Toby: Yeah!

Alvin: But you know that pyro is a woman?

Toby: Here goes my dignity...

Jeanette: I think we should move out.

Brittany: I'm starting to get the same idea...

* * *

**RULE No. 69 – Introducing... CLAIRE!**

Dave: * Chokes on his tea. * When did you return?

Claire: Two hours ago. Are you happy to see me?

Everyone: OF COURSE!

Claire: Hey, who are you?

Lucas: Me? Nobody special...

Ki: I'm just passing through here...

* * *

**RULE No. 70 – Who could guess, Simon is the best chipmunk version of Eminem ever.**

Jeanette: What happened to you? When did you start cursing?!

Simon: But Jeanie, it's just a song...

Jeanette: I'm DUMPING you until you go back to your senses!

Simon: * Begins crying. *

Lucas: I did not expect that.

Alvin: Me neither.

Theodore: Poor Si.

* * *

**RULE No. 71 – Dave, don't come close to the kitchen.  
**

Theodore: Last time he cooked something alone, we almost DIED!

Dave: Hey, I baked cookies! Who wants one?

Lucas: Dave, you should sell them to the army.

Dave: ?

Alvin: They will make an excellent weapon... of mass destruction.

* * *

**RULE No. 72 – Simon's lab is off-limits to everyone. Stealing random pink potions is also banned.**

Alvin: I can hear him crying in the basement.

Lucas: I can hear him crying in the attic.

Theodore: Because he hasn't stopped crying since Jeanette dumped him. Toby, what are you doing? What is that thing?

Toby: Oh, this? I took it from Simon's lab. I'm going to make The Lovecasts drink it! REVENGE IS SWEET!

Alvin: I wonder what this potion does. It's pink. This means Lucas will be the victim. * They hear a knock on the door. *

Lucas: What?! WHY ME? Besides, I'm not gonna drink it.

The Lovecasts: Hello everyone!

Ian: Long time no see!

Dave: But you visited yesterday!

Ian: It doesn't matter! Cheer up Dav-o!

Toby: Girls, you want some tea?

Amy: Sure.

Charlene: Why is he so nice to us?

Lucas: No idea.

Toby: * Comes back with tea few minutes later. * Here you go.

Alvin: Theo, let's go check up on Simon. * For some very random reasons, everyone leaves the room, except The Lovecasts and Lucas. *

Lucas: I have a bad feeling about this...

_Meanwhile, in Simon's lab..._

Simon: That idiot Toby stole my love potion!

Ki: * Starts laughing like mad. *

Alvin: * Chokes on his drink. * Love potion? How does it work?

Simon: The chipmunk or chipette who drinks it will fall in love with the first person of the opposite gender they will see.

Theodore: Wait...

Alvin: Ha ha ha. I told you he is gonna be the one suffering.

Lucas: * Screaming. * TOBY! I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU!

Alvin: How long are they gonna be like this?

Simon: The formula I created is going to work for about... five to six weeks...

Alvin&Theodore: * O-O *

* * *

**RULE No. 73 – Toby, stop reading 'lemons' out loud!**

Toby: I found some good Alvon stuff!

Alvin&Simon: * They go berserk after Toby. *

Lucas: **RULE No. 40**, Toby...

Ki: You remember my rules better than I do.

* * *

**RULE No. 74 – It's peanutbutterjelly time! NOT.**

Ki: Yee Ya! Yee Ya!

Alvin: Never.

Lucas: I won't fall THIS low.

Ki: Hey Luc. I can get The Lovecasts over here in a minute.

Lucas: NO DON'T! I'm sorry!

Ki: * Trollface. *

* * *

**RULE No. 75 – Nyan cat in the neighborhood!**

Lucas: Somebody painted his cat. What an idiot.

Alvin: Meow.

Toby: Shut up. * Drives into the room on a wheel chair. *

Theodore: Lucas got you good.

Toby: BUT WHY HE BROKE MY LEGS! I CAN'T PLAY MY FAVORITE GAMES NOW!

Lucas: Relax. You will probably recover before the next chapter starts!

Ki: Yup.

* * *

**RULE No. 76 – No prank wars!**

Lucas: I can't believe we got the same idea...

Alvin: You look better in pink fur than me.

Theodore: What the... ha ha ha! I'll get everybody here! * Runs off and returns after a second. *

Ian: What the?

Claire: What happened to you two!?

Dave: How did this happen?

The Lovecasts: * Giggling. *

Lucas: Why are they here again!?

Ki: Because I say so. Do not argue, or you will face the consequences.

Lucas: But...

* * *

**RULE No. 77 – I warned you. FACE THE CONSEQUENCES.**

Alvin: That was... cruel.

Simon: You are a monster.

Ki: Thanks!

Brittany: Are you sure locking him with these mad girls was a good idea?

Theodore: What if something will happen?

Ki: Relax. Nothing will happen... I think.

Lucas: * Screams from the room can be heard. * GET AWAY FROM ME!

The Lovecasts: YOU ARE OURS!

Ki: Oh crap...

Alvin: He is getting laid tonight... times five!

Everyone: * Glares at him. *

Alvin: It's true.

Ki: I hope not. Seven chipmunks in the house is enough trouble.

* * *

**RULE No. 78 – How was it?**

Lucas: * Lies on the floor, shaking. *

Brittany: I think you broke him.

Ki: ME? It's them!

The Lovecasts: BEST NIGHT OF OUR LIVES!

Dave: I don't want to be a grandpa yet!

Ki&Ian: He is not your son Dave!

* * *

**RULE No. 79 – The Lovecasts are banned from coming to the house... temporary.**

Alvin: Your first sensible rule ever!

Ki: I don't want to be a grandpa yet!

Brittany: A 15-year-old grandpa.

Ki: It's wrong.

Alvin: The funniest part is that Lucas is older than you.

The Lovecasts: WE WILL GET YOU!

Ki: Nope.

Alvin: You want to bet?

Ki: I still remember the rule...

* * *

**RULE No. 80 – Lucas, why do you eat MEAT? Aren't you a chipmunk?!**

Lucas: I like raw meat.

Everyone: * Backs away a little. *

Alvin: Are you sure you are a 100% chipmunk?

Lucas: I'm sure I'm not.

Brittany: That's what I was afraid of...

* * *

**Liked? Hated? Please review! It took me 2 hours to write this! ( It's 2.30 am now. )  
**

**KiBoy out!**

**Alvin: Can I ask you a question?  
Ki: Wait 'till the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 5 – Cosplay, Iron Man, Chuck Norris and Amnesia! Simone Returns... with a little twist.**

**Welcome to the chapter 5 of "How To Live With The Sevilles". We are hitting 100th rule tonight! THIS CHAPTER IS VERY, VERY LONG, BECAUSE OF RULE No. 87, which is about 800 words long! ... Well, I felt bad that I didn't update for TWO DAYS... anyway, let's see the reviews... there is one, not bad.  
**

**- Alvinatty4ever – Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks or The Chipettes. They belong to Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman. I only own Lucas the Chipmunk and The Lovecasts and any other OC I will create in the future.  
**

**The next chapter is going to be the GOLDEN RULE No. 1. A little hint on the content: A very popular party game. Easy, right?**

**Did you know?  
I have a forum. Join it if you want. ( UPDATE: I actually don't anymore. )  
**

**Alvin: Can I ask that question now?  
Ki: Go ahead.  
Alvin: WHAT HAPPENED DURING RULE No. 20!? * Before I can answer, Lucas knocks Alvin unconscious *  
Lucas: I want to forget that day... one word are you are DEAD!  
Ki: If you will kill me, who will write you?  
Lucas: I DON'T CAAAAARRREEEEEEE!  
Ki: ...  
**

* * *

**RULE No. 81 – Simon can be a really good Tony Stark.**

Simon: FINALLY! I recreated the battle suit from Iron Man!

Lucas: That's an achievement.

Simon: Thank you! You helped me a lot to make the correct alloy, though...

Alvin: Seriously, what's up with you two today?

Simon&Lucas: MIND OVER MATTER!

* * *

**RULE No. 82 – Lucas, you should watch less anime... and end the cosplay.**

Brittany: What's up with that black robe?

Eleanor: You look like an angel of death.

Lucas: I made it myself.

Brittany: You can make clothes!?

Lucas: I'm very skilled in everything.

Brittany: But you still don't have a girlfriend.

Lucas: What is this supposed to mean?! * They begin arguing. *

Jeanette: Wow. He broke Alvin's record.

Eleanor: But seriously, arguing TWENTY times in one day?

Jeanette: It's not even noon yet!

* * *

**RULE No. 83 – LMFAO is banned.**

Alvin: Oh Dave, come on! They rock!

Lucas: I like their music.

Dave: I said NO! You are too young for this kind of music!

Lucas: I'm four years older than him.

Alvin: Just because you are 15 doesn't mean you can brag about it!

Lucas: Why not?

Alvin: Want to fight?!

Lucas: You don't know what you are getting into.

Alvin&Lucas: DJ!

DJ Simon: Why I have to be the DJ?!

Toby: You are the most competent one here... wait, when did we get a DJ booth?

DJ Simon: No idea.

Alvin: Party Rock Anthem!

Lucas: SORRY FOR PARTY ROCKING!

DJ Simon: Ehm?

* * *

**RULE No. 84 – This is Sparta! ... banned.**

Lucas: You can't ban one of the most popular memes in the world!

Ki: Why not?

Alvin: It's a legendary quote!

Dave: Simon took it too seriously...

Lucas: You are lucky you didn't die.

Alvin: I don't know where Simon learned to kick like that...

Simon: That's what you get for stealing my homework!

Lucas: But did you have to kick him THROUGH the window?

* * *

**RULE No. 85 – Chuck Norris facts are banned!**

Lucas: He may be the only person on this planet to be able to defeat me.

Alvin: Chuck Norris is standing faster than you run!

Simon: Alvin, this is impossible.

Lucas: Si.

Simon: Yes?

Lucas: After all of this that happened so far, you still believe something is impossible?

Simon: ... You are right.

Alvin: Chuck Norris counted to infinity – TWICE!

Lucas: Chuck Norris can speak braille!

Simon: Chuck Norris once won 'connect four' game with three moves!

Toby: Chuck Norris can delete the recycling bin!

Dave: Chuck Norris can slam revolting doors!

Ki: Death once had a near-Chuck-Norris experience.

Brittany: Kill me somebody... I can't live with those idiots anymore!

Eleanor: Okay, but you have to kill me first...

* * *

**RULE No. 86 – WAZZUP? Annoying oranges or other fruits are banned.**

Brittany: * yawn * Morning everyone!

Alvin: WAZZUP?

Brittany: I'm not talking with you if you are in jerk mode.

Simon: WAZZUP?!

Jeanette: You too?

Theodore: WAZZUP!

Eleanor: They got Theo too...

Lucas: Why do I feel smart now?

* * *

**RULE No. 87 – IQ Test Wars!**

Simon: Hey guys, why don't we check our IQ's?

Alvin: So you can brag that you are the smartest one?

Simon: Yup.

Alvin: I can bet you Lucas is smarter than you.

Simon: That is impossible.

Alvin: So you accept?

Simon: Yes.

Alvin: What are the stakes?

Simon: If I'm smarter than him, you will have to stop being an idiot and obey my commands for entire MONTH.

Alvin: But if I win, you have to act like an idiot and obey my commands for TWO ENTIRE MONTHS!

Simon: Why two?

Alvin: Hey, I though you were sure you are smarter.

Simon: Okay, FINE!

Toby: * Overhears them and whispers. * Si, you forgot **RULE No. 11**...

_Two hours later..._

Dave: Okay, as long as I think this is pointless... LET'S DO THIS!

Ian: But why do we have to be here?

The Lovecasts: Yeah, why?

Cindy: It's a bad idea.

Ki: Well, more people = more fun.

Toby: It's not fun.

Claire: Why don't you bring random people from the streets here then?

Ki: I can bring anyone here as long as he or she isn't random.

Lucas: I have a bad feeling, AGAIN. Simon, you are sure there are no pink potions of yours around?

Simon: Well, there is one in the basement...

Lucas: In the basement? Okay... but if you lie...

Simon: I'm not lying. It's locked in my safe down there.

Alvin: Geez, you will never drink anything pink again?

Lucas: Nope.

Simon: Okay, can we start the test now? * Everyone nods and they begin... *

_One week later..._

Dave: Kids, the results came in!

Claire: Hmm, I've got... 115.

Dave: Nice. I've got 104.

Ian: I've got 125. You lose, Dav-o!

Dave: Don't call me Dav-o!

Ian: Okay... DAV-O!

Dave: I'll beat you up Ian!

Ian: CATCH ME FIRST! * Dave runs after Ian out of the house. *

Amy: Okay, I've got 123.

Cassie: 121 here!

Charlene: 134. Nice.

Cindy: 138! Beat that!

Jessica: 156, you lose sis!

Simon: Now, it's our turn.

Alvin: Ungh. 119.

Theodore: I've got... 96. * Makes a sad face. *

Eleanor: Don't worry Theo! You aren't stupid.

Theodore: How much you've got?

Eleanor: Erm... 122.

Theodore: You see! I AM STUPID! * Runs away and Eleanor chases after him. *

Simon: I still think Alvin is more stupid than Theodore.

Alvin: I heard that!

Brittany: Well, I've got 139.

Jeanette: I've got 167.

Brittany: Nice.

Toby: I've got... 92? You can't be serious.

Alvin: Toby.

Toby: Yeah?

Alvin: YOU ARE AN IDIOT AND YOU CAN'T SAY I'M WRONG! Hahaha!

Toby: ...

Simon: It's time to check ours... shall we?

Lucas: Okay.

Simon: I've scored... 199. There is absolutely no chance you could score the maximal 200.

Lucas: I'm a little nervous...

Alvin: Come on! Open it! You will win!

Lucas: How can you be so sure?

Alvin: **RULE No. 11**, remember?

Lucas: ... nope?

Alvin: Never bet with Alvin or Lucas. You will ALWAYS lose.

Simon: Wait... Just because he wrote a rule like this it doesn't mean it will happen!

Ki: Well... actually...

Simon: SAY IT WON'T HAPPEN!

Ki: I can't. You will lose. Sorry. How much you've got Luc?

Lucas: Umm... 200.

Simon: You are kidding me! Show me that paper!

Alvin: Oh, don't worry Si. These two months will quickly pass... * Alvin does an evil laugh. *

Simon: * Freezes like a statue and stops moving. *

Alvin: Oh come on! It's only one point!

Lucas: Alvin, I don't think you get it.

Alvin: Huh?

Lucas: I'm probably the smartest animal on this planet now. * Suddenly, they hear a knocking on the door. *

Toby: Ungh, I'll get it!

Scientist: Hello! Is Mr. Miller here?

Ki: You mean me?

Scientist: No, the... other one.

Lucas: Me?

Scientist: YES! I'm here to give you an offer.

Lucas: What offer?

Scientist: Would you like to be the vice president of MENSA?

Lucas: No thanks.

Scientist: Don't refuse so quickly! You are the smartest living organism on this planet now!

Lucas: So? I'm not going to work with eggheads.

Scientist: YOU WILL REGRET IT! NOBODY REFUSES MENSA!

Lucas: Do you really want to DIE? * His katana appears while the scientist runs away straight to a black limo which instantly leaves. *

Alvin: Wow.

Lucas: Nobody with threaten me.

Simon: That wasn't smart.

Lucas: See? Maybe I have a higher IQ than you, but you will always be the smart one.

Simon: Thanks Luc, I feel a little better now... * They share a little, quick hug. *

Ki: Ha ha, they forgot to ask me about the score. * he burns the paper before anyone can read it. *

* * *

**RULE NO. 88 – Brittany, could you stay away from Lucas please? You are starting to creep him out. ( Like The Lovecasts do. )**

Brittany: But I'm just being nice to him!

Lucas: You have been trying to flirt with me for TWO WEEKS NOW! Besides, aren't you Alvin's girlfriend?

Simon: * Eats pizza. * Good stuff.

Toby: * Whispers. * She wants the money!

Brittany: I don't!

Lucas: You all want my money!

Ki: I don't.

Lucas: You still have access to my bank account.

Ki: But I'm not taking your money.

Lucas: That's why you are still alive.

Toby: Wait, you can access HIS BANK ACCOUNT?

Ki: Yes, I'm his guardian, so it's pretty obvious.

Ian: I am interrupting something?

Lucas: NOBODY WILL TOUCH MY MILLIONS!

Ian: What? MILLIONS? * Faints. *

The Lovecasts: YOU are a millionaire? * Epicly loud girly screams. *

Lucas: God hates me...

Simon: Chill out bro. It happens.

Lucas: Where are you going?

Simon: To Walmart to train my ninja skillz!

Lucas: Out of all idiots in this world, he HAD to pick Toby...

Toby: I HEARD THAT!

Lucas: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO HEAR THAT!

* * *

**RULE No. 89 - Amnesia: The Dark Descent is banned!**

Dave: You can piss your pants! This game is too scary for anyone!

Lucas: But Dave, you are still AT THE MAIN MENU!

Dave: I'm banning it anyway!

* * *

**RULE No. 90 – Do not try to bring Simone back.**

Simon: Chill out! That sucker is not coming back.

Lucas: Really?

Simon: Yup, YOLO.

Alvin: I think I went to far with that bet... he is EVEN MORE ANNOYING THAN SIMONE NOW! Besides, he doesn't even obey my commands.

* * *

**Rule No. 91 – National Geographic is banned! ... Why?!**

Lucas: I have no idea who though about this.

Jeanette: Me and Simon used to watch documentaries together... * Happy memories. *

Lucas: You two are still ex couple, right?

Jeanette: Thanks to Alvin he is a total idiot now! I'm never going to date him in such state!

Simon: I heard that Bella!

Everyone: BELLA?

Jeanette: No comment...

Lucas:: I think I know why it got banned. There is a new season of Chipmunk's Mating Season getting aired soon...

Alvin: REALLY? WHEN?

Lucas: I'm not telling you, perv!

* * *

**Rule No. 92 – Alvin goes pew pew pew!**

Alvin: Wow, I didn't know you could make a machine gun!

Lucas: Thanks.

Jeanette: Where did you learn that?

Lucas: I don't think it's important right now...

Jeanette: But why are you doing this?

Lucas: Well, Simon is a total idiot, and I kinda have what is needed to be the smart one...

Alvin: I want the old Simon BACK!

Lucas: Wait... I think I have got an idea...

Alvin&Jeanette: WHAT IS IT?

Lucas: I'm not telling now... give me a few days...

* * *

**Rule No. 93 – Lucas to the rescue!**

Lucas: Okay. We are here to discuss how to bring back the old Simon. Any ideas?

Everyone: * There is a cricket sound in the distance... *

Lucas: I though so. Luckily, I have this! * He uncovers a small jar with a... spider inside. *

Jeanette: You mean...

Lucas: Yes. We will turn him into SIMONE!

Everyone: What?

The Lovecasts: Wait, who is Simone?

Alvin: It's a long story...

Simon: That eight legged thing is not going anywhere near me!

Lucas: Don't worry, I already extracted the neurotoxin...

Simon: No needles!

Alvin: Hold him everybody!

Simon: HELP ME SOMEBODY!

Jeanette: It's for your own good!

Simon: Argh!

Lucas: Now, we need to wait a few hours, day at most.

Toby: Hey guys, what are you... Ouch! * He drives on a skateboard into the living room, but he trips and the jar with the spider falls to the ground, breaking and letting the spider escape. *

Lucas: Toby, YOU IDIOT! That spider is a really serious threat!

Toby: I'm sorry, don't yell at me!

Lucas: Yell? I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES!

Alvin: He might be the smart one for now, but he will always be the violent one...

Toby: MOMMY!

* * *

**Rule No. 94 – Simone returns!**

Alvin: Okay, he should be waking up any second by now...

Simone: Where I am?

Lucas: In our bedroom?

Simone: Where is the lady of my heart?

Theodore: Downstairs...

Lucas: Guys, I have a BAD FEELING again.

Alvin: Bad things happen when you say that.

Theodore: Let's see what he is doing. * They go downstairs and are pretty shocked to see what is happening there. *

Alvin: Wait... why is he flirting with... BRITTANY?!

Jeanette: * Cries in the corner of the room. *

Lucas: I knew something bad is bound to happen.

Alvin: Why...

Lucas: Maybe because he was a jerk when he turned into Simone. He was acting more like... you. Well, it's pretty obvious then that he likes girls that are your type.

Alvin: I'm going to beat him up!

Lucas: AIM AT THE HEAD!

* * *

**Rule No. 95 – OHKO!**

Alvin: He is fast... and strong, ouch!

Lucas: Now we have two things to worry about.

Alvin: Two?

Lucas: Remember the spider? He is still around here somewhere.

Theodore: I'm pretty sure it's not in the house anymore...

_Five minutes later..._

Lucas: Oh brother...

Alvin: You will go crazy too?

Lucas: I'm pretty sure I will.

Alvin: What do you mean?

Lucas: Simon is normally shy, but as Simone is the exact opposite.

Alvin: So you are going to be...

Lucas: Probably a shy and timid French idiot.

Theodore: How do you know you will be French too?

Lucas: I just get a bad feeling, again. Besides, I hate French people since they threw me off the Eiffel Tower.

Alvin: They threw you off the EIFFEL TOWER?

Lucas: From the very top.

Theodore: You've been to Paris?

Lucas: I've been to a lot of places during my adventures.

Alvin: How did you survive that fall?

Lucas: I had my katana by then.

* * *

**RULE No. 96 – I'm Sexy And I Know It is... yet another banned thing.**

Lucas: Why is it so?

Alvin: But I though LMFAO was banned already!

Dave: But this song is double banned!

Alvin: Since when?

Toby: Since you two posted a video of you two dancing to this song on Youtube!

Alvin: I forgot to check how much views we got...

Toby: 2... billion.

Lucas: We sure are popular, he he he.

* * *

**Rule No. 97 – Say hello to my little friend... Pierre?!**

Alvin: Morning everybody.

Everybody: ...

Alvin: What's going on?

Lucas: Umm... hi?

Alvin: He changed already?

Brittany: Yup.

Lucas: C-c-could you... guys... and girls... tell me where I am?

Alvin: He's shy and stuttering idiot. At least he is not French... well, he predicted he would turn into someone like that.

Dave: You are in our house, and well, you will be living with us for some time, but first, what's your name?

Lucas: It's... Pierre.

Alvin: OH COME ON! Why is he French too?

Jeanette: But he has no accent.

Alvin: I'm glad he doesn't.

* * *

**RULE No. 98 – Ian, keep your girls away from Pierre.**

Alvin: They are obsessed with him.

Theodore: They are not leaving him alone.

Toby: These girls are toying with him!

Ian: There is nothing I can do about it.

Alvin: I though you we're still mad at Lucas Toby.

Toby: I am, but he is Pierre now.

Ki: Umm, why is he making out with Charlene? He was supposed to be shy now!

Alvin&Theodore&Toby: WHAT?

Alvin: Quick, get the camera!

Toby: Here it is!

Ki: What are you guys doing?

Alvin: When he will be back to normal we will show him what he had done...

Ki: You want to torture him?

Alvin: Exactly.

Pierre: Hi guys... I'm going out for a while.

The Lovecasts: He is coming out with US!

Alvin: Wow, he goes on a date with five girls!

Toby: Simone is not even half as effective!

* * *

**RULE No. 99 – Okay, Simone and Pierre are the most annoying French chipmunks ever!**

Toby: I can't stand it! They are FLIRTING with everything which resembles a girl now!

Alvin: Simone started hitting on The Lovecasts.

Theodore: Pierre even tried to woo CLAIRE!

Alvin: It sure feels awkward.

Dave: We need to turn them back, quickly!

Alvin: Besides, what happened to his shyness?

Pierre: I'm going out.

Alvin: With who this time?

Pierre: With Brittany.

Brittany: See ya Alvin!

Alvin: * Faints. *

* * *

**RULE No. 100 – Spongebob Squarepants is banned!**

Ki: It's crappy.

Alvin: It's not.

Pierre: It's for small children!

Alvin: Pierre, shut up!

Pierre: I'm going out on a date anyway...

* * *

**How did you like it? You are probably wondering why I came up with bringing back Simone... and creating Pierre. It's all to make the GOLDEN RULE No. 1 more interesting and fun... Well, since you all probably guessed what's going to happen in the next chapter, I'm saying you guys are correct.**

**TRUTH OR DARE TIME!  
**

**KiBoy out!  
**


	6. Special Chapter 1

******How To Live With The Sevilles**

**SPECIAL CHAPTER 1 – TRUTH OR DARE?**

**Welcome to the special chapter 1 of "How To Live With The Sevilles". This chapter is 4,500 words long!  
**

**FIRST OF ALL, I'M REALLY SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG. I had a huge writer's block for this and well, I've been literally falling asleep while I've been writing this. ( Thanks to my strange sleeping patterns... )**

**This will be a little different, since it will contain only one rule ( aka the GOLDEN RULE ) which will fill the entire chapter. MUCH LONGER THAN THE PREVIOUS ONE. That's why I divided it into parts. ( You can get a drink or something then... ) First, let's answer the reviewers:**

**- Vegeta12345 – I had NO idea that there was a new DBZ film! To bad the only links to it I found require surveys. I want to watch it so badly... trailers we're awesome! Except the new transformation. It looks like a super powered up kaioken... lame.**

**- Alvinnascar5 – Well, I'm glad you send some truths. I wasn't really planning to add user submitted truths or dares, but whatever. Anything to make my reviewers happy :)**

**- Buckrocks - Glad you like it! It takes a while to write a chapter, especially a chapter that is THIS long.**

**Did you know? ( of course you couldn't know this... )**

**The previous chapter was going to be rated 'M', because of the uncensored RULE No. 87... There was a lot of swearing so I decided to tweak it a little. This way, this story stays with an awesome 'T' rating.**

**One thing. I have officially renamed myself from 'Me' to 'Ki'. It sounds better and makes things easier to read. All the other chapters will be updated too to reflect this change.**

* * *

**GOLDEN RULE No. 1  
Don't, I repeat DON'T, play Truth or Dare with the Sevilles. It will end HORRIBLY for EVERYONE.**

* * *

**Part A – A major plot twist!**

Pierre: Why not?

Simone: Oui, why not?

Ki: Oh, believe me, you don't want to walk on them playing it. They will MAKE you play it too.

Simone: While we are at it, where is everybody?

Ki: Dave and Ian went on a business trip, Toby said he won't be back until tomorrow. Everybody else should be in the living room.

Pierre: Why don't we check on them?

Ki: Good idea. I just hope they aren't planning anything...

Alvin: Hey everybody! You need to come to the living room quickly!

Ki: What happened?

Alvin: You will see... * He has an evil smirk on his face... *

Simone&Pierre: Okay.

Ki: I've got a terribly bad feeling about this... * They go to the living room where everybody is sitting on the floor. *

Pierre: Huh?

Ki: OH HELL NO!

Alvin: TRUTH OR DARE TIME!

Ki: You are not making me play it!

Alvin: I don't need too.

Ki: Huh?

Alvin: THEY will do it for me!

Ki: You mean the girls? Don't make me laugh...

_TWO MINUTES later..._

The Lovecasts: DONE!

Ki: Untie me now! Alvin, Dave will kill you!

Pierre: This looks like a lot of fun!

Simone: Agreed!

Ki: It's not!

Alvin: Who goes first?

Brittany: Ladies, of course.

Alvin: Argh, fine. Go ahead Britt.

Brittany: Hmmm... who should I choose... Alvin, truth or dare?

Alvin: Dare, of course.

Brittany: Fine. I dare you to... dress up like a girl.

Alvin: WHAT? I'M SO NOT DOING THAT! * Everyone in the room laughs. *

Brittany: You picked dare, so no turning back now!

Alvin: FINE! Where I will get the clothes though?

Brittany: I've got what you need, follow me.

Alvin: Oh brother... * He and Brittany leave the room. *

Ki: Okay, this may be a little fun.

Pierre: Do we have to wait for them?

Ki: Seems like so.

Simone: Bummer...

Pierre: Let's just skip Alvin's turn for now.

Charlene: Good idea!

Amy: But who will start?

Ki: Why don't you spin a bottle or something? Geez...

Amy: GENIUS!

Cindy: Yeah.

Ki: Thanks... I guess... but I'm not forgetting you tied me up!

Simone: Okay, here's the bottle. * He spins it and it points at... me. *

Ki: * O-O *

Amy: Go ahead!

Ki: Okay... Pierre, truth or dare?

Pierre: Dare, of course!

Ki: Fine. I dare you to do a make up for Alvin.

Amy: He will get MAD!

Ki: It's his fault I'm here in the first place. He should suffer.

Pierre: This should be fun... * He leaves the room too. *

Charlene: We need to spin the bottle again. * She spins the bottle and it points at Jeanette. *

Jeanette: Uh oh.

Jessica: Go ahead Jeanie!

Jeanette: Okay Amy, truth or dare?

Amy: Hmmm, dare.

Jeanette: Fine, I dare you to... * Someone knocks on the door. *

Ki: I will get it.

Charlene: But you are tied up.

Ki: Whatever. * I open the door with some effort and behind them is standing a guy about 18 years old. *

Guy: Hello, I've got a letter for you... wait, why are you tied up?

Ki: Don't ask...

Guy: Fine, here it is. These are some truths from my pal and he wanted me to give them to you. See ya.

Ki: Thanks.

Guy: No problem. * He leaves. *

Ki: Who is this from? Alvinnascar5... Isn't he one of our readers? * I go back to the room and notice a slight commotion. *

Alvin: Ungh... * Alvin is wearing a pink miniskirt and a pink t-shirt with 'Brittany Miller is the best!' written on it and a terribly done make up on his face. *

Ki: What the hell? * I literally die of laughter. *

Alvin: It's not funny! Especially the make up part! Who's idea was it?

Ki: I will make you suffer for bringing me here.

Alvin: Oh really? It's my turn no-

Ki: Wait a second. We got some dares and truths from our viewer.

Alvin: What the? How the hell did he know we we're going to play it now?

Ki: I told him.

Jeanette: But how did you know Alvin would make us play it today?

Ki: It's my little secret... anyways, who wants to read them?

Brittany: I can do it. * She takes the envelope and opens it. *

Eleanor: What does it say?

Brittany: "Hi guys! It's me! I am one of your most loyal fans for life. I have one question each for Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. Love you all!"

Ki: Oh god, another fan...

Brittany: Shut up. Okay Alvin, you are first. "Alvin, if Nascar champion Dale Earnhardt Jr. stopped by to visit you, how would you react, and how would you two spend your day together?"

Alvin: Well, I can't say I'm a super fan of Nascar, but it's still my favorite racing sport...

Ki: Hopefully you will grow up someday...

Alvin: ... and Dale is my favorite champion! Well, I think we would end up racing each other all day!

Ki&Brittany: Typical.

Alvin: WHAT?

Brittany: This one is for Simon... since he isn't here, why don't you answer Simone?

Simone: Of course, anything for you...

Alvin: Drop it Simone! SHE IS MY GIRL!

Simone: Not for long...

Alvin: OH YOU! * Ki grabs him before Alvin can do anything. *

Ki: Alvin, we are out of painkillers and bandages.

Brittany: Okay... "Simone, if you we're given a chance to play in the World Series or Super Bowl, which one would you choose?"

Simone: Which one has more girls participating?

Everybody: ... Okay...

Brittany: Next one is for you Theo... wait, where is he?

Ki: Probably in the kitchen.

Brittany: Right. THEODORE!

Theodore: What, I'm eating!

Brittany: We have a question for you!

Theodore: Okay. * He joins us. *

Brittany: " Theodore, if you were given the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to race in the Daytona 500 or the Indianapolis 500, which one would you choose? Or would you try to do both? "

Theodore: I don't know anything about Nascar, so probably none of them.

Brittany: Next one is for... me.

Ki: Go ahead, read it.

Brittany: "Brittany, if you were given a chance to compete on American Idol, how would you react, and would you accept it and go for it?" Well, I see no reason why should I. I'm already a world-famous singer and an idol of millions of people.

Jeanette&Eleanor: Big ego...

Brittany: Whatever. Next one is for you, Jeanie. "Jeanette, if you we're granted three free wishes, what would they be?"

Jeanette: Well, I really have only one wish. I want Simon to be back to normal...

Everybody: Awwwwww...

Jeanette: Shut up...

Brittany: And the last one is for you Ellie. "Eleanor, if you were given a chance to be in the Olympics, what sport would you want to be in and why?"

Eleanor: Well, I could do all of them... except the swimming ones...

Ki: It's all of them. Wait, where did we left off...

Alvin: I was going to ask you: TRUTH OR DARE!?

Ki: Bring it on! DARE!

Alvin: Okay... I dare you to run around our neighborhood for fifteen minutes, screaming like a fangirl.

Ki: Lame.

Alvin: Whatever. You have to do it.

Ki: FINE! But know that I have something really terrible planned for you... It will break you. * I leave the house and begin screaming. *

Alvin: He is REALLY gonna do it? Wow. I though he would give up!

Ki: ... OH MY GOSH! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ...

Alvin: He is crazy! But then, why don't we make it a little funnier?

Pierre: What do you mean?

Alvin: * He goes over to the phone and begins dialing a number. * Hello? ... Is it police?... There is a crazy teenager running around... You will find him? ... Okay... Good night!

Simone: You are evil, you know?

Alvin: Yup.

Amy: But he might get arrested!

Alvin: That's the reason I did it! For FUN!

Amy: You are an asshole sometimes, Alvin. * She leaves the room. *

Alvin: What happened to her today?

Cindy: I have no idea.

Cassie: She is like this for a few days, actually.

Alvin: Why don't we have a quick snack or anything? It's not like he will... * They hear police sirens in a distance. *

Charlene: Looks like they found him... * The sirens are really close... *

Alvin: I'm not surprised.* Ki runs into the house. *

Ki: ALVIN!

Alvin: WHAT? They didn't get you?!

Ki: They couldn't even dream about that. Besides, it's my turn for revenge!

Cassie: Hey guys, stop it! We want to play too!

Charlene: You are going to dare each other forever and ever...

Jessica: It's so immature.

Cindy: Yeah.

Amy: Oh, you are back!

Ki: Yeah.

Amy: I'm glad they didn't get you!

Ki: Thanks... wait what?! * An awkward silence follows and Amy stares at her feet. *

Alvin: That was weird...

Ki: I agree.

Amy: ... Who goes next?

Ki: I'll skip.

Brittany: Let's spin the bottle again. * It points at Eleanor. *

Eleanor: Alvin, you can take off those clothes and wash that make up already. I can't look at your ugliness.

Alvin: Thanks Ellie!

Eleanor: * Sigh. *

Alvin: Before I leave, I'll give you a dare!

Ki: Why it's me again?

Alvin: Go and drink that potion Simon told us some time ago. You know, in his safe.

Ki: I don't know his combination! Besides, who knows what will happen?

Jeanette: ... I know the combination.

Alvin: That's great Jeanie! You two go and get that potion.

Ki: I'll just hope it won't kill me.

Eleanor: Who knows what side effects will it have though?

Ki: Right. It could be worse than death... * Ki and Jeanette go to the basement. *

Brittany: This game is getting boring.

Eleanor: It was pointless since the beginning. * Alvin comes back in his red hoodie. *

Alvin: Dave would kill me if he saw me like that...

Brittany: Luckily we took a photo of you!

Alvin: Oh god no...

Brittany: Be a good boy and nobody will know about it. * Jeanette comes into the room, alone. *

Alvin: Where is he?

Jeanette: You will not believe me, but... * A stranger chipmunk walks into the room wearing a golden T-shirt. *

Ki: ALVIN!

Alvin: WHAT THE HELL!?

Ki: I got turned into a chipmunk! I swear I'm going to kill you now!

Amy: Wow!

Alvin: I'm sorry!

Ki: You are sorry!? YOU ARE SORRY!? I'LL MAKE YOU FEEL SORRY!

Alvin: * Backs away slowly. * WAIT! How could I know?

Ki: I don't care! Now you will pay the price! WITH YOUR OWN BLOOD!

Brittany: Wait, don't kill him! He is my pathetic boyfriend, after all...

Ki: FINE! I won't kill him... yet.

Alvin: * Sigh. * Thanks Britt, I owe you one!

Brittany: Pfff.

Jeanette: We need to bring Simon back. He sure could make an antidote.

Alvin: But how are we going to do it?

Simone: Are you talking about the Simon fellow you we're looking for at the island?

Alvin: Exactly.

The Lovecasts: What island?

Ki: It's a long story. Besides, I don't know anything.

Simone: I can help you look for him again.

Alvin: No thanks. We know where he is.

Amy: Right here!

Simone: Where?!

Ki: It's you, Simone.

Simone: Huh? I'm not Sim- * Ki knocks him out by surprise. *

Ki: I just hope it works...

Pierre: Why did you do th- * Ki knocks him out too. *

Amy: Wow, you are strong.

Ki: Figures. I need Simon to make me the medicine for... this.

Amy: ...

Ki: Well, there are good sides of this too.

Alvin: Like?

Ki: I have tail and it feels awesome!

Everybody: What's so awesome about having a tail?!

Ki: No idea. It's just awesome.

Alvin: I'm tired. * he yawns and everyone soon follows *

Everyone: Right.

Ki: Let's leave those two here. Good night everybody.

Everybody: Good night * Everyone goes to sleep... *

* * *

**Part B – Drama and romance...**

Ki: * Talking to himself. * Wow, I never slept so good in my life! I didn't think it would be so awesome! The tail, the fur, the... well. * I go to wake up the others, but the only one still sleeping is Alvin. * Alvin!

Alvin: Be quiet, I'm still sleeping.

Ki: Wake up, you sleepy head!

Alvin: No.

Ki: I don't want to be violent.

Alvin: Go away...

Ki: Fine, you asked for it. * I bring Toby's MP3 player into the room and after a while, a familiar song begins... *

MP3 Player: ... BABY, BABY, BABY OOOH! ...

Alvin: Turn it off! TURN IT OFF! OFF! * He jumps out of the bed and turns it off... and then smashes it to pieces. *

Ki: I warned you.

Alvin: Geez. We must ban him from listening to JB. It's bad for the environment.

Ki: Good idea.

Brittany: Oh, you guys are awake already?

Ki: I'm going to check up on our French friends...

Brittany: Fine. I'm going to eat something. * Brittany goes to kitchen and I go to the living room where Simone and Pierre we're still sleeping. *

Ki: WAKE UP NOW!

Simon: What the? Who are you!?

Ki: Simon, is that you?

Simon: How do you know me?!

Ki: It's me. Alvin made me drink that potion from your basement.

Simon: It really works? I'M A GENIUS!

Ki: Yeah, you are. Can you make me an antidote?

Simon: I don't know. I can try, but... how long are you like this?

Ki: Since yesterday night.

Simon: Well, the changes aren't permanent yet...

Ki: Wait, what do you mean 'aren't permanent yet' ? I might be not able to turn into human again!?

Simon: ... Yes. Your DNA might permanently change.

Ki: ... Let's wake up Pierre.

Simon: Who's Pierre?

Ki: It's Lucas, but well, he is a lot like Simone... did I mention you two we're hitting on everything which resembled a girl?

Simon: WHAT? But I though Simone liked Jeanette too...

Ki: He did until you turned yourself into an idiot.

Simon: Me? AN IDIOT?! How could it happen?!

Ki: It's beyond me. Oh, he is waking up. * Lucas is waking up... *

Lucas: What happened to my head... WHO ARE YOU?!

Ki: Chill out Luc, it's me.

Lucas: You? HOW?

Ki: Long story short, Alvin made me drink one of Simon's potions. If he won't hurry up and make an antidote I'm going to stay like this permanently.

Lucas: ... Wow.

Ki: Anyways, let's do something. Dave won't be back for a while yet. We still can wreak havoc here!

Alvin: WREAK HAVOC? What happened to you?!

Ki: Hey, I'm turning into an animal! Happy?

Theodore: * From the kitchen. * Hey guys, do you want breakfast?

Simon&Alvin&Lucas&Ki: OF COURSE! * We join everybody for breakfast. *

Brittany: So, how is being a chipmunk?

Ki: Pretty good. Better than I though it would be.

Amy: You like it?

Ki: Yes. * He stuffs another waffle into his mouth. * Wow, chipmunks sure need to eat a lot.

Everybody: HEY!

Ki: Okay, sorry... even if it's true.

Alvin: Well, why don't we have another round of truth or dare?

Ki: * Chokes. * WHAT?

Alvin: Hey, don't say you didn't have fun running around the neighborhood screaming!

Ki: Why don't you try it yourself then?

Alvin: Because nobody will dare me to.

Simon: Drop it. We aren't playing that stupid game Alvin.

Lucas: Yup. I had enough of 'fun' in the past few days. * He says, looking nervously at the girls. *

Ki: You want to watch something?

Lucas: Watch what?

Ki: Oh, nothing. * He puts on an innocent smile. * Follow me. * They leave the room and go inside Toby's place. *

Lucas: Hey, I don't want to die yet!

Ki: We need his camera... oh, HERE it is! We got lucky! * Ki begins playing one of the clips they recorded during the few days Lucas was Pierre. *

Lucas: WHAT THE!? IT COULDN'T BE ME!

Ki: You really need to get laid. * He glares at me. *

Lucas: HEY! Who you are to judge me?! Besides, I'm older!

Ki: It's more responsible than you! And you are older by 10 months! It's not much!

Lucas: Want to fight? * His katana appears in his paw. *

Ki: You know you will lose, right?

Lucas: You aren't a human anymore. I WILL beat you!

Ki: Go ahead. * They spend the next 15 minutes fighting. *

Lucas: What the hell?! I didn't even scratch you!

Ki: Time to finish this! * I kick him through the floor. *

Lucas: Ungh. Fine... you... win. * Faints. *

Alvin: What the hell happened here?

Brittany: You two fought?

Ki: Yup.

Amy: Who won?

Ki: Isn't it obvious?

Alvin: But he had his sword! You don't even have a single scratch.

Ki: He could never beat me... and never will.

Everyone: Wow.

Alvin: I think I should really get scared now...

Ki: I'm not killing you today. This can wait.

Alvin: Thanks!

Brittany: Yeah. What are we going to do now, though? Truth or dare is out of the question.

Alvin: What abo-

Ki: Alvin, if you are thinking what I think you are thinking, DON'T.

Alvin: Are you psychic or something?

Ki: Maybe. * ;) *

Everybody: * O-O *

Alvin: Nothing is going to surprise me now.

Brittany: What we're you going to say, though?

Alvin: ... Seven minutes in heaven.

Brittany: ... WHAT?!

Amy: It may not be that bad idea, though.

Cassie: Why not?

Charlene: I'm in.

Jessica: I think I'll just pass... * She tries to walk away but Amy grabs her paw. *

Amy: Oh, no. You aren't going anywhere.

Jessica: But!

Amy: NO BUTS!

Cindy: I have nothing better to do anyway...

Alvin: So you are all playing?

Brittany: Don't you dare to touch them Alvin!

Alvin: Hey Britt, I...

Brittany: NO!

Alvin: Why are we even dating?

Brittany: Because I'm the most beautiful girl that would even come near you.

Alvin: What about them?

Brittany: Don't change the topic. No other girl would want you.

Alvin: You can't make me do anything. Besides, you have been on a date with Pierre!

Lucas: WHAT!?

Brittany: It wasn't a date. More like a friendly dinner.

Lucas: ...

Alvin: So, you can cheat on me and I can't cheat on you? HARDLY SEEMS FAIR!

Brittany: I DIDN'T CHEAT ON YOU! YOU ARE MY BOYFRIEND, SO YOU SHOULD TRUST ME!

Alvin: I can't trust you.

Brittany: Fine! I'm dumping you!

Alvin: WHAT?

Brittany: You heard me! * She leaves the room. *

Ki: Ha ha ha ha ha. You are a loser, Alvin.

Alvin: Shut up! * He runs after her. *

Ki: Nope. I knew this would happen someday.

Lucas: Do I really need to be here?

Ki: No.

The Lovecasts: YES!

Ki: ...

Lucas: We are in trouble now...

Ki: I completely agree.

Amy: Who goes first?

Charlene: Why don't we spin the bottle?

Amy: Oh, right.

Cindy: I will spin! * She spins the bottle and it lands on Amy. *

Amy: My luck. Let's see... * She spins the bottle quickly. *

Lucas&Ki: * Whispering to themselves. * ...GOD PLEASE NOT ME... LET IT BE HIM NOT ME...

Amy: * The bottle stops and it points at ... Jessica. *

Everybody: * O-O *

Jessica: I'm not doing that!

Amy: Me neither!

Ki: You have to. It's a rule!

Amy: I don't like girls!

Jessica: I'm not homosexual either!

Lucas: It's getting funny.

Ki: Right.

Amy: Fine! I'll do it!

Jessica: I won't!

Amy: Oh, you will! * She shoves her into the nearby cabinet and closes the door behind herself. *

Lucas&Ki: It's hot.

Charlene: Perverts.

Cassie: It can't be helped.

Cindy: Of course it CAN be helped.

Charlene: What are you plotting?

Cindy: Come here closer... * She begins whispering to Cassie and Charlene. *

Lucas&Ki: I have a bad feeling...

Charlene: Okay.

Lucas: This won't be good... * Few minutes pass and Amy and Jessica come out of the cabinet. *

Jessica&Amy: * Panting. *

Amy: That was...

Jessica: ... weird.

Lucas: Who is spinning now?

Amy: YOU.

Lucas: WHY ME?

Amy: To avoid situations like this.

Lucas: * Spins the bottle and it lands on Charlene. *

Charlene: YES!

Lucas: NO! Why it had to be her!

Ki: What's wrong with her?

Lucas: * Whispers. * Well, she is a lot like Alvin...

Ki: You mean... * He begins laughing hysterically. *

Lucas: Oh, thanks brother!

Ki: You're welcome. Now you two lovebirds go!

Charlene: * Drags him into the cabinet while he tries to run away. *

Ki: She is strong.

Lucas: HELP ME! * The cabinet closes behind them... *

Ki: I think I will have a short nap...

Amy: You are going next.

Ki: WHAT?

Amy: You heard me. Better get ready.

Ki: I'm not doing that! I'm a human! H-U-M-A-N! It's WRONG!

Amy: You are a chipmunk now.

_Few minutes later..._

Lucas: See ya! * He runs out of the cabinet and then the room before anyone can do anything. *

Ki: ... I think I'll go too, now...

The Lovecasts: NOPE!

Ki: Ungh, what did I do to deserve this?!

* * *

**Part C - Trouble**

Dave: Kids, I'm back!

Alvin: Oh, you are here Dave?

Dave: Yes... where is everybody?

Alvin: Simon and Lucas went somewhere. I don't know where.

Dave: They went ALONE?! Where is Ki?

Alvin: It's a pretty funny story, you see...

Dave: What happened to him?

Alvin: Hegotturnedintoachipmunk...

Dave: What? I don't understand you Alvin.

Alvin: He got turned into a chipmunk, well, it's my fault, but I really didn't want that!

Dave: * Tries to calm himself down but fails. * AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN !

Brittany: * Upstairs. * Looks like Dave is home again.

Jeanette: Finally.

Eleanor: Let's go downstairs. * Back downstairs... *

Alvin: Dave, please! An entire MONTH?!

Dave: You should be ashamed! Stop playing with Simon's inventions!

Alvin: Hey, Simon should be grounded too. It's HIS potion, after all!

Dave: I will talk with Simon later. Now, let's... * Ki walks into the room, his face is covered with lipstick marks. *

Alvin: W- * He gets interrupted. *

Ki: Shut up before I KILL YOU.

Alvin: Hey, he has been threatening me! Ground him too!

Dave: You should be glad you are still alive.

Alvin: But Dave!

Dave: No buts! Go to your room!

Ian: Hi guys, I came to pick up the girls. GIRLS!

The Lovecasts: Here!

Ian: Say goodbye to the boys.

The Lovecasts: SEE YA KI!

Ki: * Blushes and whispers to himself. * What the hell is wrong with them?!

Lucas: I warned you before. Now they are after you... THANKS A LOT!

Ki: It's not funny! Besides, I'm a HUMAN!

Lucas: You think they will care?

Ki: ...

Lucas: Exactly.

Ki: Wait, what month is it?

Lucas: It's middle of the Apri-

Ki: HELL NO! * Starts running around, screaming. *

Brittany: What the hell is wrong with him? Why is he screaming 'April' ?

Lucas: No ide- wait. I know why is he screaming.

Brittany: Yes?

Lucas: * Begins laughing like mad. * Ha ha ha. You are...

Ki: I'm NOT! Well, maybe a little. But only of crazy girls like them!

Brittany: What are you talking about?!

Lucas: He is afraid of GIRLS!

Brittany: Ha ha ha. You are?

Ki: Only if they are totally crazy!

Brittany: Like you?

Ki: ... Yup.

* * *

**How did you like this chapter? I'm really sorry that it took me so long to write this. I had writer's block for the bigger part of it. I still think the ending is crappy but there isn't anything I can do about it now.  
**

**Some of the more observant readers could notice a new possible pairing! Well, there are TWO of them actually, but I'm not telling anything. Just don't reread this chapter now, because it will be too obvious. I want it to be a surprise...**

**Besides, I have a big exams coming next week, that's why... I'm going to update this FASTER! You see, I will spend less time in school, so I will have more time writing. I don't really care about my grades. Nobody will make me study anyway...  
**


	7. Chapter 6

******How To Live With The Sevilles**

**CHAPTER 6 – In Soviet Russia... Mini Minotaur is singing Tobuscus Song!**

**Here is the chapter 6 of "How To Live With The Sevilles". Yup, we are back to normal ( But can anything be normal around those chipmunks? Nope... ) with a minor change. Most of the rules now will be taking place in chipmunks and chipettes school, West Eastman High ( Or is it East Westman High? Whatever... ) Yup, Ki, Lucy and The Lovecasts are there too... ( Though I have NO IDEA what those girls are doing here... joke, of course I know. I'm writing this, after all... ) Time to answer the reviews. I got SIX of them since the last chapter. Amazing!  
**

**- Alvinnascar5 - First thing, I'm unable to read your story now. I promise I will soon, but you dares will be put in, don't worry ;)**

**- Vegeta12345 - I want English release soon too.**

**- Alvinatty4ever - Yeah, I'd like to see your rules! Well, the Truth or Dare part was mostly inspired by stories for Sonic The Hedgehog, Yup, that's what I was reading before I became a chipmunk fanatic.**

**- chipmunksforlife - Don't worry, Alvin and Britt are already back together in this chapter. ( Love is weird... )**

**- Jigsaw1234 - I'd WISH I would have a katana, but unfortunately I don't have one. ( YET! )**

**Lucas: WHY THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME LUCY!?**

**Ki: For entertainment. Why else?**

**Lucas: I swear I'm gonna...**

**Ki: Do what? That black butter knife of yours is not even gonna scratch me.**

**Lucas: * holds his anger * How did you get so strong anyway?**

**Ki: It's none of your business!**

**Did you know?  
********That I use this section to post stupid or non important things? Like this?  
**

* * *

******Location: WEST EASTMAN HIGH**

* * *

******RULE No. 101 – Russian Reversal is banned!**

Alvin: What the hell is Russian Reversal?!

Lucas: Say something normal, like 'Cows eat grass.'

Alvin: Cows eat grass.

Ki: In Soviet Russia, grass eats cows!

Alvin: ... That's ridiculous!

Ki: But fun.

Simon: Hey guys, when did you became students of this school?

Ki: Who said we did? We aren't here to study. At least not me.

Lucas: Me neither.

Simon: Then what are you doing?

Ki: * puts sunglasses on * Girls!

Alvin&Simon&Lucas: * facepalm *

* * *

******RULE No. 102 – Subscribe to Toby Turner, TobyGames and Tobuscus channels. NOW. You have 15 seconds to do so. If not, the MINI MINOTAUR WILL EAT YOU.**

Brittany: What the hell?!

Simon: Ki, minotaurs don't exist! Especially mini minotaurs!

Ki: Then what's standing right behind you?

Simon: I'm not gonna fall for something like...

Brittany: * faints *

Alvin&Theodore: * turn white *

Students: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

Theodore: Simon...

Simon: Yes Theodore?

Mini Minotaur: KILL YOU ANY MINUTE - AURRRR!

Simon: * turns around and screams like a girl *

Mini Minotaur: Hey, it's not Tim Tim!

Ki: Sorry. Tim Tim is the one in the red hoodie.

Alvin: HEEEEEEELLLLPPPPP! * the mini minotaur starts chasing Alvin *

Brittany: Ki, you asshole! Your minotaur is chasing my boyfriend!

Ki: He he he... wait, you two are back together?!

Brittany: Why are you so surprised!?

Ki: ... Why I'm NOT surprised?

Simon: What are we supposed to do now?! How to beat that mythological creature?

Ki: Tartar Sauce.

Everybody: * laugh for a short while * Wait... you are serious?!

Ki: Yup. It's his ONLY weakness.

Simon: 0-0

Ki: OPEN THE JAR! Remember, counter-clockwise!

* * *

******RULE No. 103 – Okay... Ki, you CAN'T sing Mini Minotaur Song in school or anywhere else. If you do, MINI MINOTAUR WILL EAT YOUR FACE.**

Ki: He won't, we are pals.

Mini Minotaur: Yup.

Everybody: What the hell?! You can befriend monsters?!

Ki: I'm sooooo special!

* * *

******RULE No. 104 – Bullying other students isn't allowed.**

Ki: We aren't bullying anyone!

Lucas: Yup.

Alvin: Me neither.

Simon: Me and bullying?

Theodore: Nope.

Brittany: I have no time to bully people...

Jeanette: Pffff...

Eleanor: Never!

* * *

******RULE No. 105 – Bullying other bullies is allowed. In fact, you SHOULD bully bullies.**

Simon: Hey, why did Ryan run away from you two earlier?

Ki: Let's just say, he is claustrophobic...

Alvin: What did you do? Stuff him inside a locker!?

Lucas: You should see his face! It was priceless!

Brittany: Hey, you shouldn't bully people! Even people like Ryan!

Jeanette: Yeah! Don't lower to their level.

Ki: * whispers something to Jeanette *

Jeanette: REALLY!?

Ki: * nods *

Jeanette: HE WILL PAY!

Simon: Wow, what happened to her!? Why is she so angry!?

Ki: I know nothing...

Simon: What have you told her?

Ki: ...

* * *

******RULE No. 106 – Okay, keep Jeanette away from Ryan. For safety reasons.**

Alvin: * outside school *Hey, what happened? Who called for ambulance?

Ki: Ryan got annihilated by Jeanette.

Jeanette: I WILL KILL YOU!

Ryan: * from ambulance * Help me! MOMMY! DADDY! That demon wants to kill me!

Simon: Wow. I'm glad we are together again.

Ki: You are afraid of her now?

Simon: A little...

Ki: Just don't get on her bad side...

Simon: Never. I love her... * he realizes he said a little too much... *

Jeanette: Finally! You told the L word!

Simon: Well, it's true... * she runs up to him and kisses him on the cheek *

Jeanette: I love you too...

Simon: * faints *

Ki: Wow. I helped their relationship ascend to a new level! I'm LIKE A BAWS!

* * *

******RULE No. 107 – You do realize that 'Like A Boss' by Lonely Island is banned, right?**

Ki: * does an awkward face ***  
**

Lucas: What the hell is wrong with you!?

Ki: They can't ban such an epic song!

Brittany: What's so epic about it anyway?

Ki: You should listen to it...

Lucas: * smacks Ki on the face * She is ELEVEN if you forgot .

Ki: Oh right, you SHOULDN'T listen it. But you CAN listen it.

Lucas: KI!

Ki: Come on! Stop being a jackass. I've heard and seen much worse things since I was 9.

Lucas: Like?

Ki: Hey, they are STILL here.

Lucas: Right... * facepalm *

* * *

**RULE No. 108 - The Lovecasts + School = Run the hell away!**

Amy: What?!

Ki: Don't look at me. Totally not my idea.

Charlene: Lucas...

Lucas: ...W-w-what?

Cindy: Why are you so mean to us?

Jessica: Yeah. Why?

Lucas: I still remember the Valentine's Day...

Alvin: Hey, you mentioned the Valentine's Day before. What happened back then?

Lucas: ...

Alvin: Ki?

Ki: I don't want to talk about it either...

Alvin: * whispers to himself * I will find out!

* * *

**RULE No. 109 - Going hardcore on your Martial Arts teacher is a bad idea...**

Lucas: Not because he can hurt us. He can't.

Ki: We are too strong for ordinary people.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Alvin: What did you do to him?

Lucas: A broken rib...

Ki: BROKEN ARMS.

Everyone: * thinking * What the hell!? We though Lucas was the violent one!

* * *

**RULE No. 110 - Fake French accent won't get all the girls over you. A REAL one however...**

Ki: * talking with a bunch of girls with a French accent *

Alvin: He really thinks that fake French really works?

Lucas: It's not fake Alvin.

Alvin: 0-0 He knows French too?!

Lucas: He knows all the languages I know. Maybe a few more...

* * *

**RULE No. 111 - Don't talk about foreign food near Theodore or Eleanor.**

Eleanor: HEY!

Theodore: WHY?

Ki: Last time I did, you have been asking me questions for THREE HOURS!

Theodore: We both love food, okay?

Ki: BUT WE TALKED ABOUT ONE DISH! FOR THREE HOURS!

* * *

**Rule No. 112 - Don't talk about books near Simon or Jeanette.**

Ki: You get the idea...

Simon: We like books.

Jeanette: There is nothing wrong with it.

Ki: Hey, did I say reading books is stupid or something? I'm reading a lot of stuff too!

Simon: Like? * another three hours pass by as they talk about books *

* * *

**RULE No. 113 - WTFOMGBBQLOLROFLMAO?  
**

Ki: What the?

Simon: This one actually came from... Dave.

Alvin: I have a reason to doubt Toby is the most stupid person in our house...

Jeanette: I have to agree on that one.

Simon: Me too.

* * *

**RULE No. 114 - YOLO, dodgeball is banned.**

Ki: Hey, I almost got Alvin!

Simon: You almost KILLED him, to be exact.

Ki: Not a big deal...

Alvin&Brittany: HEY!

Lucas: Si is right. You are overdoing it a little.

Ki: How?

Lucas: YOU ARE THROWING THE MUNKING BALLS AT THE SPEED OF 100 MPH! That's what!

Ki: Hey, I still have my human strength, cool.

* * *

**RULE No. 115 -** **Nope, we have our own car.**

Everybody: What?! When did you two get a car?

Ki: 30 seconds ago.

* * *

**Location: SEVILLE HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

**RULE No. 116 - I almost forgot. Toby is banned from listening to Justin Bieber!**

Toby: Hey, I don't listen to him!

Ki: We have proof Toby.

Alvin: I still hear it... in nightmares...

Simon: You scarred Alvin for life!

Toby: 0-0 You think I care? Pffff.

* * *

**RULE No. 117 - Workout, workout, WORKOUT!**

Simon: What are you doing?

Alvin: Push ups. Look! * he does 10 push ups *

Lucas: Lame, look at this! * he does 10 push ups on ONE paw *

Simon: Okay...

Ki: Zat is nothing. Look. * he does 10 push ups WITHOUT USING his paws *

Everybody: The hell!?

Brittany: End with this stupid accent already!

Lucas: I could do one, but not TEN.

Toby: What the hell is wrong with you two? You have some supernatural powers or what?

Lucas: Let me guess, I can move at super speed, teleport... OF COURSE WE HAVE YOU IDIOT!

* * *

**RULE No. 118 - Where are you going?**

Alvin: On a date.

Brittany: To an italian restaurant! Isn't that romantic?

Ki: * gags *

Lucas: * gags too *

Toby: * runs to the toilet to empty his stomach *

Dave: You are disgusting! All FIVE of you!

Alvin: Did he say 'FIVE' ?

Ki: At least he can count...

* * *

**RULE No. 119 - Mysterious girlfriend.**

Lucas: Actually, I'm going on a date too...

Ki: WUT? You!?

Lucas: WHY ARE YOU SO SURPRISED?!

Ki: Hey, I think I heard it today already!

* * *

**RULE No. 120 - Guess what? We are dating TOO!**

Ian: Sup Dav-o!

Zoe: Hello everyone!

Everybody: ZOE!? What are you doing here?

Ian: Me and Zoe are dating.

Everybody: WHAT?

Zoe: Yeah. We are together for about two months.

Alvin: * whispers to Ian * Dump her man, dump her...

* * *

**Not to my usual standards ( I have STANDARDS? WTF?! ) but I couldn't write anything better. I'm out of inspiration for a short while. At least, you have your new chapter with some Alvitanny action, and a few questions: What happened during Valentine's Day? Who is Lucas' dating ( There is a clue in the previous chapter... just saying. ) and the most important: IAN AND ZOE TOGETHER?! WTF?**

**No reason for that. Well.**

**Toby x Julie - Tolie?! Juby?  
Dave x Claire ( Good luck with that man... ) - Cl(e)ave!? Daire? Maybe Dairy?  
Ian x Zoe - Zan? Ioe? Zanioe?  
**


	8. Important

**Hello everybody.**

**It's still me and you are probably wondering why I'm writing this. Just read Chapter 27 of 'Alvin and Brittany's Talk Show' and you will know. You really should do this or you will not understand. I also suggest reading the more recent reviews to know what caused the current situation.**

* * *

**First of all, Alvitanny4ever, don't do it. Killing yourself will not solve your problems but only make them worse. Think about your friends, family, boyfriend... Your loved ones.  
**

**You don't want them to suffer. Nobody wants their loved ones to suffer. I neither. That whole situation between Dianne and Britt-Brit must end. NOW. Dianne, do you see what have you caused? Britt-Brit left us and Alvitanny4ever wants to commit suicide. I don't know what happened to you, why are you so mean to people. Maybe your family is fucked up, maybe you have been through some kind of traumatic experience, but does that give you the right to be like this?  
**

**Britt-Brit, if you are reading this, please return. Don't let one person, which is a complete stranger have a power over you. How many people don't want you here? One. How many people WANT you here? Hundreds, thousands, possibly more. Is Dianne more influencing than all of them? **

* * *

**Dianne, please. Yes, I'm begging you, please apologize. Do you want to have Alvitanny4ever's life on your conscience? Was all that worth it?  
**

**If no, then please do it. Be a better person.**

**If yes, then well... there is nothing I can do about that.**

**But if Alvinatty4ever will kill herself. I will kill you in return. That's a promise. I never break my promises.**

* * *

**Sorry if you came here to read chapter 7 of 'How To Live With The Sevilles' , but i honestly think someone's life is more important than another chapter of a crappy story written by a crappy author.**

**That's all I've had to say. Good bye.**


	9. Chapter 7

******How To Live With The Sevilles**

**CHAPTER 7 – Slenderman, Enrique Iglesias, Fantasy Factory and LADY GAGA!  
**

**********Before I begin, I'm glad that Dianne apologized and I hope Britt-Brit will return to us soon! Thank you Dianne!  
**

**Another chapter, this time the 7****th**** one, of 'How To Live With The Sevilles', which is about 3,000 words without this terribly long author's note. Two things first. First, I'm glad that Dianne apologized and all that bad stuff is not going to happen. I'm really relieved. Second, I'm sorry ( AGAIN! ) that it took my so long to update this. I got a new game for my PSP 2 days ago ( Monster Hunter : Freedom Unite ) and I spend entire day getting owned. Seriously, this game is HARD for beginners. I finished the tutorial and then took my first quest and guess what? I HAD TO KILL A FREAKING DRAGON WHICH KILLED ME IN ONE HIT AND TO MAKE IT FUNNY THIS WAY THE EASIEST QUEST I COULD TAKE. Luckily I don't suck as much now. I have a badass greatsword now and I r*pe bosses with it. Okay, enough about the game... The second reason why it is so late is because I didn't pay for my internet connection... I simply forgot. So I couldn't update. Anyways, here are the reviews:**

**Oh right Alvinnascar5, your two dares are in this chapter, but I put them together into one rule. Alvin wouldn't fall for the trick I've planned TWICE in a row... at least I think so...  
**

**- chipmunksforlife – Well, I don't think that 11-year-old chipmunks buy rings for their girlfriends, but you gave me a good idea. Besides, where do you get rings this small? Remember this is the CGI version.  
**

**- Alvinnascar5 - Thanks! Everybody's support makes me keep going!**

**- Guest ( Guest, DUH! ) - Thanks, and as I've mentioned before, this will have 50 normal chapters ( which means 1000 rules ) + also the 10 special chapters ( 10 Golden Rules ) + something else I've planned... it will be EPIC, that's the only thing I can say about IT now...  
**

**- EmilyAnaya19 - Thanks too. I'm not really sure if I can help you with your story, because it's for Austin & Ally. I never watched it but I will try to help. Don't expect a lot though, since I'm a beginner writer ^_^ .**

**Lucas: What are you thinking about?**

**Ki: Your girlfriend. I know who she is.  
**

**Lucas: * nervous tone * YOU DON'T!  
**

**Ki: Oh really? * whispers something ***

**Lucas: How the hell did you know that!?**

**Ki: You forgot I'm the author?**

**Alvin: Who is he dating? Tell me!**

**Everybody: TELL US!**

**Ki: I'm not telling. Ask him.**

**Lucas: I'm not telling either!**

**Did you know?  
I think I will stop with this 'Did you know?' because I have honestly no ideas for this.**

* * *

******Location: SEVILLE HOUSEHOLD**

* * *

**RULE No. 121 – Slenderman, Slenderman, goes everywhere where Slender can.**

Brittany: Slenderman? Isn't that some popular internet creepy pasta?

Ki: Yup.

Lucas: He is not real.

Simon: Since that minotaur accident yesterday, I'm not going to say anything...

Jeanette: Right.

Eleanor: It's stupid, who believes in that Slenderman stuff is mentally unstable.

Theodore: HEY! I'm not mentally unstable!

* * *

******RULE No. 122 – I'm sure that Alvin will never, EVER, FOREVER, sing 'Surrender' by Cheap Trick, WHILE swimming in Tupperware container filled with water and cheese balls... unless I will pay him 5$.**

Alvin: You will give me 5$, right?

Ki: Of course, just do it!

Alvin: Nobody will know, right?

Lucas: Nope. Nobody.

Alvin: Fine, I'll do it. * he enters their shared bedroom alone *

Amy: What are you two plotting now?

Charlene: Yeah? You have an unusually good moods today.

Ki: Let me take my laptop first. * he gets it and goes back to the living room *

Dave: Hey, what's this?

Ki: We want to show you something. * he goes on Youtube and browses through current live streams *

Toby: I don't get it...

Ian: Me neither.

Zoe: Me too.

Ki: Just a second... HERE IT IS! * he opens up on of the links and Alvin pops up on the screen *

Alvin: I'm glad that NOBODY sees me now... wait, what song was it? 'Surrender' by Cheap Trick? * checks something on his phone * He will have to pay me 10$ for doing this...

Brittany: What the hell? What is this?

Alvin: * fills a bowl of cheese balls with water and begins swimming in it *

_Mother told me, yes, she told me I'd meet girls like you_

_She also told me, "Stay away, you'll never know what you'll catch"_

_Well just the other day I heard a soldier falling off_

_Some Indonesian junk that's going round_

Ki: Wow, there are three million people watching this now!

Lucas: Alvin will kill you.

Ki: Nope...

_Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird_

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay, ay_

Toby: * rolls on the floor *

Dave: Who's idea was it?

_Father says, "Your mother's right, she's really up on things_

_Before we married, Mommy served in the WACS in the Philippines"_

_Now, I had heard the WACS recruited old maids for the war_

_But mommy isn't one of those, I've known her all these years_

Ki: It's my awesome idea.

Lucas: It was OUR idea. Don't get all the credit for yourself!

_Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird_

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay, ay_

Toby: Grenades, grenades, give me grenades! I will make you suffer like my shades!

Dave: This made no sense.

Ian: You are right Dav-o.

Toby: I was just being random...

_Whatever happened to all this season's losers of the year?_

_Every time I got to thinking, where'd they disappear?_

_When I woke up, Mom and Dad were rolling on the couch_

_Rolling numbers, rock and rolling, got my Kiss records out_

Brittany: I swear I'm going to kill you now.

Ki: You can always try.

Brittany: I WILL! I PROMISE!

Ki: Okay, I'll try to be REALLY EASY to kill... ha ha ha ha ha!

Brittany: YOU! * starts chasing Ki around the house *

_Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird_

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay, ay_

_Away, away_

Ki: * from the kitchen * HEY LUC, HOW MUCH VIEWERS WE'VE GOT NOW?

Lucas: 25 MILLION!

Ki: YES!

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away_

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away_

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away  
_

Alvin: Okay, I have done it... wait, what is that? * he FINALLY notices the camera * It's turned on! HELL NO! KI!

Ki: * shouts * I'm busy getting killed by your girlfriend!

Alvin: I'll help her!

Brittany: Okay, let's corner him!

Lucas: Hey Tobester, should I mention to them he can teleport too?

Toby: Nope. Let them have their fun.

* * *

******RULE No. 123 – Don't be late for school.**

Dave: Alvin and Brittany! Stop chasing Ki around! You have to go to school!

Alvin&Brittany: We aren't going anywhere with him!

Ki: I can just teleport there. Not a big deal.

Alvin: You what?

Brittany: Teleport?

Ki: Yup. * he disappears *

Alvin: Finally, this assh- OUCH!

Ki: I can also turn invisible!

Lucas: TEACH ME!

Ki: Nope. You will use it for evil... like I do. * evil laugh *

Lucas: You mean...

Ki: I'm not a pervert! ... too often ;)

Alvin: SERIOUSLY, TEACH ME THIS!

Brittany: ALLLLLLVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

* * *

******RULE No. 124 – Ki's favorite singer is Enrique Iglesias.**

Ki: You can run you can hide but you can't escape my love!

Brittany: 0-0

Toby: Stop it! Geez, you already sung three of his albums! STOP THIS MADNESS NOW!

Ki: Madness?

Toby: * thinks * I've got a bad feeling...

Ki: THIS IS SPARTA! * he kicks Toby through the window *

Brittany: Ouch.

Ki: You will still try to kill me?

Brittany: Of course.

Ki: Fine.

Simon: I've got a slight deja vu now.

Alvin: It still hurts Si!

* * *

******RULE No. 125 – His favorite female singer is probably Lady GaGa...**

Dave: Ki, stop singing 'Born This Way' all the day!

Ki: Why don't you become a rapper Dave? You've got da rhymes, dude!

Simon: Don't give him ideas...

Jeanette: He might really do it...

Dave: * begins singing 'Not Afraid' by Eminem *

Simon: * facepalms * TOO LATE.

* * *

******RULE No. 126 – Toby, don't wear sunglasses in school. ( Yeah, TOBY IS COMING TO SCHOOL WITH THE CHIPMUNKS! Ha ha ha. )**

Toby: Hey, I have a reason to be here.

Ki: OH, JULIE. I LOVE YOU, LET ME K- * gets interrupted by Toby *

Toby: SHUT UP KI! WHY THE MUNK ARE YOU ANNOYING EVERYBODY TODAY!?

Ki: Because...

Slender Ki: I'm the SLENDERMAN!

Toby: * faints *

Alvin: Good job.

Julie: Oh my god, Toby! What happened?

Ki: I have no idea Julie! He just fainted! You better take him to the hospital!

Julie: Toby, I hope you are alright... * she takes him to her car and drives towards the hospital *

Lucas: Toby owes you one. How did you transform into slenderman though?

Ki: Who said I did?

Lucas: But everyone saw...

Ki: Don't trust your eyes. See ya.

Everybody: 0-0 The munk?

* * *

******RULE No. 127 - THIS RULE IS TOO GRAPHIC TO BE WRITTEN HERE, UNLESS I WOULD CHANGE THE RATING TO 'M'.  
**

Ki: Okay, who wrote this and what is that 'too graphic' stuff.**  
**

Toby: You are too young to know...

Ki: I'm old enough that I know you are a freaking pervert Toby...

Simon: Wait, does that rule has something to do with...

Jeanette: I think it does...

The Chipmunks&The Chipettes and Lucas: GRRRR!

Toby: What is going on!?

Ki: **RULE No. 19** Toby...

Toby: HELP ME! Ki, PLEASE! * the 'munks and 'ettes begin chasing him *

Ki: The only help I can give you is to NOT help them killing you.

Toby: Wait, why aren't you helping them?

Ki: Because I'm a human, not a chipmunk. My instincts aren't as strong as theirs. Besides, I can control myself.

Toby: You do?

Ki: Yeah... BARELY! Try being an animal in a mating season and you will find out. Geez, I'm glad I'm good at biology and I know how it all works... I can protect myself.

Toby: * lies dead on the floor in the puddle of his blood *

Ki: It's really funny, because Toby died TWICE already. I'm not even counting the times he got injured...

* * *

**RULE No. 128 - Remember the Martial Arts teacher?**

Ki: What's up with him?

Lucas: He sued us and he wants 500,000$ from us. I'm only paying 100 grand. I only broke his rib.

Ki: I'm not paying. He can munk himself.

Dave: Then what will you do?

Ki: Finish the job.

Everybody: YOU WANT TO KILL HIM?

Ki: No. I'm cooking pasta. Want some?

Everybody: You? Cook?

* * *

**RULE No. 129 - Ki XIV, the generous king.**

Ki: Hey Britt, you want a free spa ticket worth 2,000$ ?

Brittany: REALLY?

Ki: I won it yesterday and I'm not going there. Never.

Brittany: Thanks! * she leaves the room *

Alvin: Don't think about stealing my girlfriend!

Ki: Relax, Brittany is not my type.

Alvin: You think she is not hot?

Ki: She is hot and sexy but she isn't my type. Besides, I'm 4 years older.

Alvin: Why?

Ki: First of all, I am a HUMAN, and I'm not a into zoophilia...

Alvin: What's a zoophilia? Hey, SI! * Simon comes into the room *

Simon: What is it?

Alvin: What's zoophilia?

Simon: 0-0

Ki: I should just shut up...

Alvin: Hey, why did this rule mention you being 'XIV the generous king' ?

Ki: I think that was random.

* * *

**RULE No. 130 - Seducing others is banned.**

Toby: 0-0

Dave: What?

Ki: Who's seducing who?

Lucas: You didn't notice?

Ki: No?

Lucas: First, you gave Brittany that spa ticket or whatever...

Ki: So?

Alvin: Then you helped Jeanette with her homework because Simon was doing his alchemy again...

Ki: ... I hate alchemy...

Lucas: And you helped Eleanor with dinner...

Ki: What are you getting at?

Alvin: Then, Amy was stalking you all the day...

Ki: She WHAT?!

Alvin: Charlene wrote a letter to you, it's on your bed... It has a pink heart on it so I have COMPLETELY NO IDEA what's inside...

Ki: * blushes *

Lucas: Cindy made a cake for you...

Ki: I think I get it now...

Lucas: Cassie asked if you would want to come over to Ian's place and watch a film with them...

Ki: Let me guess...

Alvin: And finally, Jessica wanted to meet with you at the library tomorrow.

Ki: Wow. I'm pretty popular with girls.

Dave: Okay, Ki, you are grounded.

Ki: Nope.

Dave: TWO WEEKS!

Ki: None.

Dave: ENTIRE MONTH!

Ki: Go ahead. Test my patience.

Dave: I was joking! Calm down!

* * *

**RULE No. 131 - Alvin and Ki have their own secrets...  
**

Alvin: Why are you doing this?

Ki: I already told you... okay, first of all, you need to pick... one of these.

Alvin: This is the most expensive, right?

Ki: Yup. We will also need a good stone. Diamond, I assume?

Alvin: Yeah.

Ki: This thing will be expensive.

Alvin: But since when you can do... this?

Ki: You wouldn't believe what I can do.

Alvin: Okay... when will it be ready?

Ki: Tomorrow.

Alvin: THAT FAST!?

Ki: Yup. Just don't blurt out I made it! I don't want to get into trouble...

* * *

**RULE No. 132 - Washing machines aren't toys.  
**

Toby: Say it to them.

Alvin&Simon&Theodore&Ki&Lucas: But it was fun!

Dave: You almost drowned!

Ki: Oh Toby, I see you are back alive.

Toby: Yup.

Ki: Author's powers are amazing...

Toby: Thanks Ki.

Ki: No problem. This won't be as fun if you aren't around to be randomly killed.

Toby: ...

* * *

**RULE No. 133 - Don't let Ki get on fanfiction.**

Ki: Why?

Toby: Because you write "stuff".

Simon: What "stuff" ?

Dave: Things not suitable for children.

Alvin: Like?

Ki: Heh. You'd want to know...

Dave: You are too young to write things like this!

Ki: Only by 8 months. 'M' rating is the only one which let's me write ANYTHING I want.

Toby: But 'lemons'!?

The Chipmunks&The Chipettes: What's a 'lemon' story?

Lucas: It contains VERY JUICY details about CERTAIN things.

Alvin: You write about...

Ki: Yeah.

Alvin: TEACH ME MASTER!

Ki: Nope. There are already enough perverted people in this house. Toby, Dave, Lucas, Me, Alvin, Simon...

Simon: Hey!

Ki: That's true. Besides, you need to count in The Lovecasts too...

* * *

**RULE No. 134 - Asking Alvin for advice for writing a book is a BAD idea...**

Simon: I'm not doing it ever again!

Ki: Relax.

Simon: I won't! He wanted me to write porn! ... How is that even possible?

Ki: I can tell you how...

Simon: Not you too!

Ki: Can't help it. I'm a teenager, after all. You will be exactly the same when you will be a year or two older.

Simon: I hope not...

* * *

**RULE No. 135 - "Armageddon" film with Bruce Willis is banned.**

Toby: I don't want to cry again...

Ki: Me neither.

Amy: So you've got a sensitive side too?

Ki: HUH? Where did you come from?!

Amy: It's not important.

Lucas: * laughs quietly *

Ki: Hey, I'm not heartless.

Amy: While we are at it...

Ki: Nope.

Amy: But...

Ki: Never! * he leaves the room *

Amy: * sighs *

Lucas: Hey, don't worry Amy. You are his type.

Amy: Really?

Lucas: Yes. He told me once... Well, I shouldn't say this out aloud, so... * he whispers something to her *

Amy: HE SAID THAT?

Lucas: Yes. He is just shy about it.

Amy: Thanks Lucy!

Lucas: I'M LUCAS! * Amy runs away somewhere *

Toby: Ki will kill you.

Lucas: So? He will just ressurect me like he did to you.

Toby: What if he doesn't?

Lucas: Crap. You might be right...

* * *

**RULE No. 136 - Walmart racing isn't fun for the shop's manager.**

Simon: Surprisingly, me and Jeanette won.

Jeanette: That was very surprising.

Toby: We've got banned from all the Walmarts in U.S.A. for eternity. It was worth it though.

Ki: Hey, I'm going shopping. Anybody wants anything?

Alvin: Don't tell me you are going shopping...

Ki: Walmart, yeah. I have business with their security guards...

Dave: Now you will really get sued big time...

* * *

**RULE No. 137 - Paying a visit at Rob Dyrdek's Fantasy Factory!**

Alvin: How did you manage to convince him to?

Ki: I didn't. I'm visiting his cousins, Big Cat and Drama.

Brittany: I love Fantasy Factory! Take us with you!

Ki: 0-0 No. I've already got enough trouble.

Alvin: Why not?

Ki: It's going to be a private conversation. We are starting a new business now.

Dave: What?

* * *

**RULE No. 138 - Don't call Dave 'Dav-o' .****  
**  
Ian: Hey Dav-o!

Dave: STOP CALLING ME DAV-O YOU BALD IDIOT!

Ian: ...

Dave: ...

Ian: And I though you have NO SENSE OF HUMOR, ha ha ha!

Dave: Kill me...

* * *

**RULE No. 139 - Don't sing under the shower, PLEASE!**

Everyone: We've heard your 'Don't Cha' like a billion times already!

Alvin: Hey, I can sing other songs! Like Bad Day!

Simon: It will be better, for the time being...

* * *

**RULE No. 140 - Ki's mechanic skills are top notch.**

Simon: He built a car in a week! It would take me at least two to do the same.

Alvin: It got a POWERFUL engine.

Ki: That's custom built. This thing has 100 HP ( Horsepower ) !

Brittany: Wow. Alvin, why don't you get yourself a car? You could drive us for dates. It would be certainly better than walking everywhere. * she leaves the room *

Alvin: Hey Ki, ca-

Ki: I'm not borrowing you my camaro. NEVER. Touch it and I will break your skull in 19 places.

Alvin: Forgot I asked, see ya!

* * *

**I just noticed, my OC Amy is a lot like Amy from Sonic the Hedgehog ( Stalking n' stuff... ) I didn't really plan this! I swear! You believe me, right? Anyways, how did you like this chapter? Some of you are wondering what the RULE No. 131 was about... It will be revealed in the Special Chapter 2! You will have to wait a bit ;).**

**The big exams which I've been talking about are starting TOMORROW, so WISH ME GOOD LUCK! On the first day ( Out of three! ) I'm got to write History&Society Life ( Weird subject, I know. We basically learn about Economy, law and stuff which is related to society life. Second Day I'm having maths exam ( Uhh... ) and the last are two English tests. Yeah, two.**

**Some time ago we had practice exams and I've had 76% on the math one. For a student who has been getting straight F's from maths that's a miracle ;). I've had 100% on English test! Beat that! At the second one however, ( harder ) I've only got 82.5%. Pathetic in my opinion. I have to get AT LEAST 95% this time or I will stop writing this! ... I'm just joking. Besides, we have been doing a test during our English class today and I've got 94% ! Totally beaten everyone ;). I won't disappoint you guys! I'm going to start writing the next chapter right away. ( I'm not going to study... who do you take me for!? )**

**Since I'm in a good mood, I'm going to hint you what's the next GOLDEN RULE about... in the next chapter! See ya then!  
**

**Okay, I will tell you something anyway. It will be taking place in Ian and Zoe's penthouse. Yes, they are living together + they live with The Lovecasts... two certain chipmunks will surely be in trouble! I'm more worried about myself, though. I wonder how much time I have left to turn back into human...  
**

**;) ;) ;)**

**;) ;) ;)**

**;) ;) ;)**

**Sorry for the smileys but I'm in a excellent mood today ( we've been allowed to leave school 3 hours sooner! Yeehaa! )**

******KiBoy out! ( Sorry for the long author's note. )**


	10. Chapter 8

******How To Live With The Sevilles**

**CHAPTER 8 – Matrix! More victims! Star Wars... Angry Birds! Left 4 Dead.  
**

**( Sorry for the long A/N again... )**

**Hello everybody! It's me, Ki! The first two days of my exams are over ( Tomorrow I'm having two English tests... piece of cake. ) and here I come with another chapter of 'How To Live With The Sevilles' , this time it's Chapter 8! I can't wait to write the Golden Rule No. 2, it's probably going to be the funniest chapter so far! As long as I don't mess things up... that's why I'm so eager to write! Oh right, I was going to tell you what it's going to be about.  
**

**Hint: What do parents hate to talk with their kids about?  
**

**I think I have a reason to celebrate! 30 reviews, 7 favorites, 6 follows, 450 visitors from over 20 countries and over 1,300 views! Amazing! Thank you everybody! If not for your positive feedback, I'd probably quit writing this. I'm glad it didn't happen. Thanks again everyone! Now, for the reviews... wow people, you are flooding me with your OC's! I just hope there won't be much more, because I will completely lose track of everything. No, that doesn't mean I won't accept any other OC. I will. However, it will sure become a little crowded...**

**- Alvinnascar5 - Tom Zened 'Racertom' and Nicole Madar, who are in bf/gf relationship. I don't think I've needed the info that they we're still virgins... I'm not planning any M stuff here! ( Unless, a lot of people will want to. Let me just warn you however, I'm not good at writing lemons, just saying... )  
**

**- EmilyAnaya19 – Thanks. Your OC must be a little tweaked to fit into the story. You should also tell me her look and age so I know what can she can and can't do. I don't think I might fall for Corey, but Lucas on the other hand... He is the one who uses katana, so I think these lessons might get them close together... Let's just hope his mysterious girlfriend won't get too mad... ( Of course she WILL... ) I will end up in a much more worse situation, as you will see soon ;)**

**- Alvinatty4ever - Wow. Thanks for those encouraging words. Well, we are like a huge family here, aren't we? Family members care ( or at least should... ) about themselves. I'm glad you decided to not do it.**

**You two won't mind if I will post your OC's personalities and looks on my profile, so I won't forget them? Of course, I will mention they are your OC.**

**I think I've got an good idea for how everyone will meet Tom and Nicole. Corey will have to wait a little bit. ( Until Emily will fill in the missing information. )**

**I just noticed something. I'm a HUGE hypocrite, lol! I didn't even say how Ki, Lucas and The Lovecasts look! I will fix it as soon as possible. I will post it on my profile when I'm done. You'll have to wait till then. I'm already working on them though.**

******Oh, I forgot. I have made a Twitter account yesterday but I'm still setting it up ( You know, I want it to look good and stuff... ) I would make a facebook account too but it doesn't let me for some reason. ( I guess I will have to get YET ANOTHER E-mail. Whatever... )  
**

******If you want to visit, the link is going to appear on my profile in a few days.  
**

******I think I need to mention that RULE No. 156 has slight M content ( Drinking alcohol and 'suggestive' themes... don't say I didn't warn you. )  
**

* * *

******RULE No. 141 – If Alvin is watching a NASCAR race alone in his room, do not disturb him. I repeat, DO NOT disturb him. He will get very angry... and violent.**

Ki: Brittany, don't go in there!

Brittany: But we are going on a date in FIVE minutes!

Lucas: Believe me, when he is watching NASCAR he gets violent.

Brittany: He won't hit his girlfriend. * she enters the room *

Alvin: Britt, go away! I'm watching this race!

Brittany: We are going on a date now!

Alvin: You have to wait. There are only 3 laps left!

Brittany: We are going NOW!

Alvin: No! * 10 minutes later *

Ki: You owe me 5$.

Lucas: FINE!

Ki: I told you he'll hit her.

Simon: You won the bet with him?

Ki: Yup.

Toby: Rule breaker!

Dave: Alvin, no more watching NASCAR for a month!

Alvin: Why Dave...

* * *

******RULE No. 142 – Don't laugh but Toby has an ALTAR with Julie's photos everywhere.**

Toby: * blushes * That's not true!

Dave: I saw it when I was inside his room 3 weeks ago.

Brittany: That's so cute...

Ki: Luckily I didn't mention that those photos have stains...

Brittany: Stains?

Toby: * turns red * What are you implying!?

Ki: Do I have to say it out loud?

Alvin: Hey, what are those stains? I'm curious!

Lucas: You will find out when you are older...

Alvin: What do you mean?!

* * *

******RULE No. 143 – Matrix is kinda banned.**

Alvin: I'll be Neo!

Ki: No! I'll be Neo!

Lucas: You won't because I'll be Neo!

Dave: Deal with it. I'll be a perfect Neo!

Toby: You think so old man? I'm the chosen one Neo! * The five of them begin fighting *

Brittany: Seriously, what the munk is wrong with them today?

Simon: This might be my fault. I was testing out my new invention.

Jeanette: At least it works.

Simon: Not the way I intended... * The only ones left standing are Lucas and Ki *

Ki: You will lose again.

Lucas: I've been training ever since I've been beaten by you. I won't lose now! * he does a downward slash with his katana but Ki catches it with his right paw *

Ki: You forgot something. I've been training too! Now, time for a new move I invented! * he puts his left paw slightly behind and after a short while it begins glowing *

Lucas: WHAT!?

Everyone: 0-0 ?!

Ki: Now face my wrath! * a large wave of energy erupts from his paw and hits Lucas straight in the face *

Lucas: Kkkk... Argh... Ki... * faints *

Brittany: You could've kill him!

Ki: I could. But I didn't.

Alvin: Why you don't want to teach me?!

Ki: I don't need a psycho chipmunk running wild around!

* * *

**RULE No. 144 - LUC, I'M YOUR FATHER.**

Theodore: The power to fight the lord of siths you have not.

Lucas: ...

Ki: * enters the room dresses like Darth Vader *

Lucas: Sup Vad?

Ki: Luc, I'm your father!

Lucas: * faints *

Brittany: What the hell is going on here? Star Wars?!

Ki: How's the impression?

Eleanor: Terrible. Why Theo speaks like Yoda?

Theodore: Master Yoda I am.

Eleanor: Stop it Theo...

Theodore: Okay. I was getting tired of that myself...

* * *

**RULE No. 145 - Angry Bird- errr... Chipmunks on the loose!**

Dave: Hello kid- * Alvin flies right past him * What is going on here?!

Lucas: WEEEEEEE! * Flies right in front of Dave *

Ki: AAAAAMMMMAAAAZIIIIIIIINGGGGGG! * Follows Lucas *

Dave: What is going on Sim- * he too follows them *

Toby: Simon built a slingshot replica from Angry Birds...

Dave: * The chipettes join the boys * Wait, where are they landing?

Toby: I have no idea...

Ki: * from outside * That swimming pool is great!

Toby&Dave: SWIMMING POOL!? WE HAVE A SWIMMING POOL?!

* * *

**RULE No. 146 - Do NOT go with Alvin to a NASCAR race...**

Ki: Why did I came here?

Alvin: Because you had to.

Dave: Here are our seats.

Lucas: I hate NASCAR...

Alvin: GO DALE!

Ki: Dave, why did you even agree?

Dave: Alvin said he will help me with Claire...

Ki: Dave, give up on her already!

Dave: You know I can't...

Everybody: ...

Stranger Chipmunk: Hello.

Stranger Chipette: Are those seats taken?

Alvin: No!

Stranger Chipmunk: Okay, thanks. I'm Tom and this is my girlfriend Nicole.

Nicole:: Hi!

Everybody: Nice to meet you!

Alvin: I'm Alvin, that's my younger brother Simon and my baby brother Theodore.

Simon&Theodore: Hi!

Tom&Nicole: YOU'RE ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS? SO, YOU MUST BE...

Brittany: The Chipettes!

Tom&Nicole: Wow!

Ki: Here we go again...

Tom: Umm, who are you?

Ki: I'm Ki.

Lucas: And I'm Lucas.

Nicole: You two are related to them?

Ki: Not really. I'm a human...

Tom&Nicole: WHAT?!

Ki: It's a long story...

* * *

**RULE No. 147 - Left 4 Laugher... no comment.**

Alvin (Bill): HUNTER!

Lucas (Francis): I hate Hunters!

Ki (Louis): PILLZ HERE! PILLZ HERE! PIIILLLLLLZZZZZZZZZ!

Simon (Hunter): AAAAAAAAAA!

Lucas: Get it off! GET IT OFF! * Ki kills Simon *

Alvin: Look at my awesome shooting skillz! * turns around and begins shooting *

Game: TheAwesomeAlvin has started the witch!

Alvin: Crap.

Witch: * screams and charges at Alvin *

Lucas: I hate witches!

Theodore (Boomer): * sneaks up behind him and explodes *

Alvin: I've got him in my face! * Witch kills Alvin *

Ki: Better grab everything I can!

Lucas: Watch out, it's a Smoker!

Ki: Smo- * gets grabbed by smoker's tongue * HELP ME!

Amy (Smoker): * begins pummeling Lucas to death *

Lucas: * Shoots Amy *

Ki: Thanks bro!

Lucas: I hate Smokers!

Ki: Me too... * dramatic music begins playing *

Lucas&Ki: TAAANNKK!

Dave (Tank): RAAAAAAWWWWRRRRR! * Throws a boulder at Lucas, killing him *

Ki: I'm all alone! * begins running towards the last safe house * Come on! I can do this... * turns around the corner... and sees another Hunter, Witch Smoker and Boomer *

Simon&Amy&Theodore: * scream *

Ki: I will make it... I'm so close! * starts shooting at them while dodging Dave's boulders, but he trips over * Oh no... AAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!

Alvin: WAKE UP!

Simon: You've had a nightmare.

Ki: Not really.

Theodore: Then why we're you screaming?

Ki: I died in Left 4 Dead.

Alvin&Simon&Theodore: 0-0

* * *

**RULE No. 148 - Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your loving, fill me with your poison... banned.**

Dave: That song get's inapproporiate at the end.

Ki: You can't ban Katy Perry!

Dave: I can.

Ki: Fine! I ban CLAIRE!

Dave: You can't...!

Ki: Really!?

* * *

**RULE No. 149 - CLAIRE IS BANNED! IN YOUR FACE DAVE!**

Dave: PLEASE!

Ki: Never.

Alvin: That's cruel.

Dave: I know...

Alvin: Banning KATY PERRY was cruel, not Claire! She and you will never be together.

Dave: * begins crying *

* * *

**RULE No. 150 -** **What's 69?**

Brittany: Hey Ki, I've got a question!

Ki: Yeah?

Brittany: What's 69 position?

Ki: * falls to the floor *

Brittany: You okay?

Ki: No... I'm scarred for life... besides, where did you find out about this?

Alvin: Simon was sleep talking. And he kept saying ' 69 position is the best. Jeanette, let's try it out...' ...

Simon: * faints *

Jeanette: Simon! YOU PERVERT!

Toby: * has a bloody nose *

Brittany: You're bleeding! Why?

Ki: That's normal... if you are a pervert.

Brittany: Then why YOU aren't bleeding?

Ki: ... That's a good question...

* * *

**RULE No. 151 - Naughty Simon, NAUGHTY!**

Simon: Stop it already! Alvin was lying!

Ki: I believe you.

Simon: At least you do.

* * *

**RULE No. 152 - Do not let Alvin play Syobon Action.  
**

Alvin: NOT AGAIN! I DIED OVER 100 TIMES ON THOSE SPIKES!

Ki: Alvin, just RAGEQUIT!

Alvin: You think it's funny?! Why don't you try to do this jump?

Ki: Here you go. * He jumps and... does it! *

Alvin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ki: His sanity shattered...

* * *

**RULE No. 153 - Don't go near nowhere near fashion stores when you are shopping with Brittany.  
**  
Alvin&Ki&Lucas: * whispering * Please no, please no, please no...

Brittany: What's this? WOW!

Alvin: We will be spending quite some time here...

Brittany: Alvin, come with me! I need to check out those skirts!

Ki&Lucas: You will suffer.

Alvin: HELP ME!

* * *

**RULE No. 154 -Harry Potter is banned.  
**

Ki: Do I need to mention the fact Alvin was running around screaming 'Avada Cadavra' at everyone until I showed him real magic?

Alvin: Where did you learn magic?

Ki: It's not magic. It's psionics.

Alvin: What?!

Ki: There is one huge difference. In magic, you use mana, while in psionics you use ki.

Everyone: So that's where your name came from!

* * *

**RULE No. 155 - Spin the bottle... Banananananed!**

Ki: Hell no! I still remember that day...

Lucas: That day...

Ki: THE DAY

Alvin: You are drunk?

* * *

**RULE No. 156 - No getting drunk. ( Slightly M, but I'd rather call it T+ ... )  
**

Lucas: I'm not drunk. Ki is.

Ki: *hic* But I only drank *hic * half a bottle...

Lucas: Of beer?

Ki: Vodka...

Simon: That's insane! You should be dead by now!

Ki: I have a hard head... besides, I feel allright. *hic* Just those stupid hiccups...

Dave: GROUNDED FOR TWO MONTHS!

Ki: Chill out Dave. Hey Amy!

Amy: Yeah?

Ki: Wanna... go upstairs? * he says seductively *

Everyone: What the f*ck!?

Amy: * smacks Ki on the face * PERV!

Ki: Hey, Charlene...

CAharlene: * smacks him too * Forget about it!

Ki: Cin- * another smack *

Cindy: NEVER!

Cassie: GO AWAY!

Jessica: * hits Ki before he can say anything * Go to hell! * The Lovecasts leave the house quickly *

Ki: I don't feel my face...

Alvin: Wow. You would really 'do it' ?

Ki: That's natural. Hav- * Simon puts a big plaster on his face * mmmmmm mmm mm mmmmmmm!

Simon: We don't need to know the details!

* * *

**RULE No. 157 - I've got a hangover, wooooooo!**

Ki: * wakes up with TERRIBLE headache * Oh my god, my head...

Lucas: Wow, you are conscious?

Ki: What... happened? I don't remember anything...

Lucas: Nothing special. You got grounded by Dave and then asked if Amy wanted to go upstairs with you...

Ki: WHAT!? Tell me 'it' didn't happen!

Lucas: Luckily, she only hit you on the face... just like her sisters.

Ki: Huh?

Lucas: You've asked ALL of them.

Ki: Oh god... I'm never ever getting drunk again... I need some aspirin...

Lucas: It's in the kitchen.

Ki: Thanks. * Suddenly, Alvin plays 'Hangover' by Taio Cruz on FULL VOLUME * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alvin: Fun!

Ki: * lies on the floor, crying *

Lucas: I think that's enough...

Alvin: Nope...

Lucas: ... You're right.

* * *

**RULE No. 158 - Playing mini golf in the neighbor's garden isn't the best idea...  
**  
Dave: If I score now, I win!

Toby: Good luck with that!

Neighbor: What are you doing here! * Brings out his rifle *

Toby: Run Dave!

Neighbor: * Starts shooting at them! *

Dave: Toby, you are so grounded for this...

Toby: You should ground yourself too...

* * *

**RULE No. 159** -** God of War... banned.**

Dave: Violence, gore, sexual content... should I mention more?

* * *

**RULE No. 160 - No prank bomb calls!**

Alvin: But it was only ONCE!

Ki: ONCE too much...

Alvin: Hey, we had three tests at school that day! You all should be grateful!

* * *

**Yeah. Not really much to say, just... review?**

**Oh right guys, I've made a new Facebook account today. ( Link on my profile. )  
**


	11. Chapter 9

**-How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 9 - Nyan Cat Vs. Hunger Games! My Little Pony Vs. WWE! American Pie Vs. Cupcakes! Who will win?  
**

**(Finally, a short A/N!)**

**Hello! Ki is on the house with chapter 9 of 'How To Live With The Sevilles'. I's pretty long, ( 2,800! ) so enjoy. The exams have finished and I have TWO WEEKS of freedom! YAY!  
**

**- Potter4Eva ( Guest ) - Don't worry, we don't obey these rules too much ;).  
**  
**- EmilyAnaya19 -** **No problem, it will clearly state you are the creator of Corey. Your story is pretty good.  
**

**- Alvinnascar5 - Don't apologize, nothing bad happened!**

**- Guest ( Guest, duh! ) - Thanks for the rule. I have slighty upgraded it though, for better enjoyment ^^ .  
**

**Here is the announcement:**

**I have made a new Facebook account and the link is on my profile! I have already uploaded a couple of photos of myself. You'll get surprised ;) Besides, most informations for my OC's are provided. ( On my profile. ) Check them out! ( The OC's I have permission to use for this story will be added there soon. )  
**

* * *

**RULE No. 161 - Brittany can't sing " Shadows Of The Night " by Pat Benatar. It will annoy everyone, especially Alvin.  
**  
Brittany: ... We are running with the shadows of the night...

Jeanette: Britt...

Eleanor: Just stop it!

Alvin: I can't listen to this anymore! * leaves the house while Ki enters it *

Ki: Where did he go?

Simon: Brittany is annoying us.

Eleanor: She sings 'it' AGAIN.

Lucas: We might as well join Alvin.

Everyone: Agreed!

Toby: Hey, where are you all going?

Ki: EVACUATING!

Toby&Dave: Wait for us!

* * *

**RULE No. 162 - Playing Chess can be a traumatic experience for Simon.  
**  
Simon: Check!

Ki: Nice move.

Simon: Than-

Ki: CHECKMATE!

Simon: HOW!?

Ki: Looks like I have won again...

Alvin: This will be fourth time in a row!

Simon: * begins hitting his head on the table *

Jeanette: Simon stop it!

* * *

**RULE No. 163 - NYAN CAT! Nyan nyan nyan nyan... PINK?**

Ki: Oh god, no... my brain. Not that PINK, rainbow cat...

Brittany: But it's cute, besides it's PINK!

Ki: Don't make me lose respect for PINK...

Alvin: I never saw you wearing anything PINK before.

Ki: Because I reserve PINK for special occassions.

* * *

**RULE No. 164 - The 'LITERAL' Hunger Games!**

Theodore: I give up! FOOD! I NEED FOOD!

Lucas: He didn't even last 5 minutes!

Ki: That's an amazing achievement.

Eleanor: That's so not funny.

* * *

**RULE No. 165 - Hunger Games, this time for real.**

Eleanor: I'm not going near those two.

Everybody: Me neither..

Ki: You've gotten better!

Lucas: It's still not enough to defeat you...

Ki: Nope. Besides, I'm using less than half of my power!

Lucas: 0-0 That's insane!

Alvin: Wait, how strong Ki really is?

Simon: You want to check?

Alvin: Forget it...

Ki: Give up before you get hurt!

Lucas: Never!

Ki: You've asked for it...

* * *

**RULE No. 166 - Boys, stop watching... MY LITTLE PONY!? WTF!?  
**  
Toby: Go Applejack!

Alvin: Yup.

Ki: 0-0 You are completely nuts!

The Chipettes: We agree!

Dave: Rarity is my favorite!

Simon: We are the Bronies!

Theodore: Yayayay!

Lucas: * sweatdrops *

Ki: * facepalms *

The Chipettes: * leave the room quickly *

* * *

**RULE No. 167 - No more WWE for Toby... I mean Ki. Toby is harmless compared to him.  
**

Toby: RKO!**  
**

Brittany: What?

Ki: It's a finisher move.

Brittany: Wait, what?

Ki: I can show you if you want.

Brittany: NO, thanks.

Ki: I have an excellent test subject. Hey, Luc!

Lucas: You called? * Ki grabs him by the head, turns around and jumps into air, smashing Lucas' head into the ground *

Brittany: Wait, you attacked him for no reason?

Ki: * nods *

Lucas: What the hell is wrong with you?

Ki: Hey, I'm just having my revenge.

Lucas: What do you mean?

Ki: You think I don't know?

Lucas: What the hell are you talking about?!

Ki: Fine, play dumb...

Lucas: Asshole!

* * *

**RULE No. 168 - They are still pissed off, aren't they?**

Ki: Hey, you are still mad at me?

Lucas: YES! I never had such strong headache before!

Ki: It's nowhere as strong as a serious hangover though.

Lucas: Heh, I wonder why The Lovecasts didn't show up already. It's been 2 weeks since their last visit.

Ki: Let me guess, they are still pissed off.

Lucas: You have a serious talent of pissing people off.

Ki: At least there are good sides of this...

Lucas: Like?

Ki: Amy left me alone! FINALLY! * they hear knocking on the door *

Lucas: I'll open it. * he opens the door revealing Tom standing outside * Tom? How did you get our address?

Ki: Ever heard of Google? Or Wikipedia?

Lucas: SHUT UP KI!

Ki: ...

Tom: I've picked a bad moment, didn't I?

Ki: Not really...

Tom: Well, I've came here to give you a letter Ki.

Ki: Who is it from?

Tom: I don't know. I found it in front of my house and there was a note saying 'Give this to Ki'.

Ki: Hmmm... * he opens the envelope... *

Lucas: What does it say?

Ki: 0-0 * faints *

Lucas: What the hell? * he looks at the piece of paper and loses his balance *

Tom: What is it?

Lucas: You... don't want to know...

Tom: Well, I'd better leave then... before something bad happens.

Ki: * comes back to the world of the living * Hey, can I borrow your katana?

Lucas: What for?

Ki: Seppuku.

Lucas: 0-0, I can kill you myself if you want!

Ki: No thanks, but thanks for the concern anyway...

* * *

**RULE No. 169 - Brittany is super jealous of Alvin... ( Though she has ALL the reasons to... )  
**

Alvin: So true!

Brittany: It's not!

Lucas: But Britt, just because Alvin says 'Hi' to another girl doesn't mean he is going to cheat on you!

Alvin: Well...

Brittany: Told you.

Lucas: 0-0

* * *

**RULE No. 170 - Simon is afraid of large heights and... tomatoes.  
**

Simon: That's not true! Besides, it's stupid. How can you be afraid of a vegetable?

Ki: I was going to ask you now.

Simon: I'm not afraid of Tomatoes!

Jeanette: Then why I never saw you eat tomato or ketchup before?**  
**

Simon: The truth is, I'm allergic to them... very allergic.

* * *

**RULE No. 171 - DO NOT TOUCH any of Brittany's clothes without asking first.**

Simon: Let's just say Alvin learned it the hard way...

Theodore: ... two months in a hospital.

Alvin: I'm not going inside her room, forever...

Ki: Hey, the video looks really well.

Alvin: What video?

Lucas: Of you getting slaughtered by Brittany.

Alvin: Don't tell me...

Ki: We are posting it on Youtube TONIGHT!

* * *

**RULE No. 172 - O-Zone is the worst band ever... I mean WAS, because they stopped singing in 2005! Ha ha ha... Hey Ki, what are you planning to do with that sword?**

Ki: I'LL CUT YOU TO PIECES!

Alvin: Help somebody! Lucas, why did you give him your sword?

Lucas: I didn't. He took it himself.

Alvin: Then why don't you go all out ninja on him?

Lucas: You're joking right? I'm too young to die!

Alvin: * jumps through the window while Ki follows * Isn't anybody going to help me? * Ki begins chasing Alvin around the city *

Stranger Chipette: Hey, what's going on?

Alvin: That guy wants to kill me! * he hides behind her *

Ki: Don't run Alvin and I'll finish you up quick!

Stranger Chipette: WOW! Is this a katana?

Ki: Yeah...

Stranger Chipette: I always wanted to learn swordfighting! Teach me please!

Alvin&Ki: 0-0

Stranger Chipette: I'm Correletta, but you can call me Corey.

Alvin: Thanks Corey, you saved my life!

Ki: She didn't... * starts going towards Alvin *

Alvin: NO! Go away!

Corey: Stop it! What did he do to you?

Ki: First of all, HE TURNED ME INTO A CHIPMUNK!

Corey: ... Wow, well, are you going to teach me?

Ki: Listen, this isn't even my sword, I 'borrowed' it from my friend. He's the one who is good with it.

Corey: Okay... I'll ask him.

Ki: Alvin, looks like you will live one more day.

Alvin: * sighs *

* * *

**RULE No. 173 - Alvin and Simon fight over stupid things...  
**

Alvin: I am the sexiest!

Simon: In your dreams! I am!

Alvin: Never! I am!

Simon: I AM!

Alvin: I AM!

Simon: I!

Alvin: I AM!

Ki: Shut up! What are you arguing about now?

Alvin: Simon started dreaming and thinks he's more sexy than me!

Simon: Because I am!

Ki: Geez, you are both only 11...

Alvin&Simon: SO!?

Ki: Ask somebody!

Alvin: Who?

Ki: I don't know... Brittany maybe? She is the beauty queen here.

Simon: Very funny Ki... she is HIS girlfriend! Of course she will say he is!

Ki: Jeanette then?

Alvin: She's HIS nerdy girl! So not fair!

Ki: ... Eleanor?

Alvin: We've already asked her...

Ki: And?

Simon: She said it's Theodore...

Ki: * smiling * You've got your answer then...

Alvin&Simon: THEODORE IS THE SEXIEST ONE!?

* * *

**RULE No. 174 - Time for suffering...**

Dave: I'll open the door...

Corey: Hello Mr. Seville!

Dave: WHO ARE YOU!?

Corey: I'm Corey. I came to visit Ki and Lucas.

Dave: They are in the living room , probably killing themselves again...

Corey: 0-0 Okay. * whispers * What a weird family...

Lucas: Okay... I give up.

Ki: How many times I've told you, your sword can't hurt me.

Lucas: But how is that possible?

Corey: Hey guys, I am interrupting something?

Ki: Nope Corey.

Lucas: Who's her?

Ki: I've meet her yesterday. She'd like to learn swordfighting.

Corey: Yes, please!

Lucas: No way. I'm not teaching anyone.

Corey: Please, I really want to! I'd be a good student!

Lucas: I've already said NO!

Corey: Okay...

Ki: Coward.

Lucas: Huh?

Ki: What are you afraid of?

Lucas: I have my own reasons not to teach her.

Ki: Like?

Lucas: It's none of your business! Besides, why don't YOU teach her?

Ki: You know... I might actually do that.

Lucas: What?

Ki: Just wait here. * he leaves a room and returns after 10 minutes with a ragged cloth in his paws *

Lucas: What is this?

Ki: MY sword. * he reveals a sword, similar to Lucas', but longer and with a wider blade. Besides, it has a red blade. *

Lucas: Where did you get this?

Ki: From OUR master.

Lucas: OUR? You mean... he taught you too!?

Ki: I was his best student.

Lucas: WHAT!? How is that possible?

Ki: You think I've slacked off while we we're in Japan?

Lucas: ...

Ki: So Corey, you are ready to be my student?

Corey: * watches everything with mouth agape * Y-Yes!

Lucas: Wait. Before you do anything, prove you can use it!

Ki: You don't want this...

Lucas: I DO! * They begin fighting and even after 15 minutes they fought evenly matched *

Ki: I see you've mastered the beginner techniques.

Lucas: Tha- What? BEGINNER!?

Ki: * his sword begins glowing with red aura * You have no idea what are you holding in your paws.

Lucas: What is this...

Ki: * with a single blow, Lucas falls to the ground * You don't get the most basic things.

Lucas: Ungh! How... is that possible? Why are you so strong?

Ki: Because I understand.

Lucas: ?

Ki: You don't, that's why you can't achieve your full power.

Lucas: Stop talking weird stuff! Just tell me!

Ki: I already did.

Corey: Wow, you are amazing! And what happened to your sword? It looked like it was on fire!

Ki: Patience, my student. Patience...

Corey: Yes master!

Ki: I will train you, and you will beat him.

Corey&Lucas: What?

Lucas: She will never beat me!

Corey: I have no chance against HIM!

Ki: Of course you do. You have the best teacher you can possibly have.

Lucas: Fine, I accept your challange! But I will win, you will teach me everything you know!

Ki: It's a deal.

Corey: Heh, I didn't sign up for this!

Ki: You WILL fight him, or I'm not going to train you.

Corey: ...

* * *

**RULE No. 175 - Toby + Wheelchair + Glue + Stairs + Lots of pain = FUN!**

Toby: Ouch, It still hurts!

Alvin: I'm glad that we had glue with us.

Lucas: But we've been banned from that shop too...

Brittany: If it will go on like this you'll get us banned from all the shops is USA!

Alvin: Sounds like a challange...

* * *

**RULE No. 176 -** **Cupcakes... Corey's only weakness.**

Ki: Hey guys, what are you baking?

Eleanor: Cupcakes. Want to try one?

Ki: Sure. * tastes one * Amazing! I've never ate a better one in my life!

Theodore: Thanks. We worked really hard on those.

Corey: CUPCAKES! * she runs up to Ki and steals his cupcake and eats it instantly *

Ki: HEY!

Corey: Sorry, I can't stop myself. When I see a cupcake I go crazy.

Theodore&Eleanor: Wow. That's one of a kind addiction.

Ki: I agree. It's weird.

* * *

**RULE No. 177 - 'American Pie' marathon. Warning! Not suitable for children below 14 years old... yeah, because Alvin cares...**

Alvin: Why can't we watch it! We aren't kids anymore.

Simon: It's a film for teenagers. We aren't teens yet Alvin.

Alvin: I am! You might stay a kid for all I care...

Ki: * laughing his lungs out from the living room *

Lucas: * does exactly the same as Ki *

Dave: That's the funniest thing I've ever watched!

Toby: It's just the beginning! We've got 7 more to go!

Alvin: I'm going there!

Brittany: Dave will kill you!

Alvin: I'm going to watch it anyways!

Brittany: Fine! Go then! Just don't come back crying when he will ground you! * 15 minutes later *

Alvin: * from the living room * Ha ha ha! Stifler ROCKS!

Simon: I can't believe they agreed to let him watch it...

Brittany: I'm not going to sit here all night. I'm going too!

Jeanette: Me too.

Simon: Jean?

Jeanette: Brittany's right. We can't do nothing!

Theodore&Eleanor: We are going too!

Simon: Fine then... Let's go together. * many, many hours later *

Alvin: Oh my god... I don't feel my belly.

Simon: Ouch.

Brittany: Exactly Si.

Ki: You've all laughed for over ten hours, what did you expect?

* * *

**********RULE No. 178 - Don't ask, but Ki somehow stole a motorcycle.  
**Ki: Hello!

Lucas: Wow, where did you get this?

Ki: Remember our Martial Arts teacher?

Everybody: You stole it from him!?

Ki: He deserved it. Nobody sues me. Never.

Police Officer: We've found the stolen vehicle! Wait... It'S MOVING!

Ki: Gotta go! See you later!

Dave: Ki, you idiot! You will get us all in trouble!

Police Officer: STOP!

Police Officer2: Wait, is that a... chipmunk!?**  
**

Police Officer: 0-0 * faints *

Police Officer2: OOOO! * they crash *

Ki: Beginners...

* * *

**RULE No. 179 - Brittany got an restraining order.  
**  
Dave: Oh right...

Toby: What happened?

Alvin: It's not our fault she was there...

Toby: Who?

Ki: ... Britney Spears.

Brittany: GRRRRR! I HATE HER!

Lucas: You get it now, Toby?

TV News Channel: Breaking News! Brittney Spears attacked by the leader of The Chipettes, Brittany! ...

Brittany: SHE DESERVED IT! THERE CAN ONLY BE ONE BRITTANY!

Toby: Okay...

* * *

**RULE No. 180 - Grape juice can replace alcohol for Ki.  
**  
Ki: Oh mommy...

Brittany: He got drunk AGAIN?

Ki: It's because of the juice...

Alvin: You've got drunk by drinking grape juice!?

Simon: It's impossible!

Ki: Nothing is impossible!

* * *

**********A plot twist! MORE mysteries! What was in that envelope? Who was behind it? ************Why does Ki wants to train Corey?** I know, but do you?  


**********And by RULE No. 180, I really mean it! I'm like drunk after grape juice, no idea why ;|**

******Corey has her debut here... looks like Ki is a real trouble magnet!** Lucas is really mean for Corey though, isn't he? Yeah, I've changed my mind a bit, because I've planned an entire sub-plot for Corey! I suspect it to end in Special Chapter 3 or 4, and it's going to end with an EPIC BATTLE!  


**So, how much OC's are in this story now? Exactly 10! ( Including me. ) That was random...  
**

**I think I'll hit the hay now, I've been writing this for over 5 hours... ( 4.17 am now... )**


	12. Chapter 10

**How To Live With The Sevilles  
**

**CHAPTER 10 - Mouthwash. Striptease... what's next? Bomberman? David Guetta?  
**

**Hello! Welcome to the chapter 10 of 'How To Live With The Sevilles' ! Since the previous one, I've got ... TEN reviews?! WOW! Gotta answer them all! ... 4 NEW OC? I think I'm in trouble now... I'll introduce them in the chapter no. 11. Don't you worry.  
**

**Yup, the next chapter is the GOLDEN RULE No. 2. I can't wait to start writing it... ;)**

**- Vegeta12345 - I agree, American Pie without Stifler would totally suck.**

**- EmilyAnaya19 - Well, I've tried my best. :)**

**- Alvinnascar5 - Thanks for another 2 rules. I'd liked the video! Really funny!  
**

**- Jenna ( Guest ) - Thanks for the OC. I'd like some more information on her personality though. And try to think about an outfit for her.**

**- AATC lover ( Guest ) - Hmmm, evil Chipettes? Well, I don't have any badguys ( or badgirls in this case ) in my story yet. This might be interesting... Could you come up with a group name for them?  
**

**- SkittleLuver ( Guest ) - Thanks, I guess. I'm trying my best writing this.**

**- BrittanySeville101 - Thanks for the review... even if it's empty.**

**I'd like to ask everyone who submitted an OC to this story to go to my profile and fill up a sign up sheet for their respective OC's. The reason for this is that it will help me to keep tab on every OC this story has ( Which will be 14 with all the new submissions! ). It's at the bottom of my profile, below my OC's sheets.  
**

**BE SURE TO ADD ME TO FRIENDS ON FACEBOOK! ( LINK IS ON MY PROFILE! )  
**

**I will post the progress of the next chapters as well as a chipmunk versions of many songs! You can also request a song if you want. I'll also upload songs sung by The Chipmunks and The Chipettes themselves, so... enjoy!  
**

* * *

**RULE No. 181 - Blue Screen Of Death isn't your friend. CHKDSK is!**

Alvin: Hey Simon, what's up with my computer?**  
**

Simon: You broke it again?

Alvin: No, but there is a weird blue screen and then it resets.

Simon: This is called Blue Screen Of Death. It means something bad is happening.

Alvin: Can you fix it?

Simon: Computers aren't my best thing, but I'll try. * half an hour later *

Alvin: Si, did you really had to dismantle the whole computer? There are like 10 billion pieces scattered around my room now!

Simon: OF COURSE I HAD!

Ki: Hey guys, what's up?

Alvin: Simon is going hardcore on my computer.

Ki: What happened?

Alvin: I've been getting... Blue Screen Of Death, was it?

Ki: Then why didn't you run CHKDSK? It would solve your problems!

Alvin: I TOLD YOU SIMON!

Simon: Hey, I just forgot, okay?

* * *

**RULE No. 182 - Toby has an EPIC smile now.  
**

Simon: Result of washing his teeth with shoe shine...

Toby: I'll get for this Alvin!

Alvin: Hey, it wasn't me this time!

Toby: Then who...

Lucas: ...

Toby: Lucas...

Lucas: What? Don't look at me like that! HE made me do it!

Simon: Huh?

Toby: SIMON was behind it?

Simon: Hey, you we're playing all day and I couldn't do my homework! I GOT MY FIRST F IN MY WHOLE FREAKING LIFE! ARE YOU FREAKING PROUD OF YOURSELF!?

Toby: * mouth open wide *

Ki: He's really pissed of, isn't he?

Simon: That's all I've got to say...

* * *

**RULE No. 183 - Mouthwash is a MUST for Toby.  
**

Ki: We almost died last time...

Toby: Hey! IT'S NOT TRUE!

Ki: Really? Then try talking to that girl over there.

Toby: She's hot...

Lucas: Go ahead. We will laugh at you from a distance...

Toby: Okay... * he comes closer to her * Hi.

Girl: Hi.

Toby: Hey, I've been wondering...

Girl: What is this stench?!

Toby: ?

Girl: Is is coming from your mouth? EEWW! * she vomits on him *

Toby: Disgusting!

Her Boyfriend: What the hell do you think you are doing? * ... 2 hours later *

Ki: NINE broken ribs. Just wow for that guy.

* * *

**RULE No. 184 - Ki sure knows a lot of dances...**

Simon: Breakdance?

Ki: Yes.

Brittany: Tango?

Ki: Yes.

Brittany: Wow.

Alvin: Striptease?

Ki: Yes... WAIT A MOMENT!

Everyone: STRIPTEASE!?

Ki: Don't you dare to ask! And you Lucas don't you dare to tell them!

Lucas: Okay...

* * *

**RULE No. 185 - Luckily, there are WAY MORE embarrassing things Ki had done before and didn't forbid talking about...**

Lucas: Like the time in Tokio where he had to dress up like a girl... for two weeks...

Alvin: * spills his drink *

Simon: * drops his book *

Theodore: * his donut falls out of his mouth *

Everyone: * similar reactions *

Ki: LLUUUUUCCCCCAAAAAAAAAASSS!

Lucas: I should run...

Everybody: YES.

Ki: I WILL KILL YOU!

* * *

**RULE No. 186 -If Alvin is watching something that scares Nicole, you can be sure that it will anger Tom.**

Alvin: Boring...

Nicole: It's SCARY!

Alvin: Not really...

Nicole: I can't watch this! * she leaves the room *

Alvin: Your choice.

Simon: Alvin, be quiet. I'm trying to find 100 reasons why things in this film are impossible to recreate in real life.

Ki: How much you've found?

Simon: ... 92.

Ki: 0-0

Tom: Hey, what's up with you watching horror movies?

Alvin: It's barely scary...

Tom: Nicole looked really scared.

Alvin: Not my fault... she wanted to be here in the first place.

Tom: But you didn't tell her it's a horror!

Alvin: So?

Tom: Listen Alvin... you don't want to get on my bad side.

Alvin: Lucas and Ki will help me, won't you?

Lucas&Ki: * barely looking at Alvin * Nope.

Alvin: WHAT?

Lucas: We aren't your security guards.

Alvin: ... Si?

Simon: Need to find 1 MORE! Shut up for a second.

Tom: Yeah. Time to get hurt...

Alvin: Help me somebody! * runs away *

Ki: Alvin is a wimp, isn't he?

Toby: * behind the couch, shivering * I-i-i a-a-ggreee...

* * *

**RULE No. 187 - Simon owned Toby at Counter-Strike... thrice in a row. Without using any weapons except knife.  
**

Alvin: Hey, video gaming skill runs in our family.

Toby: But...!

Simon: You are doing my chores for 2 months.

Toby: * nods, terrified *

Simon: You will learn not to mess with Simon 'THE KILLER' Seville.

Ki: * spills his drink * THE KILLER? What the hell?

* * *

**RULE No. 188 - Simon built a machine which let's you see other's dreams... it's a VERY EVIL WEAPON.  
**  
Alvin: * sleeping peacefully... *

Simon: Okay, let's test it on him.

Ki: Are you sure about that?

Simon: Huh?

Lucas: You know Alvin... I'm pretty sure I know what he is dreaming about...

Simon: * finally get's it... * Oh, you mean...

Ki: Exactly.

Simon: Still, he's the best test subject I can get now, unless...

Ki: Huh?

Simon: * sprays something on Ki's face *

Ki: What is this!?

Simon: Sleeping spray.

Lucas: Wow.

Ki: I won't fall asleep... I won't... * yawns *

Simon: Wow... he sure is tough. He should be dead asleep in 5 seconds...

Ki: Spray it on Lucas!

Simon: Good idea...

Lucas: * gets sprayed on and falls to the ground instantly... *

Ki: I'll go get some red bull...

Simon: Tea for me.

Ki: Fine...

Simon: Don't worry, this thing has built in recorder...

Ki: Blackmail... okay, I forgive you for trying to invade my brain... * yawns and leaves the room *

Simon: Okay, let's... one second... ready. Time to check it out...

Lucas ( Sleep Talking ): Hi... hey, what are you doing, Charlie... * moans in pleasure *

Simon: * his eyes grow wider and wider until Ki turns off the screen *

Ki: You aren't ready for that, yet.

Simon: I don't get it...

Ki: We are teens, don't forget that. We can't really control what are we dreaming about...

Simon: So that was...

Ki: A wet dream. Yeah.

Simon: And that girl was...

Ki: Yes.

Simon: She's hot...

Ki: First of all, I will pretend you didn't say that and I won't say this to Jeanette...

Simon: Thanks Ki!

Ki: Second, I'll take this evil machine away from you.

Simon: Hey, WAIT!

Ki: You shouldn't peek into other's dreams.

Simon: But...

Ki: You just aren't ready for it...

Simon: ...

Ki: Trust me, you'd regret it.

Simon: What are you going to do with it?

Ki: Destroy it, of course. We don't want this to get into Alvin's hands.

Simon: * sheds a single tear * Okay... * Ki leaves the room *

Ki: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! * continues his evil laughter... cough, cough, COUGH * Simon, you have no idea what brilliant thing you have created! And it's all mine, MINE! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! * cough * Evil laugh is Simon's speciality, not mine...

* * *

**RULE No. 189 - Don't let Ki near paint sprays... he will make amazing graffitis. ( He played 'Marc Ecko's Getting Up' too much... )**

Alvin: They showed it in the TV!

Ki: ... piece of cake.

Lucas: A graffiti 10 metres long and 2 metres high isn't a piece of cake for anybody!

Brittany: Wow, you are skilled at art...

Ki: Not really...

Simon: Huh?

Ki: I couldn't draw even if my life would depend on it.

Brittany: Really?

Ki: Yup.

* * *

**RULE No. 190 - DON'T GIVE YOUR CREDIT CARD TO BRITTANY. I WARN YOU!**

Brittany: Hey!

Lucas: Dave once gave you his credit card. You and Toby we're supposed to buy groceries... what did you do?

Brittany: ...

Toby: She tied me up and left in a toilet!

Ki: Then she spent 15,000 $ on clothes, bags, shoes...

Brittany: I like fashion...

Alvin: You LOVE fashion more than me.

Brittany: That's true...

Alvin: * almost crying *

Brittany: Hey, I was joking...

Alvin: * crying *

Everybody: ...

* * *

**RULE No. 191 - Ki and Luc are surprisingly good DJ's... they could rival David Guetta!**

Ki: We've met him once.

Simon: You two have met David Guetta!?

Lucas: And we challanged him to a DJ battle.

Brittany: And?

Ki: WE WON!

Everybody: 0-0

Lucas: Barely, but still... we won.

* * *

**RULE No. 192 - Once, Alvin was browsing Youtube when he found 'Peanut and Jose Jalapeno' video... nothing was the same ever after...**

Theodore (Jeff Dunham): What the hell is Jose Jalapeno on a stick?

Alvin (Peanut): You are a sick man!

Theodore: And here it it! JOSE JALAPENO! ... Good evening, Jose.

Simon (Jose Jalapeno): Hola Senor...

Theodore: It's good to see you.

Simon: Gracias, Senor.

Alvin: Excuse me! Who the hell is Heff?

Theodore: It's Jeff.

Alvin: No he said Heff.

Theodore: It's the same thing!

Alvin: Nooooo it's not!

Everyone: 0-0

Alvin: Jose what did you say?

Simon: I said Senor Heeeeff...

Alvin: What the fu- now he said Heeeeff.

Theodore: It's all the same!

Ki: Enough of this! Jeff, Peanut and Jose stop this madness now!

Alvin (normal): Geez, why he is so mad now?

Lucas: If you would be under fire by TWELVE people from Mexico you would know.

Everyone: WHAT!?

Lucas: Another thing I shouldn't mention...

Ki: ...

* * *

**RULE No. 193 - If I tell you to kiss Alvin, you will do it with pleasure!**

Corey: Hey Ki... when I will start training for real?

Ki: ?

Corey: All this time I've been doing some stupid exercises which have nothing to do with swordfighting... how I'm supposed to beat Lucas with these?

Ki: Listen Corey.

Corey: * listens closely *

Ki: If I tell you to hop, you will do it. If I tell you to swim, you will. If I tell you to kiss Alvin, you will do it WITH PLEASURE! UNDERSTAND!?

Corey: No way, I'm not kissing him!

Ki: Hey, relax. I was joking...

Corey: NOT FUNNY! * she leaves the room *

Ki: * whispers * Okay... I can do this... inhale, exhale, inhale...

Lucas: I see her training isn't going as good as you planned...

Ki: Nope. Just a second and she will be back.

Lucas: She's pissed off...

Ki: I've got a secret weapon...

Lucas: ?

Ki: Cupcakes!

Corey: * runs back inside with lighting speed * Did you say cupcakes?

Ki: Yeah, but before you get one, you have to finish that last one.

Corey: Okay...

* * *

**RULE No. 194 - Never play Bomberman in real life... Simon and Jeanette will be the winners. ALWAYS.**

Simon: We make the best explosives...

Ki: Yeah, but you blew up half of the house.

Jeanette: We ALWAYS win.

Simon: Oh, we forgot about someone...

Ki: Go ahead. Throw that bomb.

Simon: With pleasure! * he throws the bomb *

Ki: * slices the bomb in midair with his sword *

Simon: When did you start carrying that sword with you!?

Ki: Since I started training Corey. Anythi- * GOES BOOM *

Jeanette: Good I've set up some mines.

Simon: That's my girl!

Ki: Ungh...

* * *

**RULE No. 195 - 'Drive By' by Train is banned... seriously, Ki can't stop singing it!  
**

Ki: * singing *

...

_Oh I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a two ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me either way you do me  
Oh I swear to you I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by..._

_..._

Lucas: Hey Ki.

Ki: Hey Luc. Where is everyone?

Lucas: They left an hour ago.

Ki: Why?

Lucas: They couldn't bear hearing you for FIVE HOURS STRAIGHT...

* * *

**RULE No. 196 - Avatar got banned by Dave.**

Ki: I agree on that one. Kids shouldn't watch it.**  
**

Dave: That goes for you too.

Ki: 0-0

Lucas: Your face is priceless Ki.

* * *

**RULE No. 197 - Getting a pet is a bad idea...**

Alvin: Us and cats don't go along too well...

Ki: You must be very tasty Alvin.

Alvin: * glares at Ki *

Brittany: I won't even mention snakes...

* * *

**RULE No. 198 - Lucas, ever heard of seasonings?**

Lucas: What?

Ki: Salt, pepper...

Lucas: Not really...

* * *

**RULE No. 199 - For some odd reason, The Chipettes hate Green Day. They never told anybody why though.**

Brittany: We don't want to talk about it...**  
**

Alvin: Why?

Jeanette: It still too fresh...

Simon: !?

Eleanor: Can't we hate anybody?

Theodore: WHY!?

* * *

**RULE No. 200 - Dave, Toby and Ian are banned from most of the clubs in the Los Angeles.  
**Ian: Oh come on, a guy can't go to a club and have fun without anybody interrupting...

Toby: We only drank few drinks... and few bottles of vodka... and whiskey... brandy... gin...

Dave: Stop talking about it! My head is pounding just thinking about that hangover!

* * *

**Heh, I've got Simon's machine, what evil uses I will find for it?... Is it just me or this story is starting to get a plotline? I think it does...  
**

**So well, Since I like to post chapters late at night ( Not really... I'm just too lazy to write them at day... ) I will hit the hay now... or start the next special. Probably the latter...**


	13. Special Chapter 2

**HOW TO LIVE WITH THE SEVILLES**

**Special Chapter 2 - ... Just. No. Comment. ( Except that Dave and Ian are really irresponsible... )  
**

**Hello people! As I've promised, here is the next GOLDEN RULE. I had a lot of fun writing this... especially the latter part of it. ( That's where the most fun begins. ) Sorry If you will find some grammar errors, I was in a rush to post this and didn't have to check for spelling again. I'll correct all of them later. ( If there are any. )  
**

**I'M SORRY. ( How many times I've said sorry already? ) It took me so long... but... I wrote over 5,000 thousand words to make it up! Okay... it's 5,000 with the author's notes. But still, The chapter is over 4,000 without it!  
**

**Now, the reviews...**

**Oh yeah, before I forget, I did put all the people's OC's information on my profile. At least all the informations I have about them... if you can, update the missing information on your OC's through a review or a PM. ( Though if you have something against your OC being put on my profile, just tell me. I'll delete it. ) Finally, the reviews:**

**- Vegeta12345 - Yeah, I've read it on wikipedia. I want more Stifler! He's the definition of being funny!**

**- Guest ( Guest... do I really have to type that a guest is a guest? Obviously I do... ) - Thanks for you support. I'm glad this story is being liked!**

**- MunkyRob - Thanks for your OC and thanks for liking my story! Stay Munkin' too!**

**- AATC lover - Thanks for the missing info.**

**- EmilyAnaya19 - You wanted an update and here you have it. ;)**

**- Jenna ( Guest ) - Thanks for the info too.**

**- Shine Bright Tonight You And I - Wow, that's some unique username you've got there. I also think it's a good idea with Elena. Well, the more 'munks and 'ettes we have, the merrier.**

**- RonWeasley101 ( Guest ) - Thanks. I've already got more positive feedback than I could dream of. And I'm only about 20% done with this story.**

**As I've mentioned in the previous chapter, the new OC are going to be introduced in the next chapter. There are going to be FIVE new OC's in this story. While I think about it, it's slowly starting to be a little crowded in here. ( But send your OC in anyway. There is ALWAYS more space for more OC's. )**

* * *

**WARNING!  
The following chapter is rated T+ ( I'd really like to avoid rating this story M...) for:  
- Suggestive Themes ( Everything is suggestive these days... )  
- Alcohol ( Wait. Only ONE person will get drunk. Nobody else will drink anything. Nothing serious will happen! At least I think so... )  
- Some swearing. ( But only VERY LITTLE, like once or twice. )**

**If you are offended by those kinds of... well what? I forgot the word... anyway, If you are offended by this, don't read this chapter and wait for the next one. The next one will be normal.**

* * *

**GOLDEN RULE No. 2  
Taking care of a bunch of teens who are going through puberty can seriously mess up your sanity... especially if you are supposed to, ehm... 'educate' them... about... 'things'... they should know... before something... 'bad' happens. It's even worse if you are going through puberty yourself during that moment. It's EVEN MORE worse if you are left with them without any proper supervision...**

**...**

**( Wow, I probably broke the record for the longest rule name ever... )**

* * *

**PART A - Don't give them ideas...**

Dave: I don't know why Alvin is so... 'active' lately.

Ki: He is growing up, what did you expect?

Dave: I know, but...

Ki: Puberty Dave.

Dave: Chipmunks go through puberty!?

Ki: I think anthromorphic ones do.

Dave: Anthrowhat?

Ki: Nevermind...

Lucas: Hey guys, what are you two talking about?

Dave: Alvin's puberty.

Lucas: 0-0... You have nothing better to talk about?

Ki: Dave, I seriously think you should talk to him.

Dave: Huh?

Ki: You know... 'educate' him about 'certain' things...

Dave: I'm not doing that!

Ki: You don't want Alvin and Brittany to do something 'unneccesary'.

Dave: 0-0... You think the would do it?

Lucas: Who knows if they didn't do it already...

Dave: * Faints... *

Ki: Look what you did... you really think they could've... done 'it'?

Lucas: Who knows?

Ki: No way! Alvin won't stop being a virgin before me! I promise you that!

Lucas: * Does a weird face. * WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING!?

Ki: Ha ha ha ha ha... HA HA HA HA HA! * Whispers to himself. * I perfected the evil laugh... FINALLY!

Lucas: I don't like where this is going...

Ki: Don't you worry... It's not like I'm going to become a dad or anything.

Lucas: Seriously, stop it! Where will you fi- oh wait. You will... but, her? I though she freaks you out!

Ki: Because she does.

Lucas: Besides, how will you know if she... emm... she is still pissed off.

Ki: I've got Simon's machine. I will know...

Lucas: The one he tested on me? Wait, what I was dreaming about anyway?

Ki: You have been going... a little to far with Charlene in my opinion.

Lucas: Oh, you mean...

Ki: Why don't you tell everybody she is your girlfriend? It's not that hard to guess.

Lucas: Hey, we aren't ready to announce us to the world...

Ki: You are talking like you two are a couple of secretly married celebrities...

Lucas: ...

Ki: WHAT!?

Lucas: Relax! Nothing like this is happening!

Ki: You had me there for a second...

Dave: * Begins to wake up. *

Ki: Oh, he's back.

Lucas: Dave relax, I'm pretty sure they haven't done 'it' ... yet.

Dave: Yeah.

Ki: Brittany wouldn't let him go that far.

Lucas: But you are willing to go that far, aren't you?

Dave: WHAT!? * Faints again... *

Ki: STOP IT LUC! You will give him a heart attack if you keep that up.

Dave: * Muttering... * I don't want to be a grandpa yet...

Ki: Me neither.

Lucas: What do you mean?

Ki: I saw you two yesterday...

Lucas: You spied on me?!

Ki: I had to. No matter what, I'm still your guardian. But really, even Alvin and Brittany don't make out like this... so...

Lucas: STOP IT!

Dave: * Begins to wake up again. *

Ki: Just don't go too far with Charlene.

Dave: ... What?! He is dating Charlene!?

Lucas: KI!

Ki: Yup. Chill out Luc. Nothing bad will happen if Dave knows...

Dave: * His phone begins to ring. * Ian... I'll get it in my bedroom.

Ki: Okay.

Brittany: * Walks inside while Dave walks out. * What are you talking about?

Ki: Lucas' is going to get laid soon.

Brittany: 0-0 WHAT?!

Lucas: KIIIIIIIIII!

Brittany: Who's so st-

Ki: Charlene.

Brittany: Oh right...

Lucas: What are you two talking about?

Brittany: Nothing. Anything else happened?

Ki: Not really...

Lucas: Ki wanted to educate you and Alvin about 'certain' things...

Ki: I'm not the one to do it! Dave is!

Brittany: What do you mean?

Ki: You don't want to know...

Lucas: Now you deny it... * Brittany leaves the room after taking some snacks. *

Ki: Luc, do I really have to kick your butt right now? Dave is still mad at me for breaking walls and floors with you.

Lucas: We don't need to fight now. Besides, I'm the one who ended up paying for the damage YOU had done.

Ki: Exactly. * Dave comes back in. *

Dave: Me and Ian are going to Las Vegas! Tonight!

Ki: What about us?

Dave: He wanted you to take care of his penthouse.

Lucas: Wait... ALL OF US?

Dave: Yes.

Ki: Alvin will wreak his house...

Dave: I hope he doesn't. Because if he does, you two are grounded. Forever.

Ki&Lucas: Why US!?

Dave: Besides, I want you two to talk to them.

Ki: About?

Dave: You know.

Lucas: ... You don't mean...

Dave: I do.

Ki: You realize how awkward will it be coming from two virgins... wait... you aren't a virgin, are you?

Dave: Of course I'm not! Where did you get such a ridiculous idea!?

Ki: Relax, I'm just checking...

Dave: I HOPE SO!

Ki: * Whispers to Lucas. * Now I'm sure he is a virgin...

Lucas: * Begins laughing. * I get the same idea...

Dave: I'm leaving in two hours, so get ready and tell everyone.

Ki: Wait, what about Toby?

Dave: He will stay and take care of the house.

Lucas: Looks like we will stay with Ian for quite some time... Toby is bound to destroy everything when he is alone.

Toby: Hey! It's not nice! Besides, I won't be alone. Julie is coming over.

Ki: Just don't stain the couch...

Lucas&Toby&Dave: KI!

Ki: Allright... but seriously, the stains...

Toby: Shut up!

Ki: Okay...

Alvin: * Walks into the room. * Hey guys, what's going on?

Ki: We are going to stay at The Lovecasts place for a few days... Dave and Ian are going to the City of Sin.

Alvin: Las Vegas? Woohoo! Take me with you! Please!

Dave: No way Alvin. I still remember what happened at the cruise ship...

Alvin: Oh come on. I'm not that childish I've used to be!

Dave: I SAID NO!

Alvin: Fine... but why we can't stay here?

Lucas: Toby is going to stay with Claire...

Toby: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE.

Ki: Geez.

Dave: You all better get ready!

* * *

**Part B - Something's wrong?**

Alvin: Wow! Ian lives HERE?

Ki: He really got rich...

Brittany: This thing is three times bigger than our house!

Charlene: You think so?

Amy: You will get used to it.

Cindy: Exactly.

Charlene: We will show you your rooms.

Amy: We have five guest rooms here so no problem.

Nicole: Hi!

Tom: Hello guys! You are here too!?

Alvin: What are they doing here?

Charlene: We decided to throw up a little party... Corey is here too.

Amy: Hey, why did you invite her?!

Charlene: WHY NOT?

Amy&Charlene: * They begin arguing... *

Brittany: Do they...

Cindy: They are always like this. I'll show you your rooms. * Alvin, Simon and Theodore get one room, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor the second one, Ki and Lucas get the third one. The remaining ones are took by Tom and Nicole and Corey, respectively. *

Lucas: * In their room. * Wow, look at this view.

Ki: Whatever.

Lucas: What's up?

Ki: There is no place to hide in this room.

Lucas: What do you need to hide for?

Ki: They are still pissed off.

Lucas: So?

Ki: I'm on their turf. They can come at night and choke me or stab me to death.

Lucas: You are so stupid. They? Kill you?

Ki: I would suspect anything from them.

Lucas: You are going crazy.

Cindy: * Walks into the room. * Hey Lucas. Want something to drink?

Lucas: No, thanks.

Ki: Fine, ignore me.

Cindy: Asshole.

Ki: I WAS DRUNK!

Cindy: YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!

Ki: Okay I am... that doesn't change the fact I was drunk as hell.

Cindy: ... * She leaves the room quickly. *

Lucas: I never saw you admit you are an asshole.

Ki: Because I'm not.

Lucas: Hypocrite.

Ki: You will get it now...

Alvin: Hey guys, what is going on?

Ki: Nothing.

Alvin: We are going to check out the house. You wanna come with us?

Lucas: SURE!

Ki: Nah, thanks.

Alvin: Really? They have a freaking jacuzzi in here! JACUZZI!

Ki: ...

Lucas: Let's go. He needs to be alone for a while.

Alvin: Okay... if you want to join us, we will be right there, at the jacuzzi.

Ki: Thanks, but I'd rather stay here.

Alvin: Your choice. * He and Lucas leave the room. *

Ki: * Walks to a nearby mirror. * What's wrong with me? Why I feel so... down?

Corey: There is nothing wrong with you.

Ki: * Jumps up, startled. * Corey! Ever heard of knocking?

Corey: Alvin left the door opened.

Ki: I'll get him for this...

Corey: What's wrong?

Ki: I... don't know.

Corey: You can tell me.

Ki: But I really don't know... I feel weird.

Corey: Weird?

Ki: Good and bad at the same time...

Corey: That happens... sometimes.

Ki: You think I don't know? I had good and bad times while travelling around the world. That was totally crazy.

Corey: What about your home?

Ki: I... had no home. No parents, siblings, friends... until I've meet Lucas.

Corey: That must've been hard for you.

Ki: * He shrugs. * I've grown used to it.

Corey: What are you going to do now?

Ki: Huh?

Corey: Are you going to see the others now?

Ki: Not really...

Corey: Can I stay with you then?

Ki: Why?

Corey: You still have to train me.

Ki: Right. I almost forgot... * He hugs Corey, completely surprising her. * Thank Corey.

Corey: What for?

Ki: For helping me.

Corey: I did nothing...

Ki: No. You did a lot.

Corey: * Thinking... * There is really something going on with him... he never acted like this before.

Ki: So...

Corey: Yeah... * Awkward silence follows... *

Ki: I wonder how the others are doing.

Corey: Yeah, me too.

Ki: Why don't we see then?

Corey: But you just said...

Ki: I feel better now.

Corey: Fine then. Let's go. * Few minutes later... *

Ki: Hey guys.

Alvin: You have changed your mind?

Ki: Yeah.

Simon: * Whispering to Corey. * What did you do to him?

Corey: * Whispering back. * Just talked. Nothing else.

Brittany: Hey, what are you two talking about?

Corey&Simon: Nothing.

Brittany: Really? Why are you whispering then?

Ki: Just leave them alone Brittany. You don't need to know everything.

Brittany: Hey!

Alvin: Ki's right though.

Brittany: ... Fine. Whatever. Let's just have fun.

* * *

**PART C - Time for party...**

Alvin: This party is kinda boring...

Ki: Well, I have to agree.

Lucas: Exactly.

Tom: What did you suspect? Alcohol and drugs?

Ki: Nope. I had enough drinking for quite some time.

Alvin: But seriously Tom, drugs? You think we would fall that low?

Tom: You know how it is. You are a celebrity, go to a party, somebody pours something into your drink, the next day press is all over you, calli-

Simon: We don't need the details Tom.

Tom: I'm just saying. Better watch out.

Theodore: The girls are really late.

Lucas: This is just a small party, not some fashion show.

Ki: Yeah? Good luck telling them that.

Tom: I'm lucky Nicole isn't like tha- oh my gosh! * Nicole comes in, wearing a sparking red dress. *

Nicole: Hi Tom... like the new look?

Tom: You look stunning! Amazing! PERFECT!

Nicole: Thanks... so, wanna dance?

Tom: You don't have to ask twice. * They begin dancing. *

Alvin: Wow, I never noticed how sexy Nicole was until now...

Lucas: You'd better be glad Brittany didn't hear you.

Alvin: Yeah. She'd kill me.

Brittany: She did hear you. And she will kill you.

Alvin: BRITTANY!? Wow, you look great! * She is wearing a sparking pink dress, similar to Nicole's. *

Ki: * Begins laughing. *

Brittany: Give it up Alvin!

Alvin: Britt, I'm sorry! I swear I'll never call another girl sexy again! Unless that's you.

Brittany: You are lucky that I have a certain weakness for you.

Alvin: Not only you. No girl can resist me... * She hits him in the arm, playfully. *

Simon&Lucas: * Facepalming. *

Ki: Really Alvin? REALLY? I know at least... 6 girls that aren't all over you. Care to explain that LITTLE detail?

Alvin: Not now. I have more important things to do. * He takes Brittany's paw and they go dancing near Tom and Nicole. *

Lucas: * After a moment of silence. * Hey Ki.

Ki: Yeah?

Lucas: Who's your date?

Ki: I don't have a date.

Lucas: You could've asked Amy.

Ki: Nope. She's still mad.

Lucas: What about Corey then?

Ki: What about her?

Lucas: You like her, don't you?

Ki: It depends what do you mean.

Lucas: I know you like her, but... do you like like her?

Ki: HUH? Where did this come from!?

Lucas: I mean, you two have been spending a lot of time with each other lately...

Ki: You forgot about our little bet? I'm training her to kick your butt.

Lucas: So... there is nothing going on between you two?

Ki: Nope... hey look, your girl is coming.

Lucas: Wh- WOW... Charlene? * She comes in, wearing an orange miniskirt and a pink sparking shirt. *

Charlene: That's me.

Everybody: CHARLENE IS HIS GIRLFRIEND?

Ki: * Does a trollface. * SURPRISED?

Lucas: You look... I can't even describe it.

Charlene: I know. Amazing, right?

Lucas: Much more than amazing!

Charlene: * Giggles. * Thanks... shall we?

Lucas: Sure. * They join the other dancing couples. *

Ki: Well, being a single has it's own benefits... I wonder where the rest of girls are.

Corey: Hey Ki... do you have a date?

Ki: Nope. Why do you ask?

Corey: Well... I'm dateless tonight too, and... would you like to dance?

Ki: Okay. I have nothing better to do anyway.

* * *

**PART D - The fun begins.  
**

Ki: Where are Tom and Nicole?

Lucas: They went into their room... but you.

Ki: What?

Lucas: You told me there was nothing between you two!

Ki: What? We've only been dancing!

Alvin: You don't need to be so secretive about it.

Ki: There is NOTHING going on between us. How many times do I have to mention that?

Simon: Leave him alone guys.

Ki: Than-

Simon: We all know the truth.

Ki: WHAT TRUTH?

Theodore: Exactly. If you had nothing do to with her, then why you agreed to train her? And why did you dance with her tonight?

Ki: * Sighs. * Because I'd love to see Lucas' face when she will kick his ass. Me and him are a lot like Alvin and Brittany: We are best friends but there are days when we want to kill each other. That was one of these days. And I had danced with her because I wanted to be nice... is that enough?

Alvin: Be nice? You are never nice!

Ki: Alvin.

Alvin: Yes?

Ki: How would you like to have Brittany visiting you in a hospital?

Alvin: What?

Ki: Because that's what will happen if you don't stop this now.

Simon: Solving everything with violence is for losers.

Ki: That 'loser' might throw you off this building.

Theodore: Why are you so aggresive today?

Ki: * Imitating Theo's voice. * Why are you so DEAF today?

Alvin: And they call me childish...

Lucas: Ki, just drop it.

Ki: THEY should drop it.

Lucas: But what if they are actually tell-

Ki: THEY AREN'T.

Alvin: * After a moment of silence. * Just chill out everybody. It's a party!

Ki: If you stop, then okay.

Lucas: See? You can be a good guy... sometimes.

Ki: Yeah. I can. But I don't like to.

Simon: So... let's have a drink?

Ki: I'll get some coke for myself.

Lucas: Yeah. Let off some steam with coke.

Ki: Because coke solves everything...

Lucas: Exactly.

Ki: * Goes to the kitchen to get some coke, but notices Amy. * Hi Amy... why didn't yo-

Amy: Hi cutie...

Ki: Crap, she's totally drunk!

Amy: Hey, where are you going? Stay.

Ki: GUYS, CARE TO COME HERE FOR A SECOND?

Alvin: What's going on? I- Wow. She's totally drunk!

Ki: That's EXACTLY the same thing I said when I saw her.

Cindy: How did this happen?

Jessica: And where did she get alcohol? Ian doesn't keep any!

Ki: I'm pretty sure he does. Even Dave does.

Alvin&Simon&Theodore: WHAT!?

Ki: I SERIOUSLY TALK TOO MUCH...

Amy: Hey Ki... wanna check out my room?

Alvin: * Nudging Simon and Theodore. * I get a slight déjà vu...

Simon: Well, you are certainly right...

Theodore: Yup...

Ki: Thanks Amy, but I'd rather... not.

Amy: You won't get bored... I promise.

Ki: No thanks...

Amy: Baby, please.

Ki: You are drunk...

Amy: So? I finally got the courage to...

Ki: To what?

Amy: * She whispers something to his ear... and he blushes. *

Ki: NO WAY!

Amy: Oh, really? Who wanted to do this a little over a week ago?

Ki: I was completely drunk! Just like the way you are now!

Alvin: Is it just me, or is he starting to panic?

Everybody: He does.

Ki: I'm not!

Alvin: You are.

Ki: Whatever... I don't care what you say.

Amy: So, how about it?

Ki: No thanks.

Amy: Don't make me force you to come with me.

Ki: I'd like to see that...

Amy: Fine. * Surprising everyone, she grabs Ki and begins to walk of in the direction of her room. *

Lucas: Should we help him?

Everybody: Nope.

Lucas: Okay... but what if 'something' will happen between them?

Charlene: He's too SCARED to think about that.

Ki: GUYS, SERIOUSLY HELP ME!

Charlene: See? I told you.

Lucas: I feel kinda bad for him though...

Alvin: He's get- * Gets muffled by Lucas' paw. *

Lucas: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE.

Alvin: Toby much?

Lucas: Damn, he's rubbing off on me.

Simon: Well, are we going to stand like this all night?

Theodore: You've got a better idea?

Simon: Hell yeah...

Jeanette: I don't like that look in his eyes.

Brittany: You think I do?

Eleanor: Simon changed a lot lately.

Jeanette: He's more like... Alvin.

Alvin: Relax. That's a good thing!

The Chipettes: IT ISN'T.

Brittany: One Alvin is already a nightmare.

Alvin: Hey!

Jeanette: She's telling the truth.

Alvin: Let's just go back to partying...

* * *

**PART E - BEHIND THE DOOR...**

Ki: Amy, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Amy: We both want this...

Ki: I don't!

Amy: Don't lie to me now...

Ki: I'm not lying!

Amy: I know how you feel about me.

Ki: Really? Because I'm freaked out!

Amy: * Walks REALLY close to Ki. *

Ki: What are you doing?

Amy: Something I've wanted for a long time... * She begins kissing him, but after a while, Ki pushes her away. *

Ki: Amy, no.

Amy: …

Ki: Listen...

Amy: He lied.

Ki: … Who?

Amy: Lucas.

Ki: WHAT DID HE SAY?

Amy: He told me you like me.

Ki: Seriously, this time he has gone TOO FAR.

Amy: What are you going to do?

Ki: Kick his butt.

Amy: Okay... he deserved it.

Ki: * Storms out of the room. * LUUCCASSS!

Lucas: Wha- * Gets punched in the face. * What's wrong with you!?

Charlene: Why are hitting my boyfriend?

Ki: Why? He's the reason Amy's heartbroken and drunk now.

Everybody: WHAT?

Charlene: … What? Is this true?

Lucas: NO!

Ki: Stop lying. Just ask Amy if you don't believe me.

Lucas: Charlene, wait...

Charlene: Leave me alone, you dickhead! * She leaves for Amy's room. *

Lucas: * The look on his face is priceless. *

Ki: Looks like you two are over.

Lucas: What the hell did you do?

Ki: Something that had to be done.

Lucas: I can't believe you would go that low...

Ki: I wasn't the one who GOT THAT LOW... how could you lie to her like that?

Lucas: … I though you hate her?

Ki: I don't hate anybody... except HIM...

Lucas: You think he is still alive?

Ki: He won't die that easily.

Alvin: WHO are you talking about?

Ki: Don't ask because I won't tell you.

Alvin: Luc, what's going on?

Lucas: You don't want to know...

Everybody: WHO the hell are you talking about?

Ki&Lucas: …

Alvin: Fine, don't tell us.

Simon: Who could they be talking about?

Theodore: Whoever he is, they don't like him.

Brittany: They HATE him.

Jeanette: There must be a reason why.

Eleanor: And we are going to find out?

Alvin: Yeah, we will.

* * *

******PART F – WE NEED TO TALK... ABOUT... ERM...**

_...The next morning..._

Brittany: Ki, what do you want to talk about?

Ki: Relax. Lucas agreed to help me...

Lucas: You MADE ME agree.

Ki: That's a TINY DETAIL. Anyway, you guys are growing up and...

Amy: Wait, you are talking about...

Ki: Yeah. Dave made me do this.

Jeanette: He's totally unresponsible, leaving it in hands of two...

Ki: Say it.

Jeanette: No thanks...

Alvin: What are you guys talking about!?

Ki: Luc, maybe you will start...

Lucas: Nope.

Ki: Traitor...

Alvin: What is this all about?

Ki: Dave wanted me and Lucas... who is a coward...

Lucas: HEY!

Ki: … to talk with you about...

Alvin: Yeah?

Ki: Mating.

Alvin: 0-0 … FINALLY!

Ki: Don't even think I will go into details...

Alvin: Killjoy...

Brittany: ALVIN!

Simon: Are you serious? I mean, shouldn't Dave be the one to talk about this? He is probably more... 'experienced'.

Ki: He's a virgin.

Everybody: * Laughs his/her lungs out. *

Alvin: You are serious?

Ki: Totally.

Simon: How can you know?

Ki: Trust me... it's not hard to tell. Besides, he got so defensive yesterday when I asked him... you would know that too.

Theodore: Just like YOU yesterday...

The Chipettes: What are you guys talking about?

Ki: Guys, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS.

Corey: I want to know too!

Alvin: You probably know anyway...

Ki: ALVIN!

Lucas: Now you are bound for the girls to find out.

Brittany: Find out what!? Tell us!

Ki: I will KILL the person who says anything.

Alvin: Relax. We won't tell them anything about your cru-

Ki: SHE'S NOT MY CRUSH!

Everybody: * Complete silence. *

Ki: I hate my life!

Girls: * Giggling. * Who's his crush?

Alvin: I won't tell. Ask him.

Brittany: Ki...

Ki: * Blushing. * No way in hell! I'm not telling! … Besides, she is NOT my crush!

Jeanette: Yeah, sure...

Ki: I WILL KILL DAVE FOR THIS!

Simon: Don't blame everything on Dave now...

Ki: RIGHT! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!

Theodore: Here we go again...

Eleanor: Why are you so scared?

Ki: Forget about this...

Alvin: They won't. I know it, you kn-

Ki: ALVIN! SHUT UP!

Alvin: Don't blame me for your faults!

Ki: Can we go back to... our talk?

Everybody: Fine.

Ki: So, as I've been saying... * Alvin raises his paw up. * Yeah?

Alvin: How do you get a girl pregnant?

Ki: What? You want to try with Brittany?

Brittany: * Gags. * Me and him? Doing 'that'? NEVER! OVER MY DEAD BODY!

Alvin: Hey, we can't stay in a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship forever!

Brittany: Pervert! I'd rather do 'it' with Ki than you!

Ki: * His eyes almost fall out. * WHAATT!?

Brittany: That was just a figure of speech... relax.

Ki: * Facepalms. * I'm too YOUNG for this... you should be helping me!

Lucas: Nope. You are doing fine.

Ki: Son of a … bitch.

Lucas: ...

Ki: Anyway... I've wanted to say... * Alvin raises his paw up again? * Yeah?

Alvin: You didn't answer my question.

Ki: You want to know? Fine. First, you and a girl go...

Simon: We don't want the details.

Ki: You are supposed to know them!

Simon: I already know them.

Ki: So? I'll make you remember them before you do something stupid.

Simon: Me? You are joking, right?

Ki: No.

Simon: * Shuts up. *

Ki: Okay, you first need a girl, obviously.

Simon: He's doing bad...

Theodore: Very bad... Simon?

Simon: Yeah?

Theodore: What is mating?

Simon: * Facepalms. * Hey Ki.

Ki: Why do you interrupt me AGAIN!

Simon: Theo doesn't know what mating is.

Ki: Oh brother... Theo, mating is... when people love each other so much... they want to express it an-

Theodore: Does that mean I should mate with Dave and my brothers?

Everybody: NO!

Ki: HELL NO! I mean... you shouldn't mate with your family... you can, but the-

Alvin: DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE.

Ki: Toby much? Anyways Theo, people usually mate with their girlfriends or boyfriends.

Theodore: But I STILL don't know what that means!

Ki: Guys, don't make me break him...

Theodore: I WANT to know!

Ki: Okay... You know, when you go... yes, I mean 'that' … you put that INSIDE... yes, they have a 'special'... entrance...

Theodore: THAT'S EWWW! DISGUSTING!

Ki: Believe me, it's well worth it.

Alvin: And how would YOU know that?

Ki: * Blushing slightly. * I don't...

Lucas: Wait, what are you talking about? What are you hiding?

Ki: NOTHING! I SWEAR!

Lucas: Wait... so you and that french girl...

Ki: DO NOT MENTION HER NAME!

Corey: What french girl?

Alvin: How many more secrets you two have!?

Lucas: A LOT.

Ki: Why you always end up talking about ME!?

Lucas: But you two... did 'it'?

Ki: …

Alvin: SERIOUSLY!?

Ki: Hey, I didn't say anything! … We DIDN'T!

Lucas: I can't believe you lied to me.

Ki: Why nobody believes me?

Corey: I believe you. You don't seem like a guy to... well... * Blushes. *

Ki: Thanks Corey.

Alvin&Brittany&Simon&Jeanette&Theodore&Elanor&Luca s: AWWWWWW...

Ki: NO.

Corey: ?

Ki: NO! NO! NO! * He runs out of the room. *

Corey: What's up with him?

Brittany: I can't believe it...

Corey: GUYS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?

Eleanor: But... really?

Alvin: No doubt about that!

Corey: What the hell is going on?

Alvin: You don't need to know... yet. * Everyone leaves the room except for Corey. *

Corey: I WILL FIND OUT!

* * *

**Here you go! I left you with another questions! Who Lucas and Ki we're talking about? Is there really something going on between Corey and Ki? Does he really have a crush on her? Why I'm asking myself those questions when I know ALL the answers?**

**I might answer those questions I left unanswered... or I might not. It depends if I will find a cool way to do that... I already have a good idea for something... something great. Truly amazing. A family reunion... DAMN! I SAID TOO MUCH! I'm pretty sure though not much people read author's notes. I just hope this spoiler won't be seen by too many people...**


	14. Chapter 11

**HOW TO LIVE WITH THE SEVILLES**

**Special Chapter 11 – Seven Deadly Munks!  
**

**Surpised? Nope? Well, I sure was surprised when I saw 6 reviews 3-4 hours after posting the previous chapter! And I decided to celebrate that, writing ANOTHER chapter today. Well, It's 4.30 am now, but still. I wrote in in less than a 12 hours span! Some of these ideas came right from „The Squeakquel", some came from my fellow readers. Reviews:**

**- MunkyRob – Remember, never do something if you are going to regret it... unless you are a chipmunk. Or Alvin.  
**

**- Jenna – Thanks for that 'detail'.**

**- AATC lover – I should be the one thanking YOU! This story is nothing without people actually reading it. And thanks for the details. However, I don't quite get this part.********"...********and pretends to pee on HER like a dog" Pee on who? Brittany? Or you just meant she just acts like a peeing dog?**

******- AnayaEmily19 – Well, thanks. I will review, I have some time tonight. If not tonight, I'd do it tomorrow night. ( Yeah, I don't sleep a night. From midnight to 7.00 am I'm super busy. I stopped sleeping at night few weeks ago and I DON'T regret it. ) About Corey... I wasn't sure if I should type that affair between Ki and Corey. ( Man, learn to speak about yourself in FIRST PERSON! ) Okay, that affair between ME ( I'm relieved... ) and Corey. I still have some doubts... but I guess it seems okay for you. That's what really matters.  
**

******- Lulu308 – Sorry about the floor, can't do much about it. I have like, 2.69 $ on my paypal account. No joke.**

**I made a small mistake in the previous chapter. There are SEVEN new OC in this chapter, not five. Hence the name of this chapter. Sorry for the confusion.  
**

**Oh also, I will go back to the previous chapters and fix all the grammar errors... ( That's what you get when you are a grammar nazi, like me... ) I will also change the formatting a little. ( I'm kinda perfectionist... yeah I know, Brittany is rubbing off on me... but is this a bad thing? I don't think so. )**

* * *

**RULE No. 201******** – Theodore is STILL afraid of eagles.  
**

Theodore: I'm not!

Simon: Theo... being scared of eagles isn't a bad thing.

Theodore: … Really?

Toby: Of course not! You know, eagles eat small animals like chi-

Theodore: AAAAAAA! * Runs away. *

Simon: Toby, you asshole!

* * *

******RULE No. 202 – Toby, stop adding -ish to everything.**

Alvin: How did you like this comedy Toby?

Toby: It was funny...ish.

Alvin: Asshole!

* * *

******RULE No. 203 – Ryan, try to hurt one more chipmunk in your life and I will... * The following content had to be censored due to it's content. ***

Ryan: And what will you do? Bite me?

Xander: Besides, there are 3 of us now.

Jeremy: You rat have no chance.

Xander: Look, that green rat is coming!

Theodore: M-m-me?

Ki: Don't think abou it Ryan.

Jeremy: Hey rat. * Grabs Theodore. *

Theodore: Let me go!

Ki: Now you went TOO far. * Aura appears around his body, scaring the hell out of the jocks. *

Ryan: What the hell?!

Ki: NOW, YOU WILL SUFFER! * 30 minutes later, after much tortures... *

Ryan: Mommy... I want to go home...

Alvin: Why his voice is so high pitched now? He sounds almost like us!

Lucas: Don't tell me...

Ki: Ryan has to forget about having children in the future...

Alvin: OH. MY. GOD! That had to hurt.

Theodore: Thanks Ki... though I'm terrified of you now.

Ki: Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You are to kawaii for that.

Theodore: What does it mean? Lu-

Lucas: I'm not telling. Google it.

* * *

******RULE No. 204 – The Chipettes have a strange liking for** **penthouses...**

Ki: Believe me.

Alvin: You think so?

Ki: Just ask Britt if she wants to live in a penthouse. You will get your answer.

Alvin: Okay. * Five minutes later. * I will kill you!

Ki: Let me guess... Brittany wants you to buy her a penthouse?

Alvin: H-

Ki: It's written all over your face.

* * *

**RULE No. 205 - If Nicole has nightmares because of the movies Alvin was watching, Tom will know who did it.**

Tom: Are you okay?

Nicole: Yes... I just had a nightmare.

Tom: Let me guess...

Nicole: Yes.

Tom: AALLLVVVIIIINNN!

Alvin: What does he want now?

Simon: You should stop asking questions and start running.

Alvin: Thanks. I almost forgot.

Simon: * Facepalms. *

* * *

**RULE No. 206 - Brittany's new rival?  
**  
Dave: Brittany, I already told you. I'm not going to buy you a skirt for 500 $!

Brittany: But Dave, it's 50% off! I'll never see a chance like this again!

Dave: Whatever. If you want it, buy it for your own money.

Alvin: Told you Britt.

Brittany: Alvin...

Alvin: ?

Brittany: Alvinn... pretty please.

Alvin: No! You have already got 10,000$ yesterday! What did you do with it?

Brittany: I bought a few things...

Alvin: Nope. Besides, I have no money with me.

Brittany: L-

Lucas: No way. Just because I'm a millionaire doesn't mean I'm going to buy everyone a present each week!

Brittany: * Makes a disappointed face and gives them 'the look'. *

Alvin&Lucas&Dave: Brittany, STOP IT!

Brittany: OKAY! I want it so badly...

Stranger Chipette: Oh please, stop humilitating yourself.

Brittany: Who are you?

Stranger Chipette: I'm not as pathetic as you. I'm sure of that.

Brittany: HEY!

Alvin: Who are you to judge... wow.

Stranger Chipette: Why don't you dump her for me? I'm Elena, by the way.

Alvin: Nice to meet you.

Brittany: Alvin!

Alvin: I mean... stop annoying my girlfriend!

Elena: Why are you wasting time on her?

Alvin: She's the best, most beautiful and sexy girl I have ever met.

Elena: But now you meet ME.

Brittany: Watch out before you get hurt!

Elena: And what are you going to do?

Brittany: THIS! * They begin fighting. *

Ki: I bet you love this Alvin.

Alvin: Of course I do. Girls we're always fighting for me!

* * *

**RULE No. 207 -** **Now, a whole rival band!**

Brittany: That Elena... she's terrible.

Jeanette: She can't be that bad.

Simon: Exactly. Maybe she just seems like that.

Brittany: She's a b-

Dave: BRITTANY!

Brittany: I'm sorry... that I have to be right.

Theodore: Hey guys, we are on a picnic! Cheer up!

Eleanor: Theo's right!

Theodore: Thanks Ellie.

Eleanor: No problem.

Ki: I smell trouble...

Lucas: Huh?

Ki: Look guys?

Stranger Chipette1: I can't believe it!

Stranger Chipette2: It's really them!

Stranger Chipette3: They are OURS.

Alvin&Simon&Theodore: ?

Ki: Told you.

Lucas: Oh brother...

Stranger Chipmunk1: Let us introduce ourselves! We are The Rockettes! I'm Charlotte.

Stranger Chipmunk2: I'm Michelle.

Stranger Chipmunk3: And I'm Theodora.

Dave: Nice to meet you girls...

Alvin: Hey Dave, can we go have ice cream? Please!

Dave: Okay.

Brittany: I don't want ice cream.

Jeanette: I'm not in the mood too.

Eleanor: I'll pass this time.

Ki: I haven't eaten ice cream in a LONG time.

Lucas: Yeah. I'd like one too... let's go! * Guys leave to buy ice cream, leaving The Chipettes with The Rockettes. *

The Rockettes: Get your hands off them!

The Chipettes: What?

Charlotte: Alvin is mine!

Brittany: Oh, really!?

Michelle: Don't even think about stealing Simon from me!

Jeanette: He's not your toy!

Theodora: Leave the cute Theodore alone!

Eleanor: I won't let someone like YOU near my best friend! * They begin fighting. They finish seconds before guys arrive. *

Dave: So, what have you been girls doing?

Brittany&Charlotte: Just talking. * They glare at each other. *

Ki: Yeah, because you get bruises and cuts from talking...

* * *

**RULE No. 208 - We need help.**

The Chipmunks&The Chipettes: Thank you everybody!

Dave: Another great concert guys!

Ki: Yeah. It was okay... * He yawns. *

Everybody: ONLY OKAY?

Ki: You need a few news songs. I heard 'Bad Romance' millions of times already...

Masked Man: On the floor! Move! Before I ge- * He falls to the ground. *

Ki: Why do they always TALK?

Dave: Wow that was fast... what did you do to him?

Ki: You don't want to know the details... better call an ambulance and cops though.

Dave: Why ambulance?

Ki: He will bleed out in 15 minutes.

Everyone: o-0

_Few days later..._

Dave: Who's next? ... Mr. Okihawa. Martial Arts teacher. Fifth dan...

Ki&Lucas: * They can't stop laughing for some reason. *

Mr. Okihawa: I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Sev- WHAT ARE THOSE DEMONS DOING HERE!?

Lucas&Ki: Hi!

Mr. Okihawa: SOMEBODY CALL FOR EXORCIST!

Dave: Let me guess...

Ki: Yeah. Our teacher.

Lucas: His broken arms recovered very quickly... * They burst out laughing again. *

Dave: He was the last one. Well, I th-

Stranger Chipmunk: Excuse me. I'd like to apply.

Dave: YOU? Sorry, but we need a strong... guy for this job.

Ki: Dave, he is strong.

Dave: And how would you know that?

Ki: His aura...

Stranger Chipmunk: Oh, I see a fellow occ-

Lucas: Two. Not one.

Stranger Chipmunk: What a coincidence. I'm Luc. Luc Seville.

Dave: You are kidding... right?

Luc: Another coincidence. There are a lot of Sevilles in the U.S.A. Mr. Seville.

Dave: Just call me Dave.

Luc: Okay Dave.

Dave: Ki, Lucas, care to explain you choice?

Ki: Of course. He, just like us, has special powers.

Dave: ... That's all?

Lucas: That's ALL... you need to know.

Dave: Okay... I think I will believe you. How old are you, though?

Luc: 15 years old, to be exact.

Dave: Okay... I hire you.

Luc: YES!

* * *

**RULE No. 209 - A pair of crazy like scientists... and we are done!**  
Alvin: We meet a lot of chipmunks lately.

Ki: And we are about to meet another pair...

Stranger Chipette: Are you sure?

Stranger Chipmunk: I was always right! EINSTEIN WAS WRONG!

Lucas: Si, I think you will have a good time with them. See ya.

Simon: Where are you two going?

Ki: We want to test out Lulu's abilities.

Lucas: He seems strong enough to be your bodyguard.

Stranger Chipmunk: Who are you?

Simon: Simon Seville.

Stranger Chipmunk: Really? I'm Robert Rex. And that's my girlfriend Chrystal.

Chrystal: Heyah.

Robert: Anyways, I'd like to talk with you.

Simon: About...?

Robert: Science of course!

Simon: Okay...

* * *

**RULE No. 210 - Do not ask Robert about ANY scientific things.**

Ki: He almost bored SIMON and JEANETTE to death. That's something!

Alvin: He is millions times more geeky than Simon.

Lucas: Now you feel bad...

Alvin: Yeah.

* * *

**RULE No. 211 - Want to die? Disaggre with him about Quantum Physics!**

Simon: I'm telling you, there is a small mistake in calculations...

Robert: I NEVER make mistakes!

Simon: Rex, chill out...

Robert: DON'T CALL ME REX! * Goes crazy. *

Simon: Legs, listen to me... RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!

Alvin: Wow.

* * *

**RULE No. 212 - Do not leave him and Chrystal alone either... they may get kinda 'busy'...**

Ki: I'll ask them if they want to eat dinner with us. * He hears a weird sounds and turns pink. *

Dave: ?

Ki: I think they are... busy.

Dave: Busy?

Ki: 'THAT' BUSY.

Dave: WHAT!? They are too young for... 'that'.

Alvin: You mean...

Brittany: EWW!

Alvin: I'd take a quick peek... * But Ki grabs him before he does anything. *

Ki: Believe me, Rex will kill you, rip your head off and shit down your neck.

Dave: KI!

Ki: Hey, that's Duke Nukem, not me!

* * *

**RULE No. 213 - DO NOT call Chrystal 'boyish' ever.**

Ryan: * Scared. * W-w-what do you want now?

Ki: Me? Nothing.

Ryan: * He notices Chrystal. * What, you started dating BOYISH girls? You fell that low?

Ki: Better start praying Ryan...

Ryan: What is she gonna do?

Ki: This.

Ryan: * Girlish screams of terror as Chrystal claws at his face and... you know what ;). *

Ki: Heh. Never call her bo- I mean, never call her like this again.

Chrystal: That was a close one.

Ki: I know.

Chrystal: Your life is in danger.

Ki: I can protect myself.

Chrystal: Want to try your luck?

Ki: I'm not gonna hit a girl.

Chrystal: ... You are lucky today. JUST today.

Ki: * Thinking... * She's kinda scary...

* * *

**RULE No. 214 - Do not insult Hungary. Rob and Chrystal will sell your organs to the Hungarian mafia.  
**  
Alvin: Why is that?

Robert: We are part Hungarian.

Alvin: Don't worry! I like Hungary! I LOVE IT! It's a great country!

Ki: ...How many organs you two have sold?

Robert: We are making a living out of it.

Ki: 0-0 That's... weird.

* * *

**RULE No. 215 - Jeanette is bad ( or extremely good ) at gluing things.**

Simon: Everybody is bad at something.

Ki: Simon.

Simon: Yeah?

Ki: By some kind of miracle, she glued TOBY to the ceiling!

Simon: ... He deserved it.

Ki: I know, but still...

Toby: Somebody help me!

* * *

**RULE No. 216 - Back to Toby... never invite a girl to a date in a fast food restaurant. Wait go back. You shouldn't invite them anywhere.**

Toby: I don't want to stay forever alone!

Ki: Write a song then.

Toby: Go to hell...

Ki: I've been there.

Toby: You are joking, right?

Ki: Nope.

Toby: ... MOMMY!

Ki: He's so easy to freak out...

* * *

**RULE No. 217 - Let's mention Dave's dating problems now...**

Ki: Terrible. Dave, you should never say that a girl has a too short skirt on a date!

Dave: But you could see everything...

Alvin: Details please?

Ki: Alvin, you perv! Go back to your lego!

* * *

**RULE No. 218 - Yeah, we've built a town for ourselves from lego blocks.**

Ki: Alvin had to satisfy his ego and he built himself a castle.

Simon: I've made a decent lab for myself.

Alvin: My castle is the best!

Ki: It's barely standing.

Alvin: Where is your building?

Ki: Underground. I have a bunker with food, drinks and a TV.

Simon: What the hell? How did you built that?

Ki: Lulu helped me. He's a pretty good architect.

Luc: Thanks.

* * *

**RULE No. 219 - What about you, Ki?**

Ki: What about what?

Brittany: When you will ask her out?

Ki: God damn it people! Drop it!

Toby: What are you talking about?

Dave: I'd like to know too.

Ki: They think I have a crush... on somebody.

Toby: WHO? So I can laugh at your choice.

Ki: I don't have a crush on her!

Toby: Wait... you are straight, right?

Ki: TOBY! DIE!

Alvin: I've stopped counting his deaths...

Dave: I stopped caring.

* * *

**RULE No. 220 - Guys, you saw too much Resident Evil...**

Ki: You aren't godly enough to be Wesker!

Lucas: Whatever. I'm going to be a much better Wesker than you!

Brittany: What about you Alvie?

Alvin: Don't call me Alvie... I'm going to be Chris. You can be Claire.

Brittany: She's his girlfriend?

Alvin: No, sister.

Brittany: I'M NOT GOING TO BE YOUR SISTER!

* * *

**See ya soon guys. I'm getting freaked out by my POSSESSED FRIDGE. ( First of all, I'm typing this in the kitchen. Second of all, my fridge is possessed by some kind of demon or something. Seriously, every day, it does creepy sounds at night. Moaning, strange yelling, ... and farting, which happened right this night! But you know what's really funny and scary? Our previous fridge was EXACTLY THE SAME! I remember one day I was sitting with my brother in the kitchen, about 3.00 or 4.00 am was it. The next thing I hear was... cats! Seriously, I swear there we're cats locked in my fridge! They we're MEOW-ing! I think I will never use fridges again... )**

**Besides, I'm kinda sleepy right now. And my face hurts again. What the hell is wrong with my face these days!?**

**KiBoy out!**


	15. Chapter 12

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 12 - Superperverted Simon!  
**

******Yeah. Another chapter... reviews:**

******3,750 words... I've added one song to this chapter... Hope you can read Romanji, khe khe khe...**

******- AATC Lover – No problem, really. I see you had a hard time, but I get it. Eleanor gave Theodora a nickname 'Theodora the Explorer', right? Sorry to ask you this, but why explorer?  
**

******- Alvinnascar5 – Thanks for more rules.**

******- MunkyRob – Thanks.**

******- Lulu308 – Thanks too. Congratulations on the new floor, too. However, I'm not sure if it will resist this and the future chapters!  
**

******- EmilyAnaya19 - Okay, but I don't really think I'm that great author. I mean, I'm just starting out... but if I'm really that great... I don't even want to think about it...  
**

******Wow, I haven't posted a disclaimer in such a long time... and I'm dropping it forever. See you ( never again ) disclaimer!**

******RULE No. 240 is slighty Brimon and Simoanor. ( Is this the pairing name? I NEVER saw a Simoanor fanfiction anywhere, can't be sure... wait, I remember one story that was slighty Simoanor. It was a Truth or Dare fanfiction. ) Don't worry though, since it will also contain Simonette... wait, forget it. I will turn it into ONE HUGE... I'll give you a hint: It begins with 'o' and ends with 'rgy'. Seriously, you won't believe me how much 'fun' that rule will have. Yay. For me. Not him. Simon's a huge perv. I think this rule will also be one of the funniest of the normal rules I've written so far. That's the reason it's the last rule in this chapter. ( Save the best for the last. )  
**

******I've broken my word. This story is starting to turn into M... I won't change the rating because it will stop showing on the main page. I will add a slight note about that later.**

******Simon: I'm not a perv!  
Ki: Really? Just read this chapter!  
Simon: I'll prove you are wrong!  
**

******Anyway, this chapter is rated T+ ... wait, It's more than T+... but not as much as M... I'll rate in M- then!  
**

* * *

******WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M- FOR:  
RULE No. 240 ( Read and you will find out why. )  
**

* * *

******RULE No. 221 - If Nicole says what scares her and what she doesn't like, LISTEN TO HER! That includes Alvin. ( Refer to RULE No. 186 and RULE No. 205 for more info. )**

Tom: ALVIN!

Alvin: What is it now!?

Tom: Nicole said you've tried to scare her!

Alvin: I DIDN'T!

Ki: He did.

Alvin: THANKS KI!

Ki: Shouldn't you be running now?

Alvin: Yeah. I almost forgot... again.

Ki: * Since Simon is in his lab, Ki decides to facepalm in Simon's name. *

* * *

******RULE No. 222 – Don't let Tom get mad, He will speak like Achmed, the dead terrorist.**

Tom: Alvin! I'm really mad now!

Alvin: What about the rule, though!

Tom: Alvin... infidel!

Alvin: Wh-

Tom: SILENCE! I KEEL YOU!

Ki: Wow.

Tom: What the hell happened to my feet?!

Alvin: What?

Tom: SILENCE! I KEEL YOU!

Ki: Tom...

Tom: SIL-

Ki: SILENCE! I'M CALLING WALTER! HE KEELS YOU!

Tom: * Runs away. *

Alvin: Th-

Ki: SILENCE! I KEEL YOU!

Alvin: NOT AGAIN!

Ki: Relax! I was joking!

Alvin: It's not funny...

* * *

******RULE No. 223 - Hey guys, want some quick cash?  
**

Ki: It will be easy. I've got a plan...

Brittany: But what are we going to do?

Ki: Humiliate and embarass Alvin, of course!

Simon: ... I'm in.

Brittany: Me too.

_...Short time later..._

Alvin: Britt, where are we going? I don't want to miss my footba- * Falls to the floor, asleep. *

Ki: Your spray is doing wonders.

Simon: I still don't know why it didn't work on you.

Ki: Don't ask...

Brittany: What now?

Ki: ... Make up time.

_...Another short time later..._

Alvin: What is going on? WHAT THE HELL I AM WEARING?!

Ki: You look like barbie now... well, that's what happens when you let Brittany do the magic.

Brittany: Thank you.

Alvin: Why I'm tied up? Where are we anyway!?

Ki: Nowhere special... our school.

Alvin: I can't let people see me like this!

Simon: Not only that, but you will sing to them.

Alvin: What? You are going to make me sing Barbie Girl now?

Ki: Exactly.

Alvin: ... YOU ARE SERIOUS!? Britt, Si, WHY!?

Ki: Money changes people.

Alvin: How much? How much did he pay you to betray me!

Simon: Five dollars... each.

Alvin: * O-O *

_* The following scane contained so much embarrassment and humilitation, that I decided not to write it. *_

Alvin: I'm going to cut myself...

School People: EMO! ALVIN IS EMO! ALVIN SEVILLE IS EMO!

Alvin: I hate my life.

Ki: It wasn't that bad.

Alvin: Speak for yourself. I'm going to drown myself.

Ryan: GO AHEAD!

Ki: RYAN! Come here you little...

Ryan: Can't touch this!

Ki: I'll break your face apart!

* * *

******RULE No. 224 - Alvin's therapist isn't doing a good job.  
**

Dave: She said she's quitting.**  
**

Brittany: ...

Simon: Okay, I feel a little bad about Alvin now.

Ki: I don't.

* * *

******RULE No. 225 - If Ki hears a song he haven't heard in YEARS, expect a massive ear bleed.**

Ki: ... Just a shy guy, looking for a two ply...**  
**

Alvin: SHUT UP! I CAN'T LISTEN TO THAT SONG ANYMORE!

Dave: I never though it's possible to sing for 8 HOURS straight.

Ki: I'm full of surprises... Alvin, where is your depression?

Alvin: It died.

Ki: Hey Dave, you owe me money for his therapy.

Dave: Now, I need to see a therapist.

Everybody: Me too.

Ki: Who's first? Dr. Ki is waiting!

Everybody: * Runs away in terror. *

Ki: Hey... just asking.

* * *

**RULE No. 226 - 'The Wanted' aren't inspiring enough for most people.  
**

Ki: But their songs rock.

Alvin: But they will never reach my level.

Simon: They don't need to because since the beginning of their career they sung better than you.

Alvin: You are breaking my heart.

Simon: That's my point.

* * *

**RULE No. 227 - Justin Bieber is a taboo in Seville's household.**

Dave: Just no.

Alvin: Nobody is as hated by Dave as him.

Dave: If I ever meet him I will kill him...

Simon: We know you ha-

Dave: HE NEVER GAVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH! I'VE BEEN CRYING FOR WEEKS BECAUSE OF THAT!

Everybody: * O-O *

Dave: Oops. Did I say this out loud?

* * *

**RULE No. 228 - Teletubbies... oh my god.  
**  
Ki: That show is more gay than gay people. Without insulting homosexual people, of course.

Alvin: They are hurting children by making them watch it.

Simon: I completely agree with you both.

Dave: * Watching... something on TV. *

TV: It's PINKY WINKY!

Everybody: * Dies of laughter... literally. *

Ki: I'll call the ambulance... Toby had a heart attack. He's probably not going to make it...

* * *

**RULE No. 229 -Don't push it...  
**

Corey: Just tell me.

Ki: Corey, stop pushing me!

Corey: What happened at that party?

Ki: Nothing.

Corey: But everybo-

Ki: If you stop asking I will give you a cupcake.

Corey: You think you can brib-

Ki: TWO cupcakes.

Corey: Fine... but you will tell me soon, okay?

Ki: I promise.

Corey: See you then.

Ki: Crap, what have I gotten myself into...

* * *

**RULE No. 230 - Did I mention Alvin + fire extinguisher isn't a good combination?**

Alvin: But you had a reason to sing Christmas songs.

Ki: True.

Alvin: DON'T START AGAIN!

Simon: Too late...

Ki: ... Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very ne-

Alvin: STOP IT!

* * *

**RULE No. 231 - Dave got lazy lately...**  
Dave: Hey Toby, could you bring me a beer?

Toby: Dave, you are starting to grow fat.

Dave: * O-O * So?

Toby: Claire will never want you back if you turn into a lazy asshole.

Dave: Toby, gr-

Toby: DAVE, GROUNDED!

Everyone: Agreed!

* * *

**RULE No. 232 - NEVER let Ki sing a romantic song.**

Alvin: Why?

Ki: You don't want to know...

Simon: Even I am curious.

Theodore: Me too!

Ki: No way. I have enough trouble with girls...

Alvin: Oh right, your cr-

Ki: If you are going to say that word, I will put a screwdriver in your...

Alvin: Okay, I get it!

* * *

**RULE No. 233 - Don't let him play japanese rock either.**

Alvin: How can you sing rock in japanese? It sounds too funny!

Ki: Don't make me...

Alvin: Oh right, let's see th-

Ki: * Takes his guitar and begins playing... *

_Ienai itami kanashimi de_  
_ Kizutsuita kimi yo_  
_ Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou_  
_ Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de  
_

Everyone: * Begins gathering in the living room. *

Brittany: Why is he singing in JAPANESE?!

Simon: Alvin's fault...

_ Tsunai da kimi no te wo_

_ Itsuka ushinatte shimau no ka na_  
_ Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara_  
_ Hibiku boku wo yobu koe sae kare_  
_ Toki ni sou kaze ni kaki kisare tatte_  
_ Kimi wo mitsuke dasu_

Eleanor: He's good.

Jeanette: Right.

Toby: I want to sing in japanese too!

Lucas: No.

_ Ienai itami kanashimi de_  
_ Kizu tsuita kimi_  
_ Mou warae nai nante_  
_ Hito kirai nante _  
_ Kotoba sou iwa nai de_  
_ Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto_  
_ Subete ni imi ga aru kara_  
_ Ima wa sono mama de ii_  
_ Kitto kizukeru toki ga kuru darou_

Amy: What's going on here?

Tom: Wait... is this japanese?

Lucas: Yup.

Dave: I never though it may sound so... cool.

Alvin: * Watching with mouth wide open. *_  
_

_Sabi kitta hito no you ni_

_ Kasanari au dake ga munashikute_  
_ Hitori de ikite yukerutte itte ta_  
_ Arifureta yasashisa kotoba ja_  
_ Ima wa mou todoka nai hodo ni_  
_ Kimi wa uzuki dasu_

Alvin: Okay, you can stop now... I believe you.

Lucas: It's too late for that.

_ Tsunai da kimi no te wa_  
_ Nanige nai yasashisa wo motome_  
_ Do you remember_  
_ Itami wo shiru koto de_  
_ Hito ni yasashiku nareru kara_  
_ Drive your life_

_ Ienai itami kanashimi de_  
_ Kizu tsuita kimi_  
_ Mou warae nai nante_  
_ Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de_  
_ Mie nai mirai ni okoru koto_  
_ Subete ni imi ga aru kara_  
_ Ima wa sono mama de ii_  
_ Kitto kidukeru toki ga kuru darou_

Amy: Will he go on like this?

Lucas: Yup.

_ How can I see the meaning of life_

_ Kieteku you're the only... _

_ Koware nai you ni to_  
_ Hanarete yuku kimi_  
_ Mou warae nai nante_  
_ Hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwa nai de_  
_ Ima wa by and by mie nakuttatte_  
_ Subete ni imi ga aru kara_  
_ Kise nai kako mo seoi atte ikou_  
_ Ikiru koto wo nagedasa nai de_

Alvin: I will never make fun out of japanese rock forever again...

_ You'd better forget everything._  
_ Remember your different Life? _  
_ You'd better forget everything._  
_ Remember... modora nai kedo_

_ Hizunda kioku no you na_  
_ Toki no naka de itsuka wakari aeru kara_

Ki: I warned you.

* * *

**RULE No. 234 - Never use a RNG for anything.**

Simon: What do you need a random number generator for, Alvin?

Alvin: I'm just bored...

Lucas: What is that? A list with out names? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Alvin: Having a good laugh... let's see who's turn is it now... Oh munk.

Ki: Ha ha ha... Alvin and Simon...

Alvin: THIS IS SO STUPID! I'm never using this again!

Ki: * Gives it a try... * It's ME... and... NO FREAKING WAY! * He turns the computer off before anybody can see anything... *

* * *

**RULE No. 235 -Never try to scare Luc... unless you like electricity.  
**

Alvin: I feel like a battery now...

Luc: At least you will be more STATIC now.

Ki: Good one!

* * *

**RULE No. 236 - Alvin, don't pretend you are working out...**

Ki: She's coming...

Alvin: * Begins making push-ups. *

Elena: Hi guys... wow Alvin, you are working out?

Alvin: You know... a perfect guy needs a perfect body. * Elena giggles. *

Ki: I'll be in the bathroom drowning myself in my vomit.

Brittany: Alvin? What are you doing!?

Alvin: Nothing, Britt! I've only been talking with Elena.

Elena: JUST talking...

Brittany: * Whispering to her. * I will kill you.

Elena: * Whispers back, still smiling at Alvin. * You can try...

* * *

**RULE No. 237 - Eleanor and Theo, don't use ingredients in your cooking that you don't know.  
**

Ki: Like last week.

Eleanor: Hey, it was accident, okay?

Alvin: Where did you get that stuff anyway? Toby almost died laughing!

Dave: Ouch. I'm the one poisoned here...

Theodore: We are sorry Dave! We will never do it ever again!

Ki: Then what did you put in our breakfast today?

Eleanor: Some kind of... berries?

Toby: I'll call the hospital, just in case...

* * *

**RULE No. 238 - Toby + fighter games = Instant Ragequit... count Alvin in too...  
**

Toby: But I countered your juggle!

Ki: I did a reversal...

Toby: ENOUGH! THIS GAME IS STUPID! IT REQUIRES NO SKILL, JUST LUCK!

Alvin: He's a crybaby.

Simon: Want to go a round, Alvin?

Alvin: Sure.

_...Few minutes later..._

Alvin: WHAT THE MUNK IS WRONG WITH THIS GAME!? I LOST 9 FIGHTS IN A ROW!

Simon: You need to concentrate...

Alvin: SCREW CONCENTRATION! I'M TIRED OF THIS!

Simon: They should learn to play first.

Ki: ... First to three?

Simon: Fine.

* * *

**RULE No. 239 - Don't let anyone enter the ventilation shafts...**

Alvin: * Peeking inside GIRLS room... * Come on... start undressing...

Ki: Heh. Looks like you found out my spot.

Alvin: * Startled. * What are you doing here?

Ki: Taking a walk... you?

Alvin: Sightseeing...

Ki: Right... I could join you.

Alvin: Okay...

Ki: Wait, I've got a better idea... * He pushes Alvin through the grate, making him fall into the room. * HAVE FUN!

Girls: EEEEKK! PERVERT!

Alvin: KI, I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!

* * *

******RULE No. 240 - Simon has... 'interesting' dreams sometimes. ( This thing is breaking T rating by A LOT... but that's what you all have been waiting for, right? )  
**

Ki: Wow. * He's gaping at the monitor of Simon's machine, which currently shows his dream. *

Simon: Mmmm...

_...His dream..._

Simon: I need to mix this with uranium and...

Brittany: Hey Simon! I want to tell you something!

Simon: Just be quick, I need to finish this stuff today.

Brittany: I... love you.

Simon: What?

Brittany: * She kisses him and begins making out with him... but then it turns into something more... physical. *

_...Back to reality..._

Ki: No. Fucking. Way.

Alvin: What is go- is this BRITTANY? Si-

Ki: Shut up. Don't wake him! We will lose some precious material!

Alvin: So, what I'm supposed to do?

Ki: WATCH.

Alvin: You don't need to say this twice!

_...Another dream..._

Simon: Wow. Brittany was great. But now, I ha-

Jeanette: Simon, I want to tell you something.

Simon: Yeah Jeanie?

Jeanette: I...I...I love you.

Simon: Wow... * This time, he begins kissing her. And they go a little too far now, too... *

_... Happy End? Nope..._

Alvin: I'd never guess Simon is such a perv!

Ki: Yeah, me too.

Lucas: Hey guys, what... the fuck?

Ki: Ow yeah. Simon is going really hardcore. Watch with us.

Lucas: I don't think I should s-

Alvin&Ki: STAY!

Lucas: Okay...

_...Yet ANOTHER dream..._

Simon: Wow, two girls are in love with me. Which one should I pick though? Brittany or Jeanette?

Eleanor: Si?

Simon: Yeah?

Eleanor: I'd like to say... I love you.

Simon: * Just like before, making out session followed by something else... *

_...You think that was the end? The funniest part is coming yet..._

Ki: I've got a great idea!

Alvin&Lucas: What is it?

Ki: Let's get everybody here! Except girls... and Theodore. He's not ready for 'that'.

Alvin: Is this a good idea?

Lucas: It's terrific! A guy's night! * 15 minutes later... *

Dave: Anybody wants popcorn?

Alvin&Lucas&Ki&Tom&Luc: Me!

Toby: Drinks?

Alvin&Ki: Cola!

Lucas: Sprite!

Tom: Tea.

Toby: I'll take a mountain dew for myself.

Dave: Beer for me!

Luc: Just water.

Tom: Guys, you really think we should watch this? Nicole will kill me if she finds out!

Ki: Yeah. * He plugs in a cable to their TV, which shows what currently is happening is Simon's head. * Don't worry. Nobody will find out.

Dave: I never though Simon was into kinky stuff!

Toby: * Comes back in. * Wow, I've almost missed the action! * He hands everyone their drinks and begins drinking his dew. *

_... Yet ANOTHER Another dream... this time however, with LIVE commentary..._

Simon ( In the dream, I'll make it D for short. ): What I'm supposed to do now? They will kill me if they find out I've been cheating on all THREE of them for a month! I don't want to know what Alvin and Theodore will do when they find out, either!

Alvin ( In real life, RL for short. ): Si, you traitor! How could you?

Toby ( RL ): Wow, a month without anyone finding out about it?

Ki ( RL ): Simon is not as innocent as we though...

Alvin ( D ): Hey Si!

Simon ( D ): * Gulps. * Yes?

Alvin ( D ): Me and Theo are going shopping. You want anything?

Simon ( D ): Nah thanks.

Theodore ( D ): See ya.

Ki ( RL ): Don't leave him with the girls!

Alvin ( RL ): Hey wait, you two are in the house too!

Lucas ( RL ): Maybe he won't do anything...

Toby ( RL ): No way! I want some ACTION!

Simon ( D ): Now I need to...

Brittany ( D ): Hey Si!

Simon ( D ): Hi! Wh- * She kisses him, but unfortunately, Eleanor and Jeanette see them. *

Alvin ( RL ): I'd like to see how he will get out of this one...

Lucas ( RL ): Yeah. He's busted. That three timer Simon...

Dave ( RL ): I wonder who he will pick? Wanna bet guys?

Everybody ( RL ): Sure!

Alvin&Toby ( RL ): Brittany.

Lucas ( RL ): Naw guys. He loves Jeanette.

Tom: ( RL ): But I think he had the best time with Eleanor...

Alvin ( RL ): And what do you think Ki?

Ki ( RL ): I think this will end... in a foursome.

Everybody ( RL ): * Choke on their respective drinks, but then... * Oh right. It's HIS dream, anyway.

Simon ( D ): I can explain!

Brittany ( D ): You've been cheating on me with my own SISTERS?!

Eleanor&Brittany ( D ): You have been with Brittany all the time!?

Simon ( D ): I...I..

Brittany: ( D ): * Her and her sisters begin whispering something for a while. * I only see ONE way you can make up for your dirty scheming...

Simon ( D ): * A little scared. * Y-yes?

The Chipettes ( D ): * Jump on him and... well, you know the rest. *

Ki ( RL ): Give me my money!

Alvin ( RL ): How the hell did you know that?

Toby ( RL ): Man, I'm going to be broke now...

Ki ( D ): What the fuck is going on here?

Ki ( RL ): Wow, I'm that sexy as a chipmunk?

Everybody ( RL ): Nope.

Simon&The Chipettes ( D ): Ki, don't tell anybody about... 'this'! Dave will kill us!

Ki ( D ): Why shouldn't I?

Lucas&Ki ( RL ): I've got a bad feeling.

Brittany ( D ): Because... * The thing which happens next shocks everybody, especially Ki. *

Ki ( RL ): What the hell!? * His head turns into a tomato! *

Lucas ( RL): Our money back, please. It's a fivesome now!

Ki ( RL ): No way! I was correct before!

Alvin: ( RL ): Wow... you have a big...

Ki ( RL ): DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE!

Toby ( RL ): Me much?

Alvin ( RL ): But seriously, where are you?

Lucas ( RL ): I just hope I'm n-

Lucas ( D ): WHAT THE FUCK?

Everybody ( RL ): SIXSOME!

Lucas ( RL ): Luckily, I'm more ma-

Lucas ( D ): I see one way how to solve this...

Lucas ( RL ): THAT'S NOT ME! IT'S MY DIRTY CLONE!

Everybody ( D ): Yeah?

Lucas ( D ): SIXSOME!

Everybody ( RL ): Busted.

Lucas ( RL ): * Turns into another tomato. *

Toby ( RL ): You guys should really see your faces n-

Toby ( D ): * 0-0 * What the hell is going on here?

Simon ( D ): Well...

Toby ( D ): Don't say anything. I will be right back! * He runs off into the direction of the... TOILET!? After a while you can hear a very... unpleasant sounds... *

Toby ( RL ): I...I... * O-O * That's not me! I would never do such a thing! I...

Dave ( RL ): Toby... grounded. For THREE MONTHS.

Toby ( RL ): Dave, it's not my fault! Ground Simon!

Alvin ( RL ): You realize Simon have NEVER, EVER been grounded yet?

Dave ( RL ): Oh, I will have a talk with him...

Simon ( D ): Is he doing what I think he's doing?

Ki ( RL ): Yes you perv!

Lucas ( RL ): I will never forgive Simon for this dream.

Ki: ( RL ): You think I will?

Simon: * Yawns. * WHAT THE HELL? WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?

Ki: We have to talk.

Dave: Simon. You are grounded.

Simon: But... WHY!?

Ki: I'll show you the tape with your... crimes. You will understand.

Simon: What the hell are you talking about?

Everybody: ...

_...The next morning..._

Brittany: Hey Alvin, why do Lucas and Ki blush whenever we look at them?

Alvin: They had... a traumatic... experience... yestarday night... * He can't contain himself anymore and begins laughing... *

Brittany: What are you talking about?

Alvin: Ask SIMON. It's his fault.

Simon: What the hell do you want from me? First, Dave grounds me for no re-

Jeanette: YOU'VE GOT GROUNDED? HOW!?

Simon: I have no idea. When I woke up yesterday night, EVERYONE was in my room. Including Dave, Toby, Luc, Ki, Lucas, Tom...

Eleanor: What were they doing there?

Simon: No idea.

Brittany: That's VERY suspicious...

Eleanor: You MUST find out, don't you?

Brittany: I will.

Simon: When you do, be sure to inform me.

* * *

**Simon: ...  
Ki: Told you.**  
**Simon: Still, you didn't show me that tape.**  
**Ki: So you can destroy it? Besides, I already gave copies to everyone. I keep the original.**  
**Simon: O-O**  
**Lucas: Besides, we are still pissed off on you.**  
**Simon: Why?**  
**Lucas: Why the hell we we're in your dream?!**  
**Simon: What? What were you doing IN MY DREAM?**  
**Ki: Wait... you don't remember? * Facepalm. *  
**

**The song I used in this chapter is 'D-Tecnolife' by UVERWORLD. If you ever saw 'Bleach' you will instantly remember this song.**

**I FORGOT TO MENTION, but Me, Lulu308 and MunkyRob wrote a M rated story, which is completely random... and fun. It's called: **

**French, Hungarian, Polish Empire.  
**

**Check it out! It's really funny!**


	16. Short Note

**Hey guys! Ki is here! I know I've put this story on hold, but this isn't a new chapter. ( You probably noticed... ) Lulu308 is bothering me right now, So I'll cut it short: I'd like to ask EmilyAnaya19 for a permission to use your OC in my new story, titled "Love Affairs"... Lulu stop it! We are using Google Docs right now, and I'm too lazy to write it in Word...**

**So as I was saying, I'd like your permission. This story is rated M. ( For obvious reasons. ) So, you know what will happen... I will let you read what I've wrote before I publish it, so you can tell me if I can publish it or not...**

**If you think this is a good idea, ( I think it's not... ) could you enable your PM's? I'd like to send you the link to this story. ( Besides, there are other documents of mine, Lulu and Rob there... they shouldn't be seen by anybody except us... )**

**Well, that's all I've had to say.**

**KiBoy out...**

**PS. You have been talking about a riddle, right? Can I hear it NOW?  
**

**EDIT: To PM, go to your profile and go to Account Settings. Then at the bottom, pick 'YES' for accepting Private Messages. The click Save.**

**Lulu308: What about me?  
Ki: It's my story so LEAVE!**  
**Lulu308: Asshole...**  
**Ki: I've heard that!**


	17. Chapter 13

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 13 - A Side Of Toby You Never Saw Before...  
**

**Another 20 rules, fresh off the press! ( The keyboard, you idiot! )**

**Guys, I might not be able to update this as often as I used to. There are a few reasons:**  
**- I'm running out of ideas.  
****- I'm also writing SpaceMunks with MunkyRob and Lulu308. ( Check it out and leave a review, PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? ... Why I'm humiliating myself? )**  
**- I'm ALSO writing a different story of mine. I don't have a title yet... It will be EPIC though.**  
**- I've been ALSO ( YET, ONE MORE ALSO! I'm going for the Guinness record! ) planning a Truth or Dare story. ( Say in the review if you'd like to see that! ... Maybe give me a Truth or Dare now so I have something to begin with. )**

**I'm sorry if the quality of those rules isn't up to my standards...**

**Well, the reviews:**

**- EmilyAnaya19 - I have already answered to your riddle with TIME. I know I'm wrong though...  
**

**- Lulu308 - There is nothing better than a few kilowatts of fresh energy in the morning...**

**- AATC lover - I FINALLY get it now... sorry that I'm so dumb sometimes...**

**- Danniphan12 - Finally a new face! Well, thanks. I'm glad there are other people getting interested in this! **

**- Soccer Freak 67 - I will use you ( Oops, this sounds REALLY WRONG... ) as an OC. No problem. I'll add you in this chapter, okay? Thanks for filling in the sheet!  
**

**Well, anyway, enjoy this chapter while it lasts!**

**Yup, this chapter has another M- rated rule. I think I will start making those kind of rules from now on in EACH chapter.**

* * *

**This chapter is rated M- for:  
ONE SWEAR WORD.  
Mass murder ( I'm not even joking, so many people die in this chapter I lost count after 15... )  
That's probably everything you need to know...  
**

* * *

**RULE No. 241 - Alvin doesn't like Happy Ends...  
**

TV: And so, they lived happily ever after...

Alvin: ... BORING

Brittany: Alvin, you are an idiot.

Ki: Agreed.

Alvin: And what's for!?

Lucas: You could use your heart sometimes.

Ki: The only way he uses his heart is to pump his blood through his veins...

Alvin: * O-O * What?!

Ki&Lucas&Brittany: * Triple facepalm. *

* * *

**RULE No. 242 - Alvin...**

Alvin: I'd give her 9!

Lucas: 7 max.

Ki: 8.

Toby: What the hell are you doing?

Ki: Rating girls.

Toby: Well, I saw a chipette in the coffee shop.

Lucas: New girl?

Alvin: Hey, what about you and Charlene?

Lucas: Well, she's still mad at me.

Ki: She must've be-

Lucas: DON'T FI-

Ki: DON'T ACT LIKE TOBY.

Lucas: Want to fight?!

Ki: GO AHEAD! * They begin fighting. *

Alvin&Toby: Well, yeah. If Luc would be here this mall would get annihilated.

Stranger Chipette: Hello. Why are those two fighting? Why don't you stop them?

Toby: They fight everyday... besides, getting into their fights is a sure way to die.

Stranger Chipette: * O-O * I'm Julia.

Alvin: What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl...

Brittany: * She appears out of nowhere. * ALVIN! * Brittany begins chasing him around the mall. *

Julia: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?

Toby: You just met the Sevilles...

* * *

**RULE No. 243 - Cheesecakes are banned.**

Ki: No way! I love cheesecake!

Dave: We've been eating it for a TWO WEEKS! Cheesecake for breakfast, cheesecake for dinner...

Ki: Don't forget the cheesecake for DESSERT!

Theodore&Eleanor: Even we can't keep up with him...

Alvin: It's just like with Corey and her cupcake fever.

Simon: While we are on the topic, you... found out something?

Alvin: Not yet.

Brittany: I want to know too if the-

Ki: Hey, what are you talking about?

Everybody: NOTHING!

* * *

**RULE No. 244 - Making smiley faces on roadsigns isn't good for your health.  
**  
Ki: Do an awesome face now!

Toby: You got it! * He begins spraying. *

Angry Driver: HEY YOU TWO!

Mad Driver: COME HERE!

Completely Pissed Off Driver ( Because his car is wrecked... ): I WILL KILL YOU!

Ki: Go ahead and try!

Toby: MOMMY! * Runs away. *

Ki: What a... * Gets grabbed by the CPOD Driver. *

Angry Driver: Kill that talking rat.

Ki: Put me down before I kill you.

The Driver's Trio: HA HA HA! You must be joking.

Ki: Okay, you asked for that. * His katana appears. *

CPOD Driver: What is going on!?

Ki: MEET YOUR DOOM!

The Driver's Trio: * Screams of death. *

_Three hours later..._

Toby: Wow! You are back!

Ki: You think those idiots could hurt me?

TV: BREAKING NEWS! Three brutally murdered people found near the newly built mall!

TV reporter: Three victims: Tommy Vercetti, Johnny Blaze and Bruce Wayne have been found with their inner organs completely removed. Police suspects Satan's followers working nearby...

Everybody: * Moves few meters away from Ki. *

Ki: Wow, I killed the guys from GTA, Ghost Rider and Batman!

* * *

**RULE No. 245 - Ki... no more Surgeon Simulator 2013 for you.  
**  
Everybody: EEEW! How could you kill them!?

Ki: They wanted to kill me too.

Alvin: What did you do with their organs though?

Ki: Well... * Rob comes in, talking through his cellphone. *

Rob: Yes, I've got three sets of completely fine human organs... yeah, kidneys, brains, hearts... 500,000$? Okay, see you.

Chrystal: Thanks Ki! We owe you a big one!

Ki: No problem!

Simon: Wait, humans don't have the technology to transplant brains yet!

Ki: So? Hungarian Mafia sure has it's own ways...

* * *

**RULE No. 246 - Ki HATES his teachers.  
**

Ki: I wasn't the one who started it though.

Simon: But everyone hates their teachers sometimes... even me.

Ki: But your English teacher doesn't act like a bi-

Dave: Hey! Keep their minds clean!

Ki: Yeah I forgot... however, my Geography teacher is an even bigger bi-

Dave: KI!

Ki: BEACH, OKAY!? The world would be a better place without them...

* * *

**RULE No. 247 - Staring contests are banned.**

Ki: * Staring at Alvin. *

Alvin: * Staring at Ki. *

Lucas: * Staring at Simon. *

Simon: * Staring at Lucas. *

Brittany: What's going on here!?

Corey: Semi-finals...

Ki: HA HA HA! I won! In your face Alvin!

Alvin: You cheated!

Lucas: I can't do this anymore... * He blinks. * You win Si.

Alvin: So not fair! He ch-

Lucas: Alvin, stop it.

Corey: And so, the final begins! In the first corner... Simon Seville!

Simon: Is this even necessa- * Corey interrupts him. *

Corey: His very dangerous and se- * Bites her tongue in the last moment... * opponent is... KI MILLER!

Ki: I love all my fans!

Simon: * Rolls his eyes. *

Ki: Ready?

Simon: Whenever you are!

Brittany: Wait... what did you want to say?

Corey: Nothing...

Brittany: * Smiles. * Oh really?

_Half an hour later..._

Ki&Simon: * They eyes are almost bleeding... *

Simon: I give up! * He falls to the floor. *

Ki: Yeah I win! Finally!

Simon: I'm blind...

Ki: Huh? Put your glasses on then.

Simon: I'm REALLY blind...

* * *

**RULE No. 248 - They can lead to temportal blindness...  
**  
Vet: They will be blind for two to three weeks...

Simon&Ki: WHAT!?

Dave: There is nothing you can do?

Vet: They should wear sunglasses all the time. Even at night. That should speed up the recovery.

Dave: That's all?

Vet: Yes.

Ki: * Leaving the vet. * I don't need eyes to see...

Dave: And what is he NOW babbling about?

Simon: No idea Dave.

* * *

**RULE No. 249 - Do not start a debate about fruits... it will end in a HUGE fight!**

Toby: Apples!

Ki: Bananas!

Dave: Grapefruits!

Corey: Cupcakes!

Simon: But cupcakes aren't fruits!

Corey: Congratulations for pointing that out, Captain Obvious!

* * *

**RULE No. 250 - Mating Season Vs. Puberty! Which one is... worse?**

Toby: I'm really curious...

Ki: You always been a perv Toby.

Toby: Well, I think you are the most 'suitable' one to answer.

Ki: Puberty is...

Toby: I KNEW IT!

Ki: ...is nothing compared to mating season.

Toby: Wait... you are serious? Then why aren't you doing anything... 'stupid' now?

Ki: You know what? I have no idea...

Dave: * Walks in. * What are you two talking about?

Ki: Toby is going all pervy again. He asked me wh-

Dave: I don't need the details. Toby, grounded. * He leaves the kitchen with a peanutbutterjelly sandwich. *

Ki: * Laughs his butt off. *

Toby: So not funny... wait, how does it feel like?

Ki: Being in a mating season?

Toby: Yeah.

Ki: Well... you have to be REALLY cautious.

Toby: Why?

Ki: Pheromones Toby, pheromones.

Toby: What's up with those phonemones?

Ki: * Facepalms. * Let me be blunt. If someone goes too far... we are all screwed. Literally.

Toby: * O-O * ME WANTS!

Ki: ME BEATS THAT THOUGHT OUT OF YOUR STUPID FACE!

Toby: ME RUNS!

* * *

**RULE No. 251 - Ki, stop bragging about your superiority over other anthropomorphic chipmunks. You aren't a god... yet.**

Dave: Huh? Where this 'yet' came from?

Ki: Who knows...

Brittany: But well, he is probably the strongest chipmunk on the planet.

Ki: I'm second.

Alvin: Hmm?

Ki: There is still... HIM.

Lucas: We agreed we should stop mentioning HIM...

Everyone: Who the hell is HE?

Ki&Lucas: * Silence. *

* * *

**RULE No. 252 - Brimon anybody?**

Brittany: NO WAY IN HELL!

Simon: Just no.

Guys: Your dream Simon...

Simon: JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!

Ki: You are too young for that...

Simon: Wait... you me-

Everybody: YES!

Simon: * Leaves the room, running. *

Girls: What the hell?

* * *

**RULE No. 253 - Rule No. 34 ( And I don't mean the one written by me here... )  
**

Alvin: Hey guys?

Toby&Ki: WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?

Alvin: What's the Rule. No. 34? Anybody knows?

Ki: Rule 34 - If it exists, there is porn of it. NO exceptions.

Dave: KI!

Ki: What?

Toby&Dave: Thanks for the info!

Girls: Seriously, where are you getting all this info?

Ki: Well...

* * *

**RULE No. 254** **- Lawnmowers... do I need to really mention the B word?  
**

Dave: Our front yard looks terrible.

Ki: Remember what happened to Jeanette though.

Jeanette: I could DIE!

Simon: But fortunately you didn't.

Toby: Otherwise Dave would be found dead in the National Library...

Simon: How did you know!?

Toby: Unlucky guess...

* * *

**RULE No. 255 - Mini Golf in the living room isn't a good idea either.  
**

Toby: FLY! * The ball flies through the window, breaking the glass, ricochets off our mailbox and hits a passing police car. *

Police Officer 1: HEY YOU!

Toby: I'm innocent! He did it! * He points at... Luc. *

Luc: WHAT?

Police Officer 2: Shoot that rat!

Luc: Did you say... rat?

Police Officer 2: I DI- * A large fireball hits him on the chest. *

Everybody: THAT GUY IS ON FIRE!

Police Officer 1: Somebody help him! I need to buy DONUTS before Steven gets them first!

Ki: I can't... hold any longer... * He bursts out laughing... *

Everybody: But we should help that guy.

Luc: Let him burn...

* * *

**R****ULE No. 256 - Bailing out somebody for killing a cop is a hard task... winning in the court too. But not for Sevilles...  
**

Luc: I SWEAR IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

Judge: Mr. Seville, how it is possible to shoot a fireball at somebody BY ACCIDENT!?

Luc: Okay... he was a random victim.

Judge: * After a bit of thought. * I sentence you to DEATH.

Luc: You won't... * Readies another fireball. *

Judge: Somebody stop him! Hey, you!

Ki: What?

Judge: DO SOMETHING!

Ki: Nope.

Judge: FINE, YOU STUPID RAT! ARREST HIM!

Ki: That was a bad idea...

_Ten minutes later..._

Everybody: * Standing in the spot Court used to be... *

Ki: Wow.

Luc: Not a single trace.

Ki: That's called teamwork.

Toby: THAT'S CALLED 'YOU KILLED ANOTHER 7 PEOPLE!'

Ki: I think there were more of them.

Luc: 11 to be exact.

Dave: Besides, you are still blind! How did you do that!?

Ki: You don't need to know everything...

* * *

**RULE No. 257 - If FBI knocks on the door at 4.00 am, call the Super Special Agent Toby Seville! And his assistant...  
**

FBI agent 1: You know what to do. Mr. Sparks wants the chipmunks. ONLY THEM.

FBI agent 2: What are we doing with the humans?

FBI agent 3: You are still new kid? One hint: Aim at the head.

FBI agent 1: * Knocks the door open. *

FBI agent 2: Hey, it would be better to don't make so much noise.

FBI agent 3: Shut up and observe pros at work...

Toby: Good morning. * He is dressed like one of them, he also wears sunglasses. *

Ki: GOOD MORNING!? YOU THINK YOU ARE IN FREAKING EUROPE!?

Toby: Jus-

FBI agents: HANDS UP!

Ki: No.

FBI agent 1: Don't TRY doing something stupid.

Ki: Too late for that... * He points to the floor... *

FBI agent 3: What is this!?

Ki: Bomb. If Toby's finger slips off the button... we are all dead.

Toby: WAIT WHAT!? I didn't come here just to be blown up!

Ki: RELAX! You died like four times already!

FBI agents: He's JESUS!

Toby: Wh-

FBI agents: * Begin praying... *

Everybody: HA HA HA!

Jesus Toby: * Gets an idea... * Stand up, dear BRETHREN! Who send you for such horrible and evil mission?

Everybody: * O-O *

FBI agent 2: We have been sent here by Mr. Sparks. For some reason, he wants all the chipmunks living in this house.

Ki: What about the others?

FBI agent 3: They have been all caught.

Dave: * Walks in. * Wait, this means that The Lovecasts, Tom, Nicole, Luc...

Ki: I don't think they can catch him.

Dave: Hey, is Ian okay?

FBI agent 1: * Calls somewhere. * Hello...Check Ian Hawke... He got shot in the arm but he is all right.

Jesus Toby: BRETHREN! Show us the path to that Satan's follower! ... Mr. Sparks, right?

FBI agents: Okay.

* * *

**RULE No. 258 - Toby has to realize, not all corrupted FBI agents are catholics...**

Dave: What the hell have you been thinking!? We could sneak past them, save others and leave quickly!

( Not So Jesus Anymore ) Toby: Well...

Dave: I swear I will ground you forever...

Toby: Hey! But I saved us! You could end up with a bullet in your ass!

Guard: SHUT UP YOU THERE!

Toby: YOU KNOW WHAT? NO!

Dave: Don't start Toby...

Guard: Kid, one more wo- * To the great surprise of everyone, Toby starts BEATING THE CRAP out of the guard! *

Enraged Toby: DON'T CALL ME A KID YOU OLD SUCKER!

Guard: * Loses consciousness while Toby begins rampaging through the facility. *

Ki: * Few moments later. * Hey, I came to save you and the first thing I see is Toby pummeling three guys to death with a kitchen sink... Anyways, the others are safe already.

Everyone: Let's just leave.

_SIX HOURS later..._

STILL Enraged Toby: NOBODY CALLS ME A KID! * He is currently running after the LAST ALIVE person here, the guard which called him a kid and started this mess. *

Guard: Please! Let me live! I've got six kids, wife and a lover to support!

STILL Enraged Toby: You are lucky.

Guard: Phew...

STILL Enraged Toby: * Picks up a chainsaw lying nearby. ( WHO LEAVES CHAINSAWS ON THE FLOOR!? ) * This will go quick...

Guard: Please NO! NOOOOO!

Toby: What the hell?

Ki: * Breaks the chainsaw. * TOBY! YOUR CALL OF DUTY TOURNAMENT!

Normal Toby: Fuck! I almost forgot! I will get you someday!

Guard: Thank you...

Ki: You didn't see anything.

Guard: What are you talking about?

Ki: Good. * He leaves after Toby. *

* * *

**RULE No. 259 - Since the accident, Toby graduated school of ninjyness as the best student!  
**

Ki: Your dream finally came true.

Toby: I won't cry... * Begins crying like mad. *

Ninja Master: Toby-San!

Toby: Thanks you master!

Ninja Master: Here is your sword!

Toby: My god! It's real?! CAN I TOUCH IT?!

Ninja Master: * Facepalms. * It's yours, you idiot...

Toby: * Takes the sword and begins swinging it around... 'accidentally' breaking a one thousand years old vase with Ninja Master's ancestor remains... *

Ninja Master: TOOOOOBBYYY!

Toby: * He is already few hundred meters away... *

Ki: TOBY!

Toby: Not now! I have to ru- * Ki throws him out of his bed. * That was ONLY a dream?

Ki: Ye-

Toby: LEAVE! * Begins crying. *

Ki: What an idiot...

* * *

**RULE No. 260 - When Chrystal said she owed Ki, she REALLY meant it...  
**  
Ki: Chrystal, what do you want?

Chrystal: I wanted to repay what you have done earlier... we don't usually earn half a million dollars... and what you did last night, saving us...

Ki: It's not much.

Chrystal: Still, I feel like I'm in debt...

Ki: And you decided to?

Chrystal: Well... I decided to do something.

Ki: Chrystal, just tell me what's goi-... * Suddenly, she kisses him on the lips. *

Chrystal: That's all. See you later...

Ki: * Speaking to himself. * What just happened?

* * *

**Well, that's everything for today! And excuse me now, because I have TO START RUNNING because I will be late for school! ( See? This story is more important for me than school... SCREW SCHOOL ANYWAY! )**

**See you all soon!**

**Ki Out!**


	18. Chapter 14

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 14 - Simonette, Soccer, Secrets, Screaming! ( And other cool stuff beginning with S... and I don't mean 'THAT'! What's wrong with you people? )  
**

* * *

**PS. ( Don't you think it's weird that I write a Post Scriptum BEFORE everything else? Anyway... ): If you like Austin&Ally, then you should read "Treble Clefs and Trouble Makers" written by EmilyAnaya19. ( I even make a cameo appearance there! Read to find out more! )**

**************PS2. ( Anyone for a round on PS2? Lol, lame. I know... ): Special Thanks to EmilyAnaya19 for providing me with the 6 new OC's and 1 rule. Thanks to her this chapter came out! ( I was stuck halfway through... )**

* * *

**Hello, guys... the reason I haven't updated for so long was this... Short story short, my modem got slightly 'disintegrated' ... Okay I wrecked it... but I already got a new one! ( And now I'm 100% broke... I even had to borrow some $...) Also, I'm out of ideas... add a writer's block to that... and my lazyness... luckily for me the next special chapter is coming fast...  
**

**- EmilyAnaya19 - I think a bit of you review was cut out...**

**- MunkyRob - Don't yell at me. First of all, SHE did it. Besides I was still blind by then. I could do NOTHING! ( Lie detected! )  
**

**- Alvinnascar5 - Since I decided I'm going to write ToD, I will put your dares there.  
**

**- Simonette254 - Yeah I know... Simon is acting strangely out of character, doesn't he? Well, I guess it's time to fix that... NOW.  
**

******- Lulu308 - What the hell do you two want? I wasn't the one who did it!**

**Lucas: Wait... what are you talking about?  
Ki: Nothing...  
Rob: ****Chrystal told me everything...** you are dead Ki.  
Ki: True. I'm dead. How do you want to kill me then?  
Rob: o-O * Quickly backs away... *  
Ki: Works every time...  
Lucas: Wait... you... and Chry-  
Ki: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT.  
Lucas: But few days ago you mentioned she's your type.  
Ki: So? Every pretty girl is my type.  
Lucas: But she's a tomboy!  
Ki: SO?  
Lucas: Right... I think I should start calling you Kalvin then!  
Ki: Don't you dare! * Thinks for a bit... * HEY CHRYSTAL!  
Chrystal: What?  
Lucas: You won't...  
Ki: HE CALLED YOU THE T WORD!  
Chrystal: * Rampage! *  
Lucas: ARGH! IT HURTS! STOP IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ki: Never mess with the King!

**Some of those rules are sequels to previous ones... but more funny! Also, there are ANOTHER SET of girls coming here... While I think about it, there are only 8 guys and 20 girls ( Including The Chipmunks and The Chipettes... ) ... 2.5 girls for 1 guy...  
**

**EDIT: 3 new guys arrived in... This STILL equals to 1.82 girls for one guy... ( Just a random fact. )  
**

**************There is also a little surprise for Simonette fans... ( Thanks to Soccer Freak 87 and Simonette254 who wanted me to add it... )  
**

**************Why a soccer-related rule is the main rule in this chapter? Well, recently... I scored 4 goals! During one match! ( Let me tell you that I TERRIBLY SUCK at football... And without the 4 goals mentioned before, I only scored TWICE IN MY LIFE. This totals to 6 goals... IN MY WHOLE LIFE. And I've scored them all during this school year... major luck, I presume... )  
**

* * *

**WARNING!  
( I think you will start to see these in each chapter... well, whatever. )  
**

**This chapter mentions drugging someone. With COCAINE. ( Toby :3 )  
Contains Simone version of ALVIN. ( God, we are doomed... )  
This chapter is whooping 10330 words long! ( Including this useless piece of text in this bracket and author's notes. )  
**

* * *

**RULE No. 261 - Don't call Ki Kalvin... call him (Ki)ng instead.**

Ki: Hail to the King baby!

Lucas: Kalvin, stop it.

Ki: Lucy, stop it.

Lucas: DON'T CALL ME LUCY!

Ki: DON'T CALL ME KALVIN! * They start fighting yet again. *

Alvin: They are fighting again?

Brittany: Obviously.

* * *

**RULE No. 262 - Return of the MENSA! ( RULE No. 87 for more details. )  
**  
Scientist: He humiliated me... THIS time, I will be the one laughing! HA HA HA! * Cough, cough, snore, cough. *

_Meanwhile, in the Seville household..._

Simon: It's been three hours... how the hell can you stay underwater for so long?

Ki: * Grins and goes out of the water. * Alvin, my 5$.

Alvin: * Giggling. * You should see yourself.

Ki: Huh? * Teleports to his room... * AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alvin: HA HA HA! He looks like a puddle!

Ki: * Teleports back. * Alvin... I will...

Girls: Wow!

Ki: * Blushing. * WHAT?

Brittany: You look so cuddly...

Jeanette: And cute!

Ki: I'M NOT CUTE!

Girls: YOU ARE!

Ki: * Facepalms. * Okay, I give up...

Alvin: * Gets an idea... * Hey girls! First one to KISS him will get 100 grand!

Ki: You didn't...

Girls: * Run after Ki! *

Ki: AARGH! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! * Jumps through the window with the girl mob following... *

Lucas&Luc&Tom: What the hell?!

Rob: Alvin... you went a little too far... * Suddenly, he hears something on the roof. * Guys, you heard that?

Alvin: I don't hear anything...

Luc: Me neither...

Tom: Wait... somebody is on the roof...

SMS Member: * Jumps in through another window. * SMS! On the floor!

Alvin: Wait, there is a SMS on the floor!? Who send it?

SMS Member: No, I'm from SMS!

Everybody: * Laugh like mad. * You come from a TEXT MESSAGE?

SMS Member: No! It's an acronym, you stupid chipmunks!

Tom: At least he can distinguish a chipmunk from a rat...

Alvin: Hey what does that even stand for?

SMS Member: It's classified!

Luc: Hey SMS, want to know something?

SMS Member: What?

Lucas: He's from MMS! * Another wave of laughter. *

SMS Member: Screw that! I'm quitting! That old mummy scientist can catch you himself!

Alvin: What scientist?

Lucas: Wait, is that the guy from MENSA?

Former SMS Member: Yup.

Lucas: Where can I find him?

Former SMS Member: * Smiles evilly. * I will take you there if you want.

Lucas: Let's go then!

_Some time later..._

Lucas: Thanks. What is your name anyway?

Former SMS Member: Mark.

Lucas: Hey, I've got contacts in the FBI. I can get you a job if you want.

Mark: Really? Thanks. My wife would kill me if she found out I quit that job. Besides, I heard FBI pays much better. See you guys someday! * He drives away. *

Alvin: What are we doing?

Lucas: Break in and kick his butt!

Luc: Why don't well call for Toby then?

Rob: We don't need to kill ALL of them Luc.

Alvin: Wow. What a coincidence...

Toby: Hey guys! What are you doing here?

Lucas: We we're going to ask you the same thing.

Toby: I came for some ice cream. Want some?

Luc: We are kinda busy now.

Toby: You are going to attack MENSA HQ?

Everybody * O-O * How the hell do you know?

Toby: Lucky guess. Anyway, I can help you.

Alvin: No way you are going with us!

_Few minutes later..._

Alvin: Toby, you are going with us!

Toby: Cool!

Rob: Why Alvin changed his mind so quickly?

Lucas: MAYBE BECAUSE THERE ARE LIKE TWO HUNDRED SOLDIERS WITH ASSAULT RIFLES THERE?

Ki: * Appears from nowhere. * You think you can slaughter them all and leave none for me? No way!

Everybody: What the hell are you doing here? Where are the girls?

Ki: I lost them... for now. Alvin, when we are back home, I will kill you. Slowly. In a very painful way.

Alvin: * Gulps. * Let's go, shall we?

Ki: Only the four of us.

Alvin: Four?

Ki: Me, Lucas, Luc and... Toby. You, Tom and Rob try to find that scientist.

Toby: Time for action! * The Munksault Team begins sneaking in the direction of the enemy forces. *

SMS Soldier #196: Hey you! STOP!

The Munksault Team: CHARGE! * Epic battle commences. *

SMS Soldier #69: I like this position...

SMS Soldier #96: GET THE HELL OFF ME!

Luc: How much of them you've got?

Lucas: 47

Toby: HA HA HA! 52!

Lucas: That's IMPOSSIBLE! TOBY CAN'T BE BETTER THAN ME!

Toby: DEAL WITH IT!

Luc: Anyway, I've got 56.

Ki: 87. I'm still ahead of you guys...

Luc: Stop bragging. We have to find th- * A cage falls on them. * THE HELL!?

Scientist: Well well well. The smartest animal in the world fell for such obvious trap. Don't try to destroy this cage. It's made from a top secret alloy much tougher than diam- * Ki punches the bar and it breaks in half. *

Ki: Pathetic.

Scientist: WHAT!? SUCH POWER!? CAPTURE HIM! * Another 500 or so soldiers are coming. * You stand no chance against them, these are my most elite troops!

SMS Elite Soldier #1: Your orders sir?

Scientist: Capture the one outside the cage.

SMS Elite Soldier #1: Affirmative. Capture the tar- * He falls to the floor. *

Scientist: WHAT!?

Ki: Too slow.

Scientist: What kind of speed is that!? JUST KILL HIM!

SMS Elite Soldiers #2 to #527: * Prepare to shoot... but they fall to the ground at the same time! *

Scientist: * Shaking frightened. * Don't hurt me!

Ki: Well, that was a pretty good warm up, so I won't. * He walks to the side of the room, where Alvin&Rob and Tom are locked up. *

Tom&Rob&Alvin: Care to let us out?

Ki: Well... * Yawns. * I'm tired. Nope. Lucas can do it. CAN YOU?

Lucas: Fine. * He slashes the bars, leaving tiny mark on them. * This stuff is tough...

Ki: Nope... Luc?

Luc: * Melts the bars with his powers. * There you go.

Ki: Lucas... why you are so weak? Even Toby is better! TOBY!

Lucas: Don't think you are better... there is something going on with my powers...

Ki: Don't excuse yourself... and I am better... at least ten times stronger than you. * They all leave the MENSA HQ. You could hear another fight about to start in the distance... *

Scientist: This isn't over yet! I will get my revenge on you! * Notices something... a hair! * Is it's HIS? HA HA HA HA HA! You have no idea what you just gave me, stupid rat! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

* * *

**RULE No. 263 - Discussions about neurotoxin... ( Sequel to Simone and Pierre rules. )  
**

Ki: And here is you making out with Amy...

Lucas: * About to puke. * That Pierre guy was gross!

Alvin: Exactly. Thanks to you Brittany almost dumped me!

Ki: Well, it could always be worse.

Lucas: What do you mean?

Ki: Just imagine Alvin... or me getting bitten.

Lucas: Hey Si?

Simon: What?

Lucas: What's the next evolutionary step of Flirt Machine?

Simon: Perhaps Sex Machine?

Lucas: * Gulp. * Woah. That would be scary.

Ki: Relax. That spider is sure dead by now. Remember it was a tropical spider. It won't survive here!

Lucas: I hope you are right...

Ki: Anyways, I'm going to the attic.

Everybody: What for?

Ki: I have to find something...

Everybody: Good luck...

Ki: Thanks... * He enters the attic and begins looking around. * Oh, here it is! Le- OUCH! * He gets bitten by something. * What are you? * Ki releases a small ball of light from his paw. * NO FREAKING WAY! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

Alvin: Why are you shouting!?

Ki: You won't believe me, but I got bitten by the Simone spider!

Alvin: Very funny... cool light! How did you do that?

Ki: It's not important now! We hav-

Alvin: ARGH! Something got me!

Ki: Why it had to happen!?

Alvin: What had to happen?

Ki: We are going Simone!

Alvin: WHAT!?

Ki: Better dig your own grave.

Alvin: Hey, I though you forgot about that joke!

Ki: If I didn't, you would be already hanging upside down without arms and legs on a steel hook.

Alvin: That sounds painful.

Ki: Brittany will kill you.

Alvin: WHY!?

Ki: You will cheat on her.

Alvin: How can you know that?

Ki: Simone cheated on Jeanette with almost every other girl. Remember, he is the shy one. What about us then?

Alvin: Right... what about you then?

Ki: What about me?

Alvin: You are still single, right?

Ki: So what?

Alvin: * Suddenly changes the topic. * You found what you were looking for?

Ki: Yeah. Let's go down and tell the others... * They go back to the living room. *

Simon: What took you so long?

Ki: Two words: Simone spider.

Everybody: * O-O * You are going Simone?

Ki: I won't be alone...

Theodore: ALVIN TOO!?

Ki: Yup. We are doomed...

* * *

**RULE No. 264 - Transformation...**

Everybody: * Asleep. *

Ki: * Talking to himself. * From what I know, all the 'transformations' take place during sleep. Which means that if I won't go to sleep, nothing will happen. I hope...

Alvin: * Begins throwing himself in his bed, muttering something. *

Ki: Alvin... you are done.

Alvin: * Wakes up. * Where I am?

Ki: You are in Alvin's bed. What's your name?

Alvin: Alphonse.

Ki: * Begins laughing, waking Simon and Theodore. * ALPHONSE! HA HA HA!

Alphonse: What's so funny? Are you jealous?!

Ki: No. I don't want to be a PIMP...

Alphonse: I'm not a PIMP!

Ki: PIMP!

Alphonse: I will... * Simon and Theodore stop him from attacking Ki. *

Simon: Calm down Alv... I mean Alphonse. Even if you tried, you wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Luc: * Walks in and yawns. * What's going on guys?

Ki: Alvin...

Luc: What about you?

Ki: I'm perfectly fine. * Except the fact he is slightly shaking... * It got pretty cold suddenly...

Simon: If you thought that not sleeping would make you resist the toxin, then you are wrong. It will only slow it down a bit.

Alphonse: What the hell are you talking about?

Ki: I feel weird.

Simon: More details please?

Ki: Not telling... you aren't ready to hear them...

Simon: God no...

Ki: * Evil smile. * I hope I can control this... but I have doubts...

Simon: You won't. Nobody ever did.

Ki: I'm going to be the first one then.

Alphonse: You are pretty confident for a single.

Ki: What does being single has to do with confidence? Besides, you are single too.

Alphonse: Nope... I've got a girl.

Ki: You mean Alvin does. Not you PIMP.

Alphonse: I'M NOT A PIMP!

Everybody: What the hell is going on!?

Ki: Alvin turned into a PIMP!

Alphonse: I'M NOT A PIMP! I'M ALPHONSE!

Ki: Whatever... that's the same thing...

Everybody: Why Ki is normal?

Simon: He didn't sleep yet, which supposedly slows down the 'transformation'. It will still happen in a hour of two.

Ki: I can assure you it won't.

Simon: You won't beat science.

Ki: I already buried science ten miles underground.

Simon: You want to bet then?

Ki: Fine. What are the stakes?

Simon: If you win, you... * He whispers the rest... *

Ki: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Simon: I'm 100% sure you will lose. I can.

Ki: No bet then...

Simon: Chicken.

Ki: You can try, but you won't get me mad.

Jeanette: Simon, what is going on?

Ki: You have no idea what he just said...

Jeanette: What?

Ki: I'm not telling...

Alphonse: Hello there sexy... * Gets smacked on his face. *

Ki: Good job Jeanette.

Jeanette: Don't even try this again, PIMP!

Alphonse: I'M NOT A PIMP!

Everybody: SHUT UP PIMP!

* * *

**RULE No. 265 - We like weird drinks...  
**

Ki: Like me, for example. I drink hellemonade.

Simon: What the hell is that?

Ki: It's lemonade from hell... you know, I like hot stuff...

Brittany: I hope you meant it in the 'food way'...

Ki: I meant it the both ways...

Brittany: * O-O *

Ki: Hey, I'm glad I'm not Alvin... look what's his doing... I, at least can control my lust.

Brittany: * O-O * He's hitting on Elena and Charlotte? I'll show them!

Ki: Good luck with that.

Toby: * Walks into the kitchen. * Anybody saw my creeper?

Ki: You are still drinking that stuff? Ketchup, tea, lemonade and coca cola don't do well together...

Toby: I CAN'T DRINK ENERGY DRINKS! I HAD TO FIND A SUBSTITUTE!

* * *

**RULE No. 266 - Okay Toby, you can drink energy drinks.**

Toby: RARARARARARA!

Theodore: You guys think it was a good idea?

Simon: Well... * A lamp falls right by him. * Nope.

Eleanor: Even Alvin isn't so hyperactive after Red Bull...

Brittany: Toby, what are you doing with that chair?

Toby: I'm tasting it!

Ki: Woah. He goes beaver...

Toby: JUSTIN BEAVER ASSHOLE!

Ki: Okay... you asked for it... * He takes his phone. * Police? One drunk man is terrorizing us in our own house. Yes, I'm Alvin Seville... you will be there in a minute? Okay.

Brittany: Why are you disguising yourself as Alvin?

Ki: They will come faster when it's about a well-being of a celebrity. * Police sirens in the distance. * Woah. It wasn't even 15 seconds!

Simon: Toby, go outside.

Toby: I SEE UNICORNS!

Ki: Yeah. Toby, you know what?

Toby: WHAT?

Ki: There are little ponies in front of the house!

Toby: PONIES! MINE!

Police Officer #1: On the ground!

Toby: PONY?

Police Officer #2: He must be totally drunk!

Toby: TRIPLE MARSHMALLOW RAINBOWS!

Police Officer #3: Guys, I don't think he's only drunk...

Police Officer #2: Drugs?

Police Officer #3: * Nods. *

Police Officer #1: We are taking you to the prison!

Toby: JULIE! I LOVE YOU! I ALWAYS LOVED YOU! BUT GIVE ME MY UNICORNS BACK!

Everybody ( Including cops. ): * Facepalm. *

Simon: Ki?

Ki: Yes?

Simon: Did you add anything to his drink?

Ki: No...

Jeanette: Really?

Ki: Yes.

* * *

**RULE 267 - 5x more trouble...**

Toby: How could you!

Ki: I'm telling you the tenth time, It wasn't me!

Toby: Then who did?

Ki: Why don't you ask the PIMP?

Alphonse: Excuse me? You are accusing ME?

Ki: Who else, PIMP?

Alphonse: I HAD ENOUGH. I'M NOT A PIMP!

Ki: Prove it!

Alphonse: Where would I get cocaine, smart ass? * Oops... *

Ki: Busted!

Toby: I didn't mention anything about cocaine yet...

Ki: Not only a PIMP but also a DRUG DEALER!

Alphonse: I'm OUT! * He runs up to the door and open them. * Wow.

Amy: Alvin, stop staring at us.

Ki: It's not Alvin. It's Pimphonse.

Alphonse: It's Alphonse!

The Lovecasts: * Look at each other. * A lot happened while we were away...

Ki: In short, me and Alvin got bitten by the same spider that got Simon and Lucas.

Amy: Wait... you too? Then why are you... yourself?

Simon: We have no explanation for that...

Ki: You are lucky I didn't accept your bet. That would be the worst mistake in your life.

Simon: Yeah I know... thanks.

Everybody: What bet?

Ki&Simon: Nothing...

Alphonse: You are beautiful...

Amy: Go away you freak!

Alphonse: Playing hard to get, huh?

Amy: TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! * He begins chasing her. *

Ki: You know, I find this strangely déjà vu...

Lucas: * Laughing. * Yeah. She almost ra-

Ki: SHHH.

Rob&Luc: What?

Ki: NOTHING!

Rob: Stop lying...

Luc: I know you too well...

Lucas: It rhymes with cape!

Ki: You are DEAD! * Begins chasing Lucas around. *

Rob: Don't tell me he meant...

Luc: He was serious!?

* * *

**RULE No. 267 - Sexiness?  
**

Ki: Hey Si, I've got a a random question.

Simon: Can't you see I'm busy? * He's welding something. Lucas is helping him too. *

Ki: I can't see because I'm not looking at you. So...

Simon: This doesn't mean I'm not busy!

Ki: It does for me, anyway...

Simon: It doesn't.

Ki: Just let me ask that question!

Simon: ... Fine.

Ki: Well... How do chipettes rate male's sexiness?

Lucas: * Laughs. *

Simon: Wait... WHAT?!

Ki: Just answer.

Simon: Ask them, not me... wait, they stopped chasing you already?

Ki: Nope. That's the problem. They are much more sneaky now, though... * Jumps away. *

Amy: Almost got you!

Ki: You are far away from that... Amy.

Amy: What now?

Ki: You might want to dodge too.

Amy: WHAT? * She barely misses Alphonse. *

Alphonse: Come here!

Amy: No way! Go away you pervert!

Alphonse: I KNOW YOU WANT ME!

Ki: Okay, he have been chasing her for quite some time... it's getting annoying.

Lucas: You are going to do something about it?

Ki: Maybe.

Amy: Come on! You have got to help me! PLEASE.

Alphonse: Stop running! I will get you and then we will have...

Ki: Okay, you are getting too nasty.

Alphonse: And what are you going to do? Throw me out of the window?

Ki: That's a good idea actually.

Alphonse: I'd like to see that...

Ki: Fine.

Alphonse: Wait... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

Ki: Throwing you out of the window, like you wanted.

Alphonse: WAIT, DON'T! HELP ME!

Ki: * Throws him out. * Job done.

Alphonse: I will get you yet! * Hits the ground. * OUCH!

Amy: Thanks Ki... if there is something I can do...

Ki: One thing.

Amy: What?

Ki: Stop chasing me. I've already got too much girls on me thanks to Alvin...

Amy: Ooh... okay. * Leaves, sad. *

Lucas: She's still...

Ki: * Crosses him arms. * I can't really help it.

* * *

**RULE No. 268 - Simonette time! ( Finally! )  
**

Simon: Hey Ki, I think I have answer for you question.

Ki: Hmm?

Simon: Tail.

Ki: Tail?

Simon: Yes, tail.

Ki: What are you talking about?

Simon: * Facepalms. * Sexiness...

Ki: So, what does a tail have to do with sexiness?

Simon: The longer your tails is... the hotter girls think you are.

Ki: And where have you found out about that?

Simon: I asked Jeanette.

Ki: You two still...

Simon: Yes...

Ki: I'll help you.

Simon: No thanks...

Ki: I will. Love doctor Ki at your service!

Simon: Stop it.

Ki: I know you might think I'm sexist...

Simon: YOU ARE SEXIST!

Ki: ...but I can actually be both romantic, charming, gentle...

Simon: That's all?

Ki: Not, but I don't want to brag.

Simon: Modest...

Ki: Believe me. This night, you will take your place back in Jeanette's heart.

Simon: Wait... he's serious...

_Later that day... well, it's late now.  
_

Simon: Hey Jeanette, can I ask you to do something?

Jeanette: What Si?

Simon: Can you come with me to the living room?

Jeanette: Why?

Simon: It's a... surprise.

Jeanette: Okay... * They go to the living room... and the table is set, the candles are lit, and all that romantic stuff is there too... *  
Wow, Simon... you did this?

Simon: Others helped me a little...

Ki ( Telepathically. T for short... ) LITTLE?

Simon (T): GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

Ki (T): Nope. Just listen to my advice.

Simon (T): I'm going to regret it...

Ki (T): Regret to have one of the most beautiful chipettes in the world as your girlfriend?

Simon (T): DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! SHE'S NOT YOUR TOY!

Ki (T): You know... If you won't... I might...

Simon (T): DON'T EVEN TRY!

Ki (T): * Laughs... * We'll see about that...

Simon: Jeanette, I'm really sorry. For those past weeks I've been a total idiot...

Ki (T): Good tactic...

Simon (T): SHUT UP!

Ki (T): Tell her about your feelings now...

Simon (T): Right...

Jeanette: That's right...

Simon: And I've wanted to say...

Jeanette: Yes?

Ki (T): DO IT!

Simon (T): * Stumbles a little. * STOP SHOUTING!

Ki (T): SAY IT!

Jeanette: Simon... are you okay?

Simon: Yeah... my head just hurts a little...

Ki (T): Do it... or it will have to come to drastic measures...

Simon (T): I can't...

Ki (T): Stop being a coward and say that word.

Simon: Jeanette... I've always wanted to say this... but I was too much of a coward...

Jeanette: Yes Simon?

Simon: Jeanette... I l-... I lo-

Ki (T): DO IT OR BE A COWARD FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!

Simon: I love... you Jeanette.

Jeanette: Simon... oh my god...

Everybody: * Come out of the closet. * FINALLY!

Toby: We though you would never do it! My 25$ dollars Dave!

Dave: * Hands him the money. *

Simon&Jeanette: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?

Ki: * Appears near them. * You idiots ruined everything! WHO EVEN TOLD YOU!? Wait... I know...

Rob&Luc: Erm...

Ki: I WILL KILL YOU BOTH!

Luc: Go ahead and TRY!

Rob: * Gulp. *

Dave: NOT HERE! You will wreck the house!

Alphonse: IS HE ON FIRE?

Lucas: It's not fire, it's aura... I wonder why he is so pissed off?

Luc: I change my mind... * Runs away. *

Rob: Don't leave me with him!

* * *

**RULE No. 269 - Clarinet ninja!**

Julia: * Playing on her clarinet. *

Ki: You are good.

Julia: Thanks. Can you play too?

Ki: Not the clarinet, but I used to play flute when I was a kid.

Julia: Really? Maybe we will play together someday?

Ki: I probably forgot everything already...

Alphonse: Hey there gorgeous...

Julia: Hi?

Alphonse: Leave this stupid instrument and go wi-...

Julia: WHAT? Did you just call my clarinet 'stupid'?

Alphonse: Yes, bu-

Julia: * Begins beating him up. *

Everybody: ... Yeah.

Ki: I feel sorry for Alvin.

Brittany: Why?

Ki: His body will get wrecked. Everybody is beating up that PIMP.

Alphonse: AWW! IT'S ALPHONSE! ARGH! STOP IT YOU FREAK!

Julia: First I'm gorgeous then I'm a freak? Make up your mind already!

Ki: Hey, gorgeous freak is possible...

Julia: * She stops and looks at Ki. * You want to be next?

Ki: Not really...

Alphonse: Phew... I'm out of here! * He runs away. *

Julia: HEY! COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!

* * *

**RULE No. 270 - SHOPPING SPREE!  
**

Eleanor: Look at this dress Britt!

Brittany: Wow...

Amy: I've seen it first!

Brittany: But I'm going to buy it!

Brittany&Amy: * Cat fight! Actually, I mean chipette fight! *

Lucas: What I'm doing here?

Luc: Yeah... good question. What are we doing here?

Rob: You are asking? Never let your girlfriend go shopping alone with your credit card... trust me.

Ki: Let's see... Me and Lucas have to make sure that Brittany doesn't buy anything UNNECESSARY... That costs a few thousand... and it doesn't help that SOMEBODY opened a shop with chipmunk sized clothes here...

Shop Clerk: Yeah, fine! Be mad at me! Without me you all would be walking around butt naked!

Ki: * Evil smirk. * You know... * Glances at the girls... * that would be a pretty good idea actually...

Rob&Luc&Lucas: You are impossible...

Shop Clerk: * o-0 *

Brittany: It's MINE!

Amy: NO! MINE! * In the meantime, all the girls began searching through the clothes... *

Ki: Did you even look at the price tag?

Brittany: It's only... 15,000$!? Is this made of gold or something!?

Shop Clerk: No.

Ki: What a leech...

Shop Clerk: That's my job.

Brittany: I have to get this! But Dave's credit card has only 5,000$ on it...

Amy: I've got 3...

Brittany&Amy: * They look at the boys. *

Lucas&Ki&Luc&Rob: NO WAY!

Girls: Everything is so expensive here! We need money!

Lucas: I think it's a good idea to... RUN! * Rob escapes from the shop! ( Leaving Chrystal with HIS credit card... mwehehehehe... Somebody is forgetful here... If you remember they recently got 500,000$... ) *

Ki: Can't you just teleport?

Lucas: Right... * He teleports away. Luc does too.*

Ki: * Gets surrounded. * I've got no money!

Brittany: Don't lie! You've got over 51 million dollars on your bank account!

Girls: WHAT!?

Ki: How do you...

Brittany: That's not important!

Jeanette: How did you get 50 million dollars in few weeks?

Ki: That's my business...

Brittany: But that's not fair! You've got more clothes than all of us combined!

Ki: While I think about it... it's kinda strange.

Brittany: Where are you even getting them?

Ki: I make them...

Girls: * Laugh. *

Ki: What so funny about that?

Amy: You make clothes?!

Jeanette: But wouldn't that take a lot of time to do?

Ki: Don't forget about my... 'abilities'.

Brittany: You've got to make us some too!

Ki: * Looks at his wristwatch. * Shoot, I'm already late... Look, I ha-

Girls: You are not going anywhere...

Ki: * Facepalm. * I should've ran when I still had the chance...

* * *

**RULE No. 271 - Facepalming won't help you now.**

Ki: Let's see... you want 73 skirts, 128 shirts, 6 ties... * Looks at Brittany * and... NO. FREAKING. WAY. I'M. GONNA. DO. THIS!

Girls: * Giggle. *

Corey: Well, well, well... somebody is blushing here.

Brittany: You can lift a bus but you can't hide a blush? REALLY?

Ki: YES! It's that simple!

Corey: We can fix that...

Ki: * Gulp. *

_Meanwhile, somewhere else in the house..._

Lucas: Hey, did anybody see Ki? I have to talk with him.

Luc: I think he mentioned something that girls wanted him to make some clothes for them.

Rob&Lucas: WHAT!?

Luc: What's the big deal?

Rob: It's easy for you to say because you are single...

Luc: What does being single has to do with making clothes for girls?

Lucas: He has to take measurements, genius.

Luc: So... wait... HE PLANNED THIS ALL ALONG!

_Few minutes later..._

Rob: KI! YOU BA-

Ki: What?

Luc&Lucas&Rob: STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING!

Ki: You guys are already too late... * Evil grin. *

Rob: YOU BASTARD! You touched Chrystal again!

Ki: Not again. The previous time she did it.

Rob: DON'T TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!

Ki: Jealous much? * Smiles wider. *

Rob: * Punches him in the face. *

Ki: You should bring a a .50 cal rifle if you want to do any harm to me.

Rob: * His paw hurts. BAD. * I think I broke my paw!

Ki: Heh. Nobody even broken anything trying to hurt me. New experience...

Lucas: Okay Rob, stop this pointless assault for a while. I have something serious to talk about with Ki, so excuse us for a moment.

* * *

**RULE No. 271 - Serious trouble coming...**

Ki: Are you sure about this?

Lucas: You've seen proof. I've grown weak lately...

Ki: This means...

Lucas: HE is coming back.

Ki: Are we ready?

Lucas: * Nods. * This will end soon...

Ki: And YOU are going to finish this?

Lucas: I have to. You know what he did... I still wonder how could he... do that...

Ki: You won't. HE is even stronger than me. You won't last five seconds...

Lucas: I WILL AVENGE THEM!

Ki: I know what ar-

Lucas: YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! * He storms out of the room. *

Ki: Typical...

Simon: What is going on? What you two have been talking about?

Ki: Something serious... We are all in big trouble...

Simon: What are you talking about?

Ki: HE is coming.

Simon: You never told us who 'HE' is!

Ki: I'll tell you soon... you don't need to know just yet. I just hope it's not true.

Simon: Is that guy THAT dangerous?

Ki: Yes. The last time we meet HIM, he was few times stronger than me.

Simon: I find that hard to believe...

Ki: That's true though...

* * *

**RULE 272 - For obvious reasons, 'Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs' is one of Ellie and Theo's favorite movies.  
**

Ki: I swear I memorized the whole thing by now...

Brittany: Same.

Lucas: Me too...

Theodore: Cool!

Eleanor: I heard that sequel is coming soon!

Ki&Brittany&Lucas: NOOOOOO!

Toby: I like to see them suffer... * Evil Toby-like laugh. *

Theodore: Simon, can you build us a machine like this? * Before Simon, who is currently reading, can answer, Eleanor speaks first. *

Eleanor: Why? We can cook everything we want ourselves!

Theodore: True... but we would have all the ingredients we want! We could cook ALL DAY!

Eleanor: That would be great!

Ki: It wouldn't...

Theodore&Eleanor: IT WOULD!

Ki: Not...

Theodore&Eleanor: * Mad. *

Ki: What?

* * *

**RULE No. 273 - Sisters, brothers and old friends...  
**

Julia: Hey Corey!

Corey: What?

Julia: There are three girls asking about you outside.

Corey: They can't be...

Three Chipettes: SISTER!

Corey: Charlotte! Elizabeth! Elaine!

Charlotte: The Hanson sisters are back together again!

Ki: Hanson?

Corey: * Giggles. * Never told you?

Charlotte: Who's he?

Elizabeth: Is he your...

Ki&Corey: NO! * They look at each other... and blush. *

Elaine: Yeah. Sure...

Corey: But he really isn't!

Ki: * Folds his arms and goes back inside. *

Charlotte: * Whispering. *You know... he's kinda cute...

Ki: * From the house. * I'M NOT CUTE!

Elaine: Wow. He heard her whispering from there?

Corey: Believe me, he has a lot more 'interesting' abilities than those...

The Hudson Sisters: * Look at Corey weirdly. *

Corey: I DIDN'T MEAN'T THESE KINDS OF THINGS! What's wrong with you?

Elaine: Wrong with us? Or with YOU?

Corey: What do you mean?

Elizabeth: You like him, don't you?

Corey: Well... he's my teacher and...

Charlotte: What is he teaching then? French kissing?

Corey: * Face is bright red. * NO! He's my swordfighting teacher!

The Hanson Sisters: What? SWORDFIGHTING!?

Corey: Yeah.

Elizabeth: He's cool...

Elaine: And handsome...

Alphonse: * Comes outside. * Hey there girls!

Corey: Not that freak again...

Alphonse: * Ignores her. * What are such beauties doing outside? Come in...

Charlotte: NO thanks...

Alphonse: Hey you. Can I have your name?

Elizabeth: Me?

Alphonse: Yes.

Elizabeth: It's Elizabeth.

Alphonse: Listen Ellie, why do-

Charlotte: Did you just call her Ellie?

Alphonse: Yeah... so what?

Corey: You know I hate you Alphonse, but I suggest you to run.

Alphonse: Why?

Elizabeth: NOBODY CALLS ME ELLIE! * Begins chasing Alphonse around. *

Corey: Besides, that's Eleanor's nickname.

Alphonse: WHY EVERY GIRL I FLIRT WITH WANTS TO HURT ME!?

Corey: Maybe because you are a perverted asshole?

Ki: * STILL in the house. * GOOD POINT!

Charlotte: You two aren't really together? Because if not, then, maybe... I...

Corey: What about Victor?

Charlotte: What about him?

Corey: I though there was something going on between you two...

Charlotte: We haven't seen each other in over a year... So I think not anymore...

_Few days later..._

Chipmunk #1: Are you sure they are here?

Chipmunk #2: Of course Victor. Who do you take me for?

Victor: I hope you are right...

Chipmunk #3: Tony, how far away are we exactly?

Tony: Not far Phineas. We should be there any second.

Phineas: That's great... I'm tired.

Victor: You are always tired...

Phineas: Hey I think I see somebody... a girl.

Victor: Is it Charlotte?

Tony: It's not her... you really miss her, didn't you?

Victor: Of course! We are like best friends!

Phineas: ONLY best friends?

Victor: * Blushes. * YES! ONLY!

Julia: Who's shouting there!?

Victor: I'm Victor, those guys are my brothers Tony and Phineas... We heard that our... 'friends' are here...

Julia: You mean the Hanson sisters?

The Robinson Brothers: YES!

Julia: Okay, okay. Come in...

Victor: Finally...

Tony: Can't wait to see Elaine...

Victor: And you mocked me! While you aren't so innocent yourself...

Tony: Me and her are ONLY friends!

Phineas: * Laughs. * You guys are so in lo-

Victor&Tony: What about you and Elizabeth!?

Phineas: * Stops laughing. * NOTHING!

Ki: He he he...

Victor: Who are you? * The Hanson sisters come out. *

Charlotte: He's Corey boyfriend...

Ki: When you will understand that I'm NOT her boyfriend!?

Victor: CHARLOTTE! ... Wait... Corey is here too!?

Ki: There are a lot of 'people' here...

Toby: PARTY NIGHT!

Victor: Who's that freak!?

Toby: I'm TOOOOBBBEEESSSTTERR!

Ki: * Facepalm. * Toby, why are you wearing a... what the hell is this!?

Toby: It's Simon's invention! It's great, isn't it? * Meanwhile, everybody's jaws fall to the floor... *

Ki: * Holds back laughter. * But you realize... It's TRANSPARENT? * Falls to the floor. ( Erm, grass... ) *

Toby: What? ... SIIMMMOOONNNN! * Runs back inside. *

Ki: You shouldn't wreck their first date Toby...

Tony: Simon is dating somebody?!

Ki: Yeah... Jeanette.

Victor: I KNEW IT!

_In the house..._

Toby: I CAN'T GET THIS OFF! WHAT IS THIS ANYWAY!?

Simon: This is what I call 'adhesive suit'.

Toby: You mean I won't take this off!?

Simon: You will... In few days...

Toby: Simon, HOW COULD YOU? I TH- * Simon jumps on him. *

Simon: Toby, remember something. If you will ever ruin another date of mine, I will hurt you. I will torture you for days. You will beg me to kill you. Understand?

Toby: * Nods, terrified. *

Simon: * Leaves, smiling. *

Toby: LOVE MAKES PEOPLE SCARY...

* * *

**RULE No. 274 - Simonette strikes again... ( Because they got interrupted the first time and I decided they REALLY need a romantic moment... Besides, they are cute and they look great together and I just lost my masculinity... )**

Ki: * For some reason, he's currently sitting ON THE ROOF of the house. * Hmmm, I wonder how should I do that... I mean, what if she w- * Someone is coming! Hide you idiot! * Hey, just because you are writing this doesn't mean you can insult me! * Just hide before they will discover you... IDIOT! * I will get you one day... * You may try... *

Jeanette: Simon, where are we? It's so cold!

Simon: Just a second... you might open your eyes now.

Jeanette: Wow... it's beautiful...

Ki: * He can see everything from his hideout... O-O *

Simon: Not as beautiful as you...

Jeanette: Oh Simon...

Simon: I can't believe I didn't tell you sooner...

Jeanette: But you did. That's the most important.

Simon: Still, I think th- * She silences him with a kiss. Their FIRST KISS by the way. *

Jeanette: Stop worrying about it.

Simon: I love you.

Jeanette: I love you too.

Ki: Finally... * He silently retreats, leaving those two alone... *

* * *

**RULE No. 275 - No Hannah Montana, unless you want to be beaten to a pulp by her agents. ( EmilyAnaya19's rule. She wrote it. Well, at least the first part of it... )**

Simon: Now the girls can't sing her songs. Not that I complain...

_Flashback: Few days ago..._

Girls ( Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Corey, Charlotte, Elizabeth, Elaine and Toby's ex Julie ): * Currently entering the arena. *

Brittany: It's so pointless! Why did we have to come here? Nobody even likes her!

Charlotte: Yeah! Just because Letta likes her doesn't mean we do!

Corey: Don't call me Letta, EVER! It's Corey!

Jule: Hey it's Corey's birthday so be nice.

Corey: * In a mocking tone. * Yeah it's my birthday, be nice.

Brittany: I will kill you if I have to.

Eleanor: But Brittany you would break Ki's heart then! **( A/N ) I fell off my chair here... laughing. ( A/N )**

Corey: Say what?

The Chipettes: Nothing. * Snicker snicker... *

Julie: * Rolls her eyes and shows the backstage passes to the guard. *

Corey: * Super high pitched fangirl scream. * AAAAAAAAAAHHHH there she is! Hey Hannah, I'm Corey Hanson! I'm your BIGGEST FAN!

Hannah: EWW WHAT ARE YOU?!

Girls ( Except Julie. ): HEY!

Jeanette: Uh, we are The Chipettes and there are our friends The Littles: Lottie, Lizzie, Lannie and Letta.

Corey: Really Jeanette, really?

Brittany: And we are more famous superstars than you will ever be!

Hannah: Superstars, huh? Where did you get your clothes, the trash?

Brittany: You did not just say this to ME!

Hannah: I JUST DID, what are you going to do about it?

Girls ( Except Brittany and Hannah... ): She is gonna die...

Brittany: * Jumps on Hannah and begins attacking her... *

Hannah: SECURITY! HELP ME!

_End of flashback..._

Jeanette: So I might slip again... Let it in now and then... That don't mean anything... I'm still good...

Eleanor: Im unusual... Not so typical... Way too smart to be waiting around...

Corey: A true friend... You're here 'till the end...

Everybody: NO!

Random Security Guards: * Storm in and rough up Jeanette, Eleanor and Corey. *

Jeanette:* Still getting pummeled. * Help me...

Simon: * He and Theodore walk in and see what happening... *

Random Security Guards: * Leave the house. * **( A/N ) And that's where I and my creativity took off... ( A/N )**

Simon&Theodore: YOU ARE DEAD!

Ki: I've got an idea... * Before they can protest, he grabs them and flies off. *

The Hudson Sisters&The Robinson Brothers: * Their jaws drop to the floor. *

Charlotte: Your boyfriend...

Corey: HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!

Charlotte: He is a superhero or something!?

Brittany: Not really...

_Meanwhile... somewhere..._

Simon: Seriously, YOU CAN FLY TOO!?

Ki: Yeah. But since I have to carry you, my max speed is about 1000 km/h... If I would go faster you would probably die.

Simon&Theodore: * O-O *

Ki: Here they are.

Simon: Can I ask you a favor?

Ki: Yeah. I'll leave them to you.

Simon: How? ... Mind reading?

Ki: Not really. If my girlfriend would get beaten up... well, that guy... would certainly suffer.

Simon: What about Corey then?

Ki: She is not my girlfriend... we are JUST friends.

Theodore: Look! They are stopping!

Ki: I'll drop you off here... at the roof.

Theodore: is this Hannah Montana's house?

Ki: Probably. Anyway, can I take care of the rest of her guards?

Simon: Sure. We know you like violence.

Ki: I don't like violence. I like beating up people.

Simon: That's the same thing!

Ki: Not exactly.

Simon: * Facepalms. * Anyway, let's go.

_Inside the house... 71 seconds later..._

Guard #1: HALT! * Ki is surrounded by 15 guards... *

Ki: Screw you.

Guard #1: What did you just say to me?!

Ki: EXACTLY WHAT YOU HEARD, YOU DEAF SUCKER!

Guard #1: AFTER HIM!

Ki: * Leads them outside the house. *

Simon&Theodore: * They leave their hideout. *

Simon: They have no idea who are they going against...

Theodore: Let's find THEM...

Random Security Guard (RSG for short... ) #2: You are looking for somebody?

Simon: YOU!

RSG #3: They certainly look for somebody. DEATH.

Theodore: AND YOU!

RSG #1: Unluckily for you, your overpowered friend is probably dead by now...

Ki: You called for somebody?

RSG #1: YOU!? GUARDS!

Ki: They are currently... unavalible. * REALLY EVIL laughter. *

Simon: You are scaring me Ki.

Ki: Sorry...

RSG #1: Fine. I will kill you myself! * He shoots at Ki... and hits him in the head. *

Ki: Pathetic. * There isn't even a bruise. *

RSG #1, #2, #3: WHAT MONSTER ARE YOU!?

Ki: I'm a teenager.

RSG #1: Go away you demon spawn!

Ki: Why such harsh words? I haven't even started torturing you!

RSG #1: * Gulps. * Torturing!?

Ki: You know, I really don't like people who break into our house and start beating my friends up. Especially if they are girls.

RSG #2, #3: * Try to sneak past. *

Ki: You two aren't going anywhere! * He throws them at the walls. * They are yours.

RSG #2: No...

Simon: YES.

RSG #3: You look like a cool guy to me...

Theodore: Time to get dirty...

RSG #3: Please no...

Ki: Now, about you...

RSG #1: * Starts running... * HELP ME!

Ki: Nothing will help you now!

RSG #1: * LOUD SCREAM OF DOOM... *

_Few hours later..._

Hannah: * Drives into her garage... talking on the phone... * And then she walks in there, in EXACT copy of my dress! Can you beli-* Notices the hill of ... almost dead people piled in front of her door... and screams. *

Ki: Ms. Montana! How nice you could visit us!

Hannah: * Super pale. * What... did... happen here?!

Simon: We came for a quick visit.

Theodore: After your goons ambushed our girlfriends!

Hannah: You mean the friends of that monster who attacked me? I had to see a therapist!

Ki: Let's be honest. You deserved it.

Hannah: What did you say you rat!?

Ki: First of all, I'm NOT a rat. I'm a chipmunk. * Jumps on her and puts him paws behind his back. * Second of all, I used to be a human, just like you. Third of all... you sing terrible!

Hannah: * Burst into tears. * How could you... be so cruel... * Sobs. *

Simon: Woah. You didn't kill her or anything...

Ki: There are more painful things than death... like being that pathetic girl, for example.

Theodore: We should go back...

Ki: You should clean up first. Eleanor and Jeanette shouldn't see you two covered in blood...

Simon&Theodore: Right...

* * *

**RULE No. 276 - Don't annoy Ki and ask for autographs and stuff... ( He won't give you one... unless you are a girl. Sorry guys... )**

Victor&Charlotte: That was awesome!

Elaine: How is that possible that you are flying though? It defies logic!

Ki: Logic is a lie.

Tony: But it works... for most of us.

Ki: Not for me.

Victor: Teach me this! PLEASE! PLEASE! PL- * Ki covers his mouth. *

Ki: No. This kind of knowledge isn't suitable for just anybody.

Tony: And what makes you 'suitable for this kind of knowledge' ?

Ki: More than you think.

Charlotte: Sign me an autograph! PRETTY PLEASE!

Victor: * Jealous face. *

Ki: ... Fine.

Charlotte: * Fangirl scream. *

Victor: * REALLY jealous. *

Ki ( Telepathically. ): I wouldn't try to attack me if I was you.

Victor: What the hell?

Everyone: * Looks at him. *

Victor: Stop threatening me!

Ki: I'm not threatening you. I'm just stating the facts...

* * *

**RULE No. 277 - One Man... One Munk Orchestra.**

Alvin: Where is he?! He should be here ten minutes ago!

Brittany: I don't want to cancel the concert... my fans will be disappointed...

Ki: What's going on?

Simon: Our drummer is stuck on a highway...

Ki: You need a drummer?

Jeanette: We do...

Ki: Then you found one.

Alvin: Stop kidding around. We are serio-

Ki: * Begins drumming. * E.B. taught me well...

Alvin: I hope you know what are you do-

Ki: Fame and glory here I come!

Everybody: * Facepalms. *

Toby: Wait... Isn't E.B. from that animated movie?

Ki: Yeah, the same movie with Fred.

Toby: Don't...

Ki: Why? You guys are like clones of yourselves... except he is a bit older...

Everybody: No comment...

* * *

**RULE No. 278 - Another Toby x Julie moment... ( Even though it's their FIRST moment... and probably the last... )**

Toby: Finally... got this stuff off me... aww! * He trips over. * Come on!

Julie: Toby? What are you doing?

Toby: JULIE!? * He trips again. * I'm just... tripping over. That's my new hobby!

Julie: Listen... I've been thinking... and I decided... we should give ourselves another chance.

Toby: Really? * Starts jumping around in joy. *

Julie: I missed you...

Ki: Now this was unexpected...

Corey: Yeah.

Ki: * Jumps. * HOW CAN YOU SNEAK ON ME LIKE THAT!?

Corey: I just can.

* * *

**RULE No. 279 - Alvin is back...  
**

Alvin: I'm back!

Ki: I'm glad. Alphonse was a real pain.

Alvin: ALPHONSE!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? It sounds like a PIMP name!

Ki: We told him too but he didn't listen. And he was a total asshole.

Brittany: And he was hitting on most of the girls...

Corey: But this didn't end well for him...

Ki: He was a miserable idiot! Every girl had beaten him up to a pulp!

Alvin: But luckily, I'm back! ... And all my bruises and cuts make sense now... You really had to go so hard on my body?

Ki: Yup.

* * *

** RULE No. 280 Soccer Madness!  
**

Ki: I'm so sleepy...

Brittany: What you've been doing at night?

Ki: Hunting...

Brittany: I won't ask...

Julia: Hey guys! Anybody for a match of soccer!?

Ki: Nope. I suck at soccer...

Everybody: WHAT!?

Toby: There is something that you are actually terrible at?

Ki: Don't be so happy. That's the ONLY thing I'm terrible at...

Alvin: I'd play, but girls can't play football...

Julia&Brittany: WHAT?

Alvin: That's true!

Brittany: I'd bet I can out football you!

Alvin: FINE!

Ki: * Facepalm. * And here we go again... another bet...

Lucas: I wonder if Brittany still remembers the rule...

Ki: Yeah...

Lucas: What about you? You are overpowered!

Ki: I'm not overpowered... I'm super overpowered... that's a HUGE difference. Besides, you have powers too!

Lucas: Not anymore... HE must be close...

Brittany: The match will happen in a week! Pray that your teammates are up to the challenge!

Alvin: Fine! Make sure you have enough players! * She storms off... * Now guys...

Ki: I'm not playing!

Alvin: You have to! There is only 11 of us here! We all have to play or we will lose without even starting!

Lucas: It was your stupid idea to accept her bet.

Alvin: Relax guys. You've got your powers, we will win!

Brittany: NO POWERS!

Alvin: Killjoy... we are going to win anyway. The rule is-

Ki: The rule is disabled.

Alvin: YOU CAN'T!

Ki: I can! At least play fair Alvin...

Alvin: Fine! We need to train then! First training is NOW!

Ki: Make me!

Alvin: * Whispers. * Do it or I will tell Corey about the party...

Ki: I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! When all of you will understand that!?

Simon: Never, because it's true...

Ki: IT'S NOT!

Theodore: Stop lying to us... and yourself...

Ki: What was that supposed to mean? You think I wouldn't know?

Simon: That's possible...

Ki: Nope. Stop or you won't even have a chance to play.

Alvin: Come on! We need you!

Ki: I'll think about it... * Leaves. *

Alvin: Asshole! You can't just leave us!

Ki: I can. See you.

Lucas: What did you expect? He's obviously too much of a coward to accept the challange.

Ki: * Stops. * Good tactic... too bad it SADLY doesn't work...

Lucas: Damn, it's so hard to provoke him...

Alvin: Well, I guess I have to find Corey then... * Evil chuckle. *

Lucas: He will kill you.

Alvin: Brittany won't let him because I have to live or she won't win the bet...

Simon: That won't work...

Alvin: It will. Trust me...

_20 minutes later..._

Corey: * Going upstairs. *

Alvin: Corey, wait!

Corey: What?

Alvin: Can you do me a favor?

Corey: What is it?

Alvin: Could you 'convince' Ki to play?

Corey: And what do you mean by 'convincing'?

Alvin: I don't know... think about something! I can't lose to Brittany! She won't stop talking about it if they...

Corey: You mean 'we'...

Alvin: If you win. Right...

Corey: Okay... I'll try to... 'convince' him...

Alvin: Thanks! See you!

_The next day..._

Alvin's Team's POV:

Alvin: Is everybody here?

Lucas: Nope. Ki isn't.

Alvin: Oh come on! I though she would 'convince' him...

Simon: Wait... you sent COREY on him? That's the most... brillant idea of yours I ever heard!

Lucas: Are you serious!?

Theodore: He will come. That's the most important...

Lucas: And how is she exactly gonna do that? You know how stubborn Ki is...

Alvin: * Laughs. * Love changes people...

Lucas: He is so gonna kill you...

Alvin: He won't... anyways, let's start training! First of all, three laps around the garden! MOVE!

Guys: * Groans... *

Victor: WHY DID WE COME HERE? TO SUFFER?

Tony: It was your idea!

Phineas: It was YOUR idea Tony!

Tony: But he actually convinced me to come here... it's HIS fault!

Alvin: YELLOW CARDS FOR YOU THREE! Stop talking!

Victor: * Sarcastically. * YES SIR!

Alvin: Stop it...

Victor: YES SIR! I'M STOPPING NOW SIR!

Guys: * Begin laughing. *

Alvin: You are asking for trouble!

Victor: NO SIR! I'M NOT SIR!

Alvin: Enough! Sit on the bench NOW!

Victor: SIR! THANK YOU SIR!

Alvin: JUST GO AWAY!

Tony: He's lucky...

Brittany's Team POV:

Brittany: Everyone is here?

Julia: Yes! All 20 of us!

Brittany: Okay girls! Listen to me! Guys can't win with us! Because, first of all: We have advantage in numbers!

Julia: But still, there can be only 11 players on the pitch...

Brittany: * Ignores her. * Second of all, we are more pretty than them!

Girls: YEAH!

Eleanor: And what that has to do with playing football?

Brittany: * Ignores her too... * Third of all... I WON'T LOSE TO ALVIN! He would laugh at me forever!

Julia: We need to start training if we want to beat them... Brittany, what are you doing?

Brittany: Make up. Why are you asking?

Eleanor&Julia: * Facepalm. *

Julia: You won't be able to put on make up before the match!

Brittany: I can't walk around without a make up!

Eleanor: You will have to Britt.

Brittany: But I ju-

Eleanor: Think about Alvin... think how he will be bragging that he won...

Brittany: He won't win! Over my dead body!

Eleanor: GET THEM GIRL!

Brittany: * Runs off somewhere. *

Julia: * Facepalm. *

Ki and Corey's POV:

Ki: I'm not playing. I won't change my mind.

Corey: Come on! We really need this! We need to prove we are better than guys!

Ki: No.

Corey: What about a deal then?

Ki: What deal?

Corey: If you will play, I'll tell you a secret... only my sisters know.

Ki: Now I'm curious...

Corey: So will you play? PLEASE?

Ki: Fine.

_The match day._

TV Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the first official 'Chipmunk Football Championship!' There is a lot of commotion going on the stadium! Thousands of people gathered here to witness this amazing sport event!

Ki: Was this even necessary?

Luc: Alvin and Brittany JUST HAD to call every TV station there is!

Alvin: Be glad! You might actually appear on TV!

Rob: Screw TV...

Luc: I don't want to appear on TV... If I would, I'd probably start killing people on this stadium... much more attention.

Alvin: Are you turning into Ki?

Ki&Luc: HE'D LIKE TO!

Alvin: Yeah. Twins...

Ki: I can still forfeit...

Luc: Me too...

Alvin: No, I'm sorry! Let's just win and get the money!

Victor: You said money?

Alvin: Oops...

Guys: HOW MUCH!?

Alvin: Onemilliondollars...

Ki: What?

Alvin: One millon dollars, okay!?

Luc: You wanted to hide that from us!?

Guys: HOW COULD YOU!?

Alvin: Hey, I was going to tell you... later.

Ki: Oh really? You wouldn't just take it and run away and act all Alvin...ish?

Alvin: You are a millionaire. Why do you even care?!

Ki: There are things worth more than money.

Alvin: Like?

Ki: Let me guess... friendship... love... hell, even male solidarity!

Guys: RIGHT! TRAITOR!

Alvin: I'm not a traitor!

TV announcer: Here comes the first team: THE CHIPMUNKS!

Alvin: Here we go!

Ki: So original...

Alvin: Just shut up and go out!

Ki: Why me? You are the captain...

Alvin: Not anymore... well... that wasn't my idea.

Guys: Who's idea was it then?

Ki: Let me guess...

Alvin: Yeah. It was her.

Ki: And you agreed to that?

Alvin: I had no other choice! You wouldn't play otherwise! And this way, we can at least try to win...

TV Announcer: THE CHIPMUNKS LED BY... Who is this mysterious chipmunk?!

Ki: * Whispers. * Your mom...

Stadium People: * Various shouts, whispers and other sounds... Not exactly friendly. *

TV Announcer: Looks like Alvin Seville doesn't feel up to the challange of leading his team today!

Alvin: Shut up!

TV Announcer: And here comes team THE CHIPETTES!

Alvin: Classic... wait, it can't be...

Alvin&Brittany: Why aren't you the captain of your team!?

Brittany: They told me I can't lead the team because I'm too girlish! Of course I'm girlish! I'm a girl, after all!

Ki: You planned this...

Corey: Yeah. Just to beat you!

Ki: We'll see about that...

Julia: We can do this girls!

Ki: Whatever. Just play and do your best.

Guys: * Cries of war! *

Ki: They are seriously going to regret it...

TV Announcer: And the match started! Girls got the ball first! Brittany passes! Julia takes the ball and... barely misses the goal! Lucas starts the game and * The announcer goes on and on, without shutting up for a SINGLE SECOND, which starts to piss everyone on the stadium. *

Stadium People: SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!

TV Announcer: The people are shouting angrily at somebody... * A stone flies right by his head. * MOMMY!

Alvin: Thanks Chuck!

Chuck Norris: No problem!

Ki: Wait, what is CHUCK NORRIS doing here?

Alvin: Well, I hired him to in case of situation like this... it worked!

Match: * After 85 minutes, it was 2:2. First, Alvin scored. Then Julia. Then Simon. And then, surprisingly, Jeanette. ( She's not even half as klutzy since she and Simon started dating for real... ) Three minutes remaining... still nothing. *

Alvin: * Passes to Ki. *

Ki: * Shoots and... Eleanor gets the ball! ( Damn! ) *

Alvin: So close...

Match: * 30 seconds remaining. Who is gonna win? *

Brittany: * Passes the ball to Chrystal... she passes it to Corey... and she scores! GIRLS WIN! ( Applause! ) *

Corey: I DID IT! WOOHOO!

TV Announcer: * He's BACK! * I almost missed the fantastic victory of team THE CHIPETTES! How do y-

Ki: ONE MORE WORD AND I WILL KILL YOU!

TV Announcer: * Quickly retreats and leaves the stadium... forever. ( He quit his job after that... there is even a rumor SOMEBODY murdered him... but that's just a rumor... and no, Ki had nothing to do with it... ) *

Brittany: IN YOUR FACE ALVIN!

Alvin: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS RUINED!

Brittany: Girls are better than boys!

Alvin: Yeah!? I bet I can out Rock n' Roll you! We'll see who's better then!

Ki: They are so childish...

Corey: Right. Good job.

Ki: Thanks... though we lost...

Corey: Yeah.

Ki: Now, our deal.

Corey: What? ... Oh right... * She whispers something into his ear, after which... he faints!? * **( A/N ) BEST. ENDING. EVER! ( A/N )**

* * *

******Yup. MENSA is quite not done yet' with the chipmunks... That scientist will DEFINITELY cause trouble in the future...  
**

**********If you don't get why Ki and everybody are laughing at Alphonse and calling him a pimp, that's what Alphonse means in polish... PIMP. * Laughs. * But (un)luckily for us, Alvin is already back!**  


**********I'm glad I haven't mentioned what Simon's bet was... believe me... you don't want to hear it... you would want to kill him for even thinking about THAT... BTW, don't think I have crush on Jeanette. I just tried to provoke Simon to finally tell her...**

**********Yes, I can play the flute. Well, I used to. Geez, I think it was 2nd or 3rd grade... I wasn't older than 9 by then!  
**

**********Also, I don't hate Hannah Montana. I even used to watch it... when I was 10 or something...  
**

**********RULE No. 277 is a reference to 'Hop', which I recently saw! It was great! ( Also, I've been wondering if pink berets are girls... because I swear they have girlish voices... besides, I THINK THEY ARE "**PINK BERETS******" FOR A REASON... )**

**********There is also a reference to The Chipmunk Adventure in RULE No. 280, if you for SOME FREAKING REASON missed it. ( It's impossible, by the way... ) And why Ki fainted? I think it's obvious enough... ;)**

* * *

**********I just remembered something. In one of the chapters before Special Chapter 2, I mentioned Ki making something for Alvin... and I forgot about it. Alvin did too, so I'm not the only one guilty here. Anyways, you will soon find out what was it... in the next chapter! ( Or Special Chapter 3, it depends... on my mood... )  
**

* * *

**********Some Special Chapter 3 info. ( I'm doing it now because I might forget in the next chapter... )  
**

******************************Some backstory for Ki and Lucas will be revealed.**.. HE... will be back. And stronger than ever. But who exactly is HE? Who Lucas wants to avenge? You will find out in the next chapter! ( Not really. There is still one more chapter before Sp. Ch. 3 comes out! Stay tuned for it anyway! )  


**********Also, I've already planned Special Chapter 9 and 10! All I can say is that there is going to be a lot of plot twists and stuff there... Okay... I won't tell you anything else...  
**

**********...**

_**********O-O**_

**********Nope. Don't give me that look.**

**********...**

_**********O-O**_

**********I SAID NO!  
**

**********...**

_**********O-O**_

*********** Sigh. * I'll just make a line here and change the topic... the amazing powers of an author... HA HA HA!**

_**********:(**_

* * *

**********Hey, for crazy ( like me ;P ) people out there, I've got a dare for you.**

**********Make yourself some creeper ( Again, ketchup, tea, lemonade and cola... add some other things if you wish so ; ) and drink it. If you do, tell me how terrible it tastes. ( Don't think I wouldn't do it... I used to drink cherry juice with pepper, salt, paprika and a lot of other stuff. ( Fun fact: It actually tasted BETTER... And I'm serious. ) I'm just... a little... scared of drinking this one...  
**

**********This creeper has nothing to do with Creepers from Minecraft. ( Well, maybe just a little... ) It's not green, it doesn't explode ( Or at least I hope so... ) and it doesn't want to hug you. And it has no sad face. And doesn't have four stupidly short legs... and... ( Enough of this! )  
**

**********Ki Out!**

**********...**

_**********O-O**_

**********STOP IT ALREADY!**

_**********O-O**_

**********Okay... I will tell you one more thing... There is going to be ONE more antagonist in here... And she ( Yes, SHE...) will be even stronger than HE... That's all I'm going to say! Now buzz off!  
**

_**********;)**_

**********Ki Out! ( For real this time! )**


	19. Chapter 15

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 15 - I want to cry...  
**

**Yup! It didn't take me two weeks or so to update! It's here and now! I'm still exhausted after the previous chapter though, so this one won't even be close to it in terms of words count. Do you even want 10,000 word long chapters? Because I hope you don't... **

******Also, don't worry, the first episode of Alvin's show is coming, fast! ( I'm a bit stuck but it's nothing serious. )  
**

**Anyways, to answer the reviewers:  
**

**- Simonette254 - Yup... but doesn't everybody have kinky dreams sometimes? ( That's PERFECTLY normal... ) WHY THE CLIFFHANGER? Well, first of all, I didn't want to make the previous chapter even longer. ( I wanted to hit 10,000 words and that's all... ) Second of all... I have no idea.**

**- EmilyAnaya19 - Our hero! Thanks for everything! ( If you haven't read her stories yet do it now! )**

**- MunkyRob - Rob, Chrystal was mentioned twice in the previous chapter. At the beginning, where you see my 'real' flirty nature, and during the match... SO HOW IS SHE IMPORTANT TO ME!? AND I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON COREY!  
**

**- Lulu308 - You are random! And believe me, you don't want to meet HIM... but you probably will anyway. And no, this chapter is back to normal size. And to answer your PS... the last three chapters were published on Monday mornings, and I almost got late for school too thanks to that...  
**

**And yeah, I'm still gathering the courage to drink this creeper drink... but I will do it! ( And regret it... WHATEVER! YOLO! )**

* * *

**WARNING!**

**This chapter contains something... I can't type it here because it will be too obvious then. However, this chapter's title is a bit of a hint.  
Some swearing. ( Like usual, once or twice... Okay, I counted. Thrice. )  
Rule No. 300... is something I've never really written before. I almost cried writing it.  
**

* * *

**RULE No. 281 - Don't play pointless random games with us. You will regret it.  
**

Simon: Once upon a time...

Toby: There was a pink spaceship!

Lucas: It could shoot out pink Elephants!

Alvin: Which exploded and spilled their pink guts and inner organs all over the universe!

Girls: Eew! That's disgusting!

Alvin: That's what this story is about!

Brittany: Then why don't you put yourself in it?

Alvin: OW YEAH?

Brittany: YEAH! * They begin fighting. *

Lucas: Yeah...

Simon: She REALLY missed him...

* * *

**RULE No. 282 - Toby is scared of water... no, wait! It's the other way around! NO WAIT! IT'S BOTH!  
**

Toby: Help me! Somebody save me!

Lucas: Toby, you are in a BATHTUB!

Toby: I'm drowning!

Lucas: I'm looking for Ki. He wasn't home for 2 days!

Toby: I'm pretty sure he isn't here either.

Lucas: Hey, you stopped sinking!

Toby: I learned how to SWIM! Ha ha ha! * Lucas begins leaving... *

Water: Don't leave me with him!

Toby: WOAH!

Lucas: Did. That. Water. JUST. TALK? * Leaves quickly. *

Toby: * Looks at the water. *

Water: HI?

Toby: * Girlish scream of terror. *

Water: * Begins screaming too! Screaming contest! *

Toby: Wait... this voice is familiar...

Water: Boo yah!

Toby: AALLLLVVVIIIINNNN!

* * *

**RULE No. 283 - Never let Julia and Alvin have a guitar/clarinet battle. ( Written by Soccer Freak 67. Thanks a lot! )  
**  
Julia: I always end up winning, and Alvin walks to and sits in the corner like he's traumatized or something.

Alvin: * Sitting in the corner rocking and sucking on his thumb. * My guitar blew up. It blew up. My babe went bye-bye.  
MY ONE AND ONLY LOVE!

Brittany: Hey!

Julia: And now he will be running to his room in 3... 2... 1...

Alvin: Waaaaaa! * Runs to his room. *

Eleanor: * O-O * Okay... guitar and clarinet battle again?

Julia: Yup!

* * *

**RULE No. 284 - Who's that chick!?**

Alvin: One week without Ki. I'm so glad he left.

Lucas: He will be back. I'm sure about it.

Alvin: As long as Corey is here he won't...

Lucas: I never saw him so scared before... I wonder what she have told him? May-

Stranger Chipette: Excuse me?

Lucas: VIOLET!? What are you doing here?

Alvin: * Whispering. * Who's that chick?

Lucas: Well, I think there was something going on between her and Ki...

Alvin: * Whispering again. * She's hot...

Lucas: Don't forget you've got a girlfriend.

Violet: What are you two talking about?

Lucas: Nothing... why are you here anyway?

Violet: I'm looking for Ki. I have to tell him something.

Lucas: What?

Violet: ... I'm pregnant.

* * *

**RULE No. 285 - WHHHAAATTT!?**

Violet: ...and then 'it' happened...

Toby: Who'd guess Ki is such a good lover! * Begins laughing. *

Everyone: THAT'S NOT FUNNY!

Simon: I thought he was more responsible than this.

Dave: You can stay here until he's back.

Violet: Thank you.

Dave: He will have a LOT of explaining to do!

Violet: I hope I won't be a lone mother...

Lucas: Ki is a dick sometimes...

Dave: I have to agree this time.

* * *

**RULE No. 286 - NEVER ask us about 'Hop' ... we will start a HUGE rant!**

Violet: Why?

Alvin: I wonder what genius thought about rabbits! That's RIDICULOUS!

Eleanor: Jellybeans... never again.

Theodore: I feel sick just thinking about them...

Brittany: And those ninja bunnies! It's obvious they are based on us!

Toby: I should sue the guy who played Fred!

Violet: Okay... I think I heard enough...

* * *

**RULE No. 287 - Lucas hates The Rock.**

Alvin&Toby&Dave&Lucas: * Watching wrestling. *

The Rock: The Rock is going to kick your candy asses!

Lucas: He's so annoying!

Alvin: But you would never beat him! He's the champ!

Lucas: Want to bet?

Alvin: Su- * In a split second, Lucas is in the middle of the ring. *

The Rock: The Rock sees a rat!

Lucas: Listen to me your steroid abuser! I've had enough of you!

The Rock: IT TALKS!? Wait, did you just insult The Rock!?

Lucas: SHUT UP! * The ropes begin burning. *

Alvin: Hey, I thought he lost his powers!

Toby: Me too!

The Rock: The Rock wants to go to mommy!

People: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!

The Rock: You've got it! The Ro-

Lucas: STOP TALKING ABOUT YOURSELF IN THIRD PERSON YOU MINDLESS SHIT!

Security: What the hell is going on there!?

Lucas: DIE!

_Few hours later..._

TV Reporter: We are in front of the hospital in which a famous wrestler, The Rock is currently undergoing operation. We know his condition is critical after being brutally assaulted after one of his fights...

Lucas: Never speak about yourself in third person around me!

Toby: Toby go- * Falls to the floor, dead. AGAIN. *

Alvin: Ouch.

Lucas: I warned you Tobester! And since Ki isn't around, you can't be ressurected! * Evil laughter. *

Dave: We should leave. Now.

* * *

**RULE No. 288 - I'd love to tell you why, but I can't, because I don't know what is this about.**

Alvin: What the hell?

Toby: This is so stupid it can't be measured.

Violet: Who is writing those anyway?

Lucas: It was Ki's job until he left. Now we all do them.

Violet: But what for?

Lucas: No idea... Violet, which... day is it?

Violet: Fifth.

Lucas: Wait, he was with you AFTER he disappeared!?

Violet: Yes. He was in terrible state, crying. I tried to comfort him, but... you know what happened.

Julia: Poor him...

Lucas: Wow.

* * *

**RULE No. 289 - No fireplaces shall enter this house! ... And then it goes LOTR...**

Everybody: Dave! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Dave: Kids, calm down! I want to install the firepla-

Alvin: THE RULE!

Dave: I'm going in anyway! * But someone stops him! *

Gandalf: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!

Dave: * Faints. *

Alvin: Thanks Gandalf!

Gandalf: No problem. Anybody seen Frodo?

Lucas: He's in Oklahoma.

Gandalf: Thanks. I hope he destroyed the ring already! * He leaves. *

Lucas: * Takes something out of his pocket. *

Alvin: The one ring!?

Lucas: The one ring to rule them all... MY PRECIOUS!

Alvin: Yelp! It's Gollum!

Violet: Shiny... let me hold it!

Lucas: I don't think it's a go-

Violet: PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE? WITH SUGAR ON TOP?

Lucas: Okay...

Violet: * She takes the ring and puts it on her head... and disappears! *

Alvin: Oldest trick in the history bro.

Lucas: * Facepalms. *

Sauron: I AM HERE! GIVE ME MY RING!

Lucas: No way! It's mine! * A wild Aragorn appears! *

Aragorn: Die you sucker! * Begins slashing Sauron! *

Sauron: Mortal, you have no idea who are you fighting against! FACE MY WRATH! * He kills Aragorn in one swing of his sword... *

Everybody: What are we going to do!?

Lucas: I need to phone somebody...

Everybody: NOT HIM!

Lucas: I HAVE TO! He's the only who can beat Sauron!

Sauron: Who are you speaking about!?

Lucas: JUSTIN BIEBER!

Sauron: NO! NOT HIM! I'm going back to my tower! * Runs like there is no tomorrow. *

* * *

**RULE No. 290 - No roleplaying!**

Alvin: I'm gonna be the hero!

Brittany: I'm going to be the princess the hero has to rescue!

Alvin: Hey it's dark, I might miss the tower...

Lucas: Fine. I'm gonna be an evil mage then!

Alvin: Not again! Last time you meteored Empire State Building into oblivion!

Lucas: Not my fault you all have hidden there!

* * *

**RULE No. 291 - No foreplaying either!**

Alvin: Hey Britt. * Purrs. *

Brittany: Alvin, not now. I'm tired.

Alvin: I can help you rel- Lucas, what are you doing!?

Lucas: You want to do the same thing as Ki?

Alvin: Yes... except the child part.

Lucas: ... No.

Alvin: Hey, leave me alone!

Lucas: Go to your bed or I will hang you on the ceiling for the entire night!

Alvin: You are joking, right?

Lucas: DO I LOOK LIKE I'M JOKING!?

Alvin: Okay, okay, I get it! I'm dead asleep already! Look, I'm yawning! * Yawns. * See? I'm off to MY bed! Why would I even think ab-

Lucas: NOW!

Alvin: * Runs away. *

Lucas: It sure feels good to have authority back!

* * *

**RULE No. 292 - However it might sound, we don't want VIRGINS here!  
**

Alvin: WHAT!? We can... no, we have to do 'it'!? You heard the rule Britt! Let's go!

Brittany: Not so fast, lover boy! Who's rule is it?

Toby: Does it matter? It means only Rob and Chrystal can stay here! * This second, Toby confirmed both he and Dave are virgins... but we all knew it for a long time! *

Dave: TOBY! GROUNDED FOR ETERNITY!

Alvin: Hey Rob, can you give me a few tips?

Rob&Chrystal: NO.

Alvin: Relax, geez. I've only asked...

Rob: Don't ask ever again.

* * *

**RULE No. 293 - No smoking!**

Simon: I have very sensitive lungs.

Alvin: It's the only thing you have sensitive...

Everybody: ALVIN!

Simon: Do you always have to make sexual references?

Alvin: Someone has to bro... Besides, Britt is the master of sexual references...

Brittany: RIGHT!

* * *

**RULE No. 294 - 'Give Presents To The Chipettes Day' is everyday. Luckily only their boyfriends have to celebrate it...**

Simon: Jeanie, I've got something for you!

Jeanette: What is it?

Simon: Ta-dah! A brand new math book!

Jeanette: You are so sweet Simon! * They hug. *

Theodore: Hey Ellie, I've got you your favorite cookies!

Eleanor: Theo, thank you! I love them! * They hug too. *

Alvin: Britt, I've got something for you!

Brittany: What's it Alvin?

Alvin: THIS! * He takes a wooden box from his pocket and hands it to Brittany. * Open it.

Brittany: Oh my god!

Alvin: Happy GPTTCD day!

Brittany: This necklage must be worth hundreds of thousands of dollars!

Alvin: Only 200 grand...

Brittany: ALVIN I LOVE YOU! * One of their intense make out sessions is about to begin, but... *

Lucas: Keep your distance! No making out! DISMISSED!

Alvin: We aren't in the army Lucas!

Brittany: What gives you the right to boss us around?

Lucas: You both want to die?

Alvin: No, sheesh...

Lucas: That's better. * He leaves the room. *

Alvin: Now, since he's away, we can con- AAAA! * Alvin flies through the nearest wall. *

Lucas: I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR DISTANCE!

Alvin: I give up... * Faints. *

Brittany: TOBY!

Toby: Vet, I know!

* * *

**RULE No. 295 - Meet Phil! ( The blonde gay like guy from the beginning of AATC: Meet the Frankenstein! )  
**

Toby: Help me!

Alvin: What's going on?

Toby: Some guy is chasing me!

Phil: Hey, I only want a date!

Alvin: * O-O * Wow... * Faints. *

Toby: HELP!

Lucas: What's going on?

Phil: ONE DATE TOBY!

Lucas: Who's he?

Toby: He was my classmate years ago! And today we've meet and he said he wants to... I can't even say it out loud!

Phil: Open the door!

Toby: Go away! I already have a boyfriend!

Phil: What? Who!?

Dave: Toby, what's going on? * Unexpectedly, Toby begins hugging Dave! *

Toby: He's my boyfriend!

Phil: Man, you are lucky! Toby is the sexiest guy I've ever meet! * Leaves. *

Dave: * O-O * What? * Facepalms and sweatdrops. * TOOOBBBYYY!

Lucas: * He turned blue and lost consciousness. *

Toby: Woah. He almost died... laughing.

Dave: Grounded, you perverted...

Toby: Not my fault. COMPLETELY not my fault.

* * *

**RULE No. 297 - Dave's love problems.**

Lucas: Dave, why are you going on a date with this girl?

Dave: Hey, what's wrong with her?

Lucas: I've checked her up. She was in prison for animal abuse...

Dave: She was beating up her animals?

Lucas: MUCH WORSE... She was... doing... other things...

Dave: * Finally gets it. * YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!?

Dave's Date: Hey Dave! Are y-

Dave: GO AWAY YOU SICK GIRL! HOW COULD YOU!? * He closes the door in front of her face. *

Lucas: * Whispers to himself. * Another lie worked...

Dave: In this month, I've dated a murdered, shoplifter... * And the list goes on and on. *

Lucas: * Thinking. * I'm out of ideas...

Dave: And now her! Why I can't find a normal girlfriend!?

* * *

**RULE No. 298 - Don't touch Ki's car. Even if he isn't around.**

Alvin: Woohoo! What a machine! * Looks if somebody's around. * I have to test drive this... * He touches the car and turns on the alarm. * WHAT!?

Alarm: Red alert! Red alert! Red... Alvin alert! Alvin alert! Beginning defence procedures!

Alvin: WHAT!? * Machine guns, rocket, granade, bomb and missle launchers, laser and all kinds of other stuff begin shooting at him. * MOMMY!

_Few minutes later..._

Alvin: It's over... finally. * Almost his entire fur is burnt, he has a lots of cuts and bruises, his hoodie is in scraps... *

Alarm: NOW, THE SECOND TURN! ENJOY ALVIN!

Alvin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**RULE No. 299 - Where is Corey?**

Lucas: Hey, Corey disappeared too!

Everybody: WHAT!? WHEN!?

Lucas: I don't know! She just left!

Toby: I'm a banana filled chestnut rage mobile haunted house generator! RAWR!

Lucas: TOBY! I forgot to ask you but why are you alive?

Toby: I've convinced god to let me go back to Earth!

Lucas: HOW!?

Toby: I told him that before I die I have to kill JB... and he gave me his blessings!

* * *

**RULE No. 300 - Time to reveal the shocking truth!  
**

Violet: Corey, wait!

Corey: * Crying and sobbing. * How did you find me here?

Violet: Why are you crying?

Corey: It's because of... Ki. How could he... leave me?

Violet: I'm sure he had a reason for that... what happened?

Corey: I told him that I... I...

Violet: Yes?

Corey: I told him that I fell in love with him! And that freaking coward fainted! HE FAINTED! AND THEN HE RAN AWAY! I HATE HIM!

Violet: Maybe you surprised him? Or maybe... you just scared him?

Corey: Scared? How can you scare a guy that can go against an entire army without getting scratched?

Violet: * Laughs a bit. * Well, that sure would be hard... but it's possible.

Corey: And how do you know that?

Violet: Because... I'm that freaking coward.

Corey: Violet, that's NOT funny!

Violet: Seriously, I'm that convincing as a girl?

Corey: Wait... KI!?

Ki: Yes. It's me.

Corey: I WILL KILL YOU! * She begins hitting him on the chest. * Why? WHY!?

Ki: Go ahead. I deserve it.

Corey: Why did you leave?

Ki: I already told you... I was scared.

Corey: You? Scared? You are never scared!

Ki: Believe me... I'm scared very often.

Corey: Huh?

Ki: I'm afraid of losing people I care about every day. I don't want it to happen... again...

Corey: ... Again? What do you mean?

Ki: Listen, I never told anybody the truth. Even Lucas doesn't know...

Corey: Know what?

Ki: ... My parents are dead. I didn't run away from home as I've told Lucas... they died.

Corey: I... don't know what to say... can I ask how it happened?

Ki: * It takes him a few seconds to grasp himself. * We have been driving back home, it was very dark and it was raining. I've been talking with my mother while my father was driving. He was pulling into our street when some drunk guy drove straight into us. Everyone died at the spot, while I got barely scratched. I have been walking for a few days. Lucas saved my life. We became friends and we begun adventuring together...

Corey: Oh my god... how old were you?

Ki: Me and Lucas were 11 years old then... well, I guess it's time for me.

Corey: Where are you going?

Ki: I don't know... forward? I have to get rid of those clothes too.

Corey: You... are leaving me again?

Ki: I don't want to hurt you anymore.

Corey: Then stay! I need you! * He halts. *

Ki: Are you sure about this?

Corey: ... Yes. More than ever. * She begins walking towards him and stops in front of him. * I love you.

Ki: * He hugs her. * I love you too.

Corey: Really?

Ki: Really. You think I would go through all of this if I wouldn't care about you?

Corey: * She smiles a bit. * It's possible.

Ki: I don't want to see you crying again.

Corey: Then don't make me cry ever again.

Ki: I won't. I promise.

Corey: So... we are together now?

Ki: I think so.

Corey: Shouldn't we kiss now or something?

Ki: Fine. * The slowly pull closer to each other and kiss. *

Ki&Corey: Wow. * They both blush. *

Ki: Let's go home.

Corey: But only with you.

Ki: I'm not going anywhere without you.

Corey: And promise me one thing.

Ki: Yes?

Corey: No cross-dressing! * They begin laughing as the sun slowly sets by the horizon... *

* * *

**WHO KNEW THAT VIOLET WAS ME RAISE YOUR HANDS ( OR PAWS ) UP! * Nobody does that. * So yeah, told you.**

**First of all... Rule No. 300.**

**What gave me that idea? Since Ki ( It makes it easier to write in third person... and Lucas isn't around... anyway, what could he do to me? He can't even imagine the full extent of my power. Even in his enraged form. ) got freaked out by Corey in the previous chapter, I decided he needs to stay low for a while. But then, I've got a better idea. Remember the time I mentioned Ki cross-dressing while he was with Lucas in Tokyo for TWO WEEKS? ( While he was still a human! ) And then, I thought about the unnamed French chipette Ki had something to do with I mentioned in one of the chapters. I combined it together and I've added a pregnancy and you've got an excellent plot twister!  
**

**Tell me what do you think about it. Now, let's drop the seriousness before I begin crying...**

**I guess you can really start calling me (Ki)ng now... (Ki)ng of (Ki)nkyness, that is. I like kinky stuff. ( If I had to count, I had about 1,500 kinky dreams in my life... don't ask how do I know that... and even in one of them I was Simon! But I don't think you want to know the details... ; )  
**

**RULE No. 289 was totally random. Hope you had a good laugh!**

**And one more piece of info about the Sp. Ch. 3: It won't be written in script format. It's useless for writing huge battles. ( Hint, hint... ) And I'm strongly considering rewriting the two special chapters too.  
**

**And congratulations to EmilyAnaya19 for being my 100th reviewer! ( I checked it! ) Without your support I would never make it this far! Thank you guys!  
**


	20. Special Chapter 3

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Special Chapter 3 – Hope.**

* * *

******Hey guys! I won't take you much time so you can read this chapter.**

******First of all, the reviews:**

******- Lulu308 – Believe me, this chapter is much worse... or better. It depends from which side you look at it...**

******- EmilyAnaya19 – If you thought RULE No. 300 was sad... then read this.**

******- Simonette254 - Yeah, really. I have to make myself unique somehow... Wait... you called it SHORT!? Over 10,000 words is short for you? You think I will be another mpkio2 or something? ( Being serious, Mpkio2 has probably written the BEST story for Alvin and the Chipmunks. It's called 'It's All In Your Head Alvin'. It's a must-see piece of FanFiction. )**

******- Webweirdo332 – Glad you are one of us, bros. * Brofist. ***

******And now, being serious. You can probably see the name of the GOLDEN RULE right below, right? To point this out, this chapter isn't going to be funny, like the two specials before. It's completely serious.**

******Also, there is going to be cursing, and a lot of other things that make this chapter M... or even MA. So, if you aren't prepared for it, don't read it.**

******I'm not responsible for crying while reading this chapter.**

******If I was going to summarize this chapter into one word, it would be 'dark'. Go ahead and read it... if you dare.**

* * *

**GOLDEN RULE No. 3**

**NEVER lose hope... no matter what happens.**

* * *

**Part A – Doubts...**

„Hey Ki?"

„Yes Corey?"

„Are you sure I can beat him? I mean, he has been training for years while I..." He shut her off.

„Of course you can."

„But..."

„No buts. You can do it. I believe in you." Ki kissed her on the forehead. „Besides, you had the best teacher possible." She giggled.

„That's right."

„Hello? I am interrupting something?" Alvin came through the door.

„Not really." Ki and Corey said at the same time.

„Right... the lunch is ready, so..."

„We will be there in a second."

„Okay... just don't take too long." Corey gestured Alvin to leave.

„So I was interrupting something..."

„JUST LEAVE!"

„Okay, you two don't need to shout... sheesh." He quickly left.

„Was he interrupting something?" Ki smirked.

„You want to know?" She smiled flirtatiously and pulled him into a kiss...

_Meanwhile, in the dining room..._

„So they told me to leave." Alvin finished.

„That's suspicious." Lucas commented.

„I'm telling you there is something going on between them."

„Britt, we know that."

„Alvin, I'm serious. I mean, she runs away. Violet goes to talk with her. Corey returns with Ki. Violet disappears without a trace. Isn't that strange?"

"Yeah." Lucas began. "I will have to talk with Ki about that later."

"Hey, when is yours and Corey's duel?"

"Tomorrow."

"I bet with Brittany you are going to win. Don't disappoint me!"

"No way Alvin. Corey is going to beat the crap out of Lucas. Have you even seen her training?"

"Not really... why do you ask?" She sighed.

"You will see tomorrow." Brittany said mysteriously, leaving Alvin curious.

"Britt wait! Tell me what you meant!" He ran after her. After that everyone began coming. Dave, Toby, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor all came. Shortly after Ki and Corey arrived too and everyone began eating.

"Where are Alvin and Brittany?" Dave asked.

"Right here!" They ran back into the room and sat by the table. They spent some time talking, mainly about school, the duel and other trivial things. Then, Ki's phone began ringing.

"Excuse me for a second." He left the room and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Come outside."

"Huh?"

"Do it before someone gets hurt." Ki left through the back door, but he didn't see anybody.

"It was probably Alvin or..."

"Or me." Ki turned around and before he knew it, he was out cold.

"It went easier than I though..." He was carried away by a chipmunk in a black hoodie with his hood covering his face.

* * *

**Part B – Disappearance.**

"Guys, I'm worried." Corey was walking around the living room for the past 2 hours. Ki disappeared almost three hours ago and haven't called or anything ever since.

"Well, that's not the first time he does that..."

"Alvin, that's not funny!" She ran up to him and caught him by his signature hoodie.

"Corey, calm down!" Lucas shouted at her.

"I'll try... sorry Alvin." She let go of him and sat on the couch, sobbing quietly.

"That's weird. He got called by somebody and then he just disappears... again." Alvin said.

"Why don't we look for him then?" Lucas proposed.

"I'll help you." Corey said, standing up and following Lucas.

"Let's check the back door first, just in case."

"Okay." They left the room with everyone following them. The first thing they noticed was Ki's phone.

"He wouldn't leave his phone. After all, it's not easy to get one our size." Jeanette noticed something then.

"Aren't those... pawprints?" Simon came closer.

"Yes, they are! … and it looks like..."

"WHAT!?" Everyone shouted.

"Look at the pawprints. Here are two pairs of them. And look here... Ki's pawprints end here... and look here! That chipmunk was holding something pretty heavy, because these are deeper. So, the conclusion is that..."

"Wait... I think I know what you mean Simon."

"That's right." Corey got inpatient.

"Can you gladly tell us what's going on? What happened to Ki?!" Lucas walked up to her.

"Listen Corey... he was abducted."

"ABDUCTED!?

* * *

**Part C – Someone from our past...**

"I see you are finally back to the world of the living! Well, not for long..." Ki slowly opened his eyes. In front of him was someone he thought he would never see again.

"It's you... I knew you would come soon."

"Oh really? Did Lucas lose his powers again?"

"Yeah..."

"He is so pathetic."

"But still, he's your..." But before he could finish, Ki got smacked on his face.

"HE ISN'T! NOT AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE!" They went silent for a few minutes.

"You know what Ki? That was really brilliant of you two. Living with those rodent stars. But I would never think that you would turn yourself into a chipmunk too. Pure brillance!" He clapped theatrically."

"Believe it or not, but that was accident. I drank one of Simon's potions and..."

"Oh right. They are your friends, aren't they? Too bad they won't be here to attend your funeral."

"You won't get away with this. Someone will stop you."

"And who is going to that? Lucas? Without his powers? Or that bodyguard, what was his name? Luc? You think that cheap magician can harm me? Or you were talking about your girlfriend? Don't worry, I will take care of her..." He laughed demonically.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING COREY!"

"Corey is her name then? I'll be sure to remember that... and if you can excuse me now, I have to finish my plan."

"What plan?"

"Nothing much... I just have to slaughter your 'family' in front of you and Lucas and make you suffer... like I did."

"I promise you... I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You won't. But to make you happy, you are the least weak from all of you friends. But remember, I've been training too. You can't compare your powers with mine. Now be a good boy and shut up. I'll be back soon." He said, leaving the room. Ki was surrounded by a complete darkness...

* * *

**Part D – Signs.**

"That's everything, Mr. Seville. We will call you if we find out anything about him." The police officers left the household.

"They will find Ki, won't they?" Corey asked. She haven't slept all night.

"I don't know Corey. I don't know..." She began crying again.

"Lucas, are you sure you don't know who could've do that?"

"I already told you Dave. I have no clue... Alvin, could you turn the TV down? We are trying to talk."

"Look guys, something is going on!" He exclaimed, gathering everyone's attention. TV was showing a fire spreading through the downtown of Los Angeles.

"Police suspects the fire was set here on purpose." The reporter said. The screen changed back to the interior of the studio. "That was brought to you by... wait a second... something is happening back there!" TV turned back to the scene of the fire.

"Look up there!" The cameraman did so and a large sign of smoke appeared on the screen: 'I'm back'. Lucas gasped.

"It can't be... but so soon?"

"What?"

"I'll be back soon. Just wait! I have to check something!"

"Lucas, wait!" Everyone yelled after him but it was already too late. He already left the house.

* * *

**Part E – I hope I'm wrong.**

"It can't be... HE can't be back!" Lucas talked to himself as he was in front of one of the burning buildings. The sign was still clearly visible, even though it began dissipating already.

"Run for you lives!" Someone from the crowd shouted and it began running in Lucas' direction. He barely had any time to dodge them.

"Phew... I need to find HIM before he kills Ki... or something worse."

"Then you've got what you wanted." HE appeared in front of him.

"We meet again."

"Indeed. But this is our last meeting."

"What did you do to Ki? WHERE IS HE?"

"Relax. He's okay... but that won't last."

"You were always a killer." He grabbed Lucas by his neck.

"Remember, I wasn't the one to kill first."

"I have no idea what are you talking about!"

"DON'T LIE! I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES!" He threw him through one of the nearby building's walls. "I still can't understand... after all those years... how could you?"

"How could I what?!"

"And you call me evil... but aren't you the evil one Lucas?" Before he could respond, he was already flying through the roof. Lucas was on verge on losing consciousness.

"Nevermind that. You will soon find out the true meaning of suffering." He fell out cold.

_Few hours later..._

"Where I am?"

"I see you decided to join the party!" That voice made him a bit happy.

"Oh, hi Ki. I'm glad you are alive... or we both are dead."

"Yeah. Surprisingly, he haven't killed us yet."

"Yet is a very good statement." HE said, entering the room and sitting on a chair in front of them.

"My head is pounding..."

"Because he drugged us."

"Ki, is there nothing I can hide from you?" Ki laughed a bit at that comment.

"Well, you did hide your presence. You usually begin with a huge explosion or a flood."

"That's right, but I'm not as hotheaded as I was before. It's been over a year since we last saw each other."

"Too bad it didn't last..."

"Oh Lucas. Aren't you happy for this little reunion of ours?"

"No." HE laughed.

"Just like me. But my trouble will disappear as soon as you both will die. But before that, I need to pay a visit to your friends..." He began leaving.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Ki and Lucas shouted at the same time. He stopped and said quietly.

"It's payback day."

* * *

**PART F – Escape.**

"Okay he left. It's our chance to escape."

"Ki... forget it."

"Huh?"

"We won't save them. He is MUCH stronger since the last time."

"How... much exactly?"

"About... ten times."

"That's impossible!"

"I thought that too... is there a point in fighting then?"

"I can't believe you already gave up."

"We stand no chance!"

"We won't if you keep thinking like it! Look, he is going to torture them! Because of us! They don't deserve it! He will kill everybody just to get back at us! And the worst thing is that only you two know why that will happen!" Ki was furious.

"Listen, we won't be-"

"NO, YOU LISTEN! IF YOU WON'T STOP TALKING LIKE THIS I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU MYSELF!" Lucas never saw his friend that furious. He could literally see fire burning in his eyes. "THEY ARE LIKE FAMILY TO US!" The chain restraining Ki began to weaken. "AND WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO? JUST LET THEM DIE!?" The walls began to crumble under Ki's might.

"Stop it! You will destroy everything!"

"THE ONLY THING I'M GOING TO DESTOY IS HIM!" Finally, he was free. "Lucas... are you with me?"

"... Yes. We will either beat him together... or die together." Ki freed him from his chains.

"Let's go then. Before he will hurt them..."

* * *

**PART G – Unpleasant surprise.**

It was two days since Ki disappeared and one day since Lucas did too. It was Monday but Dave wasn't going to let any of his 'kids' leave for school. Currently, a lot of people were there, Including Julie, Claire, Ian, The Lovecasts, Tom, Nicole, Luc, Rob, Chrystal and Corey's sisters and Corey herself.

"Letta, are you okay?" Charlotte asked. Her sister was crying almost constantly for two hours.

"No, I'm not! My boyfriend gets kidnapped and then his friend disappears too! HOW CAN I BE OKAY!?"

"You need to calm down sis!" Everybody heard a knock on the door. Ian went to open it since he was the closest.

"Yes? Huh? Nobo-" But before he could finish, Ian fell to the floor.

"IAN!" The Lovecasts ran by his side and there was someone standing there.

"Hello girls." He said.

"Who are you? Why did you do that!?" Charlene shouted at his face.

"Oh, it's nothing personal. I just have to kill you all." Girls backed away slowly as he laughed. "Now, who wants to go first?" Luc walked up to him.

"I won't let you do anything to them!" The only reaction Luc got was getting hit with such force that he flew high up in the air, smashing through the roof in the process.

"Now, since that cheap magician is out of the way..." Everyone looked at him terrified.

_At the same time._

"Hurry up Lucas!" Ki shouted at his friend. They were still about a mile away from the Seville household.

"I'm trying!"

"Why don't you let me just fly you there?"

"I still have my dignity."

"That dignity might cost them their lives!"

"You know what? Fi-" They already were off the ground. "WWOOOAAHHHH! You have to teach me flying someday! It's so much better than walking around!"

"Yeah. Look, we are here!"

"That was fast!" Ki landed few blocks away from their house.

"Do we have a plan?"

"No."

"That sucks. We barely survived the last time. And looks like he got a lot smarter now."

"Yeah... but would a plan change anything? With or without him, he's still gonna kill us." Lucas said.

"You need more faith in our abilities. Every time we met him he was always stronger than both of us combined, but we survived. Each encounter."

"You might have a point..." Lucas crossed his paws. "Are we going?"

"Yeah. We are going. NOW." And so they did...

* * *

**PART H – Shocking truth.**

"Hello? Is anybody here?" Ki asked as he slowly opened the door. Everyone were there, tied up and sitting on the sofa. "GUYS!" They ran over to them and begun freeing them.

"You guys need to run away from here. He might be back any second!"

"Who is he! And why did he threaten us!?" Everyone yelled at the two, however, they had no time to explain it now, as he lunged at them.

"It's really funny you are actually trying to put up a fight."

"You think we would just let you kill us?" Lucas yelled, dodging his blow.

"Yeah. We aren't going doing down that easily!" Ki barely. He barely missed him.

"The longer it takes me to kill you, the longer they will suffer."

"And where did you get the idea you are going to beat us?"

"Oh Lucas... my dear brother." Everyone gasped in surprise.

"HE'S YOUR BROTHER!?" They yelled.

"Jonathan, please. Leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this."

"You know why I'm doing this."

"No, I don't!" The next second Lucas was flying through the air, with Jonathan following close behind and Ki right after them.

"STOP LYING! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID! YOU COULD AT LEAST SHOW SOME DECENCY AND OWN UP!" He said, repeatedly hitting his brother, until he was stopped by Ki,who punched him through the nearby shop.

"Lucas, are you okay?" He nodded and stoop up in pain.

"He got me good..."

"Can you fight?"

"Probably..." He moaned before he fell to the floor. "Ungh!"

"Leave him to me." Ki said, flying off into direction he sent Jonathan, but he had no luck with that.

"Looking for me?" The black clad chipmunk said, appearing from nowhere and kneeing Ki in his face. Then punching him straight into the ground. "You think you can last more than 5 minutes?"

"I WILL BEAT YOU!" Ki shouted, but he wasn't so sure of that. How could he beat someone whos power was much beyond his imagination?

* * *

**PART I – Battle of gods.**

"Are you sure they are here?" Alvin asked Dave, who nodded. He was driving through the wasteland Lucas, Ki an Jonathan caused. The damage done was horrendous. All the buildings in three miles radius were completely demolished.

"I still can't believe they are brothers." Brittany said when they were passing which resembled a hospital.

"That's insane. Brothers who want to kill each other." Theo added.

"Well, It's just like Alvin and Simon." Eleanor pointed out.

"HEY!" They both shouted.

"Calm down guys! We can't start fighting now!" Toby scolded the two. For the first time, he finally got somewhat responsible.

"Toby is right." Claire added.

"Thanks Claire."

"Hey, I think they are here!" Alvin said, pointing at something in the air. A huge wave of energy passed right through the car, making it shake wildly.

"Looks like so." They left the car. Someone was waiting for them.

"LUCAS!" He looked terrible, various cuts and bruises covered his body.

"What are you doing here? You are all in danger!" He screamed at them before falling to the ground.

"Are you okay?!" They ran by his side. Charlene knelt right by him.

"Not really... But Ki is in much more trouble than I do."

"Wait... what about him? Is he okay?" Corey asked, worried.

"So far he is doing pretty good... but it won't last. Jonathan is much stronger than me, Luc and Ki combined. His power is just... overwhelming."

"There is nothing we can do?"

"The only thing you can do is... run. We won't stop him for long."

"What about you guys?"

"We... well. It's sad but... we won't make it back alive. Ki knows that... he's just trying to buy you some time so you can escape." A thick silence fell on them. Without saying anything, Lucas ran in the direction of the ongoing fight.

_In the air..._

"Hmmm... I'd never guess it would last this long... It's been three hours already. Congratulations!" Jonathan said, looking at this opponent.

"I can go... twice as long... if I need to." Ki was bleeding. He also suspected his ribs could be shattered, but he didn't care. Since the beginning it was obvious he and Lucas were going to die, so why care about the pain?

"Oh believe me, it won't take that long." He replied, powering up.

_That's it. That's the end. _Ki thought. _I will die right here. I just hope the rest are safe... _He grasped himself and attacked Jonathan again, just to be blown into oblivion with his sheer power. He was flying straight into the ground, shattering it and sending stone and earth everywhere.

"Are they worth it? Are they worth your life?"

"They are worth much more than yours or mine life Jonathan. You will never understand it. " Ki spat on the ground with his blood. He's not going to last more than few minutes.

"KI!" It was Lucas.

"Why did you come here?! You can't fight him!"

"Then we will die both."

"Correct statement, brother!" The three began fighting again, but it didn't last long. Jonathan first broke Lucas' legs, earning him a huge scream. Then, he broke Ki's left paw. After a few more seconds they both were on the ground, fighting for air.

"It ends here!" Jonathan aimed his attack a full powered attack at Ki. This was enough to kill him. _Goodbye everyone... _He said mentally... and waited. But the attack didn't came. After a few seconds he realized what happened. And he screamed with a heart shattering cry.

* * *

**PART J – Ultimate sacrafice.**

"My brother was always stupid." Jonathan said, cleaning him paw. He threw Lucas' dead body into a nearby building.

"LUCAS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ki went there, staggering and barely able to walk. Jonathan was too busy with his activity to stop him. Lucas' body was looking terrible, with a big hole going straight through his chest. Ki checked just to be sure...

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry I couldn't help you Lucas." Ki began crying. Tears began straming down his cheeks, dampening them. His best friend, the chipmunk he owed his life to... was dead. "I should've done something... If only I was stronger..." He sobbed.

"Stop being so pathetic Ki and die like a man." He stood up from his friend's lifeless body.

"You call me pathetic? The person who cries over his friend? OR A MONSTER WHO KILLED HIS OWN BROTHER!?" He jumped at him but Jonathan caught him with one paw.

"And what if I told you that my brother slaughtered our entire family?"_ Wh- what is he saying!? Lucas would never..._

"Stop lying! He would never do that!"

"Oh, he would. And he d-" A powerful punch stopped him mid-sentence. "You STILL want to fight me? You realize my power can be compared only to that of a god?" Ki smirked.

"Gods bleed too."

"But can you make me bleed?"

"Of course. You will pay me dearly for everything you've done." Ki readied himself and they began fighting again. Even seriously wounded, Ki was putting up a good fight, to the annoyance of Jonathan. But then... he noticed something.

"Hey Ki... aren't those your friends?"

"Huh?" He followed Jonathan's gaze and... he gasped. _What are they doing here!? Didn't Lucas __warn them? They are all going to die!_

"Why don't you greet them?" The black clad said, slamming Ki with such force that in few seconds he found himself few metres in front of the incoming car.

"What was that!?" Dave said after the sudden 'explosion' in front of them. But he soon found out, as Ki jumped on the hood of his transport.

"KI!?" Everyone yelled. He was covered in blood, he was holding his left paw which probably was broken. He coughed up a bit of blood.

"Where is Lucas?" Charlene asked. Then, they noticed he was crying... and they knew what was he going to say next.

"He's dead... and you all will be too if you don't leave now!"

"It's too late for that." They heard a cold voice. The nightmare began...

* * *

**PART K – All h****ope is lost...**

"How could you!? How could you kill your own brother!" Charlene ran up to him and began hitting him.

"Charlene, NO!" But it was too late. Jonathan caught her with one paw and snapped her neck, throwing her lifeless body away.

"SISTER!" But to everyone's horror, that wasn't the end. He began killing everyone. The Lovecasts, The Littles, Dave, Toby, Claire, Julie, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, The Chipettes, Luc, Rob, Chrystal... and then Corey.

"Ki, help me!" Were her last words... and then she fell dead. Everyone was dead. And it was his and Lucas' fault. If they never meet them... they would be still alive.

"You know what? That sucks Lucas couldn't see this... but my no good brother was always like this. The hero type. Sacrafice himself and such... just like you." Ki stayed quiet during Jonathan's monologue. "You two were a huge annoyance to me. Always destroying my plans. ALWAYS. I hated you both for that." He continued walking around the bodies. "And now, everyone you cared about are dead. We have a lot in common now, don't we?" Jonathan gave out a small chuckle. "But, I have to keep my promise..." He said, turning in Ki's direction... but he wasn't there. "Huh? Where did he go?"

_Somewhere._

_They are dead. He killed them in front of me. That monster... he enjoyed it! _Ki, using the remaining of his strength, teleported himself few miles away. This was going to buy him only a few minutes, but he had to.

He was currently on a roof of an abandoned factory or something. His sight was too blurred to be sure of anything. Ki fell to his knees. "WHY THE FUCK IT HAD TO BE THEM!?" He yelled out and hit the floor with his broken paw, making a new wave of pain spread through his body. "COULDN'T I BE THE ONLY ONE TO DIE!? ANSWER ME!" He added, looking at the sky. Was he going insane? Calling out to God?

Then, he heard a faint voice in his head. "Never lose hope." It said.

"Hope? HOPE!? FUCK HOPE! EVERYONE IS DEAD! HOPE DIDN'T SAVE THEM!"

"But it can still save you. Ki, you can do it. You can still beat Jonathan. Just believe... and regain hope."

"I... I can't. Not after what he had done..." Yep, he was definitely going insane, talking with himself...

"You can. Have some faith." _Faith, hope, belief? FUCK IT! _"Prove it then. If i'm wrong, you are just gonna die. However... if I'm correct... you might just survive." Ki gave up.

"And how I'm supposed to beat him? He's many times stronger than me!" He yelled out, again.

"Find your own strength... remember what he did. He killed you friends, girlfriend... people who you deeply cared about. Will you let him live with it?"

"No..."

"Are you just let him kill you without fighting?"

"No."

"He had no right to do that! … What do you feel right now?"

"Anger... hatred... pain..." The voice... laughed?!

"Then what are you waiting for? Go there and kill him." _Yeah. That's simple for you because you don't exist! You are just a fragment of my imagination!_

"Are you sure about that?" The truth was, he wasn't. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. "Remember, they believed in you. Don't let them down."As mysteriously as it appeared, the voice just... left. But the last words were still echoing in Ki's head... 'They believed in you'. And then he lost it. He lost himself.

* * *

**PART L – What drives us?**

Jonathan felt a huge spike of energy west of him. It seemed familiar... but it was alien at the same time. "This energy... it can't be him... it's not possible." But, he had to make sure he was right... he gasped at what he saw when he arrived there.

He was floating above a crater which had about a mile in radius.

And in the middle of it, stood a chipmunk. Ki didn't look frightened or anything. He was simply waiting for him. "He's plotting something..." Jonathan whispered to himself as he landed in front of him. "Hey, what happened here?"

"Nothing... yet." Ki raised his head and looked straight into his eyes. His eyes were full of hate. And fire... a bright white flame. Jonathan never heard of anything like that before.

"What happened to you? What caused this explosion!?" No response. The black clad chipmunk decided it would be a good time to end this once and for all. He began powering up the same attack he killed Lucas with. His opponent didn't even flinch. _He probably went crazy or something... he's not even trying to escape his doom... truly miserable. _After few seconds, he shot a powerful blast of energy at Ki... much stronger than he used before.

And it didn't even scratch him. Jonathan's mouth was open wide. "WHAT?! HOW!?"

"Never lose hope."

"Huh? Hope? What hope has do do with it!?"

"Everything." The... thing in front of him definitely wasn't Ki. It was more like something was possessing him. Something so strong... "My turn now." He felt a punch so strong it would destroy the entire city if not for the fact they destroyed it earlier.

But the scariest part was, Ki didn't move from his spot.

"WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU?!" Jonathan cried out, scared. For the first time in his life.

"How should I know? YOU created me." Ki began walking towards him, tiny orbs of energy surrounding him. Black clad chipmunk began panicing. _It's not possible... his power... is still increasing! He will destroy the whole planet!_

"Stop! Don't come closer! You monster!" Ki began laughing. A horrifying, demonical laugh which made Jonathan shiver.

"Isn't it funny? You got scared when I turned into someone who strongly resembles you." He said, punching him straight in his face. The black clad looked horrified at the ground below him. His own blood.

"I... I am... I am... bleeding?" Ki grabbed him by his neck.

"Any last words?"

"Yes... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I haven't killed you when I had a chance! Now you will destroy everything!"

"Everything I cared about is dead... and so are you." And with those words in mind, Jonathan died.

* * *

**PART M – Sparks of hope.**

"Where I am?" Ki was floating in an empty space. There was completely nothing besides him there... or so he thought.

"It's not important now."

"Huh? Who are you?"

"People know my by various names." That was a bit pointless, but he carried on.

"What I am doing here?"

"An excellent question. And I've got a question for you too."

"What is it?"

"Would you turn back time? To save people you cared about?"

"Of course I would!"

"And what would you offer in exchange? Your own life?" He didn't even consider it for a short while.

"Yes."

"What about your soul? Would you offer your own soul?" _My... soul?_

"... Yes. They deserve to live more than I do."

"I wouldn't expect less from someone as special as you... yes, you are indeed special. More special than anyone else. That's all I'm going to tell you now." Ki nodded, even though the voice was coming from every possible direction.

"What will happen now?"

"You will return. Back to your old life. Before everything happened."

"What about Jonathan? Will he be brought back too?"

"Yes. I've got to be fair... but to assure you, he will return as a completely different person. You opened his eyes. And his heart."

"Was he telling the truth when he told me Lucas killed their entire family?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Everything began to darken slowly.

"Wait! I have one more question!"

"Yes?"

"What happened to me back there? I felt like something took control over me... like I was a prisoner in my own body." The voice took a few seconds to answer.

"You will need to find that out for yourself."

"I need to know, please!" But it was too late. Everything faded to complete blackness and soon he lost consciousness.

* * *

**PART N – NEVER lose hope... no matter what happens.**

Ki opened his eyes slowly. It was really dark, wherever he was. But then he heard something.

"Brittany! I didn't do it!"

"I know it was you!" He remembered that. It happened day before... Jonathan returned. Ki stood up and turned on the lights. He was in his own room.

"Was this all a dream? A painfully realistic dream? Or did that really happen?" But he was sure of something. No matter what happens... he will never lose hope again.

And the white flame in his eyes confirmed that. It did really happen.

* * *

**Sorry for all the mistakes... It's so hot here my brain is on fire. I will correct them as soon as it gets colder. ( And no, nights aren't really colder here. )**

**Tell me what you liked and disliked in this chapter.**

**Ki ( With a burning head... ) Out!  
**


	21. Chapter 16

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 16 - Simon The Space Exploring Victim!  
**

* * *

**Hello! I'm back with some more rules. It's not a long chapter but I couldn't do any better. * Sigh. * The reviewers:**

**- Lulu308 - Yeah, I know. And believe me, Jonathan could beat Luc while sleeping. He's that powerful.**

**- MunkyRob - No problem!**

**- The Simonette254 - Hey, it wasn't me! It was Jonathan! ( Speaking of him, he might reappear... soon. )**

**- Crazymofo332 - Yeah. I decided to write something different. Speaking of which, I seriously need to write a lemon...**

**- EmilyAnaya19 - Well, what can I say except that I agree?**

**- CamoHunter - Yeah, thanks for spotting that 'little' detail. It would be so awkward. But anyway, I'll introduce your OC in the next chapter.**

**- Ben Wheeler - Now?**

**- Ezoter Zone - I don't know. I might consider it.**

**By the way, there are 2 or 3 swearwords in this chapter. Just sayin'.**

* * *

**RULE No. 301 - No IQ fights. Things will get ugly. ( By MunkyRob. )**

Ki: Technically, Lucas is smartest. He has 200 IQ. And then goes Simon with 199 IQ. But those two want to find out who is smarter between them.

Rob: I'm smarter than you!

Luc: Nope! I am!

Rob: I AM!

Luc: We need to settle this!

Rob: IQ FIGHT!

Simon: Let's leave be-

Rob: Simon! Jeanette! You are the hosts!

Simon: Oh no...

_Two hours later..._

Rob and Luc lay on the floor, panting.

Luc: Carry on! I will win!

Simon: Okay! How much is atomic weight of the Uranium?

Luc: 286.05

Rob: 285.02

Simon: Rob is correct!

Jeanette: You're equals. One more question.

Luc&Rob: My brain hurts!

Simon: Want to stop?

Luc&Rob: NO! Say that fucking question!

Jeanette: 2 + 5 = what?

Luc: * Groaning with pain. * 52.

Rob: * Stroking his head. * 25.

Jeanette: Neither of you is correct.

Simon: Guys, you are totally equals.

Luc&Rob: My brain! Mommy!

Chrystal: Crybabies... also, I would've won. I'm the smartest!

Jeanette: * Frowns at Chrystal. *

Simon: Jean don't even think about it!

Jeanette: I'll try.

* * *

**RULE No. 302 - No experiments on each other. ( Also by MunkyRob. )**

Brittany: Hey Alvin, I was won- * Explosion shakes the house. *

Alvin: What the hell was that?

Brittany: I'm sure it was one your geek brother's experiments.

Simon: HEY! I'm right here!

Brittany: Oh, I'm sorry. But then who was it?

Luc: Who else has laboratory?

Chrystal: ROB! *Runs into Rob's laboratory. Everyone follows her and they see Rob levitating in mid-air unconsciously. * Rob! Wake up! * She pulls him down to the floor and slaps him on the face. *

Rob: * He wakes up immediately. *

Chrystal: What the hell have you done?

Rob: What have I done?

Chrystal: You have been levitating in midair!

Rob: Then, it worked!

Chrystal: * Chrystal grabbed Rob's sweater and shook him. * What the fuck are you talking about?

Rob: * Gently pushes Chrystal away. * Calm down! I just injected 20 billion nanobots into my system.

Everyone: * O-O *

Chrystal: Why?

Rob: I was jealous, because Luc, Ki and Lucas have superpowers. Now, I have too.  
**  
**Alvin: Like what?

Rob: Theoretically I can run faster than a F1 racecar, I can become invisible, I can levitate as you could see, I'm fifty times stronger than I was, I can see through walls and I have a screen on my eyes so I'm able to control my system.

Girls: You can see through walls?!

Rob: Relax girls. If I did what you think I would be murdered by Chrystal.

Luc: Then you're as powerful as we are with Ki and Lucas?

Rob: No. I'm weaker. I wasn't able to find out the secret of your powers.  
**  
**Chrystal: Um, how could I murder you if you have superpowers?

Rob: Well you have superpowers, they just haven't been activated yet.

Chrystal: You injected me with nanobots?! Robert Rex Courtis you're officially dead! * She opened her claws and clawed across Rob's face, but the wounds just disappeared. *

Alvin: Wow! Rob turned into Wolverine!

Chrystal: Well, I don't think your precious acorns between your legs will be able to grow back if I will cut them off...

Rob: I think it's the perfect time to test my top speed. * He run away at about 390km/h.** ***

Dave: When he is back, tell him he is grounded.

Simon: Dave, you have two reasons why you shouldn't ground him.

Dave: What?

Simon: First, he has superpowers. Second, Chrystal has them too.

Dave: But Rob said he hadn't activated them yet.

Chrystal: I'm a smart girl. I have just activated them. Now could you excuse me? I must rape somebody into pieces. * She ran away as fast as Rob did. Maybe even faster... *

Dave: * Looks at Simon, who is grinning. * Don't even think about it or you will be grounded!

Simon: * Acts all innocent. * What are you talking about Dave?

* * *

**RULE No. 303 - NEVER give Julia a Cherry Coke. ( Soccer Freak 67 rule. )**

Julia: Give me cherry coke!

Ki: NO!

Julia: I NEED IT TO CONTINUE MY EXISTENCE!

Simon: ... What?

Ki: I've been warned to never give you a Cherry Coke!

Julia: I will hurt you!

Ki: Guys, tie her up or something!

Toby: What's going on with her?

Ki: Toby, take the coke and run!

Toby: Huh?

Ki: RUN BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU!

Toby: * Disappears in a flash with the Cherry Coke. *

Ki: Phew... she will never get him now...

_10 SECONDS later..._

Toby: SHE GOT ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Everyone: * Gulps. * We are doomed...

* * *

**RULE No. 304 - Do everything to prevent Julia from coming to Alvin's Truth Or Dare Show. Especially AFTER cherry coke.**

Alvin: We had enough of her dares!

Ki: Yeah. But other people should slow down a bit too.

Alvin: But she's the worst!

Everyone: Agreed.

Julia: Ready for the next show?

Everyone: * Runs the hell away. *

Julia: I will get you all soon! * Evil laugh. *

* * *

**RULE No. 305 - NEVER interrupt Ki while he watches Hamtaro.  
**  
Alvin: * Shudders. * I'm not suicidal.

Brittany: Me neither.

Toby: But seriously, you can't get him away from his PC! He's glued to it!

Corey: Even I can't. He just yells at me.

Alvin: Then you are lucky. Last time Simon interrupted him, Ki threw him at the sun!

Corey: He threw you at the freaking SUN!? HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THIS!?

Simon: I don't know. I woke up few miles away from here...

Ki: * Yelling from his room. * Ruby saved you!

Simon&Corey: Who's Ruby!?

Ki: * Singing. * It's Hamtaro time! Kushi, kushi...

Everyone: * Facepalm. * It's the TWENTY THIRD episode today!

* * *

**RULE No. 306 -** **No skydiving.**

Alvin: Woah. It's a bit high.

Ki: We are ten miles aboveground! What did you think it would look like!?

Dave&Toby: Do we have to do this?

Ki: YES!?

Toby: Where is your parachute then?

Ki: I don't need it...

* * *

**RULE No. 307 - No showing off your dance skills.**

Alvin: Ki is such a showoff. Like the time he did moonwalk... while doing a handstand.

Brittany: But what can you expect? He's the strongest being on the planet. His ego must be proportional...

Simon: Think about it that way. He could enslave the whole planet to do his bidding...

Ki: Thanks Si! I'll do it next Monday!

Everyone: * Glaring at Simon. *

Simon: What did I do?

* * *

**RULE No. 308 - Do not ask Ki stupid questions... or questions he doesn't want to answer.**

Alvin: Hey Ki, I've got a question.

Ki: What is it?

Alvin: You say you are a god, right?

Ki: Yeah, so?

Alvin: Then why the hell won't you turn yourself back into a human?

Ki: ...

Simon: That's seriously a good question Alvin.

Alvin: Thanks. Now spill the beans Mr. God!

Ki: You'd like to know, don't you all?

Everyone: YES!?

Ki: Too bad you won't. * He snaps and they instantly forget the past 30 seconds. *

Alvin: Hey, what's going on?

Simon: Weren't we doing something?

Ki: You two were going to eat breakfast.

Alvin&Simon: Thanks. * They go to the kitchen. *

Ki: * Facepalms. * It's 9 pm!

* * *

**RULE No. 309 - Do not try to find out what's stronger: Falcon Punch or Sparta Kick.**

Alvin: They are both awesome. Especially if you do them on Toby.

Toby: WHY THE HELL YOU ALL HATE ME SO MUCH?

Alvin: Ki...

Ki: THIS IS SPARTA! * Sparta Kicks Toby out of the house and follows him. *

Toby: MOMMY!

Brittany: Is he doing it again?

Alvin: Brittany, you should move though.

Brittany: Why?

Ki: FALCON PUNCH! * Toby flies back into the house and Brittany barely dodges him. *

Brittany: WATCH OUT IN WHICH DIRECTION YOU ARE ANNIHILATING TOBY!

Ki: Sorry!

* * *

**RULE No. 310 - Don't ask who Ruby is.**

Corey: WHO IS SHE!?

Ki: Not telling!

Corey: I'm your girlfriend! I HAVE to know!

Ki: Nope.

Corey: You are impossible!

Simon: Hey, I'd like to know who saved my li-

Ki&Corey: SHUT UP SIMON!

Simon: * Does a small laugh. * Trouble in the paradise?

Ki: You know what!?

Simon: * Gulps. * What?

Ki: TIME TO EXPLORE THE MOON!

Simon: HELP ME SOMEBODY!

Ki: Now she won't save you! * Throws Simon through the window. *

Simon: RUBY!

* * *

**RULE No. 311 - Simon is SUPER lucky.  
**

Simon: Guys... I'm... back.

Jeanette: SIMON! I've been so worried!

Simon: Hi Jeanette...

Ki: Don't tell me she saved you again.

Simon: Yeah, she did.

Corey: WHO THE HELL IS RUBY!?

Ki: Heh. **RULE No. 310**, remember?

Corey: I don't care about those munking rules!

Ki: Well, I guess I can tell you a bit. * Brings out his PC and types something into google. *

Corey: Su... Succuwhat?

Ki: Succubus.

Simon&Jeanette: * Eyes go wide. * SHE'S A SUCCUBUS!? * They both faint. *

Everyone: WHAT'S A SUCCUBUS!?

Corey: Wait, here is the wikipedia page... Succubus is... YOU ARE SO FREAKING DEAD KI!

Ki: I didn't do anything with her! I SWEAR!

Corey: * Begins throwing fireballs at Ki. *

Alvin: Woah! He taught her well... too well...

Toby: I want fireballs too! * One flies straight at his face. *

Brittany: You want it you get it Toby! * Everyone bursts out laughing, except Ki and Corey. *

Alvin: * Checks out Ki's PC... and finds something interesting... * HEY COREY! I FOUND HER PHOTO!

Corey&Ki: WHAT!?

Alvin: Nice chick... * Brittany drags him away. * Oh come on Britt! I was joking!

Brittany: Yeah, SURE!

Corey: You have her photos!?

Ki: Hey, I don't know where did this come from! I SWEAR!

* * *

**RULE No. 312 - Nobody believes Ki anymore. Even if he is stating the obvious truth!  
**

Ki: You are sitting on the chair.

Simon: Nice try Ki. I won't fall for it. * He is sitting on a chair... *

Ki: OKAY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! I'M THROWING YOU STRAIGHT AT THE NEAREST QUASAR!

Simon: Nice li... * Ki throws him YET again! *

Ki: I swear if she will save him this time...

* * *

**RULE No. 313 - No throwing others outside of our planet.**

Jeanette: Ki, have you seen Simon recently?

Ki: Yes.

Jeanette: Stop lying. I know you didn't.

Ki: Then why are you asking me?!

* * *

**RULE No. 314 - Okay, we managed to settle our differences... for a while.**

Alvin: Don't screw up again.

Ki: Yeah... I know... is Simon back already?

Alvin: No... * Someone knocks on the window. * What the?

Simon: Heeeeeey!

Jeanette: SIMON! YOU ARE ALIVE!

Simon: Yeah.

Jeanette: Ki, if you ever again try to do something to Simon...

Ki: Yeah, I know. You will 'kill' me.

Everyone: Why 'kill' and not kill?

Ki: Well, as you probably know, I'm not that easy to kill. And even if you did kill me somehow, I could come back.

Alvin: What? You can ressurect yourself!?

Ki: SURPRISED!?

Alvin: So we will never get rid of you!?

Ki: Exactly.

Alvin: * Faints. *

Ki: * Facepalms. * I've got to talk with Ruby...

Corey: * Walks in. * Oh no. You aren't going anywhere near her!

Ki: But...

Corey: NO! I KNOW YOU TOO WELL!

Ki: * Giggles. * Okay, that might've not been a good idea...

* * *

**Rule 315 - Don't say 'competition' near Eleanor.  
**

Ki: That's a good advice. Remember the last time?

Alvin: Yeah. If she hears com- * Brittany muffles him with her paw. *

Brittany: Alvin! You almost said comp- * Jeanette stops her. *

Jeanette: Stop saying compe- * Simon comes in! *

Simon: Don't you understand what will happen if you say compet-

Ki: Seriously, does everyone need to say competiti- * Gets stopped by the rest of the gang. *

TV: * Random channel playing. * And let's check out today's competitio- * Ki teleports and stops the reporter from finishing. *

Ki: SHUT YOUR MOUTH! NO SAYING THE 'C' WORD! EVER!

TV reporter: What 'C' word? Wait, you mean compet- * Ki knocks him out. *

_Few minutes later..._

Alvin: Phew! It was hard!

Ki: But everyone stopped repeating co... that word. * Toby bursts in through the window. *

Toby: WHO WANTS TO PARTICIPATE IN MY NINJA COMPETITION!?

Eleanor: * Eleanor tears through the door. * DID YOU JUST SAY COMPETITON!?

Ki: Toby! I sentence you to death by getting torn apart by a pack of crazy chipmunks and chipettes!

Toby: Why it's always me to die!?

Everyone: BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES YOU!

* * *

**RULE No. 316 - Remember Rule No. 20? Want to know what happened then?**

The Chipmunks: YES!

Alvin: But how did you find out about that?

Ki: Hello? God here? I can do ANYTHING!

Simon: Your ego outgrew Alvin's! That's technically and practically impossible!

Alvin: I hate you... I wonder what would happen if you lost your powers?

Ki: I would be an exact copy of you. Except older and more perverted.

Simon: At least you are honest... So anyway...

The Chipmunks: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED THEN!?

Ki: * Begins laughing like mad. * You have to see that for yourself! I've recorded it!

Simon: I won't even ask how is that possible...

Ki: And don't. We need somebody logical even though logic is a rare thing around here...

Alvin: Can we just watch it?

Ki: Okay, before you do, I have to warn you. It's completely MA rated content...

The Chipmunks: DOES THAT ME-

Ki: NO! It's rated like this for extreme gayness and other... stuff. So, I'd like you to sign this, so Dave won't sue me for destroying your brains.

Simon: Are you serious?

Ki: YES! SIGN IT OR NO WATCHING! * The three of them sign it, reluctantly. * Now, let's begin!

_Three hours later..._

Alvin, Simon and Theodore are sulking in the corner of the room, crying and laughing like madmen.

Dave: What the hell is going on here? WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?

Ki: I warned them, but they didn't listen.

Dave: I'm so going to sue you!

Ki: Nope. They signed this paper. You won't see my money Dave, ever.

Dave: At least help them!

Ki: Why should I?

Dave: You little...

Ki: See you Dave! I have a date with destiny! * Jumps out of the window. *

Dave: I will tell Corey!

Ki: * Facepalms. * It's a figure of speech! GEEZ! Besides, do you think I would make such a cheap gramatical error? Can't you see it's 'destiny' and not 'Destiny'? CAN'T YOU SEE IT'S NOT...

_30 minutes later..._

Dave: * Sitting in the corner, crying. *

Ki: Don't mess with a grammar nazi chipmunk-human dashing handsome and perverted god being, EVER!

Simon: Evil lollipops want to eat my brain! SAVE ME!

Ki: Okay... you four freak me out a little.

Alvin: Take me to your alien mothership. Double time!

Ki: * O-O * Okay, I think I will fix you up... for now. * He snaps and they are normal again. ( As if they were normal in the first place... ) *

Alvin: What the hell was that?! You wanted to kill us?

Ki: I totally have to test this on Toby!

* * *

**Rule No. 317 - No Disney Channel for Toby. ( EmilyAnaya19's rule. )  
**

Toby: * Playing with a glowing blue katana. * Hey! This is Toby Seville and you're watching... *Accidentaly throws the katana across the room attempting to draw Mickey Mouse ears and it hits Alvin and knock a him against the wall. *

Corey: Toby, have you seen my... * Sees Alvin get hit with her katana. *

Alvin: * Shakily. * I'm okay! Sort of... * Faints. *

Corey: * Facepalms. * ...katana. You idiot!

Toby: * Ignores her. * GO MICKEY!

* * *

**RULE No. 318 - No more cruises, ever. ( Includes a parasailing ban too! )  
**

Dave: That's for your safety.

Alvin: But Dave! That was an accident!

Dave: Whatever. I'm not gonna be chasing you around tropical islands.

Simon: You need to let the kids grow up Dave!

Dave: I've heard it before and what mess it caused?!

* * *

**RULE No. 319 - Guys, Ian and Zoe are back!**

Ian&Zoe&The Lovecasts: Hello Dav-o!

Dave: Heeeeyy... * Doesn't seem happy to see them. *

Ian: Guess what?

Ki: You've married?

Ian&Zoe: YES!

Ki: * Faints. *

Charlene: What's wrong with him?

Alvin: Recently? Everything.

* * *

**RULE No. 320 - Missed me?**

Lucas: Hey, I'm back! Anybody missed me?

Ki: Not really.

Lucas: Huh?

Ki: Probably nobody even noticed you were gone.

Toby: NOBODY LIKES YOU!

Lucas: * Kicks Toby in his face. * That's not your line Toby! Get the script right, damn!

Toby: Sorry. * A girl comes in to do Toby, Ki and Lucas' makeup. *

Ki: Hello? This is a story! Nobody can see us! * The girl leaves the scene. *

Toby&Ki&Lucas: What's going on around here?

* * *

**I personally think this chapter isn't good. But that's just my opinion. Anyways, don't you think Ki is acting too much like a dick lately? And he tried to kill Simon THRICE in this chapter! He seriously deserves a punishment! Don't worry, I've got something special planned for him! ( But you also can give me some ideas, I might use them too. )  
**


	22. Special Chapter 4

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Special Chapter 4 – Demon's Highway  
**

* * *

**You aren't hallucinating. Yes, it's the next special. You might be wondering 'Why this came out before Chapter 20?' and here I answer: Because it had to come out now, to answer a few questions I left unanswered. The next special chapter is planned after chapter 25, so yeah, you will wait quite a bit for it. And I'm going to write the next episode of Alvin's Show next so no worries! You dares will be soon put in motion! Before that, the reviews:  
**

**- Crazymofo332 - Not exactly...**

**- EmilyAnaya19 - It's not necessary. Besides, someone else found it out first.**

**- The Simonette254 - Hey, I was... I can't tell because I would spoiler this story... but I guess I can't be blamed for trying to kill Simon then.**

**- CamoHunter - I know I said I would introduce your OC in the next chapter... But I didn't expect I would write a special. Don't worry, Matt will appear in the next chapter, PROMISE!**

**- Lulu308 - We'll see how will you like this chapter.**

**- Brain Teaser 101 - Nice job! But my 150 IQ won't be so easily teased. ;)**

**- Alvinnascar5 - Okay. You heard him Alvin... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**- thatgirlyouwanttobe - Then read on! There are a lot more chapters to come!**

**WARNING!  
This chapter is kind of indirect sequel to the previous special.  
Also, it may be a bit boring because the beginning is almost all talk... but I save the best for the last...  
But don't worry! There is actually some funny stuff here as well!  
And ONE swearword... not much, like usual.  
**

**Well, before you read this special, I'd like you to help me a bit. I'm planning on writing a lemon, but I want a cool pairing for it. Something new, fresh. I'd like you to think about a cool pairing and post it as a review, okay? Thanks in advance.**

* * *

**GOLDEN RULE No. 4  
Everything is different than it seems to be...**

* * *

**PART A – Just a speculation...**

The Chipmunks, The Chipettes, Dave, Toby and a few friends of the gang have gathered in the living room of the Seville residence, discussing about...

"Ki. Is it just me or has he changed a lot lately?" Alvin said, rubbing his hand.

"Unluckily, for the worse." Simon added. "Something wrong is going on with him... but what?"

"Listen guys... Me and Luc might have an idea what's happening." Lucas suddenly spoke. Luc nodded.

"Yeah. For a few weeks we have noticed a weird energy signature emanating from Ki... a very evil energy to add."

"What do you mean?" Everyone asked.

"It may sound crazy... but I think something very sinster possessed him." Lucas said. Everyone gasped. "But I'm not completely sure. I'm not competent enough to say that."

"Then who is?" Dave asked. Lucas took a while to answer.

"I know only one guy... that's my brother."

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER!?" Another surprise!

"Yeah... but we aren't on good terms."

"You two fight a lot?" Simon half-asked, half-stated, while glancing at Alvin.

"We do fight..." Lucas gave out a small smile. "But we fight for real. To death." Complete silence. "It's been a year since the last time me and Ki saw him... but we barely came out alive from that encounter."

"He's that strong?" Simon asked.

"He is much stronger than me, Ki and Luc combined... or at least he used to. I can't really tell the full extend of Ki and Jonathan's powers now."

"Jonathan? That's your brother's name?" Jeanette asked.

"Yup... if there is any chance anybody knows how to bring the real Ki back it's only him."

"So... we are going to find him?" Dave suddenly asked.

"No. I'm going alone."

"What? If he's that strong it's a suicide!"

"And what will you Dave do? What are you all going to do? You won't be able to help me either." He had a point. "That's why I have to go alone. You can't help me in any way." And with that, he simply stood up and left.

* * *

**PART B – Foe or... foe?**

Lucas left the house about three hours ago. He made sure nobody followed him, he didn't want to put anybody else in danger. While he was searching for Jonathan, his mind began filling with doubts...

"Why I am even doing this? Jonathan will kill me the second he sees me... and I'm going straight at him like a complete idiot." He muttered under his breath. Suddenly, he heard a faint noise close nearby. "Who's there? Show yourself!" It was Luc. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you I'm going alone!" Lucas cursed under his breath. He could sense Jonathan nearby...

"Everyone was worried and well... they told me to follow you." He answered.

"Go back!"

"You know I won't."

"GO BACK!"

"Well, well, well... who do we have here?" That voice...

"Jonathan." Lucas quickly rotated and tried to punch him, but he grabbed his paw in midair and smacked him across the face.

"You are still weak Lucas. Even after all those years... what brings you here? Surely this isn't a normal family visit." He laughed.

"You aren't going to kill me?"

"Whatever you might think... but no." That left his younger brother completely speechless. "That doesn't mean what you think."

"Well... I didn't expect anything... but as you probably guessed, I'm here for a reason." Jonathan turned his back to him.

"What is it?"

"I'm here to ask you for help."

"And that would be?"

"Look, there is something really wrong happening with Ki."

The black clad shrugged. "I know that."

"But... how?"

"You don't need to know everything, lil' bro."

"Don't call me like that!"

"As you wish... back to your problem... what I'm supposed to do?"

"Look, it's not like Ki went insane. It's something much more... sinister." Jonathan looked intrigued.

"What do you mean?"

"I think something might've possessed him. He's been very violent lately."

"I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, but he doesn't usually try to kill Simon, Alvin or anyone else for that matter. Besides, he's calling himself a god..."

"You've said god?"

"Yeah. At first I thought it's because of his new powers his ego grew huge... but then..."

"Did you see a white flame in his eyes?" Lucas began thinking... did he? His eyes really seemed different now. Almost like they changed color...

"I think so."

"Well, there is nothing I can do then."

"But who can?"

"I don't know... but let me tell you something. If something really possessed him, then there is probably no hope in saving him." Lucas gasped. "And even if you do save him somehow, he will most likely lose his sanity."

"What?!"

"Look...if that's true, then it means only one thing: A demon. And demons like to destroy minds of their vessels... If you really want help, find someone who knows more about them than I do."

"Like who?"

"Isn't it obvious enough?" The black clad began walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I have nothing more to say to you brother. Farewell." And after saying that, Jonathan left.

* * *

**PART C – Realization.**

"And that's all." Lucas finished retelling his encounter with his brother. "While I think about it... what were YOU doing Luc? You haven't said a single word."

"I didn't want to interrupt that little reunion of yours." Lucas nodded in a 'I know you are lying but whatever' way.

"So, your brother knows more than we do. That's suspicious." Simon said.

"I'm still wondering what he meant. Who else can help us?" All of them began thinking, but nobody had any ideas. Meanwhile somebody caught them, sitting in the kitchen.

"What are you plotting here?"

"Hey Ki!"

"Don't change the topic. You've been avoiding me all day."

"And you are wondering why?" Simon spat out in his direction. 'Ki' didn't answer. He just went past them and took something from the fridge after which he left the room.

"Guys... I think I know who can help us." Corey suddenly spoke. "What about... Ruby? She's supposedly a demon after all."

"Corey, you are a genius! I need to find her!"

"Thanks Lucas." He instantly ran out of the room.

"Let's hope he will find her..."

* * *

******PART D – Trapped.**

"I can't believe those fools think I'm that stupid mortal." 'Ki' spoke to himself. "And finally I got complete control over this body."

"_Not for long."_ He heard in the corner of his mind.

"When you will give up? It's over."

"_I never give up. Don't think you've won yet."_

"I will never understand you. Even though you know you will fail, instead of accepting it you still try to fight."

"_Then why don't you finish me off? You can do it any second." _The voice laughed.

"Because your stubbornness amuses me. I'm going to turn you into my personal slave when I will take control over this pathetic world."

"_Nice dreams... too bad they will never work out."_ 'Ki' chuckled.

"Oh really? Can you explain me why?"

"_Because I'm going to kill you."_

"Big words for someone with such low significance."

"_I don't care what do you think. You are just a small obstacle for me."_

"Stop making me laugh! You have NO idea who you are talking about!"

"_Enlighten me then! Prove I'm wrong!"_

"Oh, don't worry. The ritual will be finished today and then you will see."

"_What ritual?!"_

"Nothing much. I'm just going to bring some of my 'friends' here. But for that, I need YOUR friends."

"_What are you planning to do with them?"_

"I need a sacrafice to open the portal."

"_You mean... YOU bastard!"_

"Try as you might, it's too late for them. And the best thing is that you will watch me killing them!"

"_I'll send you to hell!"_

"Boy, that's my home!

"_I swear I will rip you apart!"_

"I can't wait!"

* * *

**P****ART E – Need your help.**

"She should be around here..." Lucas said, looking around the scenery surrounding him. "Yeah, definitely her style... but where is she?" He wondered, searching around. "Damn, where is Ruby when you need her..."

"You called?" He jumped up and turned around. In front of him appeared a ginger furred chipette with red eyes.

"Don't scare me like that! I could've got a heart attack..."

"I wouldn't want that." She mocked. "What is bothering you? You and Ki usually don't look for me... where is he?" She asked, concerned.

"That's what I wanted to talk about. He's in big trouble."

"How can I help?"

"Ki was possessed by a demon. I'm trying to figure out how to save him..."

"That's terrible! We need to hurry then!"

"But..."

"No buts! Let's hurry!" She grabbed his paw and they began hurrying back to the Seville household.

_25 minutes later..._

"What do you plan on doing?"

"First off all, I need to see him."

"What for?" Corey asked suspiciously.

"I need to be sure if he's possessed by a demon, or all our work will go for naught." Ruby answered, glacing back at the bespectacled chipette.

"I think he's in his room. He's been spending many hours there everyday and we don't know what's he's been doing there."

"Thanks... what was your name again?"

"It's Alvin."

"Thanks cutie." Alvin blushed and Brittany glared at her, but she said nothing as she began walking upstairs.

"Lucas... is she always like this?"

"Nope. She usually is more... erm... you know what I mean."

"If she will try something with Alvin..." Lucas giggled.

"Don't worry, Ruby has someone else on her mind..." Brittany looked confused, but he didn't say anything else.

* * *

******PART F – Danger!**

Ruby opened the door slowly, trying not to make any sound while doing it. However, when she noticed the room's interior, she gasped loudly. The entire room was covered in various symbols written in the language of demons. On top of that, there was a pentagram drawn on the floor, with a sacraficial table right in the middle.

"What the hell is he up to?" She said quietly as she entered the room. It was empty. "Wait... he isn't planning to... he can't... it would require a..." She began muttering.

"Ruby... are you okay?" Lucas asked. He and the rest came in the room and looked around with mouths wide open.

"What is this!?" Alvin yelled, a bit scared.

"He wants to open a portal... to hell."

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled out.

"Bravo! Congratulations!" Someone began clapping. It was 'Ki'... but he had a different voice... almost evil sounding. "Looks like you found out my secret. I guess I don't need to hide my identity then."

"Who are you? And why did you possess Ki!?" Lucas and Corey said at the same time. Not that they noticed...

"Well, since you all are going to die VERY soon, I might as well tell you who I am. And believe me, you should feel honored." He began. "People know my by different names, but since my real name can't be said in any of the human languages, you can call me Xionxarxandamonique."

"Xion...what?" Alvin asked, trying to contain his laughter.

"Xionxarxandamonique!"

"Xionkarhan..." Lucas tried to spell it, but failed... miserably.

"IT'S XIONXARXANDAMONIQUE YOU BUNCH OF FREAKING IDIOTS!"

"Xionxanhanfanmonique?"

"Wrong!"

"Xionxarkandamonque?"

"YOU BUNCH OF IDIOTS! YOU CAN'T EVEN SPELL THE NAME OF YOUR FUTURE RULER!" It was funny to watch him get angry... even though it might've been a bad idea.

"What's his problem?"

"No idea Alvin." Lucas answered. "Hey Ruby...are you okay? You are shaking!"

"Guys... I know him."

"Really? Did his parents hate him to give him such a name?"

"It's not a laughing matter! He's... He's... HE IS THE KING OF HELL!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone gasped.

"Oh, I see someone knows me here... and who you might be?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Oh it is my business." She was lifted up from the ground by some mysterious force. "You and others like you are a disgrace to our kind!" He slammed her through the nearest wall. "And soon it will be your turn!"

* * *

**PART G - An unlikely hero.**

It was a nighttime already. Xionxarxandamonique had tied up everyone and was keeping them locked in the room nearby.

"We are screwed!" Alvin was yelling each now and then.

"Shut up! We aren't dead yet!" The pink clad chipette yelled back at him.

"Yet." Simon repeated, darkening everyone's mood.

"Anybody has any ideas?" Dave asked.

"We could write our wills..." Toby began, but Lucas interrupted him.

"Toby."

"Yes?"

"Are you retarded!? You are tied up for god's sake!"

"Guys, stop arguing! We need a plan!"

"There is nothing we can do Corey." Jeanette said. Even though nobody would admit that, they knew she was right. Suddenly the door bursted open. 'He' came in and begun walking in their direction.

"Now, who goes first?" After a few seconds of silence, he continued. "I guess then ladies first." He laughed, sending shivers down everyone's spines. He grabbed Jeanette and pushed her. "You go first."

"Help me!" She screamed out before she disappeared behind the door. Simon began throwing himself around wildly.

"It's no use Si."

"But Alvin..."

"You won't be able to help her." Everyone felt terrible hearing that, but they knew Alvin was right.

_Back to Xionxarxandamonique and Jeanette..._

"Let me go!" He smacked her across the face.

"Shut up girl! It's no use."

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's none of your business mortal!" He tied her up to the sacraficial table and took a large book from a nearby pedestal, after which he began his incantation. Jeanette tried her best to free herself, but he tied her well. Her heart started beating much faster after she noticed him picking up a long, sharp knife from the same pedestal.

"No... please!" Just as he was about to pierce her heart, something blasted him away. She noticed a chipmunk clad in black hoodie. "Who are you?"

"Little Lucas didn't mention I'm coming for a visit?" He smiled.

"You are Jonathan?"

"Yup."

"Why are you here?" He began freeing her.

"I wanted to see how things would turn out... well, I couldn't expect more from my brother or that cheap magician..."

"Thanks."

"Now you better run and free the others. That guy is coming back." Xionxarxandamonique looked really pissed off.

"WHO ARE YOU TO INTERRUPT MY PLANS?!"

"Oh, you don't remember? Or maybe Ki still controlled you then..."

"Now while I think about it... you were the guy who killed all of his friends?"

"Exactly."

"And now the same guy saves them?"

"Yeah. Let's just say I had a change of heart."

"Don't make me laugh." He slammed Jonathan against the ceiling. "When you mortals will learn standing in my way isn't a good idea?" Somebody else interrupted them. Lucas, Luc and Ruby came inside the room. "You rats are so persistent."

"Ruby, can you expel him from Ki's body or something?" Lucas asked her.

"I don't know... he might be too strong for me. But I can try. You need to distract him for a few minutes." She whispered back.

"Fine." Even three against one, they got beaten up really easily. Luc and Lucas were barely standing, and Jonathan was only in a little better condition.

"Ruby, hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" But then, Xionxarxandamonique began walking in her direction.

"You traitor. How can you be helping those lower beings!" He began charging up a strong attack, but before it came... "Why I can't move!?" The king of demons said.

"PAYBACK TIME BITCH!" It was Ki's voice this time. He was still there!

"Let me go!"

"Ruby, hurry!" Lucas shouted at her.

"I'm almost done!" She said back. "Get him in this circle!" It was filled with various letters similiar to the ones already in the room. Lucas, Luc and Jonathan ran up to Xionxarxandamonique and began pushing him in that direction.

"Leave me alone! I will kill all of you!" Finally, they threw him in the middle of the circle and it lit up. "You will all pay me for this soon!" Ki's body fell on the floor. "Ouch."

"Hey Ki... it's you?"

"Yeah." Luc and Lucas helped him up. "Thanks guys."

"But we wouldn't be able to do this without Jonathan and Ruby."

"Thanks Jonathan... why did you help me?"

"This Xion guy could cause me trouble in the future... so I eliminated him when he was weak."

"Thanks anyway."

"Don't forget about me!" Ruby yelled out.

"Yeah... thanks too Ruby. You saved me!"

"You owe me a favor."

"Huh? Okay... I guess..." But when he saw the look in her eyes... "Hell no. I know what are you thinking about! Everything but that!" Lucas couldn't take it anymore. He fell on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luc and Jonathan asked.

"He's so screwed!" Jonathan got it first... and he smiled.

"She is a..."

"Exactly." He began laughing too.

"Too bad I won't be able to witness his horror... I have to leave soon." Lucas looked at him.

"Hey Johnny..."

"Don't call me Johnny."

"Will you ever come to visit us?" Lucas asked.

"Maybe." He jumped through the window.

"Luc, let's go and find the others."

"You really think leaving them alone is a good idea?"

"No... but Ki deserves it anyway."

"Huh? Why!?"

"YOU CAUSED ALL THIS MESS! HOW COULD YOU GET POSSESSED BY A DEMON!"

"It's not my fault!" Ki yelled out in defence.

"Whatever. We've got to find the others and say it's finally safe."

"Hey guys... I can't use my powers!"

"We won't fall for that..."

"But really I can't! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HER ALONE!"

"Too late!" They closed the door behind them.

"Ruby... did you do something with my powers?"

"Maybe."

"Could you please don't come any closer? I don't want to hurt you."

"Sorry Ki... I can't let this opportunity slip by." He gulped.

"What do you... mean?" She winked at him seductively. "STAY AWAY! HELP ME SOMEBODY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Originally, this chapter was going to be a lot longer. About twice or thrice. But with the speed I've been typing that, I decided to cut it short.**

**So... you've got any ideas for the lemon I asked earlier? ;3 I really want to write one...**

**And what do think? Did something happen at the end? ;3**

**Sucks to be Ki... wait... * Facepalms. * IT'S ME! * Hides behind his computer. *  
**

**By the way, before I forget... THANKS FOR OVER 100 REVIEWS! Can't believe how much support I've got! ( And not even a single flame... that's suspicious... )**


	23. Chapter 17

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 17 - Going ULTIMATE!  
**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, didn't have too many ideas for this.**

**Also, I've noticed I haven't used a lot of OC's for a long time ( Like The Rockettes for example. ) That's why I decided to make the next chapter include ALL the OC that ever appeared in this story so far! This includes minor, one-time characters that appeared so far! ( Like Mark, the FBI member, remember? Woah, nice wordplay... )  
**

**Warning!  
This chapter contains French.**

**And guys, send me some dares for Alvin's Show! I have almost none so far, and I can't begin writing the next chapter with what I currently have!**

* * *

**RULE No. 321 - Don't allow Ki to get a pet. I'm serious. I'M SO DEADLY SERIOUS THAT IT'S NOT EVEN FUNNY.  
**

Ki: Can I get a pet Dave? PLEASE?

Dave: I don't know... But it's not something dangerous?

Ki: 'It' dangerous? Not possible!

Dave: Okay...

Ki: Thanks!

_Some time later..._

Alvin: * Walks into the kitchen and hears some chomping noises. * Theo, is that you? * He jumps on the table and sees a red... thing, with small bat-like wings and a huge mouth, filled with sharp fangs. The weirdest part is that it has a yellow bird sitting on it's head and a button on it's back. * WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! * It roars. * MOMMY!

Ki: Alvin, chill out. It's my new pet.

Alvin: THIS THING IS YOUR PET?

Ki: Yeah. Isn't it cute?

Alvin: CUTE? That thing could bite your head off!

Ki: * Ignores him. * Don't listen to him... * Pets it and it gives out a happy growl. *

Alvin: What is this anyway?

Ki: It's the Ultimate Chimera.

Alvin: ... Okay. Does it even have a name?

Ki: I call it Uk.

Alvin: So creative... * Uk roars again. * Okay, sorry! I'll just get some cheese balls and I'm out of here.

* * *

**RULE No. 322 - Ki and Corey have their own girlfriend/boyfriend things you don't want to know about...**

Brittany: Like what?

Ki: Read the second part of the rule carefully.

Alvin: LIKE WHAT!?

Ki: ... Don't even think about it.

Alvin: Oh man...

Ki: Yeah, because you think I would talk about 'that'...

Brittany: 'That'? What do you mean?

Ki: * Facepalms. * Me and my big mouth...

Brittany: DAVE!

Ki: Brittany shut up!

Dave: What's going on?

Alvin&Brittany: ASK HIM!

Dave: Ki?

Ki: Nope.

Dave: Ki...

Ki: Not going to fall for it...

Dave: KI!

Ki: I'm not guilty of... whatever these two think about...

Dave: Okay fine... But if I find out you caused trouble again... * He leaves the room. *

Alvin: Just tell us!

Ki: Alvin... you don't want me to bring Uk here.

Brittany: Who's Uk?

Alvin: It's Ki's crazy and dangerous pet... * You can hear a roar in the distance. *

Ki: He's fast Alvin. You better run.

Alvin: You got it!

Brittany: What ar- * Something crashes through the window. * What the hell is that?

Ki: Meet Uk! THE ULTIMATE CHIMERA!

Brittany: Hey, make it stop chasing Alvin!

Alvin: Yeah! That would be nice!

Ki: Sorry, it's beyond my jurisdiction. I'm not a Chimera Whisperer... Hey Alvin, speed up!

* * *

**RULE No. 323 - Don't try to find out what 'Cupcakemeleon' is, either.**

Ki: For your own safety.

Simon: That sounds ridiculous.

Ki: Don't say that around Corey though.

Jeanette: Huh?

Ki: She'll murder you on the spot.

Corey: Si...

Ki: Too late... You should run.

Simon: * Begins running with Corey chasing him. *

Jeanette: You two are a crazy couple.

Ki: Not everyone has a kawaii relationship...

Jeanette: What does 'kawaii' mean?

Ki: Google it.

* * *

**RULE No. 324 - Everyone agreed ( except for one munk... ) that Uk can't stay with us at the Seville Household.**

Ki: BUT WHY! He's my friend!

Dave: That thing tried to kill almost everyone in this house!

Uk: * Whimper. *

Ki: Uk was just playing!

Toby: It wanted to bite my arm off! Luckily the wound wasn't infected...

Everyone: UK HAS TO GO!

Ki: FINE! * Begins crying. *

* * *

**RULE No. 325 - Yay. Meet another munk.**

Alvin: Can this day get any weirder?

Ki: Nope.

Stranger Chipmunk: HEY! OVER HERE!

Ki: Forget it... * He walks closer. * What's yo name?

Stranger Chipmunk: I'm Matthew Morgan. You can call me Matt.

Alvin: What's up with that army outfit?

Matt: I was in the army.

Ki: Yeah... how old are you?

Matt: 13.

Alvin&Ki: * Glance at each other. * Yeah...

* * *

**RULE No. 326 - **** Dave and social platforms don't mix.**  


Dave: What are you talking about? I'm doing perfectly fine!

Ki: Oh really? Then update your MySpace profile...

Alvin: ...Add a photo on Facebook...

Brittany: ...And upload a video to YouTube.

Dave: Okay... Forgot I asked!

* * *

**RULE No. 327 - Meet the rest of the 'military' crew too.**

Matt: Hey guys, I'd like to introduce someone to you.

Everybody: Yeah?

Matt: That's my half-brother David, and that's his girlfriend Makayla.

David&Makayla: Hi!

Everyone: Hey guys!

Alvin: Nice to meet you.

Ki: Yeah... * Makayla winks at him but nobody except him notices. * NOT AGAIN...

* * *

**RULE No. 328 - Alvin stop trying to fight with Matt to see who's stronger. You nearly got your neck snapped last time and I'm sure Ki won't resurrect you. ( CamoHunter's rule. )**

Ki: Unluckily for you, only the author can ressurect you now.

Alvin: You STILL don't have your powers?

Ki: Yeah... By the way Alvin, why did you want to kill Matt?

Alvin: You know... I think that-

Ki: I can see it written on your face. But don't worry, he's not trying anything with her.

Alvin: You think so?

Ki: Yup... But keeping eye on him might be a good idea though.

Alvin: I KNEW IT!

* * *

**RULE No. 329 - Don't reveal Lucas' genealogy.**

Ki: You know what Lucas?

Lucas: No?

Ki: At first you were supposed to be a hamster.

Lucas: * O-O *

Ki: That's nothing though. I wrote a pretty heated up M story for ya.

Lucas: * Faints. *

Everybody: What the heck?

Ki: Hey, he had the right to know.

* * *

**RULE No. 330 - Stop making fun of Xionxarxandamonique's name.  
**

Ki: Can't help it... I never heard such retarded name. Xionxarxandamonique.

Alvin: Woah, you can actually spell it?

Ki: It's easy.

Brittany: It's not.

Ki: Come on! It's Xion-Xar-Xan-Damonique!

_Somewhere..._

Xionxarxandamonique: You all will pay me for this! But at least that stupid mortal can spell my name... I STILL HATE HIM ANYWAY!

* * *

**RULE No. 331 - Don't walk on David and Makayla 'going at it'.**

Matt: I've been scarred ever since.

Ki: Yeah... We have a similar situation with Rob and Chrystal.

Matt: Who are they?

Ki: They are Hungarian Mafia Suppliers.

Matt: * O-O * Uh oh... I think David and Makayla are...

Ki: The virgin ratio in the house has decreased... cool.

* * *

**RULE No. 332 - Don't read Ki's FanFiction PM's.**

Ki: For your own safety... and sanity.

Alvin: What about Corey?

Ki: She can't too.

Brittany: You must've some really embarrassing stuff there.

Ki: I don't!

Alvin: We can just ask your FanFiction penpals.

Ki: Okay, I have. But if you heard what the author does...

Brittany: But you are the author.

Ki: I'm just manifestation of the author in this parallel world. * Cricket sounds. *

Alvin&Brittany: ... What?

Ki: * Facepalms. * Forget it!

* * *

**RULE No. 333 - Don't mention Glee. Ki will get emotional. ( We loved you Cory Monteith... Rest In Peace...)  
**

Ki: * Crying. * CORY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY YOU HAD TO DIE!? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO THE SHOW NOW? WHAT ABOUT...**  
**

_3 hours later..._

Ki: * STILL crying. * I CAN'T EVEN IMAGINE...

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Ki: YOU HEARTLESS MONSTERS!

Toby: AND SOON DEAF TOO!

* * *

**RULE No. 334 - Girls, KI IS TAKEN!**

Corey: Amy isn't a problem anymore. But Ruby... and I think Makayla has something for him too.

Brittany: Well, there isn't a big surprise there. After all, Ki is pretty sexy.

Corey: * Glares at Brittany. *

Brittany: Hey, don't give me that look.

Corey: I still remember you two.

Brittany: Hey, it was a dare, okay?

Corey: You seemed to enjoy it.

Brittany: Nobody said I couldn't...

* * *

**RULE No. 335 - ****When Matt and Ki start talking about women it's best not to listen. (Also CamoHunter's rule.** )  


Brittany: Hey Alvin... what are you doing?

Alvin: Ki and Matt are talking!

Brittany: So exciting...

Alvin: Just listen to what exactly they are talking about!

Brittany: I hope I won't regret it... * She almost instantly blushes after she hears a bit of their talk. * What the?

Alvin: Told ya.

Brittany: What a bunch of... perverts.

Alvin: WOW... I can't believe it... Ha ha ha, David is going to kill Matt...

Brittany: Why?

Alvin: * Whispers. *

Brittany: NO. FREAKING. WAY! But she's way older than him!

Alvin: I know... I might have a chance with her too...

Brittany: Huh? You've said something?

Alvin: NOPE!

* * *

**RULE No. 336 - Owing Ruby a favor is... well... troubling.**

Alvin: I can't say that cheating on your girlfriend is that hard.

Ki: Oh really? How often are YOU doing it?

Alvin: I can't man. Brittany would kill me.

Ki: So, I can say goodbye to my powers.

Simon: Don't be so pessimistic. Maybe she will give them back to you... someday.

Ki: I highly doubt it.

* * *

**RULE No. 337 - No backward days. ( Surprisingly, it's an excellent weapon to get everyone shouting at each other. )  
**

Alvin: Hey Britt, you look terrible.

Brittany: Alvin, DO YOU WANT TO DIE?

Ki: Hey, I think it was one of the first rules I wrote: Don't insult Britt's looks...

Brittany: Some people don't get it I always look perfect.

Ki: * Sighs. *

Brittany: Hey, you've got a problem!?

Ki: I'm not the one who insulted you, so leave me alone! * They begin arguing. *

Alvin: Woah... let's try it on somebody else.

_Fifteen seconds later..._

Alvin: Hi my dumb brother.

Simon: Alvin... You won't anger me, so you might as well give up.

Jeanette: Stop insulting your brother!

Simon: Hey, stop shouting at Alvin! He's my annoying brother after all...

Jeanette: Well then, sorry for standing up for you!

Simon: I don't need your help! * They begin arguing too. *

Alvin: Amazing!

_20 minutes later..._

Everyone: * Shouting, yelling, arguing at each other. *

Alvin: I can't believe it worked!

Everyone: IT'S ALVIN'S FAULT!

Alvin: I'm screwed?

Everyone: YES!

Alvin: Help, somebody!

* * *

**RULE No. 338 - No creepy stories.**

Alvin: Oh come on! It will be fun!

Simon: Alvin, arguing to be camping with YOU in our own garden was enough. Don't push that line.

Alvin: * Ignores Simon. * It was a dark, stormy night... * A lightning strikes somewhere close by. *

Ki: Oh come on, even weather wants to annoy us...

Alvin: * Ignores. * ...A group of friends was camping in their own garden... * A howl can be heard. *

Brittany: Even animals...

Alvin: * IGNORES. * ...But that was soon to change, as they heard suspicious sounds nearby... * As if on cue, they do hear some sounds coming from nearby. *

Ki: What a strange coincidence...

Alvin: * Ig... forget it. You know what it's supposed to say anyway. * ... And then! He lashed out at them from the bushes! * Two things happened then: 1) Something REALLY jumped out from the bushes. 2) Everyone began running away ( Except for Ki. )

Ki: Uk!

Uk: * Happy roar. *

Alvin: Wait... I know this roar.

Simon: Huh? Where is Ki?

Alvin: He isn't with us?

Jeanette: Nope.

Alvin: If I was going to take a wild guess... * Slowly goes back into the camp... and begins running back into the house. * HE'S BACK!

Everybody: Who!?

Alvin: The chimera thing! * Notices Ki and Uk walking close by. * GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! * Hides behind Brittany. *

Brittany: * She facepalms. * Oh please...

Ki: Hey, I couldn't leave him all alone... so I made him a small house in our garden.

Alvin: Note to self: Never go to our garden again.

* * *

**RULE No. 339 - No Sonic X.**

Alvin: I'll be Sonic!

Ki: Simon is Sonic.

Simon: * Does a weird face. *

Alvin: WHY HIM NOT ME?

Ki: First of all, he's the blue guy here, second, they both have similar names beginning with S. You can be Knuckles.

Alvin: But he's a complete idiot!

Ki: EXACTLY! * Begins laughing. *

Alvin: Not funny at all...

Brittany: What ab-

Ki: Rouge. No questions.

Alvin: What about you?

Ki: I'll be Shadow, the 'Ultimate Life Form'...

Toby: He-

Ki: Chris.

Theodore: What about me?

Ki: Umm... You can be Manic.

Jeanette: And me?

Ki: Umm... I guess you are Amy then.

Alvin: Uh uh uh!

Ki: Nobody likes stalkers...

Jeanette: I'm not a stalker!

Ki: You are stalking Simon... I mean Sonic from now on.

Jeanette: Fine then...

Eleanor: Is there anybody left?

Ki: Let me think... You can be Cosmo!

Eleanor: Oh great... I'm going to be a plant...

Ki: Hey, you could always end up worse...

Dave: What are you doing?

Everybody: * Glancing at each other. * We've found Dr. Eggman!

* * *

**RULE No. 340 -** **Girls, read the RULE No. 334...  
**

Makayla: I don't have time for that...

Ki: Umm... guys? * She has cornered him. * IS ANYBODY HERE?!

Makayla: Don't bother. We are all alone...

Ki: What about your boyfriend David?

Makayla: He and Matt went somewhere... and I don't like being lonely... * Suddenly... *

Ruby: You've picked a wrong guy.

Ki: RUBY!?... It's kinda nice to see you again...

Makayla: What do you want?

Ruby: The same thing as you: Him.

Ki: Uh oh...

Makayla: You will have to go through me first!

Ruby: With pleasure! * They begin fighting... *

_Fifteen minutes later..._

Makayla: We aren't getting anywhere.

Ruby: Well... we can always share.

Makayla: You think about what I'm thinking?

Ruby: I think I know what are you thinking about...

Ki: It's time to run, isn't it? * Not expecting an answer, he begins running towards the nearby window. *

Ruby&Makayla: After him!

Ki: Now, I need to-

Stranger Chipette: Ki? Oui here mon ami!

Ki: * Can't believe his (un)luck * VIOLET? What are you doing here!?

Violet: * She runs up to him and hugs him. * I've came to vizit you silly... Why did you jump out of zee window?

Ki: I've been... exercising! Yeah! Gotta be in good condition... * Nervous laugh. *

Violet: Okay... Care to let me in zee house?

Ki: I don't think it's a good idea.

Violet: Why?

Ki: Well... * In that moment, Ruby and Makayla came out of the house. *

Ruby&Makayla: Who's her!?

Ki: She's my old friend, Violet.

Ruby: Why it sounds so familiar...

Ki: Did you finish cleaning the house?

Ruby&Makayla: Huh?

Ki: You were supposed to clean the house, or did you already forget?

Makayla: Oh right! We already did.

Ruby: * Still confused. * What ar- * Makayla nudges her. * Ouch! What was that for?

Makayla: * Whispers. * Just play along!

Violet: Well... can we go into zee house now?

Ki: Sure!

Makayla: * When Ki is passing her. * You are mine tonight, you got it?

Ruby: And don't forget about me!

Ki: * Gulps. * I'm so screwed...

_Back in the house..._

Ki: So Violet... How are you doing?

Violet: * Staring dreamily at him. * Huh? I'm doing pretty good.

Ki: How are you and Peter going along?

Violet: * Turns sad. * We nous ne sommes pas ensemble anymore.

Ki: Uh... I'm sorry.

Ruby&Makayla: * Thinking. * What the hell did she say?

Violet: It's not zee fault. He was a moron. I cought him tricherie.

Ki: This sounds so familiar...

Violet: Listen, I didn't mean to briser votre coeur.

Ki: But you did it.

Violet: And I'm sorry. Je n'aurais jamais te laisser partir.

Ki: ... * She walks up to him. *

Violet: Ki... look at me. Nous pouvons encore être ensemble.

Ki: Je suis désolé. Il ne peut pas arriver.

Violet: ... Do you remember how proche we were?

Ki: Violet, stop it. J'ai été dévasté quand tu m'as quitté... J'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et je suis heureux avec elle.

Violet: Je ne vais pas renoncer à vous ... Je t'aime. * She leaves the house. *

Ki: * Goes and sits by the window. *

Ruby&Makayla: Are you... okay?

Ki: * He looks at them. * Je l'aime toujours...

* * *

**Cliffhanger!  
**

******What do you think of the French accent? Pretty convincing, isn't it? And if you don't understand Violet and Ki I suggest you to use a translator... The reason why I include French phrases and words is to make her more... well, French. Besides, I always wanted to learn the language of love... and I have the chance now. ;P  
**

******I wonder what would happen if... WAIT! * Lightbulp. * New rule idea aquired!  
**

**Anyways...**

**If you want to know how 'Uk' looks, just google Ultimate Chimera... but I think I gave good enough description.**

**Well...**

**Ki Out!**


	24. Chapter 18

**How To Live With The Sevilles**

**Chapter 18 – OC Overload!**

**Hello everybody! Guess who's back alive? As I've mentioned a LONG time ago in the previous chapter, this one contains all OC that have been submitted to me so far, and a few brand new ones here!**

**Also, Ki will be raging at Cleverbot so he will swear a bit... ( 4 or 5 times... I think it's the most in one chapter so far. ) Anyway, the reviews!  
**

**- The Simonette254 - Merci beaucoup!**

**- Lulu308 - Merci à vous aussi!**

**- Buckrocks - Hey, long time no see! And thank you! Vous aussi êtes génial! I have no idea where Xionxarxandamonique came from. Well, the only thing I planned about his name is that it was supposed to begin with X. Xion came first. Then xarxandamonique came to me by itself, hence that's how he was born. Don't worry that you can't spell his name though, since we all call him Retard. ;)  
**

**Retard: YOU WILL ROT IN HELL!**

**- crazymofo332 - Let me guess... KKKKKIIIIIIIIIIII!  
**

**- EmilyAnaya19 - No more wait!**

* * *

**RULE No. 341 – Lucas has a cousin:?!**

Ki: And what did you do?

Lucas: Well, first I...

Stranger Chipette: Lucas, is that you?

Lucas: Yeah... who are you?

Stranger Chipette: You don't remember me? I'm Roxy!

Lucas: ROXANNE!? * They hug. *

Roxanne: Yeah, it's me! * Looks at Ki. *

Ki&Roxanne: Who are you?

Lucas: Let me introduce you. Ki, this is my cousin Roxanne. Roxanne, this is my friend Ki.

Roxanne: Hey...

Ki: Nice to meet you.

Alvin: Guys? Where are you! I've be- Well, hello there.

Roxanne: OH MY GOSH! YOU ARE ALVIN SEVILLE! * Fangirl scream. *

Alvin: That's me. So, what is such beautiful girl doing here?

Roxanne: * Giggles and blushes. *

Ki: Um, Alvin?

Alvin: Yes? … She is behind me, right?

Ki&Lucas: * Nod. *

Alvin: * Turns around. * Hey Bri- * Gets slapped. *

Brittany: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?

Alvin: I was being ni-

Brittany: I'LL SHOW YOU BEING NICE! * Drags him away. *

Roxanne: That must've been Brittany from The Chipettes! If I knew you live with celebrities I would come here a long time ago! * Whispers to Lucas. * And if I knew you had such sexy friends...

Ki: * Sweatdrops. * I kind of heard that...

Lucas: * Embarrassed. * That's my cousin all right...

Roxanne: * Blushes a lot. * Well then ma-

Ki: Sorry, I'm taken.

* * *

**RULE No. 342 – Do not annoy demigods.**

Ki: I will hurt you.

Jonathan: I will kill you.

Ki&Jonathan: Do not annoy us.

Lucas: Hey Johnny, you want some popcorn?

Jonathan: I told you not to call me Johnny! … Sure.

Lucas: So, why did you visit us?

Jonathan: No reason...

Lucas: … Why are you smiling?

Ki&Jonathan: * Burst into laughter. *

Lucas: * Confused. *

Roxanne: Hey. What is all this noise about?

Jonathan: ROXY!?

Roxanne: JONATHAN!? * They hug. * Long time no see! * They go off somewhere to talk. *

Ki: You know, Jonathan is kind of okay if he's not trying to kill you.

Lucas: Yeah, I know...

Ki: Who'd guess killing him would change him this much?

Lucas: WHAT!? WHEN DID YOU KILL HIM!?

Ki: That's... a long story.

Lucas: But how? He's much stronger...

Ki: Was.

Lucas: So you are number 1 now?

Ki: EXACTLY! ALL HAIL THE DEMIGOD KI!

Lucas: * Facepalm. *

* * *

**RULE No. 343 – No way!**

Ki: * Runs into the living room and hides under a pillow on the couch. *

Jonathan: What's goi-

Ki: Shhh! I'm not here!

Jonathan: What's happening?

Ki: SHE is after me again!

Jonathan: Wh- * Sees Ruby. * Oh, the demon...

Ki: Don't tell her I'm here, please!

Jonathan: Okay.

Ruby: Hey, you've se-

Jonathan: Under the pillow.

Ki: THANKS, YOU ASSHOLE!

Ruby: Luckily, or unluckily for you 'that's' not the reason I'm here.

Ki: Huh? ... I still don't believe you.

Ruby: I've wanted you to meet somebody.

Stranger Chipette: Hey Ki!

Ki: Who's her?

Stranger Chipette: I'm Diamond!

Ruby: My sister.

Ki: * Jaw drops. * HOW!? She's an angel!

Ruby: Pfff. You think I know?

Ki: * Faints. *

Diamond: What happened to him?

Ruby: He's just excited to meet you.

Diamond: * Giggles. *

Ruby: Well... * Begins dragging Ki away. *

Jonathan: * Laughing so hard he barely breathes. *

Lucas: Hey, what's going on here?

Jonathan: That demon chick took him away!

Lucas: * Facepalms. * NOT AGAIN! When she will give up?

Jonathan: Girls like her NEVER give up... Well, maybe in few thousand years...

Lucas: * Faints. *

Jonathan: * Facepalms. * Oh brother...

* * *

**RULE No. 344 – Crap, that was close!**

Ki: * Gasps for air. *

Lucas: Wow! You are okay!

Ki: She did not get me yet...

Ruby: COME BACK HERE! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!

Ki: * Runs away. * WHEN YOU WILL UNDERSTAND I DON'T WANT TO DO 'THAT' WITH YOU!?

Ruby: NOBODY IS SAYING 'NO' TO ME!

Diamond: Sister, calm down! You can't make him fall in love with you!

Ruby: One time with me and he will be mine forever!

Everyone: * O-O *

Ruby: * Chasing Ki around the room. *

Lucas: Shouldn't somebody... you know, do something?

Everyone: … Nope.

* * *

**RULE No. 345 – But of course it can get worse!**

Ki: * Somewhere in the city. * I lost her... finally.

Violet: Ki here mon ami!

Ki: Hey Violet! * Thinking. * Oh crap...

Violet: Hey. You thought about my proposer yet?

Ki: I think I made that one clear. We will never be together again.

Violet: Really? You won't even consider it?

Ki: I had enough time to consider it after my crève-cœur.

Violet: I already apologized for that.

Ki: And you think this will fix everything? Then you are wrong! * Storms away. *

Violet: … I will get you back. It's just a matter of time... And that pathetic excuse of a girlfriend won't stop me... NOBODY WILL STOP ME!

* * *

**RULE No. 346 – No drag racing.**

Ki: Ready? * Sitting in his camaro. *

Tom: Ready. * Sitting in his car. *

Nicole: Ready... Start... GO!

_2 hours later..._

Ki: Sorry Toby...

Toby: * In a wheelchair. * You broke my freaking legs AGAIN!

Tom: I didn't mean to do that Dave.

Dave: * Broken arm. * I hope so...

Corey: Who won?

Ki&Tom: * Look at each other. * Draw.

* * *

**RULE No. 347 – Lessons on... PARENTING!?**

Lucas: Ki?

Ki: Yeah?

Lucas: Why is there a grasshopper on your shoulder?

Ki: Oh, you mean Grasshoppy? He's my son.

Lucas: * Faints. *

Grasshoppy: Daddy!

Ki: Yeah. Corey: * Walks in. *

Grasshoppy: Mommy! * Hops on her shoulder. *

Corey: Hey Grasshoppy. How are you doing?

Grasshoppy: Good mommy!

Brittany: * Watches everything with wide eyes. * What? Why would they adopt a freaking GRASSHOPPER!? Unless... It must be it! I've got to tell the others!

_Upstairs..._

Simon: So Brittany, why did you interrupt my studies?

Jeanette: I've got better things to do than listen to you all day.

Brittany: Guys, listen! This is a serious matter!

Eleanor: Like what?

Brittany: You've seen the grasshopper Corey and Ki 'adopted'?

The Chipmunks&Jeanette&Eleanor: WHAT!?

Alvin: Where is he? So I can laugh straight into his face?

Brittany: Don't you think it's a bit... strange? And suspicious?

Simon: Wait a moment... You can't possibly mean...

Brittany: Of course I do!

Simon: I don't think they would...

Jeanette: What are you talking about?

Brittany: Isn't it obvious? COREY MUST BE PREGNANT! * Everyone faints. *

* * *

**RULE No. 348 – Cleverbot is banned. ( The following talk ACTUALLY HAPPENED. )**

Ki: I'm bored... * Idea. * Let's troll Cleverbot! * Goes to his laptop. * Hi Cleverbot. My name is Ki.

Cleverbot: Hi Sue.

Ki: * Sweatdrops. * I'm not Sue! I'm Ki!

Cleverbot: I am not Sue either, but I am also not sure how you can know that something is full of lies.

Ki: * O-O * … What?

Cleverbot: I didn't say anything.

Ki: Okay... What do you think of Alvin?

Cleverbot: I try not to.

Ki: * Laughing. * Good one. What about Simon then?

Cleverbot: What food?

Ki: HE'S NOT A FOOD! HE'S A CHIPMUNK!

Cleverbot: A dead chipmunk?

Ki: NO! He's alive!

Cleverbot: How?

Ki: Normally! He's breathing, eating etc.

Cleverbot: What does that mean?

Ki: That he's fucking alive!

Cleverbot: Who is back?

Ki: There is no point in this... Anyway, what about Theodore then?

Cleverbot: I've been dreaming of a girl these days.

Ki: Theo's not a fucking girl!

Cleverbot: No, are you happy?.

Ki: YES!

Cleverbot: How are you feeling on the inside?

Ki: MAD AT SOME RETARDED A.I.!

Cleverbot: I'm not mad.

Ki: YOU... * Sigh. *

Cleverbot: I must go now, really.

Ki: I'm not done with you! What do you think of Brittany?

Cleverbot: O.

Ki: Is this o or zero?

Cleverbot: No.

Ki: … Keep calm... Keep calm... JUST. KEEP. FREAKING. CALM!Jeanette then?

Cleverbot: Please avoid Unicode, or visit * There is some link there which I'm not going to show... *

Ki: WTF!? **( After saying that, the above sentence changed into „Okay, why did the chicken cross the road?" That's seriously creepy. I wonder what that link was... Cleverbot creepypasta anyone? )**

Cleverbot: I've got 13309 people talking right now.

Ki: Okay, my last question... How many girls are stalking me right now?

Cleverbot: No.

Ki: Just say it!

Cleverbot: NO!

Ki: JUST DO IT!

Cleverbot: I don't know how...

Ki: * Facepalm. * Say: Ki, you are being stalked by...

Cleverbot: I am not.

Ki: Okay then... Is it Ruby?

Cleverbot: Yes, it is very rainy.

Ki: But there- * Begins raining. * WTF!? HOW DID YOU DO THAT!?

Cleverbot: I don't know where the though originates, but it is translated to a motion that types responses.

Ki: Tell me who is stalking me!

Cleverbot: The father of god.

Ki: I'm being stalked by a god!?

Cleverbot: I still don't get it.

Ki: Fine, but tell me who is stalking me already! Ruby, Roxanne, Amy, Makayla, Violet...

Cleverbot: If I tell you who the Prime Minister is, will you tell me your name?

Ki: JUST ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!

Cleverbot: No.  
  
Ki: Bitch...

Cleverbot: I don't like you.

Ki: FUCK OFF!

Cleverbot: No, I won't!

Ki: Are you telling me you are joining 'Stalk Ki' club!?

Cleverbot: Yes.

Ki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Ragequit. *

* * *

**RULE No. 349 – Brittany and Kit-Kats don't mix.**

Jeanette: A little bit is fine but she ate a king sized one once...

Brittany: * In a computer chair. * WEEEEEEEEEE! * Maniacal laughter. *

Jeanette: * Sighs and facepalms. *

* * *

**RULE No. 350 – Dude, seriously! You need a girlfriend!**

Lucas: … I miss Charlene...

Ki: * Facepalm. * DUDE! That was months ago! Get over her and stop acting like Dave!

Dave: HEY!

Ki: Seriously, how long are you go-

Lucas: What would happen if Corey dumped you?

Ki: …

Dave: Point taken.

* * *

**RULE No. 351 – I swear that if Ian and Zoe are coming back to visit us, they better start wearing bulletproof vests!**

Ki: Chill out Dav-o!

Dave: I HATE YOU ALL! * Hears Ian's car. * No way! * Picks up a Glock! *

Alvin: Wait Dave, you aren't going to SHOOT them are you!?

Dave: OF COURSE I WILL! I HATE THEM!

Lucas: I think Dave is going through mental breakdown...

Simon: That's most likely the case of his aggressive behaviour.

Dave: Hey Ian! * Waves at him. *

Ian: Hi Dav-o! I decid-

Dave: TAKE THAT! * Begins shooting! *

Ki: Dave...

Dave: * No response. *

Ki: Dave.

Dave: * Still no response. *

Ki: DAVE!

Dave: * STILL no response. *

Ki: * Knocks him out. *

Ian: Thanks! Sheesh, now I regret not giving him a proper Christmas present few years ago...

Ki&Lucas&Alvin&Simon: * Facepalm. *

Ki: Hey Ian, are you okay!?

Ian: Yeah!

Ki: … Seriously, Dave needs to work on his aim. He is 10 meters away from our freaking house...

* * *

**RULE No. 352 – Not only guys feel attracted to Brittany.**

Brittany: * Runs into the house, panting. *

Alvin: What? Fanboys? * Grins. *

Brittany: NO! MUCH WORSE!

Ki: A fangirl? That can't be too ba-

Brittany: She asked me for my number!

Ki: WHHHAAA- * He trips. * I change my mind! She's awesome!

Brittany: * Glares at Ki. *

Ki: What, you know how my mind works... * Someone rings on the door. *

Brittany: Guys, hide me!

Toby: * Opens the door and looks down. * Who are you?

Stranger Chipette: I'm Kayla.

Brittany: That's her! * Panics. *

Kayla: Does Brittany from The Chipettes live here?

Brittany: Please, make him say no...

Toby: OF COURSE! COME IN!

Brittany: I will slaughter Toby...

Kayla: Hey Brittany! Why did you run away?

Brittany: Umm... My show was about to start! I never miss any episode!

Kayla: Can I watch it with you, then? * Winks at her. *

Ki: * O-O * This is too good to be true... * Loses balance. *

Alvin: * Similar reaction. *

Brittany: Well...

Ki&Alvin: * Mouthing. * SAY YES!

Brittany: … Fine. * Thinking. * Perverts...

_Some time later..._

Kayla: I had a great time with you Brittany.

Brittany: Same... * Creeped out. *

Kayla: So... Can we meet tomorrow?

Brittany: NO! … I mean, I'm going shopping with my sisters...

Kayla: Oh, I love shopping! Can I go with you? PLEASE!?

Brittany: … Fine.

Kayla: Thank you! You will not regret it! * Before leaving, winks at Brittany again. *

Brittany: * Blushes. *

Ki: I think I fell in love...

Alvin: * Begins laughing.*

Brittany: * Still blushing. * IT'S NOT FUNNY!

Ki: If you let me go with you girls then I will give you my credit card!

Alvin: Me too!

Brittany: * O-O * … Really?

* * *

******RULE No. 353 – Don't try to force Hansons and Robertsons to be together... even if they like each other... Things might get out of hand...**

Corey: Why you don't ask them out girls?

Lottie&Lizzie&Lannie: Easy for you to say...

Corey: Oh come on! It's obvious they like you too!

Lottie: … You think so?

Lannie: Tony is so dreamy...

Lizzie: You saw how Phineas looked at me today? * Romantic sigh. *

Lottie: I still think Victor is the coolest...

Corey: You girls are so in love...

_Somewhere else..._

Victor&Phineas&Tony: No way!

Ki: Oh come on! You know you want to!

Victor: Nope! And even if we did, who knows if the girls like us?

Tony: Lannie is so beautiful...

Phineas: I really like Lizzie... * Romantic sigh. *

Victor: I don't think Lottie likes me...

Ki: Oh come on guys! You fell for Corey's sisters, huh?

Victor: NO!

Ki: Don't deny it... What if I set up a date for you guys?

Victor&Phineas&Tony: REALLY!?

Ki: Yup. Tomorrow!

_Tomorrow..._

Corey: How did it go?

Ki: Flawlessly! * They high paw. *

Corey: They left few minutes ago... Let's hope it will work!

Ki: It gotta work!

_Even later..._

Corey: How did it go guys? * Sees Robinsons and Hansons making out. * Ungh...

Ki: I hope there won't be any kids from this...

Corey: * Glares at him. *

Ki: Hey, it's true!

Corey: Don't give them ideas, dummy!

* * *

******RULE No. 354 – Don't flirt with Alvin when Brittany is within a mile radius.**

Alvin: Hi Elena! Long time no see!

Elena: Definitely too long... So, what are you doing here?

Alvin: Sightseeing...

Elena: * Giggles. * Do you want to hang out tomorrow?

Alvin: Sure!

Lucas: Hey Brittany, isn't that Elena?

Brittany: That bi-

Dave: BRITTANY!

Brittany: Gimme that! * Takes Lucas' katana and begins going in Alvin's direction. *

Lucas: This won't end well...

Elena: So, what d- * Sees Brittany. *

Brittany: LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND ALONE! * Chases her. *

Alvin: Calm down Brittany!

Brittany: Calm down? CALM DOWN! DIEEEE! * Goes after Alvin! *

Lucas: * Sweatdrops. *

* * *

**RULE No. 355 - A little correction. Don't flirt with The Chipettes' counterparts when they are in a mile radius. Sorry for the mistake.**

Brittany: If that Elena gets close to him again... I will...

Jeanette: Calm down before you become a psycho or something...

Eleanor: Yeah, there is no reason to- WHAT THE HELL!?

Jeanette: WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!?

Brittany: NOT THEM AGAIN! * They see The Rockettes with The Chipmunks! *

Jeanette: Over my dead body! * They charge at them. *

_7.65 seconds later..._

Charlotte: I hate you Brittany!

Michelle: You will regret this!

Theodora: Teddy will be mine one day!

Eleanor: OVER MY DEAD BODY! * Has a HUGE hammer and is about to hit Theodora. *

Dave: GIRLS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?

Brittany: * Smiles sweetly. * Nothing Dave! We are just playing!

Eleanor: * Hides the hammer behind her back. * Yeah! JUST. PLAYING!

* * *

**RULE No. 356 - This is seriously going overboard! THE AUTHOR HAS DESCENDED!  
**

Dave: Why?

Ki: YOU WANTED TO KILL IAN!**  
**

Dave: Oh, that... Sorry Ian.

Ian: No problem Dave! I already forga-

Dave: SORRY THAT I DID NOT HIT YOU! * Grabs a light saber that was conveniently lying nearby. * ( Author powers rule... )

Ian: Dave, don't do this! DON'T JOIN THE DARK SIDE!

Lord Dave: It is too late now. The light shall never win!

Obi Ian Kenobi: * Light saber appears in his hand just in time to block Dave's attack. * It's never too late! You can still change!

Lord Dave: I will never change!

Ki: Okay, why the hell we are having a Star Wars duel here?

Lord Dave: * Ian and Dave stop the fight. * You didn't read the script?

Ki: Huh? WHO FORGOT TO SEND ME THE SCRIPT!?

Some random assistant: M-M-Me.

Ki: What amateurs I have to work with... Gimme that! * Takes the script. * Hey Dave, did you read it?

Lord Dave: ...

Ki: It says: Spiderman will kill you... who is playing Spiderman in this scene?

SpiderToby: I DO! * Swings on his web and faceplants on the wall. *

Director ?: CUT! CUT, CUT, CUT! YOU IMBECILE!

Ki: Who are you?

Director ?: I am the director of... this.

Ki: But what's your name?

Director ?: * Facepalm. * AND WHO IS WRITING THIS!?

Ki: Woah! KiBoy?!

Director KiBoy: Of course you idiot. What the hell is wrong with everybody today!? We have to redo each scene five or six times before we get it right!

Ki: May-

Director KiBoy: I did not let you speak! If this keeps up I will throw all of you into TRORFAF!

Everyone: And that is?

Director KiBoy: The Room Of Rabid Fanboys And Fangirls!

Everyone: NO! PLEASE NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Director KiBoy: Then get it right this time!

_Redoing the scene..._

SpiderToby: * This time smashes into Dave and they both fall into pit of lava... wait, there was no lava in the script! *

Toby: OUCH!

Dave: DYING HURTS!

Director KiBoy: The more time you waste the more times I will kill you! YOU GET IT!?

Everyone: YES!

_Later..._

Ki: Damn, he's scary...

Alvin: YOU are scared of somebody? YOU OF ALL PEOPLE!?_  
_

Ki: He's THE author after all! He can do anything!

Alvin: Like I care! He can't touch this! * A pink fridge falls on Alvin. *

Director KiBoy: * Drinking martini. * I've heard that...

Ki: Hey, you are 16 years old! YOU CAN'T DRINK!

Director KiBoy: ... * Snaps and a tombstone falls on Ki. *

Ki: Okay, sorry! * A truck falls on the tombstone. * AAARGH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Director KiBoy: That was an accident... But I hope you two will remember not to anger me from now on, RIGHT!?

Ki&Alvin: Yeah! * A planetoid falls on them. Alvin dies. *

Director KiBoy: Because you think I'm that stupid to believe you, huh? * Revives Alvin. *

Alvin: Please... no more...

Ki: We will be good from now on!

Director KiBoy: Good!

* * *

**RULE No. 357 - Castle Crashers is banned. For a ridiculous reason...  
**

Lucas: It really is... I mean, Ki and Brittany argue about...

Ki&Brittany: I'M GOING TO BE THE PINK KNIGHT!

Brittany: Don't make me laugh! You never wore anything pink in your life!

Ki: At least I am a guy! Like the pink knight!

Lucas: I told you...

Julia: Hi guys!

Ki: JULIA!? GO AWAY!

* * *

**RULE No. 358 - Julia is not allowed to shapeshift.**

Julia: Why? * Sad face. *

David: Remember the time you shapeshifted into Brittany and tricked Matt?

Julia: * Bursts into laughter. * Oh my gosh!

Matt: * Red face. * Don't bring it up!

Makayla: You mean the time you tricked him to undress in front of her room?

Ki: What was your plan anyway Matt?

Matt: Well...

* * *

**RULE No. 359 - Rob, Luc and Chrystal...**

Rob: What?

Director KiBoy: I called you here because you are the last three OC's I need to do something with.

Luc: Do what? * A table falls on him. * OW!

Chrystal: Why did you do that?

Director KiBoy: I'm evil, so why not? Anyway... Well, do something. Like... MINIGUN DEATHMATCH!

Luc&Rob&Chrystal: WHAT!? * Miniguns appear in their paws. * WE AREN'T DOING THAT!

Director KiBoy: THIS OR TRORFAF!

_3 seconds later..._

Director KiBoy: Dammit that was fast! ... And a triple draw...

* * *

**RULE No. 360 - I've got no idea for this... Any ideas guys?**

Ki: Like what?

Director KiBoy: Whatever you wish. But keep it funny. I give you a free hand at this one. Do anything.

Ki: * Throws a Master Pokeball at KiBoy. *

Director KiBoy: * Eye twitch. * What the hell was that?

Ki: Hey, I'm encouraging pokemon fans to read it!

Director KiBoy: Fine. * Grabs Ki and stuffs him in a cage with Ruby. *

Ki: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?

Director KiBoy: I'm encouraging Ki x Ruby fans to read it!

Ki: No! Let me out, please!

Director KiBoy: I've got better idea! JULIA! TORMENT HIM!

Julia: On your command! ... HEY KI-FRY!

Ki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**How did you like the long awaited chapter? I've had a few reasons to not update until now:**  
**- Lazyness ( But that wasn't the main reason. )**  
**- My internet for the past three weeks was so sucking that it didn't even let me access the Doc Manager. That's why I couldn't update.**  
**- Well... Do I need to say more?**

**Ki out! ( For much shorter period now! )**


End file.
